Les années au lycée
by Margot19
Summary: Les années lycée, universitaires, de tout nos héros...
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille était agenouillée sur le plancher de sa nouvelle chambre. Penchée sur un carton, dans lequel elle fouillait, ses cheveux dorés ondulaient autour de son visage. Avec des gestes efficaces, presque mécaniques tellement elle les avait fait, elle retirait ses affaires du carton, tentant de mettre un peu de chaleur et de rendre la pièce agréable, jusqu'au prochain déménagement. Avec un père militaire, elle en avait fait des déménagements. Petite, cela lui importait peu, et elle suivait sans barguigner. A un âge un peu plus élevé, elle avait aimé tout ces déplacements, profitant de cette occasion pour visiter des coins très variés du pays où elle habitait. Mais à présent qu'elle avait presque 17 ans, elle détestait de plus en plus cette vie nomade. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'établir dans une ville, y rester, avoir toujours la même bande de potes, se créer des repères..Néanmoins, s'il prenait à son père l'envie de déménager de nouveau, elle ne pourrait pas changer sa décision. Ce qui était dommage: la jeune fille n'avait passé qu'une journée et une nuit à Seattle, et pourtant la ville lui plaisait déjà.

Arizona se leva, le sourire joyeux qui flottait continuellement sur son visage bien présent. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait, et cela ne fit qu'accroître le sourire de la jeune fille. « Ainsi c'est vrai, il pleut beaucoup dans cette région ! » pensa-t-elle avec son optimisme étonnant. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer une nouvelle période de sa vie ici, et d'intégrer le lycée de Seattle. Elle espérait également se faire de nouveaux amis, parmi les futurs chirurgiens étudiant dans ce lycée. Le soir tombait...et demain, la rentrée. Mais Arizona n'était pas vraiment nerveuse. Elle avait tellement fait de déménagement qu'elle s'était habituée à être « la nouvelle », celle qui venait d'arriver, pendant quelque temps. De plus, avec son caractère sociable, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule. Elle arrivait toujours à discuter, à se greffer à des groupes.

* * *

_- Arizona ! Lève-toi, tu vas pas être en retard pour ton premier jour quand même ! _

La tête blonde de la jeune fille émergea de ses draps, et elle grommela. Elle avait encore une fois loupé son réveil ! Ce n'était pas le jour, pourtant. Le jour de la rentrée, son premier jour, celui ou elle serait vraiment regardée, celui ou elle serait le plus « la nouvelle. » De plus, Arizona aimait arriver en avance, afin de se familiariser avec l'établissement. Elle sauta donc prestement hors de son lit, et une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête, et était assise dans le bus qui la mènerait jusqu'au grand lycée de Seattle. En sortant du bus, la musique pulsant dans ses écouteurs, Arizona se retrouva sous une petite pluie, face au grand bâtiment blanc dans lequel elle allait passer son année de première S. Déjà des jeunes entraient, bavardant gaiement, malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait. Arizona pu déjà sentir la bonne ambiance qui régnait entre les étudiants. Elle avait hâte de voir sa classe, et ses professeurs. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna donc la salle de physique, son premier cours de l'année. Mais elle dû s'accrocher au plan du lycée afin de ne pas se perdre, et attira quelques regards étonnés. Néanmoins, cela aurait pu être pire. Arizona entra dans la salle de classe, légèrement en retard, à cause de son incapacité à se repérer sur un plan. Néanmoins, le prof ne lui adressa pas un regard, prêt à débuter le cours. Arizona se faufila donc au fond, à la dernière place de libre, près d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, plus foncés que les siens. Sa nouvelle voisine lui adressa aussitôt un sourire amical.

_- Je m'appelle Teddy. Et toi c'est ? _

_- Arizona. Enchantée. _

_- De même, Arizona !_

A ce moment, le cours débuta. Un sourire ravi joua sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Teddy ne semblait pas contre l'idée de se faire une nouvelle amie. Mr. Hiall, le professeur de physique, débuta son cours par une entrée en matière sur la physique, durant laquelle ce fut le silence complet. Puis, dès qu'il commença le cours à proprement parler, ce fut comme un signal, et les bavardages commencèrent. Aussitôt, Teddy se retourna vers ses deux voisines de derrière, une rouquine plongée dans son portable, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, et une magnifique latino aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer, et jouait distraitement avec le coin de son manuel.

_- Addie ? On peut savoir avec qui tu t'éclates comme ça ?_ demanda-Teddy.

_- Derek_, répondit la dénomée Addie du tac au tac.

Teddy tapota ensuite l'épaule d'Arizona, pour lui présenter les deux filles.

_- Cette jeune imbécile qui est rivée sur son écran de portable, c'est notre chère Addison_, se moqua-Teddy._ Dite Addie. Et à côté, c'est Calliope, ou plutôt, Callie. _

_- Enchantée, Calliope, Addison_, dit-Arizona avec un sourire franc. _Moi c'est Arizona._

_- De même_, fit-Addie en lui jetant un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à ses textos.

_- Enchantée également_, fit-Callie avec un bref sourire._ Mais appelle moi Callie._

Arizona hocha doucement la tête, puis offrit un sourire à Teddy avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours de physique. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lequelles Teddy bavarda avec Arizona, cherchant à en savoir un peu plus sur sa venue à Seattle. Une boulette de papier interrompit leur discussion. Teddy la saisit, l'ouvrit rapidement et étouffa un grognement, avant de se tourner vers l'envoyeur, un jeune homme rieur, aux cheveux sombres et au sourire charmeur. Teddy lui fit les gros yeux, et déchira sa boulette de papier.

_- Le mec que tu vois là, et qui me harcèle constamment, c'est Henry_, expliqua-Teddy._ Henry Burton. Il me drague depuis le début de l'année dernière. _

_- Oh...Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?_ s'étonna-Arizona, en constatant que l'individu était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

_- Je sors déjà avec Owen_, sourit-Teddy.

Elle lui désigna un garçon roux, un peu plus loin, dans la salle. Arizona acquiesça, prouvant ainsi qu'elle mémorisait ce lien. Curieuse, la blonde voulut savoir s'il y avait d'autres couples.

_- Hé bien, Addie est avec Derek_, continua-Teddy, désignant un dieu à la chevelure parfaite._ Et le voisin de Derek, Mark Sloan, sors déjà avec une midinette de seconde, qui s'appelle Lexie Grey. Tu te rends compte ?! On est le premier cours de l'année, et cet allumeur sors déjà avec une seconde...Pathétique. Lexie Grey en plus ! Cette fille est plus petite que lui, largement. Elle à sauté une classe. La pauvre, s'est retrouvée dans la classe de Meredith, sa soeur ! _

Teddy semblait lancée dans son monologue explicatif, et Arizona tentait tant bien que mal de mémoriser chaque nom, et chaque couple. Mais elle décrochait déjà. Heureusement, Teddy fut coupée dans sa lancée par une Addie surexcitée, qui voulait lui faire lire un texto de Derek. Arizona tenta de se concentrer sur la physique, et prit quelques notes, mais la fin du cours arriva bien vite. Ce furent ensuite les maths, ou elle se mit une fois de plus à côté de Teddy. Mais en espagnol, étant donné qu'Addie et Teddy faisaient Allemand, Arizona réussit à se caler entre Callie et Mathéo, un jeune homme assez peu bavard, bien que pas méchant. Malheureusement, Callie n'entama pas la conversation, ce que n'osa pas non plus faire Arizona. A la pause de midi, Callie guida Arizona jusqu'à la table ou ses amis déjeunaient. Ainsi, s'y trouvaient déjà Teddy, Addison, Derek, Mark, et Owen, ainsi qu'une jeune fille que Teddy lui indiqua avec fureur comme Lexie Grey. Arizona déposa son plateau à côté de Derek, et lui offrit un sourire timide.

_- Salut. Moi c'est Derek Sheperd_, se présenta-t-il. _T'es bien la nouvelle de physique ? _

_- Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins. Et oui, je suis bien nouvelle ici. _

Derek laissa flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire amusé, puis s'attaqua à son plateau sans lui poser plus de question, ce qui ravi Arizona qui avait besoin de souffler un peu. La discussion débuta sur les profs, et l'emploi du temps, mais dériva bien vite sur les nouveaux secondes. Addison, qui semblait être au courant de tout, et très bavarde, se vantait déjà de connaître leur nom.

_- Vous voyez_, fit-elle à la table._ Le beau gosse aux cheveux bruns doit être Alex Karev. L'autre, c'est donc George O'Malley. _

_- Il a un peu l'air à côté de la plaque_, nota-Teddy.

_- Je confirme_, ris-Addison._ Les trois filles, doivent être Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang et Izzie Stevens._

_- Meredith, c'est bien ta soeur, Lexie ?_ demanda-Owen._ C'est celle qui pose son plateau à côté de George ? _

_- Oui, c'est elle_, confirma-Lexie.

_- Izzie c'est la blonde, j'en suis sûre_, divulga Addie.

_- Donc, il nous reste Cristina, la brune_, en déduisit-Teddy.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais ils m'ont l'air assez..intéressants. _

Après plusieurs hochements de tête approuvant ces dires, le sujet fut clos pour le moment. Arizona restait interdite, face à cette dernière remarque. Comment cela, intéressants ? Persuadés qu'elle finirait par avoir un peu plus de détails à ce sujet, Arizona termina son repas. Le reste de la journée fila assez rapidement, et finalement, le petit groupe se retrouva devant le lycée, à la fin de la journée. Il ne pleuvait heureusement pas, et ils s'attardèrent pour discuter. Teddy et Arizona échangèrent leur numéro de portable.

_- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, en tout cas_, fit-Teddy en rangeant son portable, comme pour conclure cette première journée.

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse également !_ avoua-Arizona._ Je sens que je vais passer une bonne année avec vous tous !_

Mark s'avança alors vers Arizona et Teddy, avec un sourire espiègle. Arizona ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec lui, et Teddy n'avait pas vraiment été claire sur le sujet..

_- Hé, la nouvelle_, se lança-t-il.

_- Arizona,_ le corrigea-cette dernière.

_- Arizona_, reprit-Mark, en adoptant un sourire davantage séducteur. _Hypothétiquement, si je n'étais pas avec Lexie, tu serais totalement contre l'idée de sortir avec moi ? _

_- Hypothétiquement_, répondit-Arizona en dissimulant sa stupéfaction,_ je te répondrais oui, Mark, je suis désolée. _

_- Hypothétiquement...Sérieux ?! _s'offensa-Mark.

Teddy haussa les yeux au ciel, devant cet échange, et un Mark qui partit un peu vexé. Teddy salua le groupe et partit chez elle. Arizona elle, grimpa dans le bus qui la conduirait à sa nouvelle demeure, tout en s'interrogeant sur Mark. Quel curieux garçon..Il était en couple, mais venait pourtant la draguer, et ce sans aucune gène ! Arizona se promit de se renseigner un peu plus auprès de Teddy tout en regardant le paysage défiler par les fenêtres. Elle se sentait déjà bien intégrée, au bout du premier jour. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Teddy, avait fait la connaissance de Derek et de Mark, et avait même échangé quelques blagues avec Addison et Owen. Mais une des personnes qui intriguaient le plus Arizona, et à laquelle elle désirait le plus parler ne l'avait pas trop approché. Arizona était déçue que Callie passe le plus clair de son temps avec Addison, sa meilleure amie. Elle était vraiment attirée par la latino, et se promit d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Malgré cela, Arizona ne cessait de penser à quelle chance elle avait, d'être tombé sur un groupe aussi sympa...


	2. Chapter 2

_- Un peu de silence, je vous prie !_

Le vieux professeur Botti, exaspéré, déposa le feutre bleu sur le bureau devant lui, tournant le dos au grand tableau couvert des formules qu'il tentait d'inculquer à ses élèves de seconde. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que les cours avaient commençés, et déjà ils se montraient insupportables.

_- Mr. Karev, pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes retourné ? _

Un jeune étudiant au visage arrogant se retourna avec une moue agaçée, mais ne répondit pas. Le professeur Botti soupira, et décrocha l'affaire, pour retourner à ses formules, pendant qu'Alex Karev en profitait pour se retourner de nouveau, vers deux jeunes filles.

_- Comme je le disais avant que ce vieux fossile ne m'interrompe, je m'appelle Alex Karev. Et vous êtes ? _

_- Meredith Grey_, répondit aussitôt l'une d'elle._ Et ma voisine s'appelle Cristina Yang. _

_- Meredith, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me présenter,_ grommela-Cristina. _Si j'avais eu l'envie de le faire, je l'aurai fait. Taisez vous un peu vous deux. _

Devant l'air stupéfait d'Alex, Meredith étouffa un rire, tandis que Cristina se reconcentrait sur le cours, très studieuse.

_- Alors, Meredith, tu veux être chirurgienne ?_ Questionna-Alex, pour démarrer la conversation, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

_- Oui, c'est exact,_ répondit-Meredith.

_- Et toi, Karev_, s'incrusta-Cristina. _Tu veux être infirmier ? _

Le visage du jeune homme rougit de colère. D'accord, ce lycée formait tout le futur personnel de la santé, des infirmiers, des docteurs...Mais cette classe était consacré à ceux qui avaient déjà choisi leur voix : la chirurgie. Ainsi, ils avaient des cours d'anatomie en plus, et quelques matières allégées pour leur permettre d'étudier le corps humain. Ainsi, Cristina provoquait délibérément Alex. Celui-ci rendit les armes, et se retourna face à sa table, où il était assis seul. Le cours s'acheva, et Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Alex, qui s'était fait moucher, tout en rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac. Alex ferma sa trousse, et aperçut une jeune fille qui lui plaisait assez.

_- Qui est-ce... ?_ Demanda-t-il dans le vague, en espérant que Meredith, ou bien Cristina connaîtrais la réponse.

_- Ma sœur_, répliqua-sèchement Meredith.

_- Je vois_, grogna-Alex, frustré.

_- Ta sœur ?_ S'étonna-une voix. _C'est ta sœur qui sort avec Mark Sloan ? _

Meredith, Cristina et Alex se retournèrent de concert, pour voir une grande blonde, celle qui avait parlé, et un gars brun à côté d'elle. Meredith hocha la tête, grinçant des dents. Elle n'appréciait pas Mark, et trouvait que sa sœur avait fait un mauvais choix. Malheureusement, Lexie refusait de l'écouter, bien que Meredith ne cesse de lui répéter que c'était un peu prématuré, comme relation. Finalement, les deux nouveaux venus se présentèrent.

_- Je m'appelle Izzie Stevens_, dis la blonde. _Et c'est George O'Malley, mon meilleur ami. _

_- Enchanté... ?_ Dit-George.

_- Moi c'est Meredith_, répondit-aussitôt la jeune fille._ Et voici Alex et Cristina. _

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je sais me présenter !_ Maugréa-Cristina.

_- S'il vous plaît_, intervint le professeur Botti._ J'ai un cours qui débute bientôt, si vous voulez bien libérez cette salle et poursuivre cette...réunion dehors. _

Les cinq étudiants sortirent en jetant un mauvais regard au pauvre vieux Botti, se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir tout en continuant de parler. Finalement, Meredith, George et Alex se dirigèrent en bavardant gaiement vers la salle d'espagnol, tandis que Cristina se coltinait Izzie jusqu'à leur salle d'allemand.

_- Tu n'as pas envie de discuter ?_ S'étonna-Izzie.

_- Non.._

Elles marchèrent un peu en silence, et arrivèrent à la salle d'allemand. A la grande surprise d'Izzie, qui commençait un peu à cerner le personnage, Cristina s'installa à ses côtés.

_- Seulement pour que tu me foutes la paix_, prévint-Cristina.

Mais Izzie arbora un large sourire.

* * *

A la pause de midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la même table, et continuèrent de se parler, de se poser des questions, apprennant à se connaître. Meredith commençait à vraiment les apprécier, surtout Cristina et était contente de cette bonne ambiance.

_- Bambi, les 1re te matent_, annonça-Cristina en se tournant vers George.

_- Bambi ?_ S'étonna-George.

_- Oui, bambi_, répéta-Cristina._ Comme la naïve et stupide petite biche. C'est bien une biche ? _

_- Peu importe_, fit-Izzie._ Maintenant c'est toi qu'ils regardent, Cristina. _

_- Ils sont pas mal, en fait, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Dit-Meredith. _Bien plus séduisants que les terminals, en tout cas. _

_- Au quel tu penses ?_ Dit-Cristina avec un sourire sarcastique.

_- Le brun, là,_ dit-Meredith._ Celui qui à la coupe de cheveux parfaite, et le sourire éblouissant ! _

_- Hmm, personnellement, je préfère le roux_, déclara-Cristina. _Merde, il vient d'embrasser la blonde..Dommage, c'était le plus beau. _

_- Et toi George, t'en pense quoi ?_ Demanda-Izzie.

_- La brune, un peu latino, elle est à tomber par terre_, répondit-sans gêne le jeune homme.

_- Tu rigoles ?_ Ricana-Alex. _Je préfère la rousse moi ! _

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, le groupe était plutôt bavard, malgré le fait qu'ils venaient juste de faire connaissance. Il y avait bien quelques tensions naissantes, notamment dûes au fait que Cristina ne semblait pas du tout respecter Izzie et George, ou le fait qu'Alex soit si arrogant aux yeux d'Izzie, mais elles n'empêchaient pas le groupe de fonctionner, du moins pour le moment. Tout en mangeant, puis en se rendant à leurs cours suivants, ils ne cessèrent d'épier les 1re et les term, de se lancer des blagues et de se taquiner, ou partager leurs commentaires sur les profs.

Meredith était ravie de ce premier jour, lorsqu'elle sortit du grand lycée blanc, en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis George, Alex, Izzie et Cristina. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenu, en une petite journée de cours. Des amis. George était peut-être un peu naïf, maladroit et timide, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de serviable, qui semblait fidèle. Alex avait de nombreux défauts, dont sa grande arrogance, sa supériorité, sa méchancetée parfois, son égoïsme, mais Meredith avait décelé chez lui un potentiel ami. Elle soupçonnait que sous sa carapace froide et dure, il dissimule de nombreuses qualitées, et comptait bien les lui faire dévoiler. Izzie était celle avec laquelle Meredith aurait pu avoir le moins d'affinité, même si elle reconnaissait bien que c'était quelqu'un de très indépendant, une battante, déterminée et avec un grand potentiel. Quant à Cristina, Meredith ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle était dure, froide, dévouée à la médecine, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner ou la dérider et elle était parfois un peu effrayante, et tordue. Néanmoins, Meredith partageait quelque chose en commun avec elle, et elles semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, du moins, à première vue.

La jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées, salua ses nouveaux amis, et traversa la rue avant d'obliquer sur le trottoire. Elle marchait rapidement vers chez elle, lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par sa sœur. Lexie semblait surexcitée.

_- Tu sais quoi, Mer ?_ Fit-elle.

_- Quoi.. ? _

_- Je suis follement heureuse_, dit-Lexie, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. _De la façon dont s'est déroulée cette journée. Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du fait que vous avez de l'avance vu que j'ai sauté une classe ! Mark comprend très bien !_

_- Ne me parle pas de Sloan_, la pria-Meredith, sèchement._ Il ne me plaît pas. _

_- Tu as tort_, fit-Lexie, haussant les épaules. _Il est adorable._

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel, tout en éprouvant un sentiment d'inquiétude. Tout ceci ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur. Sa Lexie n'aurait jamais sauté dans les bras de ce coureur le tout premier jour, sauf si elle ressentait quelque chose de vraiment fort pour lui. Meredith sous-estimait-elle les sentiments que sa sœur avait pour Mark Sloan ? Les deux sœurs continuèrent de bavarder, comme d'habitude, tout en cheminant vers leur maison, sous un ciel gris. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Elles poussèrent la porte d'une grande et belle demeure, ou elles entrèrent.

_- Meredith ? Alexandra ?_ S'enquit-une voix du salon.

_- Oui, c'est nous maman_, répondit-Meredith.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers le salon, ou Ellis Grey était assise sur un canapé moelleux, le regard rivé vers l'écran de télévision qui diffusait une énième opération. Lexie se laissa tomber sur un second fauteuil en face de la télé, et se prit de contemplation pour l'opération, tandis que Meredith allait embrasser leur mère.

_- Où est papa ?_ Demanda-Lexie au bout d'un moment.

_- Je suis là_, fit-Thatcher en arrivant dans le salon, déposant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. _Alors, comment c'est passé ce premier jour de cours ? La 2nde, c'est comment ? _

Les deux filles discutèrent un long moment avec leur père, lui faisant part de leur journée, tandis qu'Ellis était rivée sur l'écran de la télé. Au bout d'un moment, elle éteingnit le poste, et monta se coucher d'un pas lourd, sans regarder personne.

_- Alors ?_ s'enquit-Lexie dès son départ.

_- Alors c'est ce que l'on craignait_..soupira-Thatcher. _On lui a retiré le droit d'opérer. _

Meredith et Lexie regardèrent leur père les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de surprise horrifiée.

* * *

George et Izzie s'assirent sur un banc, pas trop loin du lycée, mais pas trop près non plus, afin de ne pas être dérangés par les autres étudiants. Le jeune homme détailla le beau visage de sa meilleure amie, et un sourire illumina ses traits.

_- Ils nous ont acceptés_, sourit-il.

_- Je te l'avais dit_, répliqua-Izzie, en souriant._ Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur d'être rejeté.._

_- Cristina m'a quand même appelé Bambi_, souligna-George.

_- Mais ça lui passera ! _

_- Non...C'est le genre de surnom qui te colle à la peau toute ta vie. _

_- Et alors ? C'est mignon Bambi ! _

Izzie éclata de rire, ce qui allégea un peu les ondes moroses que George dégageait. A ce moment, Cristina déboula, son portable dans les mains. Elle semblait énervée, fébrile. George se décala pour lui faire une place, et elle s'assit avec un grognement de frustration. George et Izzie échangèrent un regard étonné.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'enquit-courageusement Izzie.

Mais avant que Cristina puisse répondre, un jeune homme passa devant eux. Les cheveux roux, son sac sur l'épaule, les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt, George lui adressa un sourire, et lui lança :

_- Passe une bonne soirée, Owen ! _

_- Toi aussi heuu..._bredouilla-Owen._ Hum..?_

_- George,_ soupira-ce dernier avec lassitude.

_- Oui c'est ça, George..._

Owen continua son chemin, un peu embarrassé par sa bourde. Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui, il avait rencontré pas mal de petits nouveaux, et la seule personne de qui il avait retenu le nom était Arizona. Cristina attendit qu'Owen s'éloigne, puis sauta sur George, littéralement. Le jeune homme se dégagea de sa poigne, un peu effrayé.

_- Hé mais quoi ?_ Protesta-t-il.

_- Quand comptais-tu me dire qu'il s'appellait Owen ?_ Siffla-Cristina.

_- Quand j'aurai appris que tu t'intéresse à lui,_ ricana-George.

Cristina se laissa retomber sur le banc avec un soupir de dépit, un peu amère, tandis qu'Izzie éclatait de rire. Pourquoi ce garçon lui importait-il tant ? De plus, il n'était pas libre..George jeta un coup d'oeil rancunier à Cristina, qui revint à l'attaque.

_- D'où tu le connais ?_ Demanda-t-elle

_- Je ne le connais pas_, la détrompa George._ Je l'ai juste croisé dans les toilettes, avant le cours d'espagnol, et il m'a salué, dit qu'il s'appellait Owen Hunt, et il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter si j'avais besoin d'un guide du lycée. _

_- Il est gay... ?_ S'enquit-Izzie, curieuse.

_- N'importe quoi,_ râla-George._ Il ne l'est pas, et moi non plus ! _

_- Lui, il ne l'est pas en tout cas, c'est sûr_, fit-Cristina._ Je l'ai vu embrasser une fille. Mais toi, après.._.

Cristina partit après avoir évité le sac que George lui avait lançé, et tout en interpellant un taxi, un peu plus loin sur le boulevard, elle essaya de chasser cet Owen Hunt et ses cheveux roux qui la hantaient.

* * *

Alex claqua la porte d'entrée du foyer, et pressa le bouton de l'ascenceur. Cette première journée de cours l'avait fatigué, et il n'avait pas envie de voir ses tuteurs, aussi s'engouffra-t-il dans la cabine d'ascenceur au plus vite. Le jeune homme vivait seul dans son appartement, seulement, pour des problèmes de loi, étant donné qu'il était mineur, ses tuteurs Jozéphine et Alban, habitaient juste l'appartement en dessous du sien. C'était un bon compromis, pour un garçon indépendant comme Alex. Il entra dans son appart', et lança les clés sur la table, avant de s'affaler sur son canapé, encore vêtu de son blouson, son sac en bandoulière. Il sortit son portable, et rapidement, écrivit un SMS à Katy pour lui dire que leur rendez-vous de ce soir était annulé, pour cause de grippe. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, de mentir à sa petite amie. Et en plus, ce soir, il était obnubilé par la sœur de Meredith. Elle était d'une beautée attirante, et Alex en avait marre de Katy. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et pour Alex Karev, deux mois c'était trop.

* * *

**Alors..? Les caractères des personnages sont-ils assez fidèle à la série ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wax1:**** Merci beaucoup (: Oui, j'essaie de respecter au maximum les personnages, je les aime trop pour les déformer ! Quant à Jackson et April..Ce chapitre te satisfera, je pense ! Je ferai entrer Jackson tout en douceur, dans un moment, patience ;) **

**Laura:**** Je pense que oui. Je suis même presque sûre qu'il y en aura un peu. **

**Merci de me lire !**

* * *

Un mois déjà s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée. Le temps incertain mais encore clément de septembre avait laissé place à un octobre froid et sec, sur la ville de Seattle. Divers liens plus ou moins forts s'étaient forgés entre les étudiants du lycée de médecine de Seattle, en un mois. Arizona et Teddy avaient noué une amitiée très complice, dès le départ, et elles se considéraient chacune comme des meilleures amies. Teddy, en effet, avait été un peu « exclue » du trio de choc qu'elle formait avec Callie et Addison, l'année passée. Ces deux dernières étaient meilleures amies, et inséparable, aussi, il arrivait à Teddy de se sentir délaissée. Mais l'arrivée d'Arizona avait tout changé, et à présent, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Arizona avait également noué une amitiée forte avec Addison, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Addison et Teddy étaient toujours en couple avec respectivement Derek et Owen, et elles étaient heureuses.

Du côté des secondes, Meredith était tombée sous le charme de Derek Sheperd, ce qu'elle ne s'avouait certainement pas. Cristina également, était charmée, par Owen Hunt, ce qu'elle, par contre, admettait volontiers, sans pour autant le dire. Les deux jeunes filles, Meredith et Cristina, étaient vraiment devenues meilleures amies. Leur relation était excellente, elles étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, souvent, pensaient les mêmes choses, et voyaient la vie sous un même angle. De plus, les conseils avisés qu'elles se donnaient les aidaient à progresser, et à surmonter les épreuves. L'amitié un peu semblable qui était tissée depuis longtemps entre George et Izzie ne s'altérait pas, bien au contraire, même si ce dernier avait eu un petit passage de jalousie lorsqu'Izzie s'était liée d'amitié avec Alex, réussissant à percer sa carapace de voyou, et entretenant de bon rapports amicaux avec lui.

Mais malheureusement, il n'y eut pas que des évènements heureux, durant ce mois de septembre. Ainsi, Alex largua définitivement Katy, mais sans oser aborder Lexie par la suite, même si elle même s'était faite larguer par Mark, ce qui l'avait détruite, et dont elle se remettait à peine. De plus, Derek et Teddy doutaient chacun de leur côté, de l'avenir de leur couple, sans le montrer, mais ils étaient plongés dans une confusion inexplicable. En résumé, hormis les cours, qui s'étaient intensifié, la masse de travail qui avait augmenté, les hormones travaillaient, au lycée blanc de Seattle, et les adolescents se torturaient parfois inutilement.

* * *

Derek s'assit sur le bord d'une route peu fréquentée, située à quelques kilomètres du lycée. Il aurait normalement dû se trouver en Maths, son premier cours de la journée, mais le jeune homme avait séché. Il se fichait de la pluie battante, qui ruisselait sur ses joues, qui mouillait ses cheveux et trempait ses vêtements, et ruminait de sombres pensées. Derek était perdu. Il avait peur, peur de ses sentiments. Parce qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour Addison, depuis quelque temps. Et il ressentait ce quelque chose pour une autre fille. Oui, c'était plutôt dans ce sens là, d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, la jeune Meredith Grey, il avait été submergé par des sentiments pour elle qu'il avait du mal à refouler. Et depuis, peu à peu, sa passion pour Addison, qu'il aimait pourtant de tout son cœur au début, s'éteignait lentement. Il culpabilisait, s'en voulait. Addie était quelqu'un de bien, un peu fêtarde, pas trop studieuse, mais drôle, jolie et talentueuse. Elle irait loin dans son métier, il en était certain.

Deux silhouettes sombres un peu plus loin, se découpant sur le ciel grisâtre, se dessinèrent, tirant Derek de sa morosité. Il leva la tête, et écarta une mèche de cheveux trempée qui lui barrait le visage, afin de distinguer les visages des nouveaux arrivants, qui semblaient courir en direction du lycée. Probablement un couple : ils se tenaient par la main. Ou des meilleur(e)s ami(e)s. Derek n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour qu'il les reconnaisse: Addie et Mark ! Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir, leur sourire s'effacèrent et leurs mains se désenlacèrent. Ils marchèrent vers Derek, une expression gênée sur le visage. Aussitôt, un sentiment horrible rampa dans la poitrine de Derek, et il l'identifia comme un mélange de colère et de trahison.

_- Derek ? Que fais-tu ici ?_ Bafouilla-Addie.

_- Et vous ?_ Riposta-Derek. _Vous vous amusez bien !? _

_- Je...hmm...on est simplement..heu..en retard_, se justifia-Mark.

Derek resta silencieux, le regard tourné vers la route luisante de pluie. Il se leva lentement, la colère bouillonnant dans son cœur. Il n'était sûr de rien. Mais pourtant, un doute s'insinuait en lui.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? _

_- Derek je...je suis désolée_, geignit-Addie._ Ce n'est pas sérieux, c'était juste pour...enfin.._

_- A parce que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air, en plus ?!_ S'exclama-Derek, horrifié.

_- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle à dit_, tenta-Mark.

_- C'est ce qu'elle à sous-entendu_, tonna-Derek. _Osez me regarder en face et me dire que c'est faux._

Un grand silence tomba. La pluie martelait leur visage. Derek ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, soit il partait, soit il éclatait en injures et en coups inutiles. Autant partir. Le jeune homme rouge de fureur leur tourna sèchement le dos, et partit en courant vers le lycée, le cerveau en ébullition. Il n'aimait plus Addison, c'était clair et net, et ceci même avant cette trahison. Celle-ci ne lui donnait qu'un bon prétexte pour la larguer. Le jeune homme se sentit fautif, et monstrueux, de penser faire une chose pareille. « Allons bon, ils font quelque chose de mal, et réussisent en plus à me faire sentir coupable » maugréa-intérieurement Derek. Il arriva au lycée avec une demie-heure de retard sur la deuxième heure de cours, se présentant trempé à la porte de la salle d'anglais.

_- Derek ! Nous sommes tous honorés de votre présence_, se moqua-la prof, Mlle Fossell.

Le jeune homme s'excusa platement, et gagna sa place sans demander son reste, sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami Owen, à côté duquel il s'assit. Il éluda les questions, se concentrant sur le cours. Owen se doutait bien de quelque chose, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas brusquer Derek. Il se livrerait de lui même. A la fin du cours, ils sortirent dans le couloir, et quelques pas plus loins, rencontrèrent Mark et Addison. Derek se raidit brusquement, et pila net, les deux lui barrant le passage. Owen s'arrêta également, et flairait une embrouille entre les trois jeunes gens. Pourtant, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ce genre de chose : le couloir était empli de monde, spécialement leur classe, éparpillés tout près d'eux.

_- Derek, je t'en prie_, dit-Addison.

_- Ecoute, on est vraiment désolés_, avoua-Mark._ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..J'ai largué Lexie, j'ai eu un coup de blues..Addison était là..Et puis..enfin tu n'étais pas supposé le savoir.._

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Mark se rendit compte qu'il avait choisi de très mauvais mots pour s'exprimer. Il aurait bien voulu faire « retour en arrière » mais évidemment, c'était impossible. Il ne put alors que voir le visage de Derek virer écarlate, malgré le fait qu'il ne prononce pas un seul mot. Le jeune homme offensé se raidit plus encore à la dernière remarque de son ex-meilleur ami, et sans que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, il se rua sur Mark, ne pensant plus qu'à cogner, et à faire le plus de mal possible.

Ce fut brutal, le couloir devint chaotique, bruyant, tous se rapprochèrent pour voir les protagonistes. Derek maîtrisait totalement le pauvre Mark, pris par surprise, et s'éclatait les poings sur son visage, le maintenant à terre avec ses genous. Les réactions furent diverses. Arizona, Teddy et Addison laissèrent échapper une exclamation inquiète, et choquée, la main sur la bouche. Quelques secondes qui venaient d'arriver, dont Meredith, Cristina et George, affichaient une expression de curiosité. Owen quant à lui, bondit sur Derek, et emprisonna ses bras en le tirant en arrière.

_- Espèce de sale enc.._

_- Derek !_ Clama-Owen._ Calme toi, s'il te plaît. _

Mais Derek bouillait, se débattant pour atteindre Mark, qui de son côté, se relevait le visage en sang, déformé par la haine. Ce-dernier se précipita afin de se venger, se souciant comme d'une guigne que son adversaire soit immobilisé, et s'apprêtait à lui faire sa fête, lorsqu'il fut également tiré en arrière sans ménagement, par une Addison en larmes. Derek était épuisé par cet éclat de colère, et se laissa entraîner hors du couloir bondé par Owen. Ils descendirent dans le hall, puis obliquèrent vers la sortie. Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui faisait face au lycée, ou Owen attendit que Derek se calme. Ce-dernier sentait la douleur enfler dans ses mains, et il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

_- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?_ S'enquit-calmement Owen. _Ta colère doit bien avoir une raison..._

_- Je..._bredouilla Derek, la gorge serrée, …

_- Allez, je ne répèterais rien,_ l'encouragea son ami.

Alors, Derek lui raconta la trahison d'Addison et de Mark, sa colère, et ses doutes.

* * *

Addison était assise sur une chaise pliante, devant l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle vit son ami arriver. Mark avait mauvaise mine, avec son visage contusionné, sa lèvre coupée, et du coton dans son nez. Ils échangèrent un regad embarrassé.

_- Je suis désolée. _

Addison s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Mark la retint par le bras, d'un mouvement doux.

_- Je ne regrette rien.._.annonça-t-il. _Au contraire. _

Le jeune homme se pencha sur la rouquine, et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Addie ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, mais elle fut obligée de se soustraire au second.

_- Mark..S'il te plaît.._dit-Addison._ J'aime Derek. _

_- Je ne comprend pas.._

_- Je...j'éprouve pour toi un grand respect_, avoua-Addison. _Une belle amitié. Mais de là à éprouver plus, je ne pense pas. Je suis tellement désolée..._

Le visage de Mark se ferma brutalement. Le jeune homme, un peu blessé, lui tourna le dos, et marcha vers son prochain cours. Addison avait mal pour lui, elle se sentait profondément coupable pour toute cette histoire. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Mark. Il était fort, et dans quelques semaines, il pourrait très bien lui avoir pardonné. Il fallait maintenant redresser les pots cassés. Comment ? Addison l'ignorait. Mais une personne, et une seule, lui permettrait de mettre ses idées au clair. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Callie.

* * *

Lexie sortit des toilettes les yeux rougis, un mouchoir à la main. Cela faisait une grosse semaine que Mark l'avait lâchement larguée, et elle ne s'en remettait pas. « Qu'est-ce que j'espérais...C'est Mark Sloan...» pensait-elle sans cesse. Elle s'en voulait, à présent, d'avoir espéré qu'il l'aime. D'avoir cru aveuglément qu'ils vivaient le grand amour. Quelle imbécile ! C'est sa sœur qui avait une fois de plus eu raison ! Lexie était même étonnée à présent, de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été ensemble « autant » de temps..La jeune fille s'en mordait les doigts, à présent, et se sentait minable, fragile, vulnérable.

La jeune fille parcourut quelques couloirs, tout en se torturant l'esprit. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes au lycée, avec tout ces sentiments, et la masse de devoir sous laquelle elle croulait, chez elle c'était également une scène de drame. Depuis qu'Ellis avait été privée d'opération, et ainsi conduite à la retraite forcée, cette dernière était dans une hargne monstrueuse. Ellis était passé par du dépit, de la colère, de la tristesse, et maintenant cette colère noire...Aussi, l'ambiance à la maison était lourde, et peu reposante. « Foutu alzheimer » pensa-Lexie.

Lexie alla trouver sa sœur, pratique courante entre elles quand l'une d'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Heureusement, c'était la pause, et elle purent discuter un moment. Meredith aida sa sœur à sécher ses larmes, lui promettant que ça s'arrangerait, sans en être pourtant certaine. Ayant même de sérieux doute, que ça s'arrange. Après avoir consolé Lexie, Meredith avait traîné un peu pour se rendre en anglais, tout en rêvassant sur Derek Sheperd, qu'elle n'avait pas osé aborder, lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un, qui portait une pile de livre.

_- Meredith_, fit-la jeune fille, en ramassant ses livres. _Je suis désolée.._

Meredith dévisagea la nouvelle venue, interdite. Elle semblait la connaître, et pourtant, Meredith n'aurait pu dire son nom. Un silence embarrassant s'installa.

_- Heu...Je suis désolée.._fit-Meredith._ Mais qui es-tu ? _

Une brève moue de tristesse tordit les traits de l'inconnue. Mais April avait l'habitude qu'on ne la remarque pas, qu'on l'oublie.

_- Je suis April Kepner_, lâcha-t-elle._ On partage nos cours d'anglais, auquel on est en retard d'ailleurs, on est même à côté en sciences nat'.._

_- Oh...Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, April..je..._

_- C'est rien..Allons en anglais_, soupira-April.

Meredith se frappa silencieusement les joues, tandis qu'April marchait vers la salle 330. Pauvre April ! En plus, maintennt, Meredith la reconnaissait. Elle lui emboîta néanmoins le pas, vers le cours d'anglais.

* * *

**Alors...? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wax1: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également..**

* * *

Callie bailla ostensiblement, tout en descendant les escaliers vers elle ne savait trop où, encore. Mrs Dienelt, la professeur d'histoire-géo, l'avait une fois de plus virée de cours, pour cause de « rattrapage de sommeil» durant son cours. Il arrivait fréquemment à la latino de s'endormir, et Mrs Dienelt n'appréciait pas vraiment. Le portable vibra dans sa poche. Callie le sortit, et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message d'Addie.

_**«T où ? Fo qu'jte parle ! Rdv a la cafèt, arrange toi pr sortir de cours. »**_

Callie fronça les sourcils devant ce mystérieux message, mais pressa le pas, tout en envoyant un court «J'arrive» à Addison. Lorsque Callie entra dans la cafète déserte, elle vit qu'Addison était assise à une table, un mouchoir à la main, l'air désespérée. Sa meilleure amie se précipita et s'assit en face d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?_ S'enquit-Callie inquiète.

_- Derek et Mark ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. ? Tout ça pour...oh Callie j'ai été si stupide je..._

Callie arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant strictement rien parmis les sanglots d'Addison. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'elle se calme, avant de réitérer sa question. Addison se reprit un peu, séchant ses larmes.

_- Avec Derek, ça allait mal, en ce moment_, commença-Addison d'une voix tremblante._ Moi, je l'aime toujours autant, mais j'avais et j'ai toujours l'impression que de son côté, c'est beaucoup moins clair...Il passe son temps à reluquer les secondes, il ne répond plus à mes textos ou mes coups de fil..Il ne me parlait presque plus ! Et tu sais que je déteste que l'on m'ignore..._

Callie hocha vigoureusement la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qui mettait Addison mal, c'était l'ignorance. Surtout celle de Derek, apparement, ce qui était compréhensible. Addie poursuivit en expliquant que c'était ce qui avait provoqué sa décision de coucher avec Mark : faire réagir un peu Derek. Néanmoins, cette histoire avait très mal tournée.

_- Tu comprends_, fit-Addison. _Derek s'éloignait, je voulais provoquer chez lui une réaction...Mark était là, pas Derek, alors j'ai...fonçé ! Je n'en suis pas fière, crois moi mais...Quelles étaient mes autres options ? Je refuse de perdre Derek..Mais je crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé._

Addison se remit à pleurer, et Callie la consola du mieux qu'elle put, pour entendre la fin de l'histoire : la bagarre entre Derek et Mark, puis le rateau qu'elle avait mis à ce-dernier, sa culpabilité, et la haine de Derek à son égard. Callie dut reconnaître que la situation n'était pas brillante.

_- Tu sais quoi.. ?_ Fit-Callie. _Tu vas retourner en cours, mettre tes idées au clair. Puis, à la pause de midi, tu parleras avec Derek. C'est la seule solution pour que tu sois fixée. _

Addison ne protesta pas, bien qu'elle fut très nerveuse. Callie et elle discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, puis, courageusement, Addie partit en cours, après avoir remercié chaleureusement sa meilleure amie. Callie appuya son dos sur sa chaise, soulagée qu'Addie trouve le courage d'aller parler à Derek. La latino n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner en cours, mais s'y résignait tout de même, lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit. Callie se retourna, et vit Arizona qui arrivait, son sac se balançant au rythme de ses pas, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Que faisait-elle donc là ?

_- Bonjour, Calliope !_ Fit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

_- Arizona ! _

Callie étonnement, ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom, alors qu'elle préférait de loin qu'on l'appelle Callie. D'ailleurs, elle ne supportait pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle Calliope, et pourtant, cela sonnait presque bien dans la bouche d'Arizona.

_- On dirait que c'est une manie, dans ce lycée, de n'être jamais en cours_, nota-Arizona, moqueuse.

_- Oh...Non c'est juste que...j'ai été virée de cours_, se justifia-Callie._ D'ailleurs, tu n'y es pas non plus !_

_- Je commence dans une heure, mais j'ai décidé de venir un peu plus tôt, pour faire des recherches au CDI. _

Callie hocha la tête, impressionée par le sérieux d'Arizona, qui semblait être une bonne élève. Un blanc s'installa, qui mit aussitôt Callie mal à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Arizona, depuis que celle-ci était arrivée. Elle lui avait rarement adressé la parole, traînant plus avec Addie ou Mark, ses meilleurs amis, plutôt qu'avec le groupe entier. Et aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait bien, car elle ressentait une attirance inexplicable pour Arizona, comme si elle avait besoin de la connaître plus, besoin de se lier d'amitié avec elle.

_- Je peux t'accompagner, pour tes recherches ? Je pourrais aider, si tu veux..._proposa-Callie, se surprenant elle-même.

_- Oh..._fit-Arizona, affichant un mélange de surprise et de ravissement._ Oui, avec plaisir. Surtout si tu es douée en espagnol ! Je galère avec mes devoirs..._

_- Je parle couramment espagnol_, ris-Callie._ Alors je pense que je pourrais t'aider. _

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le CDI en discutant, jetant déjà sans le savoir les bases d'une solide amitiée.

* * *

La journée approchait de sa fin. Teddy était épuisée, la journée ayant été longue. Mais il semblait que les minutes qui la séparait de la délivrance s'égrenaient toutes plus lentement les unes que les autres. Lorsque enfin la sonnerie retentit, Teddy bondit hors de la salle, soulagée à la pensée qu'elle serait bientôt chez elle. La jeune fille déposa son sac par terre, et s'adossa au mur du couloir avant de sortir son portable. Aussitôt, la déception l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message d'Owen. Elle se résigna alors à faire le premier pas, comme d'habitude.

_**Nvx msg. Destinataire : Owen**_

_**On peux s'voir ce week end ?**_

Elle l'envoya, puis rangea son portable, lorsqu'elle vit à côté d'elle, un Henry rieur, comme à son habitude.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ Grommela-Teddy.

_- Relax_, fit-Henry._ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.._

_- On est à la fin de la journée, et c'est maintenant que tu te poserais la question ?_ Ricana-Teddy.

_- Oh non, j'y pense depuis ce matin. Simplement, tu me troubles trop, je n'ai pas osé te le demander ce matin. _

Le ton du jeune homme avait été moqueur et amusé, mais on y décelait quand même une touche de sincéritée. Teddy éclata de rire, avant de saisir son sac. Henry la suivit, et tout deux descendirent en silence. Le jeune homme ressentait quelque chose d'extraordinairement puissant pour la jeune fille. Il n'avait cessé de lui faire des avances, de la charmer, mais malheureusement, elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Owen. Ils parcoururent le chemin qui restait jusque dehors le lycée en bavardant un peu, et échangeant des blagues. Henry prit alors son courage à deux mains, persuadés qu'il allait encore se prendre un rateau. Néanmoins, il se devait d'essayer, poussé par son cœur.

_- Tu..ça te dirais de sortir, samedi ?_ Demanda-t-il._ Je pourrais te payer un cinéma.._

Aussitôt, une moue hésitante apparut sur le visage de Teddy. Henry, étonné de ne pas encore s'être fait éconduire, poussa son avantage.

_- A moins que tu ne préfère un bowling ?_ Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Teddy rit. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que la compagnie de ce garçon était plutôt agréable, finalement. Mais...il y avait le problème Owen. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était libre ce week-end...Teddy, consciente qu'elle se fourrait peut-être dans le pétrin, aquiesça.

_- Va pour un cinéma, alors.._

Henry ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son incrédulité et sa joie. Pourquoi changeait-elle d'avis ? Néanmoins, il n'allait certes pas se plaindre ! Teddy le salua, avant de rentrer chez elle. Le jeune homme entra dans son bus, et comme d'habitude, alla s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona. Les deux s'appréciaient plus ou moins, et de plus, cela leur permettait de ne pas faire chaque matin et chaque soir le voyage tout seul.

_- Salut Henry ! _

_- Arizona, salut ! _

Comme d'habitude, le bus démarra et ils discutèrent un peu. Henry porta soudain les mains à sa tête, en grimaçant. Arizona lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné.

_- ça va ?_ S'enquit-elle.

_- Oui..._dit-il. _J'ai juste quelques problèmes de vue en ce moment, c'est très soudain...Je..c'est pas grave, j'imagine ! _

Henry adressa un sourire rassurant à Arizona. Sa vue s'éclaircit et il put à nouveau voir normalement. Le jeune homme se promit de demander des renseignements à ses parents. Cela commençait à lui faire un peu peur, ces pertes de vision. Il n'en avait eu à présent que quatre, mais cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

* * *

La cafétéria était bondée, et April sillonnait entre les étudiants, son plateau dans les mains. Elle en avait ras-le-bol de manger seule. Ce n'était pas facile, d'arriver ainsi dans un lycée où elle ne connaissait personne. Les quelques amis qu'elle avait au collège ne voulaient pas être médecins, chirurgiens, ou bien infirmiers, et n'avaient pas eu accès à ce lycée. Aussi, April s'était retrouvée seule. Bien décidée à ne pas manger en tête à tête avec son plateau, pour une fois, elle se dirigea vers une table de secondes bruyantes. Il y avait Meredith, qu'elle avait bousculé la veille, George, avec qui elle avait échangé trois mots, et qui lui parraissait le plus sympa de la bande, Alex et Izzie avec lesquels elle avait quelques cours en commun, et finalement Cristina. Un peu nerveuse, la jeune fille s'approcha d'une place libre à côté d'Alex.

_- Est-ce que je peux ?_ S'enquit-elle timidement.

April intercepta le regard éloquent que se jetèrent Cristina et Alex, et cela lui fit comme un coup de poignard. Elle avait beau s'habituer à l'animosité que les gens avaient contre elle, cela la minait toujours. Elle allait faire demi-tour, lorsque George tira la chaise, avec un sourire amical.

_- Bien sûr, April.._

Soulagée, April prit place, et déposa son plateau, décochant un coup d'oeil reconnaissant à George. Meredith jeta un regard embarrasé et un maigre sourire à April. Quant à Izzie, elle regardait George avec une pointe de jalousie. C'était SON meilleur ami.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours après ?_ Demanda-George.

_- Leçon d'anatomies_, répondit-April.

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a ce cours en commun,_ sourit-George._ Moi aussi. _

Alex étouffa un ricanement, et sortit de la cafétéria après avoir balancé une excuse bidon. Le front d'April se plissa, incertaine. Cristina partit bientôt également, suivie de Meredith, comme d'habitude. George discuta durant tout le repas avec April, la mettant ainsi en confiance. Puis, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur prochain cours, sous le regard inquiet d'Izzie.

April était ravie d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec George. Elle était soulagée. Enfin une personne qui semblait ne pas la détester, dans ce lycée ! Mais elle décida de se renseigner auprès de George, sur le comportement des autres secondes.

_- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ Fit-elle.

Il aquiesça.

_- Pourquoi donc Alex, Cristina et Meredith semblent-ils ne pas m'apprécier ? _

C'était direct. April commençait à l'être de plus en plus. Elle désirait vraiment une réponse, afin de savoir ce qui leur déplaisait, chez elle, et pouvoir peut-être s'améliorer. George sembla mal à l'aise.

_- Je ne peux pas parler en leur nom..._protesta-t-il._ Et puis, ils ne te connaissent que par les rumeurs, tu sais ce genre de chose n'est pas très..._

_- Quelles rumeurs ?_ Le-coupa-April, inquiète.

_- Tu sais_, la ménagea-George,_ chacun à son lot de rumeur à un moment ou à un autre...Regarde, les autres m'appellent Bambi alors je suis sûr que..._

_- George ! S'il te plaît ! _

_- Je...Bon..A l'avis général, on te trouve un peu coinçée, trop timide, et..tu veux tout contrôler. _

Les yeux d'April s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle refusa cependant de laisser couler. Se reprennant, elle respira à fond pour chasser sa colère.

_- Je suis désolé_, balbutia-George. _Je ne répète que les rumeurs, tu sais ce que ça vaux..._

Elle entra dans la salle de cours, suivie d'un George embarrassé.

* * *

Cristina ferma son sac, puis la porte de son casier. Le couloir se vidait progressivement, l'heure d'aller en cours ayant sonné, la pause de midi étant terminée. Cristina avait allemand, à présent, et Izzie l'attendait, comme d'habitude, tout en vrillant un regard un peu mécontent sur George et April qui s'éloignaient.

_- T'es jalouse ?_ Ricana-Cristina.

_- Mais n'importe quoi !_ Soupira-Izzie. _George est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mais c'est juste ça. Il peut bien l'accompagner. Je m'en fiche royalement. _

Mais Cristina ne l'écoutait pas. Owen venait d'apparaître, au bout du couloir. Il s'avança vers son propre casier, situé un peu plus loin, d'où il tira son sac, avant de le refermer. Il se retourna, sentant le poid d'un regard, et aperçut Cristina. Leur regard se croisèrent, et il lui décocha un léger sourire, ce qui suffit pour faire fondre la jeune fille. Owen disparut dans la foule d'élève se rendant en classe, brisant l'admiration de Cristina. Elle se tourna vers Izzie, la coupant.

_- T'as vu ça ?! Il m'a souri !_ Fit-elle, avec un rire hystérique.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Owen Hunt,_ ricana-Izzie.

_- Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à lui_, fit-Cristina, faisant une fois de plus retentire son rire dément.

_- Tu sais que tu fais limite psychopate, quand t'es comme ça ?_ S'inquiéta-Izzie.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à une nouvelle salve du rire de Cristina.

* * *

Alex avait entendu parler de la rupture entre Lexie et Mark. Cela l'avait totalement ravi. En effet, le jeune homme qui ne s'engluait pas dans de longues relations, préférait quelques aventures rapides. Néanmoins, deux jeunes filles du lycée retenaient particulièrement son attention: la rouquine prénommée Addison, et Lexie Grey. Ne sachant pas où Addison en était avec son petit ami, Derek, Alex avait décidé de se tourner vers Lexie, malgré les menaces de Meredith. Après tout, il sortait avec qui il voulait. Le jeune homme avait donc quitté la cafétéria, une fois qu'April était arrivée, et s'était précipité à son casier. Il avait prit le soin d'écrire sur un morceau de papier son numéro de portable, et avait cherché Lexie. Il écuma tous les couloirs, ainsi que la cafétéria bondée, en passant par le CDI et l'infirmerie. Finalement, il aperçut la jeune fille dehors. Elle était assise sur un banc au soleil, profitant de la pause de midi pour se plonger dans un livre. Alex prit place à côté d'elle sans rien lui demander, et tourna son regard vers elle, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

_- Salut, ma belle !_ Fit-il.

Lexie leva le nez de son livre, jetant un regard aigu à Alex, mais demeura silencieuse, forçant le jeune homme à parler.

_- J'ai entendu que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment.._tenta-Alex._ Si tu as besoin de réconfort, appelle-moi. _

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil tout en déposant le morceau de papier sur le livre, puis, déguerpit avant d'essuyer un probable refus. Sa réputation n'était pas vraiment bonne, pour les rencards. Lexie, elle, contemplait le morceau de papier portant les nombres, indécise. Son regard dériva vers la poubelle, mais finalement, après de longues hésitations, elle empocha le papier, ne sachant pas trop encore si elle l'utiliserait.

* * *

**Alors..? Des avis, s'il vous plaît :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wax1: Effectivement, en écrivant, je me suis demandé comment j'allais tourner ça. Et puis après, j'ai remarqué que George et April avaient quelques points communs alors j'ai décidé qu'ils allaient avoir une solide amitiée (ce qui ne plaît pas à Izzie xD ). En tout cas, merci de me lire, encore ^^ **

**Kittycute: Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir ;) Avec l'espoir que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi..! **

* * *

Meredith était allongée sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, dans la position clichée de celle qui réfléchit. Et c'était d'ailleurs bien ce qu'elle faisait. En même temps, elle avait matière à réfléchir, ce soir. Comme d'habitude, le sujet de ses réflexions était Derek Sheperd. La jeune fille ignorait pourquoi elle était autant attirée par ce garçon..D'accord, il était vraiment canon, beaucoup plus que tous les autres gars du lycée, mais...à part cela ? Le regard de Meredith se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte, malgré le vent froid d'octobre. Les étoiles sctinilllaient, la lune n'était qu'un mince croissant, un peu dissimulé par les nuages.

Sur la table de nuit, le portable sonna, tirant Meredith de ses réflexion et de la contemplation du ciel. Elle s'assit, et décrocha.

_- Oui, Cristina ?_ Fit-elle.

_- J'espère que tu es prête !?_ S'exclama-Cristina, l'air surexcitée.

_- Heu...prête pour ?_ S'enquit Meredith.

_- La fête ! La fête, voyons ! _

Meredith laissa un blanc. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment...Cristina et elles avaient décidé de ne pas aller à cette fête ! En effet, Addison Montgomery avait décidé, du jour au lendemain, comme ça, d'organiser une petite fête, afin que les secondes et les premieres se nouent d'amitiée. Cette démarche avait surpris absolument tout le monde, mais Addison avait éludé les questions. Pour elle, cette fête n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquilitée avec Derek sans qu'il se dérobe. A condition qu'il vienne, bien entendu. En tout cas, Meredith et Cristina, qui n'étaient pas vraiment emballées par cette perspective, persuadées qu'il n'y aurait personne, avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas y aller. Cependant, Cristina semblait avoir oublié ce «petit» détail.

_- Cristina...Je te rappelle qu'on y va pas ! _

_- Changements de plans_, riposta-Cristina. _Alex est déjà là bas, je lui avais demandé de m'envoyer la liste des présents..Y a Owen et Derek ! _

_- T'es sérieuse ?! _

_- Non, pas du tout,_ grommela-Cristina._ Je m'emmerde juste à te raconter tout ça pour rire, c'est drôle hein ? Bon, si t'as fini avec tes questions idiotes, on se retrouve là bas ? _

_- Très drôle...Le temps que je me trouve une robe et j'arrive ! _

Meredith raccrocha. La soirée ne pouvait pas être si nulle que ça, puisqu'il y avait Derek. La jeune fille, pleine d'espoirs quant à cette soirée, s'habilla donc rapidement, et arrangea sa coiffure et son maquillage avant de descendre au salon. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé, à regarder la télé. Mais Meredith vit le regard lourd de Thatcher. Apparemment, l'ambiance avec Ellis ne s'était pas améliorée, depuis qu'elle avait était privée d'opérations.

_- Heu...papa ? Tu pourrais me conduire chez les Montgomery, s'il te plaît ? _

_- Meredith_, soupira-Thatcher. _Tu exagères, je viens d'y conduire Lexie, tu m'as assuré que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller.._

_- Ben...J'ai changé d'avis,_ bafouilla-piteusement Meredith. _Allez...Je suis déjà suffisamment en retard.._

_- La faute à qui ? _

Thatcher soupira, mais accepta, et un quart d'heure plus tard, Meredith était chez Addison. Elle dénicha Cristina, dans sa longue robe couleur perle, un gobelet à la main, épiant le plus discrètement possible Owen.

_- T'en as mis un temps !_ Fit-Cristina.

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel, et accepta un gobelet sans trop savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, avant de fouiller la foule des yeux. Elle put apercevoir George et Izzie s'éclatant sur la piste de danse, Alex qui discutait avec Lexie. Owen était face à eux, et il avait une mine plutôt lugubre. A côté de lui Mark Sloan tentait de le dérider.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Owen ?_ S'étonna-Meredith.

_- Tu crois que je le sais ?_ Grogna-Cristina._ Si seulement je savais.._

Meredith continua de scruter la foule, cherchant Derek.

_- Je vais chercher...qui tu sais_, souffla-Meredith à Cristina.

_- Qui tu sais à un prénom il me semble_, lui cria-Cristina moqueuse.

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel, et partit à la recherche de Derek. Elle parcourut le jardin, le salon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en entendant des éclats de voix. Elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte, et vit Addison Montgomery, dans une longue robe bleue, qui tenait une pile de verre propres à la main.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ?_ S'enquit-elle brutalement. _Tu ne me regardais plus, Derek ! _

Meredith se pencha davantage, mais ne vit pas Derek. Cependant, elle se rapprocha, pour entendre la suite de la conversation, persuadée qu'elle était morte s'ils la surprenait ainsi.

_- Et tu croyais que ça changerait en couchant avec Mark ?_ Riposta-Derek.

_- La preuve que oui !_ Le provoqua-elle.

_- Tu..._

_- Dis moi ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? _

_- Je n'aurais certes pas couché avec Callie simplement pour attirer ton attention_, explosa Derek

Meredith s'écarta un peu de la porte. A présent, le ton montait, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter aux portes. Elle s'écarta encore un peu, et retourna dans le salon, ce qui n'empêchait pas de suivre la conversation. Le ton montait tellement entre les deux élèves, que tous les élèves présents à la fête s'étaient tus et écoutaient d'un air inquiet.

_- Qu'est-ce que Callie vient faire la dedans ?_ Demanda-Addison.

_- C'est ta meilleure amie ! Mark était mon meilleur ami, tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami !_ Hurla-Derek. _En plus de foutre notre couple en l'air, tu as brisé notre amitié avec Mark..Amitiée de longue date, si je peux te le rappeler. _

_- C'est toi, qui as foutu notre couple en l'air_, cria-Addison en réponse._ Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante, tu es autant responsable que moi de tout ça. _

_- Tu sais quoi ? Nous deux c'est fini_, lâcha-simplement Derek.

Il poussa brutalement la porte de la cuisine, et gagna le salon. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers lui, silencieux.

_- Désolé,_ grogna-il.

Il sillona entre les élèves, saisit sa veste, et partit.

* * *

_- Je suis content que tu sois venue_, avoua-Alex à la magnifique jeune femme devant lui.

_- Plaisir partagé_, sourit-Lexie.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Alex rassembla son courage pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_- Et le numéro tu...tu en as fait quoi ? _

_- Je l'ai gardé. _

Un sourire ravi s'étala sur les lèvres d'Alex, tandis que Lexie dissimulait son embarras en buvant une gorgée de son gobelet.

_- Je n'ai pas dit que je comptais l'utiliser_, tempéra-t-elle.

_- C'est tout comme ! _

Le jeune homme hésitait. Devait-il pousser son avantage, et précipiter les choses, ou bien attendre patiemment son heure, et ne pas risquer de faire peur à Lexie ? Alex Karev était ce qu'il était, et il n'était pas patient. La première solution, bien que moins efficace, lui convenait plus. Aussi, il effleura le bras de Lexie, en lui demandant si elle voulait prendre l'air. Celle-ci eut un bref moment d'hésitation, mais accepta, au plus grand soulagement d'Alex. Tous deux se dirigèrent donc en bavardant vers les grandes baies vitrées, qu'ils franchirent. Il faisait un peu froid, aussi peu de monde était présent dans le jardin. Alex dévisagea Lexie, pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leur discussion. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Alex embrassa la jeune fille, qui ne se déroba pas.

* * *

Owen était dépité. Après lui avoir demandé par texto s'il voulait faire quelque chose ce week-end, Teddy l'avait lâchement planté, lorsqu'il avait exprimé le désir d'aller à la fête d'Addison. Pire, elle n'avait pas voulu lui mentir, ce qu'il aurait préféré, dans ces circonstances, et lui avait avoué aller au cinéma avec Henry Burton. Burton ! Owen s'était mis dans une colère noire, et Teddy était partie un peu sèche. Et à présent, Owen était tout seul à cette stupide soirée. Ses deux amis, Derek et Mark tentaient de l'égayer un peu, mais Mark était pris par la jalousie, en voyant Alex et Lexie discuter.

_- Tu sais_, disait-Mark,_ le point positif c'est que Teddy ne te mens p...Hé ! Mais ils vont dehors là ?! _

_- Mark, arrête de les surveiller_, soupira-Owen. _Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as plaqué Lexie._

_- Ouais mais..Ouais.._

_- Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? _

_- Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'on était ensemble ! C'est trop pour moi..._

Avant qu'Owen ne puisse répondre, la discussion entre Derek et Addison qui semblaient se disputer dans la cuisine, éclata. Mark écouta plus attentivement en entendant son prénom. Il récolta quelques regards des étudiants autour de lui mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le discours de Derek le bouleversa, et lui fit pour la première fois regretter son geste. Derek partit alors de la fête, plongeant tout le monde dans le désarroi.

_- Pour en revenir à Teddy_, fit-Mark en se raclant la gorge, mine de rien,_ que comptes-tu faire ? _

_- Je l'ignore..._soupira-Owen. _Quand je pense qu'elle est au cinéma avec Burton..._

_- Je vais surveiller Karev_, prévint-Mark, en s'éloignant vers le jardin.

_- Gamin !_ Répondit-simplement Owen à Mark avec un sourire moqueur.

Owen secoua la tête, dépité par l'attitude immature de Mark. Il but les dernières gouttes de son verre, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu à l'écart, l'esprit toujours occupé par Teddy et Henry.

* * *

Izzie éclata de rire quand George acheva cette chanson avec un pas de danse pour le moins étrange. Ils se retirèrent de la piste de danse, en riant, et Izzie embrassa George sur la joue. «Comment peut on tellement s'attacher à quelqu'un ? » se demandait-elle sans cesse. George était vraiment son meilleur ami, ils étaient très proches. Mais la magie du moment se brisa soudainement par une question innocente de George.

_- April n'avait pas envie de venir à la fête ? _

Aussitôt, le visage d'Izzie s'était durci, et la jalousie s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait aussitôt fait mine d'oublier qui était celle à qui George s'intéressait un peu trop, à son goût.

_- April ?_ répéta-Izzie, l'air de chercher qui c'était.

_- Mais oui, April Kepner, tu sais ? _

_- Ah, Kepner !_ Ricana-Izzie_. Elle ne pourrait pas aller à une fête..Trop coincée ! _

_- Iz' !_ Se fâcha-George._ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre avec ces rumeurs ? C'est quelqu'un de bien, je t'assure ! _

_- Tu la préfères à ta meilleure amie ?_ S'offensa-Izzie.

_- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais dit ça_, grogna-George._ Tu veux un verre ? _

_- Tequila, si Meredith n'a pas tout vidé, merci.._

Izzie le regarda s'éloigner en direction des bouteilles avec une moue inquiète. Elle craignait que l'apparition d'April ne fasse changer les sentiments de George à son égard. La jeune fille soupira, en se demandant pourquoi George s'intéressait à une pauvre fille comme elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à Cristina, qui sirotait son verre dans son coin les yeux intensément fixés sur quelqu'un.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'April Kepner ?_ S'enquit-Izzie.

_- J'avais raison, t'es jalouse,_ ricana-Cristina, victorieusement, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Owen.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce soir ?!_ S'emporta-Izzie en quittant la pièce pour aller se changer les idées dehors.

* * *

Cristina vida son verre d'un trait, une fois Izzie partie. Elle le déposa sur un guéridon proche d'elle, et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Owen, avec un sourire, chose rare pour elle. La jeune fille prit place sur une chaise à côté de celle d'Owen. Ce-dernier tourna la tête avec un regard interrogateur, mais ne la pria pas de partir.

_- Salut, je m'appelle Cristina Yang_, se présenta-Cristina.

_- Owen Hunt.._

Un grand silence s'installa ensuite, donnant à Cristina l'envie de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, Owen semblait plongé dans ses pensées, soucieux.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _

_- Oui, oui..._éluda-Owen._ Tout va bien. _

Et après cette déclaration peu convaincante, il se leva et quitta la pièce avec un simple « Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance ».

_- Je vais bien aussi, merci de demander !_ railla-Cristina pour elle-même.

Cristina abbatit son poing sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, comme si elle pouvait par ce geste se débarrasser de toute sa frustration et son dépit. Cristina ne ressentait les émotions qu'elles ressentait présentement que lorsqu'il y avait une bonne raison. Et maintenant, elle en était certaine: elle avait beau peu connaître cet Owen Hunt, elle en était bel et bien tombée amoureuse.

* * *

Callie était arrivée à la fête, pleine d'enthousiasme et d'espoir, préparée et habillée avec soin, pour cette fête. Mais après avoir fait plusieur fois le tour de la pièce, et admis qu'Arizona n'était pas là, tout son enthousiasme à propos de cette soirée retomba. Elle était profondément déçue, et regrettait de ne pas avoir son numéro, afin de lui dire de venir. Cependant, si elle n'était pas là, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Après avoir discuté un peu avec Mark, Callie décida d'aller se chercher un verre. Elle prit un gobelet en plastique au même moment qu'un jeune homme à l'air innocent, qui, selon Addison, devait s'appeller George O'Malley. Un 2nde. Callie lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit, puis voulut saisir la bouteille de tequila lorsqu'il amorça le même geste. Callie stoppa son geste, et son regard croisèrent celui de George. Ils eurent tout deux un rire, puis, George prit la bouteille, et servit un verre à Callie, avant de lui même remplir le verre d'Izzie.

_- Tu es ?_ Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir comment s'appellait celle qu'il trouvait la plus séduisante chez les 1re.

_- Callie Torres_, répondit-immédiatement l'interpelée._ Toi tu es George O'Malley, je me trompe ? _

_- C'est exact.._fit-il, un peu surpris.

George déposa le verre d'Izzie sur la table, puis prit un autre gobelet, et le rempli de nouveau. Callie eut un sourire moqueur devant ce spectacle.

_- Tu as soif, dis moi !_ Se moqua-t-elle.

_- Ce n'est pas tout pour moi_, ris-George._ L'un est pour Izzie. _

_- Izobel Stevens ?_ Vérifia-Callie.

_- Tu connais donc tout le monde ici ?_ Fit-George avec un sourire amusé.

_- Pas vraiment_, éluda-Callie. _Disons plutôt que les 1re sont assez curieux au niveau des 2nde, surtout cette année. _

_- Et vice versa_, ris-George. _Mais je dois avouer que nous sommes bien moins informés que vous. _

Le jeune homme saisit les deux verres dans une main, et tendit l'autre à Callie.

_- Je dois aller apporter ma commande_, sourit-il. _Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Callie. _

_- De même_, répondit-Callie avec un sourire, en lui serrant la main.

George s'éloigna, pensant qu'il ne cessait de faire de belles rencontres. April, Callie...Cette-dernière vidait son verre, lorsque la dispute entre Derek et Addison éclata. Callie n'intervint pas, mais lorsqu'elle vit Derek partir, et Addison qui ne sortait pas de la cuisine, Callie se précipita et poussa la porte. Addison était adossée au plan de travail, une pile de verres qui balançaient dangeureusement dans ses mains, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Callie libéra aussitôt son amie des verres qu'elle posa sur le comptoir, puis prit Addison dans ses bras.

_- Je suis désolée.._murmura-Callie.

* * *

**Une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore un nouveau chapitre :) Et merci à tous ceux qui lâchent une review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! **

**AcidDrip/Wax1****: Pour tout avouer, j'ai "piqué" l'idée à un épisode de Grey's, l'épisode 6 de la saison 6 (où il y a une enquête sur la mort d'une patiente). J'avais adoré cet épisode et comment tous les témoignages s'entrecoupent, bref, je m'en suis servi ici ^^ **

**Ines****: J'ai justement eu envie d'en créer une fic de ce genre. Après avoir écumé le site, j'était trop frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvé de fiction qui racontaient l'histoire de tous les personnages alors...voilà ! Merci pour la review ;)**

**Antwan****: Exact, je poste assez rapidement, pour une raison toute simple: moi-même je déteste attendre trois ans avant d'avoir la suite ^^ Un peu de suspens c'est cool, mais trop c'est chiant x) **

**Voici la suite donc, en espérant que vous aimiez :) **

* * *

Teddy se balançait doucement, dans un petit parc près de chez elle, fait pour les enfants. La balancoire était vieille et rouillée, mais Teddy était absorbée dans une conversation avec Arizona, assise sur la balancoire d'à côté et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. L'endroit était désert, probablement à cause des gros nuages noirs qui roulaient dans le ciel.

_- Pourquoi t'étais pas à la soirée, hier soir ?_ Demanda-Teddy.

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_ s'étonna-Arizona._ Je croyais que tu n'y étais pas non plus.._

_- C'est vrai, je te l'ai dit, je passais un moment fabuleux avec Henry au cinéma, je ne pouvais donc pas y être...Mais c'est Addie qui me l'a dit. _

_- Je...j'avais pas tellement envie d'y aller. _

Arizona avait la gorge serrée. Elle détestait mentir à Teddy. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée à la soirée alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Personne ne connaissait la véritée à son sujet. Personne ne savait qu'elle préférait les filles, aux garçons, et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, devant Callie. Nerveuse parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de puissant pour son amie. Aussi, elle était restée chez elle, à sonder ses sentiments pour la latino, au lieu d'aller s'amuser avec ses amis.

_- Superbe réponse,_ grimaça-Teddy._ Et en véritée ? _

_- Ted', s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.._soupira-Arizona.

_- C'est toi qui vois,_ céda-Teddy. _Mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis là._

_- Merci, Ted'.._sourit-Arizona. _T'es la meilleure !_

_- Je sais !_ ris-Teddy.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Teddy raconta sa soirée avec Henry, qui avait été parfaite.

_- Il est drôle, mignon, attentif, prévenant_, énumérait-Teddy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Arizona l'écoutait distraitement, lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette qu'elle attendait entrer dans le parc pour enfant.

_- Teddy_, fit-elle. _Tu vas bientôt me détester, mais sache que c'est pour ton bien. _

Owen s'avança vers elles, mal à l'aise.

_- Mesdemoiselles_, les salua-t-il.

_- Comment tu...Comment tu nous as trouvé ?_ Balbutia-Teddy.

Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux, et aussitôt elle bondit de sa balancoire, un regard furieux sur Arizona, qui se leva également.

_- Je suis désolée, mais tu as besoin de lui parler_, fit-Arizona.

Arizona embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, en évitant un coup de sa part, et avec un sourire moqueur elle s'éloigna.

_- Je te déteste_, cria-Teddy.

_- De rien, et moi aussi je t'aime_, ris-Arizona, qui quitta le parc.

Owen se passa une main dans les cheveux, et prit la place d'Arizona, sur la balancoire. Teddy, mal à l'aise, s'assit également.

_- Il fallait qu'on parle_, dit-Owen.

_- Je sais_, répondit-Teddy._ Et je suis désolée pour le coup de l'autre soir.._

_- Tu peux, en effet_, grommela-Owen.

_- Hé, ne commence pas sur ce ton.._

_- C'est mon ton habituel..._

_- C'est justement ce que je te reproche.._

_- Teddy..._

Owen soupira, se passa une main sur le visage. Cela ne faisait qu'une minute, et déjà la conversation dégénérait. Le jeune homme se força à se calmer.

_- Dis moi clairement ce que tu ressens, plutôt que d'agir par des moyens détournés,_ accusa-t-il.

_- Quels moyens détournés ?_ S'offensa-Teddy.

_- Le rencard avec Burton.._

_- Henry._

_- Ouais, lui. _

_- Tu le déteste déjà !_ S'exclama-Teddy.

_- Il y a de quoi, non ?!_ Ricana-Owen.

_- Non, pas du tout, il n'a rien fait. Tu devrais être en colère contre moi. _

_- Je le suis figure toi, et ça ne m'empêche pas de l'être également contre lui. _

Teddy se leva brutalement, à présent très en colère. Elle en voulait un peu à Arizona de lui avoir forçé la main, et d'avoir précipité cette discussion qui venait de gâcher son après-midi. Quelques gouttes de pluies firent leur apparition, pour l'instant rien de bien méchant. Teddy se retourna vers Owen, consciente qu'elle allait peut-être blesser le jeune homme.

_- Sache qu'il ne mérite pas cette colère_, dit-elle.

_- En quel honneur ?_ Gronda-Owen._ Il t'éloigne de moi ! _

_- Je m'éloigne toute seule, Owen ! _

Ce fut comme si les mots le poignardaient. Owen pâlit, devant la duretée des mots. Il n'avait pas réalisé que leur couple était tant menaçé.

_- Tu n'avais pas encore compris !?_ L'acheva-Teddy._ Je ne veux pas te blesser mais.._

_- Hé bien c'est raté.._

Owen se leva, et partit, la pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes. Teddy s'essuya les yeux, ne sachant trop s'il s'agissait de pluie ou de larmes, et prit Owen par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te jure..._le persuada-t-elle. _Je voulais faire les choses en douceur mais.._

_- J'ai compris..Toi et moi, c'est fini. _

Owen libéra son bras d'un geste sec.

_- Maintenant que tu es libérée_, persifla-Owen,_ tu peux aller retrouver Henry._

Owen mit la capuche de sa veste, ses mains dans ses poches, et partit, sans se retourner, abandonnant là une Teddy dépitée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Elle aurait voulu que cela ce passe dans un calme relatif, et non que cela se solde par une énième dispute. Malgré la pluie, Teddy sortit son portable et envoya un message à Arizona. Sa réponse ne tarda pas, et la conversation s'enchaîna:

**Moi **_[17h14]_**: Avc Owen c fini**

**Arizona**_ [17h15]__**: T'es ok ?**_

**Arizona **_[17h21]__**: Ouhou ?**_

**Arizona **_[17h27]__**: Ted, t'es fâchée..? je pensais qu'il fallait que tu règle tout ça..**_

**Moi **_[17h29]__**: Mé non, juste sous l'choc..Ta sans doute raison**_

**Arizona**_ [17h31]__**: Tu veux que je vienne ?**_

**Moi **_[17h33]_**_: Jte dis que sa va_**

**Arizona**_ [17h34]:__** ok**_

Mais Teddy était en réalité ébranlée par cette rupture difficile.

* * *

Au plus grand soulagement de George, il n'y avait qu'une seule famille Kepner, dans l'annuaire. Ainsi, aucune chance de se tromper de numéro. Le jeune homme saisit le téléphone fixe, et composa le numéro. Après quelques tonalitées, on décrocha, et une femme s'adressa à George.

_- Karen Kepner à l'appareil_

_- Bonjour Mrs Kepner_, fit-George._ Vous êtes bien la mère d'April ? _

_- Oui en effet, qui êtes vous ? _

_- Je m'appelle George O'Malley, je suis un ami d'April. Est-ce que je pourrai lui parler ? _

_- Bien entendu, une seconde je vous la passe. _

George patienta un moment, pendant que Karen appelait sa fille. Heureusement qu'Izzie n'était pas au courant de sa démarche, ou elle lui aurait fait une autre scène de jalousie. Pourtant, George ne cherchait qu'à prendre des nouvelles d'April, qu'il considérait comme une amie. Et George O'Malley était fidèle avec ses amis.

_- Allô ? _

_- Salut April, c'est George. _

_- George ! _

Il y eut un moment de silene. April semblait surprise de ce coup de fil mais ravie.

_- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue à la soirée d'hier ?_ Demanda-George.

_- Oh, tu sais moi, les soirées.._éluda-April.

_- Tu aurais dû venir, c'était sympa..._fit-George, déçu. _Enfin, à part la petite scène de ménage entre Sheperd et Montgomery. _

Curieuse, April voulut aussitôt connaître l'histoire. George lui raconta donc avec force de détails, les évènements de la soirée. Il lui demanda aussi si elle connaissait Callie Torres, et lui expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvé très sympa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils terminèrent de discuter.

_- Je vais devoir te laisser_, dit-George._ Mais promet-moi qu'à la prochaine soirée, tu te joindras à nous ! _

_- Si tu insiste_, céda-April.

_- Sois plus enthousiasme, ça sera bien ! Puis tu pourras apprendre à connaître Izzie. _

_- Elle me déteste, George. _

_- Heu...je vais y aller. A plus April. _

_- Tu vois, tu ne dis pas le contraire_, ris-April._ Salut George, merci du coup de fil. _

_- Pas de quoi ! Bye ! _

George raccrocha. Il était vrai qu'il était un peu pris entre deux fronts. D'un côté, sa meilleure amie de toujours, Izzie était quelqu'un de vraiment génial avec qui il s'entendait bien, et d'un autre côté, sa nouvelle amie, April, un peu timide et réservée, mais qu'il trouvait un peu semblable à ce qu'il était lui même, et qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les choix ! Le jeune homme décida de ne pas faire de choix. Après tout, il pouvait bien être ami avec les deux en même temps, non ?

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula, depuis la soirée, et c'était déjà les vacances d'octobre. Alex sortit de son dernier cours, et attendit Lexie devant le portail. Depuis une semaine déjà, ils étaient en couple, tout les deux, mais se faisaient assez discret. Alex n'avait aucune envie d'avoir Meredith sur le dos, et Lexie avait remarqué la jalousie de Mark. Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille arriver en riant avec ses amis, et sourire en se dirigeant vers lui, il oublia leurs bonnes résolutions, et l'embrassa passionément. Cela surprit un peu Lexie, qui néanmoins ne se déroba pas. Alex se détacha d'elle, avec un sourire enjôleur, puis se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister_, avoua-t-il, repentant.

_- Ce n'est pas grave,_ déclara-Lexie en riant. _Quoique.._

Elle avait ajouté ce « quoique » tout en voyant débouler une Meredith assez en colère.

_- Alex, je pourrai te parler ?_ Déclara-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard aigu.

_- Heu...J'ai pas trop le temps là,_ se déroba Alex.

Mais Meredith lui saisit le bras, et le traîna un peu plus loin. Elle semblait passablement agaçée.

_- Alex, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis au sujet de ma soeur ?_ Maugréa-t-elle.

_- De ne pas m'en approcher_, répondit-Alex. _Et en même temps, Mer', ce n'est pas ta décision. C'est celle de Lexie. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire._

_- Oh que si, j'ai mon mot à dire, Alex Karev_, s'emporta-Meredith. _Parce que c'est ma petite soeur. Et je suis protectrice envers elle. Et puis, tu es un coureur, un allumeur. Ne fais pas cette tête tu l'admets toi même. Et je sais que tu finiras par te lasser d'elle. Et à ce moment elle souffrira. Alors oui, j'ai mon mot à dire. _

Pendant que sa soeur enguirlandait son petit ami, Lexie patientait, en réprimant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Alex était assez grand pour se défendre seul, même d'une attaque de Meredith. C'est à ce moment que Mark se pointa, le visage empreint d'une jalousie sans nom, qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler : ça aurait été vain.

_- Lexie_, la salua-t-il.

_- Mark_, répliqua-froidement Lexie.

_- Alors, tu sors avec Karev.._

_- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. _

Un silence gênant s'installa, rapidement brisé par Mark.

_- Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ?_ Demanda-Mark.

_- Mark !_ S'écria-Lexie, scandalisée._ C'est TOI qui m'a jeté, pas le contraire. _

_- C'était une simple question, réponds-y.._éluda-Mark.

_- Laisse-moi.._grogna-Lexie.

_- Il est vantard, arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui.._

_- C'est marrant, on dirait que tu te décris_, cingla-Lexie.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mark, qui néanmoins n'insista pas lorsque Lexie s'éloigna vers Meredith et Alex. La jeune fille écarta un peu sa soeur, puis embrassa rapidement Alex avant de se diriger vers chez elle.

_- Tu viens Mer ?_ Fit-elle.

_- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit_, siffla-Meredith, avant de suivre sa soeur. _Si tu la blesse..._

_- Paix, Meredith, paix !_ Ris-Alex, pas vraiment impressioné.

* * *

Le trio sortit du lycée blanc, soulagé que ce soit le dernier jours de cours, et heureux des vacances qui s'offraient à eux. Izzie marchait légèrement en retrait, regardant d'un oeil jaloux April et George. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux pour discuter, et Izzie craqua. Elle s'approcha, et employa un ton sec.

_- Pourquoi tu nous colles, April ?_ Fit-elle.

_- Pardon ?_ Répéta-l'intéressée, étonnée.

George jeta un coup d'oeil menaçant à Izzie, mais celle-ci était accaparée par la peur de perdre son meilleur ami, ou l'idée de devoir le partager.

_- Pourquoi tu restes avec nous ? T'as pas d'autres amis ?_ Poursuivit-Izzie. _T'es restée avec nous à chaque inter-cours, à midi ,et maintenant ! _

_- Je profite de la compagnie de George, c'est tout,_ se défendit-April.

_- C'est ça.._grommela-Izzie.

_- C'est bon, on se calme.._les tempéra-George._ Izzie, j'apprécie la compagnie d'April alors.._

_- ...alors je vais m'en aller_, coupa-Izzie vexée.

_- Mais Iz' ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! _

George enlaça sa meilleure amie, qui se laissa faire, peinée. Le jeune homme lui fit ensuite deux bises, et lui promit qu'ils seraient toujours amis. Un peu apaisée, la jalousie d'Izzie reprit lorsque George fit également la bise à April, en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Les deux filles se regardèrent de travers, et George soupira. Les vacances arrivaient à point nommé !

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas cette fin de chapitre :/ **

**Enfin, vos avis ? ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Voici un chapitre un peu spécial de cette fanfic', spécialement écrit pour Karine et Sarah ;) En effet, spécial ,parce qu'il n'est centré que sur Callie, Arizona et le frère d'Arizona. Donc voilà, ce sera sûrement le seul chapitre comme ça, sinon je perdrais la dimension "globale" de ma fic ou je décris tous les personnages. Enfin bref. L'histoire "Calzona" se met en place ! **

**Antwan****: Moi de même :) **

**Kittycute****: Oui, la fin est un peu froide, je l'admet. Il en faut bien de ce genre de passage ^^ En tout cas, les choses ne s'arrangeront pas dans ce chapitre..**

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu quelque chose...? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?_

Arizona questionnait ainsi son frère, inquiète de lui voir une mine aussi lugubre. Timothy Robbins se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, une expression triste sur le visage.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ari'_, éluda-t-il. _Je voudrais juste t'inviter à manger ce soir. Si tu n'as toujours pas honte de dîner avec ton vieux frère ! _

_- Bien sûr, que j'aimerai manger avec toi !_ Sourit-Arizona.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille sonda les traits du jeune homme, inquiète de ce qu'elle y voyait. Il était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose, et que Tim était évasif.

_- Bien !_ Fit-Tim. _Tu seras prête pour 21h ? On va aller manger quelque chose en ville. _

_- Pas de problème_, dit-Arizona. _Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une tête assez..._

_- Je t'expliquerai tout cela ce soir Arizona. _

Timothy embrassa sa soeur sur le front, et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant là une Arizona un peu perdue et inquiète. Elle maugréa intèrieurement, avec de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Que pouvait-il se passer ? Que son frère se soit fait virer de son lycée ? Qu'il déménage dans son propre appart' ? Ce n'était pas bien grave, en tout cas pas assez grave pour qu'il affiche cette tête là.

Arizona sourit en pensant qu'elle allait passer quelques heures en compagnie de son frère, seuls tous les deux, et de savoir qu'elle pourrait se confier. Leur relation fraternelle était quelque chose de vital pour Arizona. Depuis petits, ils s'entendaient bien, et depuis qu'ils étaient plus âgés, il était devenu son confident. Tim avait rapidement su qu'elle n'était pas vraiment comme les autres filles, n'ayant jamais tourné autour des garçons, et il avait accepté cela avec une grande ouverture d'esprit, soulageant Arizona. Il l'avait supporté, encouragée, et acceptée telle qu'elle était. De plus, il ne trouvait pas qu'écouter les tourments de lycéenne de sa petite soeur était une perte de temps. Au contraire, il se montrait d'une écoute irréprochable, et lui fournissait toujours de judicieux conseils ainsi que solutions miracles. Et en ce moment, Arizona avait cruellement besoin de son aide pour démêler les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

En effet, Arizona était perdue, en ce moment. Dès le début elle avait été frappée par la beauté de la magnifique Callie. Maintenant qu'elle la connaissait, elle lui trouvait toutes les qualitées qu'on puisse trouver, et elle lui manquait constamment. Les vacances débutaient juste, et déjà Arizona mourrait d'envie de la revoir. Cependant, Arizona n'était pas prête à s'assumer, à assumer sa différence; dans ce lycée, les gens s'étaient montréés si gentils, et l'avaient acceptés sans problème. La pauvre Arizona pensait que c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas avoué qu'elle était attirée par les filles. La jeune fille était persuadée que s'ils le savaient, ils la rejetterait, preuve qu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore bien. Heureuseument, elle allait discuter de cela avec son frère, ce soir, et attendit 21h avec impatience.

* * *

_- Alors, dis-moi, Arizona_, sourit-Tim.

_- Te dire quoi !?_ S'enquit-elle.

_- Ta vie ! As-tu une petite amie, en ce moment ? _

Aussitôt, à la plus grande confusion d'Arizona, le visage de Callie flotta dans son esprit. Le rouge lui monta imédiatement aux joues, et elle s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à Callie ! Pas maintenant, pas après cette question ! Elle regarda aussitôt autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait dans le petit restaurant.

_- Non_, répondit-elle simplement.

_- Tu es sûre ?_ S'exclama-Tim.

_- Il me semble_, rit-Arizona._ Je le saurais non ? _

_- Changement de tactique,_ fit-Tim._ As-tu répérée une potentielle petite-amie ? _

Arizona garda le silence, et baissa les yeux sur la carte, faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'assiette de fruits de mer.

_- Ari' ? _

_- Je ne sais pas_, avoua-cette dernière. _Je... _

_- Quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire.._l'encouragea-Tim.

_- Le problème c'est que Callie est hétéro ! _

Dès qu'Arizona eut prononçé ces paroles, elle les regretta. Elle ne voulait pas et ne comptait pas l'admettre ! Seulement, c'était sorti tout seule..

_- Hé merde.._se-rendit-compte Arizona, en plaçant aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche.

_- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de me cacher ce genre de chose_, lui-reprocha Tim. _Et encore moins de te les cacher à toi même. Ainsi donc, tu craques sur une fille hétéro ? Et en plus tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ? _

_- Superbement résumé, frangin_, grimaça-Arizona. _Et personne ne le sait. Même moi je..je l'ignorai, en quelque sorte. Enfin..je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. _

_- Etonnement, j'arrive quand même à comprendre ! _

Tim lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le serveur arriva à ce moment, et ils commandèrent leurs plat avant de lui remettra la carte. Arizona saisit dans le panier un quignon de pain, et croqua dedans, un peu embarrassée.

_- Est-ce possible que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, Tim ?_ Souffla-Arizona.

_- A toi de me le dire_, rit-Tim.

_- Elle me manque déjà_, chuchota-Arizona. _A chaque fois que je la vois je suis frappée par sa beautée. Quand on est seules, je suis nerveuse, mais ça se passe bien. On peut discuter pendant des heures, et j'adore ça. Elle m'aide en espagnol, et je fais exprès de ne rien comprendre pour passer plus de temps avec elle. _

Arizona marqua un silence, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se ressaisit, et vrilla ses yeux sur son frère, adoptant un ton un peu plus élevé.

_- Oh mon dieu, je crois que...je crois que.._

_- T'es amoureuse ? _

_- Oui. _

Arizona soupira. Une soirée en compagnie de son frère, et elle réussissait à admettre ce qu'elle ressentait. Cependant, ses sentiments ne l'arrangaient pas du tout. Pas du tout. Leurs plats arrivèrent avec rapiditée; Tim avait raison, ce restau était délicieux. Ils mangèrent, tout en discutant. Arizona se confia, à Tim, lui décrivit Callie, puis Teddy et Addison. Elle lui raconta le grand lycée blanc de Seattle, et son rêve qui se rapprochait chaque jour: devenir un chirurgien.

_- Quand choisit-on sa spécialitée ?_ Demanda-Tim.

_- Oulà, dans longtemps_, rit-Arizona._ A la fin de l'internat, j'ai le temps ! _

_- Je te verrai bien bosser avec des gosses_, remarqua-innocemment-Tim.

_- Hem, en pédiatrie ?_ Fit-Arizona, incrédule. _Tu as trop bu ! _

_- T'adore les enfants !_ Fit-Tim.

_- Si jamais je travaille un jour en pédiatrie, je serai devenue plus forte_, assena-Arizona. _Parce que rien que l'idée de voir des petits humains souffrir, et mourir toute la journée..._frissonna-t-elle.

_- Tu deviendras plus forte ! _

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment sur les différentes spécialitées, puis choisirent un dessert, qui arriva bien vite. Une fois le dessert fini, Arizona remarqua une fois de plus l'air mélancolique de Timothy.

_- Je t'offre un café ?_ S'enquit-il. _Je dois te parler. _

Arizona hocha doucement la tête, attentive. Une fois leurs cafés présents devant eux, Tim en but une gorgée avant de se lancer.

_- Arizona, je vais partir. _

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si un gros bloc de béton tombait sur la jeune fille. Comme si tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle était irréel, elle leva des yeux immenses d'étonnement sur Timothy, qui parraissait calme et résigné.

_- Partir ? Où ? _

Sa voix tremblait.

_- Je me suis engagé dans l'armée...Comme papa ! Je pars dans la semaine._

Une nouvelle vague de consternation s'abbatit sur Arizona. Ses yeux brillèrent de larme, qui ne voulaient pour l'instant pas sortir. La jeune fille était partagée entre colère, sentiment de trahison et d'abandon, et tristesse. Ne pouvant décrire par des mots ce qu'elle ressentait, elle repoussa bruyamment sa chaise, et sans regarder Tim, s'enfuit en courrant du restaurant.

_- Ari ! Arizona ! _

Tim soupira. Il se leva précipitamment, et en vitesse, jeta quelques billets sur la table. Le serveur s'empressa de les prendre pour compter.

_- Votre monnaie, Monsieur !_ S'exclama-t-il en voyant Tim sortir.

Le jeune homme sortit du restaurant, enfilant sa veste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde, et vit une silhouette assise près des conteneurs contenant des bouteilles en plastiques à recycler. Timothy s'approcha, et s'assit en face de sa soeur, qui avait le visage trempé de larmes.

_- Comment tu peux me faire ça ?_ Trembla-t-elle. _Comment...tu...l'armée.._

_- Calme-toi, je t'en prie_, fit-Tim. _Ne rend pas mon départ plus difficile qu'il ne l'est déjà. _

_- Quelle mouche te pique ? Dans l'armée !_ S'exclama-Arizona.

_- Je suis désolé.._fit-Tim._ Je vais aller en Irak. En quelque sorte, je contribue à vous défendre. C'est génial !_

_- N'utilise pas le mot génial ! C'est une catastrophe, tu veux dire.. ! Tu seras en danger là bas..._

_- Comme tous les soldats. _

_- Tu m'abandonnes. _

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'Arizona prononça de la soirée. Son frère réussit quand même à la reconduire chez eux, tout en s'excusant et en lui expliquant ses motivations. Mais Arizona ne semblait même pas écouter.

* * *

Callie saisit les sacs poubelles de deux mains, tout en bougonnant intèrieurement, et maudissant son père. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se tape les corvées toute seule, pile quand sa soeur n'était pas là ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Ainsi, après avoir fait la vaisselle, passé l'aspirateur, et tondu la pelouse, elle devait sortir les poubelles. Callie aurait bien été tentée de lâcher un « J'ai des devoirs », le problème c'est que Carlos serait venu vérifier. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de bosser. La jeune fille poussa donc la grille de leur immense maison, et sortit dans la rue. Tout était calme, logique, vu le temps. De gros nuages roulaient une fois de plus dans le ciel, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Callie frissonna lorsqu'un vent glacial s'infiltra par tous les interstices de ses vêtements pour glacer sa peau, et s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'on l'appella.

_- Callie ! _

La jenue fille aurait reconnu cette fois n'importe où. Arizona. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, et vit avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude Arizona courrir vers elle.

_- Arizona ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu connais mon adresse ? Ça va ? _

Les questions de Callie augmentaient, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Sauf à la dernière, de manière indétournée: il était clair qu'Arizona n'allait pas bien. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage en abondance, et son sourire habituel n'était pas au rendez-vous. Arizona se précipita vers son amie, et se jeta dans ses bras, incapable de contrôler ses pleurs. L'inquiétude envahit Callie, la surprise aussi. Les deux jeunes filles ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, et malgré le fait qu'elle soient devenues de très bonnes amies, elles n'étaient pas encore très tactiles entre elles, surtout Arizona, qui pour une raison inconnue de Callie, semblait garder ses distances. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement ?

Callie referma les bras sur Arizona, comme elle l'avait fait de très nombreuses fois quand Addie était mal; puis, elle attendit qu'elle se calme. Néanmoins, son père allait commencer à s'inquiéter, aussi, Callie se détacha d'Arizona.

_- Arizona ? Tu veux rentrer un moment ?_ Proposa-Callie.

La jeune fille ne put qu'aquiesçer, épuisée. Elles entrèrent donc dans la petite maison et Callie fit signe à son père de ne faire aucune remarque sur la jeune fille en larmes qu'elle ramenait. Il arqua un sourcil, mais se plia à la volonté de sa fille. Callie fit asseoir Arizona sur son lit et prit place à côté d'elle, inquiète.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ S'enquit-Callie.

Arizona respira, essayant de chasser ses larmes. Puis, comme si elle cherchait du courage avant de se lancer, elle serra le bras de Callie. Ce contact l'apaisa aussitôt.

_- Mon frère_, réussit-elle à articuler._ Je...Il est...il est parti !_

Callie arqua un sourcil d'étonnement. Durant leurs nombreux «cours» d'espagnol, elle lui avait bien évidemment parlé de Timothy et de leur relation très proche. Mais pourquoi le jeune homme était -il parti ?

_- Parti ?_

_- Parti.._fit-Arizona, qui avait presque réussi à se calmer._ Il est parti ce matin..Il s'est engagé dans l'armée Callie..._

_- Dans l'a...? l'armée ?_ S'étonna-Callie.

_- Comme mon père avant lui.._

Et Callie réussit à comprendre toute la détresse qui avait envahi Arizona. Elle ne saurait jamais si son frère reviendrait vivant. Elle aurait toujours peur de le perdre. Il lui manquerait. Malgré la douleur d'Arizona, et ce cruel départ, Callie était heureuse de voir Arizona. Heureuse de la voir, car elle lui manquait déjà.

Arizona se remit alors à pleurer, des larmes intarissables, et Callie referma une fois de plus ses bras sur elle.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre ? :) **

**Les pro « calzona » sont-ils satisfaits ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre, dont je suis pas trop fière mais...j'ai que ça à proposer /: **

**AcidDrip****: Tant mieux alors...J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi !**

**Kittycute****: Wah, merci beaucoup :) ça fait plaisir ! **

**Sarazona et Karine****: No problem, vu que je suis une grande fan également de ce couple ^^ **

* * *

Meredith se leva, en proie à une quinte de toux qui l'achevaient, après cette mauvaise nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et grogna en voyant qu'il n'était que 3h41 du matin. La jeune fille descendit prudemment, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une marche de l'escalier en bois craquait. Si elle avait le malheur de tirer sa mère du sommeil...elle préférait ne pas y penser. Ellis était dans un état exécrable en ce moment. Meredith était limite tentée de voler un corps à la morgue de l'hôpital, et de l'amener à sa mère pour qu'elle se défoule dessus, et non sur elle et Lexie. Meredith alla à la cuisine, et se servit un verre d'eau, avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier. Là, elle se retrouva face à face avec une silhouette sombre, et dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler, son coeur rattant un battement. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Alex, la colère l'envahit, l'étonnement aussi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à 4 heure du mat' ?!_ Chuchota-Meredith.

_- Merde, et toi pourquoi t'es réveillée !_ Grimaça-Alex.

_- Pourquoi t'es là ? _

_- Je te rappelle que c'est aussi chez Lexie, ici. _

_- Ah ouais, c'est vra...Mais attends ? T'es encore avec elle ? _

Alex arqua un sourcil, se demandant si Meredith était en train de se foutre de lui, où si c'était une vraie question.

_- Hem..Il me semble_, grommela-Alex.

_- Hein ? _

_- Mais évidemment que je suis avec elle..._fit-Alex, levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu...vraiment ? _

_- Et ça t'étonnes ? _

_- Ben...tu es Alex Karev._

_- Superbe excuse.._.ironisa-Alex._ Arrêtez de tous me la servir. Ecoute, j'aime Lexie et je ne suis pas prêt de la larguer, alors fais moi confiance s'il te plaît. _

Meredith hocha doucement la tête.

_- Bon, j'me casse moi. Salut !_

Meredith remonta, se rendant compte qu'Alex n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il semblait être. Elle semblait découvrir son ami, le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait ne semblait pas du tout ressemblant avec celui qu'elle venait d'entrapercevoir. Il restait Alex, évidemment, mais quelque chose semblait s'être..ajouté.

Alex lui, quitta le domicile des Grey sur la pointe des pieds, plus terrifié à l'idée de tomber sur une Ellis Grey en colère qu'à l'idée de redoubler son année. Dans la rue, le jeue homme marcha rapidement, heureux. Il ne savait pas trop ce que lui faisait Lexie, mais elle semblait opérer un charme magique sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie une fois de la tromper, et l'aimait de plus en plus. La seule chose qu'il espérait, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir espéré une chose pareil un jour, c'était que leur histoire dure. L'amour transformait le jeune homme. Mais du côté de Lexie, c'était une autre histoire.

_- Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'appeller_, chuchota-Lexie dans son portable. _Surtout au milieu de la nuit._

Elle écouta la réponse de son interlocuteur, et une moue exaspérée et offensée apparut sur son visage.

_- Mark !_ Grogna-elle. _Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a larguée. Moi je t'aimais encore..Tu penses à moi ? Tu te fous de moi là ? T'es incroyable, Sloan ! _

Lexie, un peu énervée, raccrocha. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et se recoucha brusquement. Meredith ouvrit la porte, et passa sa tête dans la chambre de sa soeur.

_- Mer ?_ Fit-Lexie, étonnée.

_- Lexie, je voulais juste te dire que..finalement, je suis contente pour toi et Alex. _

_- Heu...Merci ?!_ Sourit-Lexie.

Meredith lui offrit un sourire inhabituel, et alla se recoucher. Lexie elle, cogita une bonne partie de la nuit. Mark lui avait avoué qu'il pensait à elle, qu'elle lui manquait. Elle trouvait qu'il osait tout ! N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait abandonnée ? Cet appel faisait douter Lexie. Bien sûr, Alex était mignon, il était présent, c'était quelqu'un de bien. De plus, elle avait le privilège de l'avoir pour elle seule, ce qui était plutôt rare dans son cas, avait-elle comprit. Mais Mark...Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, à la rentrée, ce qui l'avait poussée à sortir tôt avec lui. Puis, elle avait vécu deux semaines de bonheur à ses côtés. Et à présent, elle l'aimait toujours. Lui aussi, un peu, apparement. Du moins elle l'espérait. Mais qu'allait-elle faire ?..

* * *

Cristina n'avait qu'une seule hâte : que les cours reprennent. Pas parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement intéressants, simplement parce qu'elle avait hâte que l'année se termine. Plus vite l'année de 2nde se terminerait, plus vite ils entameraient la 1ere. Et plus vite ils finiraient également la 1ere, plus vite ils pourraient commencer et se débarrasser de la term. Et plus vite ils commenceraient leur étude de médecine, le rêve de Cristina. Puis s'ils s'accrochaient, ils deviendraient internes. Puis résidents. Puis...

Cristina se coupa de ses pensées. L'excitation à la pensée de pouvoir devenir un jour chirurgienne l'empêchait de se concentrer. La jeune fille alluma donc son ordinateur, et navigua un moment sur le site du lycée pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: la boîte mail. Grâce à cet outils dont les profs ne cessaient de vanter le mérite, les élèves pouvaient communiquer entre eux, mais également avec les profs – ce que Cristina se garderait bien de faire. Elle cliqua sur l'onglet « Envoyer un message à un élève ». Puis, elle inscrivit dans la case du destinataire : Hunt, O. Puis, elle rédigea le message qu'elle voulait lui envoyer.

_« Salut !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je m'appelle Cristina Yang. Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'envoie ce message – surtout à cette heure là -, et je me le demande également. J'ai probablement juste envie de discuter. Je sais que tu es en 1ere. Est-ce que les cours s'accentuent, à ce niveau ? Est-ce que les profs commencent vraiment à nous enseigner la médecine ? J'ai hâte que cela arrive en tout cas. _

_Sinon, tu y connais quelques choses en diverses spécialitées ? ...J'aimerais savoir laquelle me correspondrais ! »_

Cristina se relut plusieurs fois, indécise. Puis elle l'envoya. Après une brève hésitation, elle cliqua sur «Transférer à...» puis «Grey, M. » Ainsi, son amie pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce mail, à condition qu'elle se connecte sur ce site. A cette pensée, Cristina eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et si Owen ne venait tout simplement jamais ici ? C'était d'ailleurs le cas de la plupart des élèves..Si elle n'avait pas trouvé l'utilitée de pouvoir communiquer d'une autre manière avec Owen, sur ce site, elle n'en aurait probablement pas eu besoin et ne se serait jamais connectée. La jeune fille décida de voir, d'attendre et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, à peine debout, elle se précipita sur son ordinateur, une tasse de thé plus tard, et se connecta à sa boîte mail. Ce fut la première fois que les mots « 1 nouveau message » lui firent autant plaisir. Aussitôt, sa joie s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait simplement du Prof. Williams, qui leur joignait le sujet de leur projet d'exposé. Cristina soupira, en colère contre le professeur Williams qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Toute la matinée, Cristina resta sur son ordi, actualisant la page. Finalement, elle laissa tomber et alla prendre une douche et manger un morceau. C'est alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins qu'elle vit en revenant, un nouveau message, d'Owen cette fois. Folle de joie, elle se précipita pour lire la réponse.

_« Cristina, bonjour,_

_Oui, je me rappelle de toi, d'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser: à cette soirée, je t'ai un peu renvoyée promener. Ce n'était pas contre toi je t'assure. _

_Je ne vais pas dire que les cours de 1ere sont plus axés médecine que les cours de 2nde, ce qui semble me désespérer et me frustrer autant que toi. Je suis tellement impatient de pouvoir tenir un scalpel ! _

_Je vais dire que oui, je m'y connais assez en spécialitée. La meilleure de toute pour moi, semble être la trauma. Et toi ? As-tu une préférence ? »_

Cristina relut ces lignes, abasourdie. Il se montrait d'une gentillesse qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. La jeune fille, tremblante, mis du temps à répondre. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle saisit son portable, et appela Meredith.

_- Mer ?_ Fit-elle.

_- Cristina ?_ Fit-une voix endormie au bout du fil._ Pourquoi tu me tire du lit en pleine nuit ? _

_- Il est 13h20 Meredith !_ Ricana-Cristina.

_- Ah..Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- J'ai...Owen à répondu à mon message ! _

_- Tu lui en avais envoyé un ? _

_- Oui, connecte toi au site du lycée je te l'ai transféré. _

Meredith raccrocha, en assurant qu'elle y allait tout de suite. Pendant qu'elle s'y connectait, Cristina lui transfera la réponse d'Owen. Les vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien, pour la jeune fille, qui comptait rester enfermer à discuter avec Owen tant qu'elle le pourrait.

* * *

Henry ouvrit les yeux. La première semaine des vacances était déjà presque écoulée. Le jeune homme se leva, et comptait descendre à la cuisine, lorsque sa vision reflancha. Le jeune homme porta la main à ses yeux, temporairement aveugles.

_- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Paniqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme attendit que le noir passe, complètement paniqué. Lorsque sa vue revint, le pauvre était tellement effrayé, qu'il était livide. Le jeune homme remarqua que sa vision mettait de plus en plus de temps à revenir..Décidé à en parler, il descendit à la cuisine, où sa mère préparait le repas.

_- Comment est mort papa, déjà ? Enfin je veux dire, de quelle maladie ?_ Questionna-Henry.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard d'effroi, qu'il rappelle à sa mémoire ces affreux évènements. Elle posa son ustensile de cuisine, puis se tourna pour l'affronter.

_- D'une maladie génétique, quelque chose que les docteurs ont appelés VHL, je crois_, fit-elle. _Il avait une tumeur, aussi. C'est lié je crois. Cela fais longtemps._

_- Pourquoi n'ai je jamais été dépisté ?_ S'enquit-Henry, de plus en plus inquiet. _Tu m'as fait tester ? _

_- Evidemment, que je t'ai fait tester !_ S'exclama-sa mère._ Pour qui me prends-tu ? Seulement, à mon plus grand bonheur, tu ne l'avais pas. Les médecins ont dit que tu pourrais la développer en grandissant mais ils étaient confiants, et pensaient que tu grandirais en bonne santée ! _

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassuré, en sachant que son fils grandissait bien.

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr, maman_, fit-Henry.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!_ S'affola-sa mère.

_- Depuis un moment, je perds la vue, irrégulièrement_, fit-Henry. _C'est bien un des symptômes ?_

_- Les médecins ont dit que cette maladie était toujours accompagnée de tumeurs ou de trucs comme ça...Il se pourrait que tu en aie une sur l'oeil...Oh mon dieu, Henry ! _

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour la rassurer.

_- Tant qu'on en sait rien, disons que je suis en bonne santée !_

Il sourit, mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

_- Mets ta veste, on va aux urgences.._

_- Mais maman ! _

_- Pas de mais. Si tu l'as, peut-être l'auront-ils dépisté à temps. _

Henry obéit donc, et enfila sa veste. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était allongé sur un lit des urgences, et un jeune en blouse blanche arriva. Un interne, nerveux apparemment.

_- Bonjour_, fit-il à sa mère, puis à Henry. _Qu'avons-nous là ? _

Mrs. Burton lui expliqua donc ses antécédents, puis ses pertes de vision. Le jeune interne l'examina, s'attardant sur ses yeux.

_- Vomissements, troubles de l'ouïe en plus de la vue ?_ S'enquit-l'interne.

_- Non_ ré .

_- Oui,_ répondit-Henry en même temps.

Un moment de gêne s'installa. Le jeune homme évita le regard de sa mère, coupable.

_- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit, Henry Burton ?!_ S'énerva-t-elle.

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter.._se justifia-Henry. _Je dois m'inquiéter ?_

Il avait posé cette dernière question à l'interne. Celui-ci répondit un peu embarrassé.

_- Et bien, compte tenu des circonstances, de ses antécédents...D'après ce que vous me dites, son père avait la maladie Von Hippel-Lindau. On va lui faire le test de dépistage, pour être sûrs. _

_- Mais nous en avons déjà fait un !_ S'exclama-Mrs Burton.

_- C'est une maladie agressive..Excusez-moi je reviens._

L'interne s'éloigna pour aller remplir le dossier de Henry. Le jeune homme soupira, et cala sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à ce test. L'interne revint une heure plus tard, et posa le dossier sur le lit. A l'aide d'une infirmière, ils effectuèrent le test.

_- Les résultats nous seront parvenus dans un moment, je le crains_, fit-il. _De plus, le labo est débordé. _

Le bipper de l'interne sonna alors. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et jura avant de se tourner vers eux.

_- J'ai une urgence_, fit-il plus rapidement._ Remplissez ce formulaire avec vos coordonées, nous vous préviendrons quand nous aurons les tests._

_- J'ai juste à remplir ceci, et à rentrer ?_ Demanda-Mrs. Burton. _Vous nous tiendrez au courant._

_- Bien évidemment, Mrs,_ fit-l'interne qui s'éloignait déjà.

Mrs. Burton remplis alors le formulaire, et emmena son fils chez eux. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

**Aloors ? x) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kittycute: Tu fais bien de t'inquiéter pour lui ! **

**Bonne lecture..**

* * *

Les vacances se terminaient, avec la rapiditée habituelle de toutes les bonnes choses. Cristina avait passé des vacances «géniales» comme elle l'avait dit à Meredith. En effet, elle avait passé quinze jours à correspondre avec Owen par messages, et donc collée à son écran d'ordinateur. Il en résultait entre elle et le jeune homme, une complicitée, une nouvelle amitiée, et des conversations passionnantes, mais Cristina était inquiète de savoir comme il se comporterait face à face. Leur amitiée était-elle valable et serait-elle reconnue par le jeune homme hors d'un ordinateur ? C'était la grande question qui obsédait Cristina. Et c'est pourquoi en ce jour de rentrée, elle ne se dépêcha pas d'aller en cours.

La classe de 2nde entra dans les vestiaires. Malheureusement pour Cristina, ils débutaient par un double cours de sport en commun avec la classe de 1re S. Où était Owen. Deux heures de sports avec lui dans la même salle ! Autant dire que tout en revêtant le survêtement exigé, Cristina était extrêmement nerveuse. Meredith à côté, avait déjà revêtu ses vêtements. Bien sûr, c'était illusion. La jeune fille passait tout ses cours de sport depuis le début de l'année assise sur le banc de touche à ne rien faire. Elle détestait le sport.

_- Tu crois qu'Owen va me parler ?_ Demanda-Cristina pour la énième fois.

_- J'en sais rien, je t'ai dis_, soupira-Meredith. _On va bien voir, allez. _

Elles quitèrent les vestiaires assez bruyants des filles, Meredith poussant Cristina pour qu'elle ne se dérobe pas. Dans le vestiaire, les principales "causes" du chaos étaient contre toute attente, April et Izzie. En effet, habituellement, c'étaient Addison, Callie, Teddy et Arizona, qui se chargaient de maintenir une humeur joyeuse, bruyante et animée. Mais Addison était assise tête baissée, encore découragée par sa dispute et sa rupture avec Derek, et Arizona dans un état encore pire qu'elle, était assise sur le banc, tête dans les bras, sans même avoir enlevé une chaussure. Callie et Teddy quant à elles, s'employaient de leur mieux à les dérider, mais sans succès.

C'étaient donc Izzie et April qui avaient pris le relais, mais d'une toute autre manière. Les deux jeunes filles en effet, étaient debout face à face, le visage tordu de colère.

_- George n'est pas à toi !_ S'emporta-April.

_- Il n'est pas à toi non plus !_ Riposta-Izzie.

_- George n'est pas un objet !_ Tempéra-April.

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! _

_- Il peut avoir plusieurs amis..._

_- Mais pas toi ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre.._

_- Pauvre quoi ? Tu t'es vue ? _

_- JE T'INTERDIS DE T'APPROCHER DE GEORGE A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT !_ Hurla-Izzie.

Ce fut le mot de trop. April était April, mais elle détestait qu'on lui parle comme cela. A la rigueur, elle préférait encore être ignorée, c'était pour dire. La jeune fille se précipita sur Izzie et les deux protagonistes commençèrent à se battre, dans un vacarme effroyable en s'injuriant. Aussitôt, Callie et Teddy ceinturèrent April et Lexie retint Izzie de son mieux.

_- Les filles, arrêtez !_ Hurla-Callie. _Stop ! _

_- Recule, April..._

_- Calmez-vous !_ Fit-Lexie.

Le silence revint brusquement sur le vestiaire à présent silencieux. Izzie rouge de colère sortit du vestiaire, tandis que April s'affaissait sur son banc. Elle avait enfin trouvé un véritable ami, George était quelqu'un d'adorable, et elle aimait le cotoyer. Mais Izzie en proie à la jalousie, faisait obstacle à un de ses seuls amis sincères. Et elle finirait bien par réussir. George l'écouterait, plutôt qu'elle. Dépitée, et sur le contre-coup de son accès de colère, April mit la tête dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer, au désarroi des autres filles. De voir pleurer quelqu'un rappela à Arizona sa propre détresse, et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux à nouveau. Teddy qui avait réussi à la calmer un peu plus tôt soupira.

_- Ok, sortez maintenant, s'il vous plaît_, fit-Teddy. _Je gère ça. _

Callie entraîna une Addison léthargique hors du vestiaire, qui se vida. N'étaient plus présentes que Teddy, April et Arizona. Lexie cependant s'était attardée.

_- Besoin d'aide ?_ Chuchota-t-elle à Teddy en désignant April d'un regard.

_- Va chercher George_, fit-Teddy sur le même ton. _C'est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose...On est pas vraiment ses amies.._

Teddy arborait un air embarrassé, mais Lexie hocha la tête et sortit. Ted' prit le bras d'Arizona et la conduisit hors du vestiaire à son tour, quittant l'endroit où l'atmosphère était chargée d'électricitée. April resta un moment seule, puis s'essuya les yeux et se reprit. Elle se levait lorsque George entra en courant.

_- April ? Ça va ?_ S'enquit-il. _Je suis désolé, vraiment, Izzie est quelqu'un de jaloux, mais elle est adorable si seulement tu la connaissais mieux. Vous pourriez vous entendre quand même..._

_- Va lui dire, plutôt qu'à moi_, grommela-April.

_- Je l'ai fait. Elle m'a promis de faire un effort. _

George s'approcha d'April, et l'enlaça. Surprise, April se laissa faire.

_- Tu sais, vous êtes toutes les deux mes amies_, déclara-George. _Je n'ai l'intention d'en oublier aucune. Et malgré les doutes d'Izzie, je peux avoir plusieurs amis à la fois. _

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit,_ geignit-April.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Teddy sortait avec Arizona, n'ayant rien à faire que le cours ait déjà commençé. Un ballon de basket la frôla et elle réprimanda aussitôt le lanceur, Owen, comme par hasard. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à l'ombre, et Arizona lança un regard rempli de détresse à Teddy.

_- Je sais que...ça peut paraître..stupide_, balbutia-t-elle. _Il n'est que..mon frère après tout. Les gens ne comprennent pas l'attachement que j'ai pour lui. Il trouvent ça étrange._

_- Je n'émets aucun jugement,_ protesta-Teddy._ Et je sais qu'il était proche de toi._

Arizona hocha la tête, désespérée.

_- Tu vas t'en remettre, Ari'.._

_- Il pourrait être blessé..._

Teddy ne répondis rien. C'était en effet un risque, et elle ne pouvait certes pas promettre à son amie qu'il reviendrait vivant.

* * *

Dans le vestiaire des garçons, c'était une ambiance un peu similaire. Une ambiance de plomb, lourde. En effet, les coups d'oeil rancuniers que se jetaient Mark et Derek n'échappaient à personne. Si tous les gars présents autour ne les auraient pas maîtrisés sitôt levés, ils se seraient entretués. Alex revêtit son survêtement tout en jetant un regard étonné devant l'atmosphère du vestiaie. Lorsque Lexie déboula, tous émirent des protestations vives. Alex lui, avança vers elle, amusé.

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_ S'enquit-il en lui prenant la main.

_- George, vestiaire des filles maintenant_, fit-Lexie.

_- Hein ?_ S'étonna-George. _Je suis pas un perve..._

_- George, maintenant !_ S'énerva-Lexie. _C'est April._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il enfila son haut en vitesse et sorti avec Lexie suivi d'Alex. Owen regardait toute cette agitation ne sachant que trop en penser. Tendu, le jour de rentrée ! Le jeune homme s'habilla comme les autres, puis sorti. Il était un peu nerveux. Que dire à Cristina ? À quoi s'attendait-elle ? À ce qu'ils fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Non, sûrement pas...Il lui décocha donc un sourire complice, accompagné d'un hochement de tête, lorsqu'il passa devant elle, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Un bon compromis. La prof de sport, Mrs Galli, fit l'appel et constitua des binômes, pour "s'entraider".

_- Bien, Grey et Sloan..Non, Meredith, l'autre Grey..Lexie...Oui, voilà. _

Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil froid à Mark, qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- N'y pense même pas_, annonça-t-elle.

_- Burton avec Robbins._

_- Henry est absent, Mrs.._

_- Oh, bon, Robbins avec Altman, alors. _

_- Elles sont dehors._

_- Tant pis, passons au binôme suivant_, s'agaça Mrs. Galli. _Yang avec Hunt. Montgomery et Sheperd. Karev et l'autre Grey. Kepner et Stevens. O'Malley et Torres. C'est bon ? Parfait.._

Cristina s'approcha de son binôme avec un sourire ravi. Quelle opportunitée !

_- Owen ! _

_- Cristina ! _

Ils se sourirent avec amusement. Owen ne savait trop quoi lui dire. Il saisit un ballon de basket, et ils sortirent dehors.

_- Passé de bonnes vacances ?_ S'enquit-Cristina.

_- Excellentes_, sourit-Owen. _J'ai rencontré une jeune fille géniale, grâce à un échange par mails. Tu la verrais, elle à une excellente répartie, une bonne conversation, elle est très douée...très belle rencontre !_

Cristina eut un sourire ravi. Pour se donner une contenance, elle faucha le ballon des mains d'Owen dribbla et marqua. Le jeune homme revint vers elle en riant.

_- Ok, je me suis fait avoir ! _

Il prit la balle à son tour, et tira vers le panier, mais le ballon frôla la tête de Teddy. Cristina éttoufa un rire.

_- Désolé_, fit-Owen repentant, tandis que Teddy l'enguirlandait.

_- Tu es décidément un très bon lanceur ! Va chercher la balle ! _ricana-Cristina.

Owen courut vers l'endroit où il avait lançé. George y était avec Callie. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis lui renvoya la balle, avant de se retourner vers Callie.

_- Tu sais_, fit-il, _je suis content qu'on soit en binôme_, sourit-il.

_- Oui, oui, moi aussi_, répondit-distraitement Callie, inquiète de savoir si Arizona allait mieux.

_- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi_..avoua-George, mal à l'aise.

_- Oui, oui, moi auss...Quoi ? _

Callie se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Etait-il en train de la draguer ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Le jeune homme semblait vraiment attaché, puisqu'il s'approchait lentement de Callie.

Leurs visages et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangeureusement. Callie paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas, non. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas non plus lui briser le coeur. Elle fut contrainte de se décaler, un peu sèchement. George leva sur elle des yeux déçus.

_- Je..désolée_, murmura-t-elle. _Je dois .._

Callie ne finit pas sa phrase, et se hâta vers l'endroit où Teddy consolait Arizona, abandonnant son binôme qui avait essayé de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme, piteux, jeta un regard alentour, et vit le regard déçu et jaloux d'Izzie. Elle se rapprocha.

_- Tu as essayé de l'embrasser ?_ S'offensa-t-elle.

_- ça te pose un problème ?_ Répliqua-George, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Cette fille est une ...une.._

_- Une quoi ? _

George était énervé à présent. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en froid avec Izzie mais il ne pouvait plus supporter sa jalousie.

_- Tu vas te mettre à l'insulter ? Comme tu l'as fait pour April ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, Iz' ? _

La jeune fille lui opposa des yeux incrédules.

_- Je suis ta meilleure amie..._protesta-t-elle.

_- Et ça te donne le droit d'insulter ceux qui me témoignent de l'affection ? J'ai besoin de l'amitiée d'April, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quand à Callie, je me suis pris un rateau. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. _

_- J'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami, George,_ avoua-Izzie, la gorge serrée.

_- Si c'était le cas, tu t'y prendrais d'une autre façon, pour rester proche de moi, grommela-George. Parce que Iz, là tu es en train de me perdre. En étant tout le temps verte de jalousie, en m'éttoufant ! Alors soit tu arrêtes, soit tu me perds. Et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, mais si tu continues..._

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'oeil désolé, et s'éloigna pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. George s'isola ensuite, n'ayant pas du tout envie de faire du sport, surtout avec son binôme ! Izzie, les larmes aux yeux, vit approcher son propre binôme. April. Deux options. Lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois. Ou faire une offrande de paix. « Allez Iz'. »

_- Izzie_, fit-April prudemment, le visage fermé. _Tu.._

_- April, je voudrais m'excuser_, souffla-Izzie.

_- Pardon ? _

_- Pour le vestiaire, la scène que je t'ai fait, mais aussi pour avant. Toute cette histoire avec George j'ai...Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je ne t'ai jugée que comme une rival, alors que..Enfin bon. Je m'excuse. Et j'aimerai qu'on puisse devenir..amies ? _

April lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné. Quel revirement de situation ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ?! Dans son coin, George observait sa meilleure amie avec un sourire fier.

* * *

_- Ne me touche pas !_

_- Comment je fais pour prendre le ballon alors ?_ Railla-Mark.

_- Tu te débrouilles, mais ne me frôle même pas !_ Menaça-Lexie.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux, et lorsqu'il fit mine de lui toucher la main, elle lui envoya le ballon de basket direct dans l'estomac.

_- Lexie !_ Grogna-t-il, plié en deux, le souffle coupé.

_- Quoi ?! _

_- Je t'aime.._

_- Pardon ? _

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'oeil offensé. Elle hésita une poignée de seconde, puis saisit le ballon et le projeta une fois de plus dans sa tête, mais le loupa. Elle se précipita alors sur lui, cherchant à l'atteindre partout où elle pouvait, le mitraillant de coups. Néanmoins, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et ses coups ne lui faisaient absolument rien. Il rit, n'essayant même pas de l'écarter.

_- Espèce de.._

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, Mark l'embrassa. Furieuse, la jeune fille se débattit de ses bras, et lui mit une claque. Le jeune homme, loin d'être vexé, éclata de rire et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Lexie cette fois, ne put résister. Son coeur réclamait Mark, malgré la blessure que le jeune homme lui avait fait souffrir, et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Comme c'était à prévoir, les ennuis arrivèrent aussitôt. Alex se pointa, et ramassa le ballon. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir à qui il appartenait, et lorsqu'il le vit, son visage se décomposa. Il se précipita sur eux.

_- Lexie ! Sloan ! _

Lexie se détacha aussitôt de Mark, un air coupable sur le visage.

_- Alex ! Alex je sui..désolée, il m'a.._

_- Il t'as forçée. Viens on se tire. _

Alex jeta un regard meurtrier à Mark, et saisit Lexie par le bras, l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

_- Alex, lâche moi, tu me fais mal. _

_- Pardon_, grogna-t-il en la lâchant.

_- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. _

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. _

Alex l'enlaça. Lexie posa sa tête sur son épaule, et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Quelle horrible personne elle était ! Elle était déçue de la gentillesse et la compréhension d'Alex. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la largue, et qu'elle puisse retourner avec Mark. La jeune fille se sentait tellement coupable de penser ça..Mais elle l'aimait.

* * *

_- Maman, arrête d'être scotchée au téléphone_, grogna-Henry.

_- Henry, comment-vas tu ? _

_- Bien,_ mentit-Henry._ J'ai juste un peu de fièvre.._

_- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu es resté ici aujourd'hui. Et je te préviens jeune homme, pas de lycée jusqu'aux résultats. _

_- Mais maman !_ Protesta-Henry, qui devait voir Teddy. _Ça fait maintenant hyper longtemps ! Je vais louper mon bac de français ! _

_- Tant que tu restes en vie je suis satisfaite_, dramatisa-Mrs Burton.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas fini !

* * *

**Alors ? Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait plaisir ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**AcidDrip: Contente que ça te plaise ^^ **

**Karine: En effet ! **

**Merci à vous deux pour les reviews..:) **

* * *

Un moment que Meredith adorait, dans la journée. Celui-ci. Mi-allongée, mi-assise sur son lit, elle regardait par sa fenêtre le soleil couchant, qui cédait peu à peu sa place aux étoiles. Malgré la musique, un bruit troubla alors son moment à elle, où elle réfléchissait à tout (à Derek) et à rien. Meredith se releva, intriguée mais agaçée. Elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit...des sanglots. Lexie. Meredith se leva rapidement, prenant cependant garde à ne faire aucun bruit susceptible de raviver la colère d'Ellis, et poussa sa porte. Celle de la chambre de Lexie était entrouverte. Meredith y passa la tête, et en voyant Lexie aussi mal, elle se précipita. Sa petite soeur était assise devant son lit, à même le sol, et ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, son portable à la main.

_- Lexie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Meredith mit un bras sur ses épaules. Lexie avait toujours été très sensible, et naïve, et Meredith s'était jurée de la protéger et d'être là pour elle, puisque leurs parents eux, n'étaient pas vraiment présents. Lexie hoqueta, essayant de tarir son flot de larmes.

_- J'ai...j'ai largué Alex_, sanglota-t-elle finalement.

Meredith arqua un sourcil. Pauvre Alex, elle qui l'avait à maints reprises menacé des pires représailles si jamais il faisait souffrir sa soeur, voilà que c'était les rôles inversés.

_- Hem..Tu ne devrais pas être dans cet état-là à la suite d'une rupture que TU as provoqué_, remarqua-Meredith.

_- J'aime Mark_, avoua-Lexie en pleurant. _J'ai toujours aimé Mark. Ce n'était pas un coup d'une semaine, ce n'était pas une lubie, un moyen de provocation...C'était pas parce qu'il était un des plus beaux mecs du lycée. C'était juste...de l'amour. Du bonheur. J'étais bien avec lui. Puis il m'a larguée. _

Meredith hocha la tête, écoutant avec attention ce que Lexie voulait bien lui confier. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues pâles de Lexie.  
_- Mais je l'aime encore. Je suis sortie avec Alex parce qu'il est..mignon, il est attentif, il est cool. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime Mark. _

Puis, Lexie, un peu plus calme, raconta à Meredith la scène de Mark en cours de sport, et la réaction d'Alex. Puis les choses horribles qu'elle avait pensé. Et qu'elle avait finalement fini par rompre avec Alex.

_- Mais ensuite_, poursuivit-elle._ J'ai pris mon portable pour appeler Mark. Je me suis faite avoir, Mer' je.._

Les larmes repartirent de plus belle. Meredith prit sa soeur dans ses bras, l'encourageant à continuer.

_- Une fille à décroché.._sanglota-Lexie. _Elle m'a dit que Mark était occupé. _

_- Peut-être un malentendu_, essaya-Meredith, sachant pertinamment que ça ne convaincrait personne.

_- Bien sûr..._

_- Tu éclairciras tout cela avec Mark, tu veux ? _

Lexie hocha la tête, renonçant à essayer de se calmer. Elle se sentait humiliée, trahie et coupable pour Alex. Mark ne perdait rien pour attendre !

_- Comment ça avance, avec Derek ?_ Sourit-Lexie malgré ses larmes.

Meredith rougit, et jeta un regard étonné vers Lexie.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!_

_- Oh, me la fait pas !_ Fit-Lexie. _Tu craques pour lui...! _

_- Je..._

_- ..craques pour lui !_

_- Lexie tu es impossible !_ Ris-Meredith.

_- Tu cèdes ? _

_- Jamais je ne cèderais devant toi ! _

_- Tu l'aimes ! _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça...je n'ai rien dit. _

_- Je lis dans l'esprit ! _

Meredith éclata de rire, dissipant sa gêne. Elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler à Lexie, de ce sujet là. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pour l'instant pas prête à se l'avouer à elle-même.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lexie s'éveilla avec une mine assez sinistre, qu'elle réussit à peine à masquer avec force de maquillage. Elle descendit à la cuisine, où sa soeur textotait de bonne heure et de bonne humeure.

_- Derek ?_ Demanda-Lexie avec un sourire moqueur.

_- Cristina_, fit-Meredith levant les yeux au ciel. _T'as mauvaise mine dis-donc !_

_- Moi ?_ Ricana-Lexie. _Pas du tout ! _

Lexie s'installa à la table, pas tentée par tous les plats devant elle.

_- Qui à préparé tout cela ?_ Demanda-soudainement Lexie.

_- Moi_, répondit-Meredith en levant les yeux de son portable. _Pourquoi ? _

_- Pour rien,_ grogna-Lexie. _Je me demandais si l'un de nos deux parents s'étaient rappelés qu'ils avaient des filles, et si dans un subit accès de paternité, papa avait préparé tout ça. _

Meredith éclata d'un rire jaune.

_- Il ne sait pas cuisiner..._fit-elle.

Lexie haussa les épaules. A ce moment, Ellis entra dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant, ayant une mine comparable à celle de Lexie. Les deux filles se turent avec un sourire complice. Leur mère saisit un bol qu'elle remplit de thé et s'apprêtait à partir.

_- Maman ?_ Fit-Meredith.

Ellis lui jeta un oeil, comme étonnée.

_- Où est papa ?_ Demanda-sa fille, sans se démonter.

_- Qui ça ?_ Fit-Ellis.

_- Papa..._

_- Je ne connais pas votre père, jeune fille...D'ailleurs, que faites vous chez moi ?_

Meredith et Lexie échangèrent un regard terrifié. Lexie prit le relais.

_- Thatcher, maman..._fit-elle en se levant._ Thatch..comme tu l'appelles._

Ellis semblait fouiller sa mémoire. Le silence était lourd, tendu, et il fut brutalement brisé par une porte qui claque. Leur père, sérieusement éméché, entra dans la cuisine.

_- Meredith ! Alexandra ! Z'êtes pas au ..au lycée ?_ S'enquit-il.

_- Papa !_ S'exclama-Lexie._ T'es saoul ?! _

_- Non, non pas du tout_, mentit-Thatcher. _'soir, Ellis. _

Leur mère quitta la cuisine avec un air égaré, tandis que Thatcher se rendait vers les placards pour sortir une bouteille d'alcool.

_- On est le matin_, fit-remarquer Meredith en mangeant ses céréales. _Et le matin on dit "Bonjour" pas "Bonsoir"_

_- Vraiment ?_ Fit-Thatcher en sortant un verre._ Vous en voulez ? _

_- Non mais incroyable !_ S'emporta-Lexie.

Elle se leva, et prit la bouteille, pour aller la vider dans l'évier. Elle refit ce procédé avec toutes les bouteilles de la pièce, et jeta un regard mauvais à Thatcher avec de partir. Meredith jeta également un coup d'oeil à son père, avant de la suivre. Sur le chemin du lycée, aucune des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Meredith pensait que sans Lexie, elle serait devenue sombre, tordue, folle, dans cette famille de fou. Quoique, après réflexion, elle le devenait sans doute un peu..

Lexie se sépara de Meredith une fois dans la cour, avec un sourire triste, et marcha vers ses amis, lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était appuyé sur un poteau, à regarder défiler les gens. Lexie changea de cap et s'approcha de lui, écumante de colère et de rancoeur. Elle avait une fois de plus été prête à lui confier son coeur. A ce..ce..

_- Lexie ? _

Il lui avait adressé un sourire courtois, un salut léger. A croire qu'il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle vivait depuis hier soir. La torture morale de l'imaginer aux bras d'une autre. Lexie hésita un moment...Comment vraiment lui faire part de sa déception et de sa douleur ?..

_- Aah ouille !_

Mark avait été pris par surprise. A présent, il était plié en deux, par le coup brutal que Lexie lui avait décoché dans l'estomac. La jeune fille se précipita et lui en assena un autre. Mark recula devant sa furie, avec un étonnement sincère.

_- Espèce de petit c.._

_- Lexie ! Lexie ! _

Les amis de Lexie arrivèrent derrière elle, et deux d'entre eux la maîtrisèrent.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _

_- Allez viens..._

_- Calme-toi Lexie.._

Mark regarda le groupe de seconde emmener Lexie qui lui plantait un regard meurtrier. Le jeune homme se massa le ventre, secoué. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

_- Sloan, en cours_, fit-un professeur en passant devant lui.

Le jeune homme se secoua et courut jusqu'à son cours. Aussitôt, il alla s'asseoir seul au fond. Depuis quand était-il devenu un paria ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à le détester ? Il avait été avant, le plus populaire, aux côtés d'Addie et de Derek. Il comprit qu'on le détestait pour cela. Pour le trouble qu'il avait semé dans le couple. Ridicule. Puérile. Mais comme aurait dit Derek : «Depuis quand Mark Sloan fait-il preuve de maturitée ? »

* * *

La cafétéria était bondée. April chemina entre les élèves, et aperçut la table où, Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, et Alex déjeunaient. Un autre élève y avait pris place, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. April s'assit à côté de Meredith, souriante. Elle adressa même un sourire à Izzie.

_- Tu connais Charles ?_ Demanda-Alex.

April hocha négativement la tête. Le grand gars brun se leva et lui serra la main avec un sourire.

_- Charles Percy. _

_- April Kepner. _

_- Charles mange ici,_ fit-Alex. _Parce qu'il as rendu un petit service à Yang. _

_- Quel genre de service ?_ S'enquit-April.

_- Quel genre de service ?_ Reprit-Cristina.

_- Ce n'est pas Charles qui t'as montré comment te servir du site du lycée ?_ Fit-Alex à l'étonnement général. _Et qui t'as enseigné à te servir de la boîte mail, un peu avant les vacances ?_

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Cristina.

_- Alex, ferme-là. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. _

_- Dire quoi ?_ Demanda-Izzie, curieuse.

_- Elle a passé les vacances à tchatter avec Hunt !_ Délivra-Alex._ Sur le site du lycée pour ne rien gâcher..! _

_- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna-April.

_- Juste...fermez-là._

Cristina, de mauvaise humeur, saisit son plateau et parti. Meredith leur jeta un coup d'oeil désaprobateur. A ce moment, George déposa bruyamment son plateau sur la table, l'air surexcité. Il avait un papier à la main.

_- Vous savez la nouvelle ?_ Fit-il.

_- Quoi ? _

Il avait en effet éveillé la curiosité du groupe. George brandit le papier, en s'asseyant.

_- Les stages de novembre ! _

_- Hein ? _

_- Les stages de novembre !_ Répéta-t-il.

_- Tu veux parler de ces stages_, fit Meredith, _que chaque année, les classes de première et de terminale font à l'hôpital universitaire ? _

_- Exactement !_ Sourit-George._ Voici les dates. _

_- Pourquoi t'es si excité, Bambi ?_ Demanda-Alex._ Ça ne nous concerne pas.._

_- Mais justement, la voilà la nouvelle_, ris-George._ Cette année, ils ont décidés d'inclure les secondes ! _

Un grand silence puis...ils éclatèrent tous de joie et de surprise.

_- Non ?!_ rugit-Alex.

_- C'est vrai...vraiment ? _

_- On va faire le stage ?_ Fit Meredith.

_- C'est génial !_ Jubila-Izzie.

_- Les stages_, corrigea-Charles. _Si ma mémoire est bonne, il y en a 4 ou 5 par élèves. _

Les sourires enjoués étaient présents sur tous les visages des secondes, ce midi là, tous heureux de pénétrer dans le vrai monde de la médecine. Un peu plus loin, la table des premières était nettement moins joyeuse...Plus...dégoutée.

_- J'halucine !_ éclata-Derek. _Ils m'énervent.._

_- De même_, grommela-Callie. _Ils ont les stages, eux aussi._

_- C'est injuste_, se révolta-Teddy.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Fit-Arizona, curieuse.

_- Nous on as pas eu les stages en seconde_, expliqua-Addie. _On va avoir nos premiers en même temps qu'eux..._

_- Et alors ? Il faut se réjouir pour eux !_ Sourit-Arizona._ Personnellement, ce système de stage n'existait même pas dans mon précédent lycée. _

_- Toi et ton optimisme à toute épreuve !_ sourit-Addie._ Je sais pas comment tu fais. _

Arizona hocha les épaules, son sourire habituel aux lèvres absent, comme toujours depuis que son frère était parti, et piocha dans son assiette. Néanmoins, depuis que Tim était parti, elle commençait à se reprendre, et tout en regardant Callie, elle lui adressa un sourire complice. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées, depuis l'effondrement d'Arizona, chez Callie, et passaient leur temps à parler de tout et de rien, sur des discussions passionnantes. Cette proximitée plaisait beaucoup à Arizona.

Teddy elle, était un peu inquiète, par rapport à Henry. Il lui avait répondu à ses textos, qu'il était malade, qu'il avait juste une petite grippe. Dûe au froid. Mais cela faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu en cours. La jeune fille désirait cependant respecter sa décision de ne pas lui en dire trop. Malgré cela, elle était déçue. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux depuis qu'elle avait largué Owen. Il n'avait rien fait et maintenant il l'évitait ?

_- Pourquoi Mark ne mange pas avec nous ?_ Demanda-Callie à la cantonnade.

_- Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous_, ricana-Derek.

_- Je l'ignore_, fit-Arizona, la seule à ne pas répondre méchamment du groupe.

Callie sentit la colère pulser en elle, monter, monter. Après tout, Mark était son meilleur ami, et cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez vous ?_ S'emporta-t-elle. _Mark est notre ami ! On ne laisse pas un ami seul, surtout quand il va mal ! _

_- Mark un ami ?_ Explosa-Derek. _J'accepte déjà la présence de mon ex, qui m'a trompé. Tu veux maintenant que je supporte le traître lui même ? _

_- Callie, laisse-tomber_ chuchota-Addie.

_- Mark à fait des erreurs_, tonna-Callie en se levant, les mains sur la table. _Ok, il a couché avec Addison, s'est brouillé avec Derek. D'accord, il a largué Lexie, alors qu'il l'aimait. Il n'est pas parfait. Mais aucun de nous ne l'est ! Derek tu es tellement rancunier, et incapable de pardonner. Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu oubliais tout ! De plus, tu n'aimais plus Addison n'essaie pas de le cacher. _

Derek devint livide mais ne releva pas. Callie était lançée.

_- Addie, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais tu as trompé ton petit copain avec votre meilleur ami, pour attirer son attention. Teddy, t'as largué Owen d'une manière un peu rude, si je puis me permettre et maintenant tu fantasmes sur Henry sans oser le rappeler. _

Callie s'interrompit un moment. Elle avait exprès choisit des mots durs. Il se pourrait qu'ils lui en veuille un peu, puisqu'elle leur rappellait leurs échecs, leurs erreurs et leur douleur.

_- Vous avez tous quelque chose à cacher_, finit-Callie._ Tous vous foirez, certaines fois. Mais on se soutient entre nous, on serre les coudes et ça va mieux. Et maintenant que Mark foire, vous lui refusez ça..Vive la solidaritée, dites-moi. _

Callie sortit de la cafétéria sans un mot de plus, à la recherche de Mark. Le mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui un temps vraiment froid et la jeune fille ressera les pans de son manteau, toujours en colère. Où avait pu se réfugier Mark ? Elle le chercha dans la cour, au CDI, dans diverses salles, dans les couloirs. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant les toilettes des garçons, attendant. Elle finit par perdre patience.

_- Oh et puis merde, y a personne. _

Elle poussa la porte des toilettes. Aussitôt, elle vit Mark. Il était debout, les deux mains appuyées sur le lavabo, bras tendus. Dès qu'il la vit, Mark s'essuya aussitôt les yeux, honteux.

_- Mark.._

_- Je...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.._protesta-Callie.

Mark ouvrit les bras, et Callie s'y réfugia. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir délaissé son meilleur ami dans cette période, mais comptait y remédier.

* * *

**Alors ? C'est correct ? ^^ **

**Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kittycute****: Je me le demande aussi..Difficiles, les parents Grey ;) Pour Henry, ça s'éclaircit un peu dans ce chapitre..Enfin, s'assombrit, pour lui x) **

**Cudder****: Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera apprécié de nouveau ! **

**Antwan****: Et oui, comme tout le monde pleure un jour, hein, faut être réaliste x) **

**Karine****: Tant mieux :) J'aime aussi cette amitiée !**

**Merci beaucoup de vos reviews et bonne lecture..**

* * *

_- Mlle. Montgomery ? _

Addison fit signe qu'elle se taisait, après avoir une fois de plus été rappelée à l'ordre par le prof d'anglais, Mr. Farrel et leur professeur principal.

_- Bien, comme vous le savez tous_, déclara-le prof._ Les stages de novembre approchent. Dès la semaine prochaine certains d'entre vous seront pour anisi dire lâchés dans l'hôpital universitaire de Seattle Grace, afin de vous immerger pour la première fois dans un hôpital. _

Le silence était religieux. Les élèves écoutaient avec attention, pressés d'y être.

_- Une journée_, poursuivit Mr. Farrel._ C'est la durée de ce premier stage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains stages seront plus longs. Vous irez même une nuit à l'hôpital. Voici une liste. Sur cette liste, vos noms, la date de votre stage, et le médecin auquel vous êtes affecté pour ce stage. Des questions ? _

_- On peut voir la liste ?_ demanda-Teddy.

_- De vraies questions ? _s'agaça Farrel. _Bien. Vous pouvez venir voir la liste._

_- Ben quoi, c'était une vraie question_, maugréa-Teddy.

Il accrocha la liste au mur et aussitôt une marée d'élève se massa devant. Mark batailla, poussant pour arriver à la liste. Derek progressait aussi de son côté. Arizona et Callie avançaient en duo, tout aussi efficaces. Après une dure bataille, chacun put voir cette fameuse liste.

* * *

**(version raccourcie de la liste, j'allais pas mettre tous les élèves du lycée ^^..)**

_Les élèves sont chargés de se présenter avec leur papiers d'identitée, à l'accueil de l'hôpital, à 5h00 du matin. _

Classes de première: 

**Altman, Téodhora** – Dr. Abbot, chirurgienne plastique. - Jeudi 20 novembre

**Burton, Henry** – Dr. Fitzmartin, chirurgien général. - Vendredi 21 novembre.

**Hunt, Owen** – Dr. Clark, neurochirugien. - Mardi 18 novembre

**Montgomery, Addison** – Dr. Collins, chirurgienne en traumatologie. - Jeudi 20 novembre

**Robbins, Arizona** – Dr. Baptist, cardio-chirurgien. - Lundi 17 novembre

**Sheperd, Derek** – Dr. Bell, chirurgienne en pédiatrie. - Vendredi 21 novembre

**Sloan, Mark** – Dr. Lamberts, obstétricienne. - Mardi 18 novembre

**Torres, Calliope** – Dr. Jameson, chirurgien en orthopédie. - Lundi 17 novembre

Classes de seconde:

**Grey, Lexie** – Dr. Lamberts, obstétricienne. - Mardi 25 novembre

**Grey, Meredith** – Dr. Collins, chirurgienne en traumatologie. - Lundi 24 novembre

**Karev, Alex** – Dr. Baptist, cardio-chirurgien – Mardi 25 novembre

**Kepner, April** – Dr. Jameson, chirurgien en orthopédie. - Lundi 24 novembre

**O'Malley, George** – Dr. Clark, neurochirurgien. - Jeudi 27 novembre

**Stevens, Izobel** - Dr. Bell, chirurgienne pédiatrique. - Jeudi 27 novembre

**Yang, Cristina** – Dr. Abbot, chirurgienne plastique. - Vendredi 28 novembre

* * *

_- A 5h00 du mat' ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?_ sourit-Callie._ Cool, ils m'ont mise en ortho ! J'ai toujours rêvé de casser des os ! _

_- Sauvage !_ Ris-Mark. _Te plains pas je suis en obstétrique..._

Derek intercepta Owen.

_- Tu es en neuro ! Le bol !_ Fit-Derek. _Moi on m'a collé en pédiatrie ! _

Les discussions sur les stages allèrent bon train, et tout le monde attendait avec une grande impatience la semaine prochaine, afin d'entrer dans le Seattle Grace Hospital ou plus tard ils iraient faire leur internat.

* * *

Henry lui, était déjà à l'hôpital, mais malheureusement pas pour un stage. On venait de l'admettre au service correspondant à sa maladie, il avait revêtu sa blouse de malade. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux d'être là, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Le jeune homme un peu pâle par toute l'effervescence depuis qu'il avait ses pertes de vision, zappait sur la télé, allongé dans son lit. Sa mère était descendue téléphoner à son père. Heureusement. Il ne la supportait plus, elle et sa terrible inquiétude. Quatre médecins apparurent alors, dans l'encadrure de la porte. Chacun portait sa blouse blanche, et au dessous, deux un vêtement bleu clair, les deux autres bleu fonçé.

_- Henry, c'est bien ça ?_ fit-une des blouses bleues. _Je suis le docteur Clark, chef du service de neurochirurgie, et neurochirurgien. _

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis désigna le docteur à la blouse bleu fonçée, à côté de lui, une femme.

_- Voici ma collègue, le Docteur Jakson, c'est une ophtalmologue. _

_- Qui sont ces deux là en bleu clair ?_ Questionna-Henry, curieux.

_- Ce sont nos internes,_ sourit-le Dr. Jakson._ Les Drs. Volpel et Sawy. _

_- Quand est-on interne ?_ Demanda-Henry.

_- Dis-moi, tu es curieux_, sourit-le Dr. Clark.

_- Je passerai par là un jour, moi aussi_, fit-Henry. _Enfin, si je vis jusque là. _

_- Je peux te le garantir, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu vives_, déclara le Dr. Jakson.

_- Tu fais des études de médecine ?_ Demanda-l'un des internes.

Henry hocha la tête.

_- Du moins_, corrigea-t-il. _Je vais en faire. _

_- Bon courage_, ricana-l'autre interne.

_- Assez parlé_, fit-le Dr. Clark en décochant un regard reprobateur aux internes. _Où est ta mère ? _

_- Elle passe un coup de fil.._

_- Veux-tu l'attendre ? _

_- Oh non, vous lui répéterez plus tard. _

Le Dr Clark prit place sur le lit d'Henry, un air sérieux sur le visage.

_- La maladie dont tu es atteint, s'appelle Von Hippel-Lindau. Cette maladie à provoqué quelques changements dans ton corps. Nous avons ainsi décelé un hémangioblastome, sur ta rétine, ce qui à entraîné un décollement de la rétine, d'où tes pertes de vision. Les vomissements et les troubles de motricité, sont eux dûs à deux autres hémangioblastomes, situés l'un dans moelle épinière l'autre dans le cervelet. _

Henry assimilait toutes ces informations médicales du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il associa le mot « hémangioblastome » à un danger de mort.

_- Ce qui signifie ?_ s'enquit-Henry.

_- Nous allons devoir t'opérer, pour tenter de freiner la maladie_, expliqua-le Dr. Jakson. _Je vais tenter d'éliminer l'hémangioblastome présent sur ta rétine, sans que tu perdes la vue. Le Dr. Clark, se chargera des deux autres hémangioblastomes. As-tu des questions ?_

_- Vous allez réussir ? _

_- Nous ne pouvons rien te garantir, mais tu es en de bonnes mains_, souris-le Dr. Clark.

_- Il y a des risques ? _

_- Chaque opération comporte des risques_, soupira-le Dr. Jakson. _Ne pas se réveille. Ou se réveiller aveugle. Mais nous parlerons plutôt des risques à ta mère, inutile de t'inquiéter plus que ça. _

_- Vous lui expliquerez tout ça, hein ?_ Demanda-Henry. _Je n'ai nulle envie de le faire. _

_- Bien entendu.._

Henry passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il allait passer le premier stage en hôpital de sa vie...sur le billard !

* * *

Addison, Arizona, Teddy et Callie discutaient du stage à venir, comme tous les étudiants du lycée. Elles avaient vraiment hâte d'y être. Mais Teddy elle était très déçue du service dans lequel elle avait été plaçée.

_- Vous vous rendez compte ?_ Explosa-t-elle._ Je suis en plastique ! Je déteste la chirurgie plastique. Enfin je veux dire, le concept.._

_- Moi, je suis carrément contente !_ Sourit-Callie._ Depuis petite je m'intéresse à l'ortho.._

_- Cardio.._bredouilla-Arizona.

_- ça c'est un bon service !_ Fit-Teddy. _La cardio ! Puis tu voulais quoi toi ? _

_- Je sais pas trop.._avoua-Arizona.

Elle se rappela des mots de son frère. La pédiatrie. Elle aurait bien aimé y être, juste par curiosité.

_- Ils nous affectent au hasard ?_ Demanda-Addison. _Parce que sérieux, moi en trauma, j'y crois pas trop._

_- Ouais, c'est le hasard,_ répondit-Callie. _Puis pour le deuxième stage c'est toi qui choisit. Plus cool, non ?! _

_- Mais on a pas le droit de choisir à chaque stage le même service, si je me souviens bien_, précisa-Teddy.

_- Dire que la semaine prochaine nous serons dans l'hôpital !_ Rêvassa-Addison.

_- Le pied !_ Approuva-Callie.

_- Et dire que les secondes aussi,_ rappela-Teddy.

Les visages des trois filles s'assombrirent, jalouses que les secondes aient accès à ces stages très prisés dès maintenant.

_- Stop, là ! Vous êtes bizzares ! Il faut se réjouir, au contraire ! _

Arizona avait parlé d'un ton enjoué, comme d'habitude.

_- A bas l'optimisme, Arizona_, grinça-Teddy. _Bon, je vais aller au CDI histoire de faire mon devoir de maths qui était pour aujourd'hui. _

_- Je t'accompagne, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus_, ris-Addison.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent, laissant Callie et Arizona sur le banc.

_- Tu as fait ton devoir ?_ S'étonna-Arizona.

_- Non_, ris-Callie._ Mais je ne souhaite pas travailler. _

Un silence s'installa. Arizona était un peu mal à l'aise, avec Callie, depuis sa conversation avec Tim. Depuis qu'elle avait identifié les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Callie, et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle en était amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire. Comment lui dire ? Non, ne pas lui dire. C'était un meilleur choix. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était homo ! Une chose à la fois.

_- ça va mieux, chez toi ? Sans ton frère ?_ Demanda-Callie.

_- Oui, merci. Je m'y habitue. Quand ça n'ira pas, c'est qu'il sera mort.._

_- Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! _

_- Réaliste, tu veux dire._

Callie haussa les épaules. Elle admettait que ce départ était dur, et qu'Arizona stressait. Aussi, Callie saisit un stylo dans son sac, et s'empara de la main d'Arizona pour y griffoner son numéro de téléphone.

_- Au cas où tu serais mal, un soir_, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Tandis que Callie rangeait son crayon, Arizona restait fixée sur sa main et sur les chiffres. Pour Callie, ce n'était qu'une amie qui donnait son numéro à sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus. Mais Arizona ressentait bien autre chose.

_- Heu..ça va ?_ S'enquit-Callie.

_- Oui, oui, ça va.._éluda-Arizona. _On va en cours ?_

Callie hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers leur cours de maths, Arizona encore chamboulée.

* * *

_- En ortho ! Ils m'ont mis en ortho ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne vais pas survir chez les casseurs d'os.._

_- Arrête de te plaindre, April_, sourit-George. _Moi ils m'ont mis en neuro. Faut être super précis, concentré et tout. C'est pas pour moi. Puis en ortho tu répares des os tu les casses pas ! _

George et April discutaient eux aussi un peu plus loin. Tout en parlant avec April, George vrillait son regard sur Callie, qui discutait avec d'autres filles de première. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait renvoyé promener. Le coeur du jeune homme se serra lorsqu'il y repensa. Il ne savait pas s'il oserait réitérer sa demande, dans quelques mois. Sans doute pas. Et puis, Callie était encore célibataire, mais sûrement plus pour longtemps, vu comme elle était populaire.

_- George, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_ S'énerva-April.

_- Oui, je t'écoute, désolé,_ s'excusa-George.

_- Alors réponds.._

_- Heu...?_

April soupira.

_- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. _

_- Désolé.._

_- Je te demandais à ton avis, pourquoi Robbins, Torres, Altman et Montgomery étaient encore célibataires ? Ce sont les filles les plus populaires..elles ont tout pour elles. _

_- Je me pose la même question_, soupira-George._ Je n'ai pas la réponse pour Robbins et Torres. Mais il est évident qu'Altman est folle de Burton. Sauf qu'il est porté disparu..! Alors..Et pour Montgomery, on dit qu'elle attend de voir si Sheperd va essayer de la récupérer ou non. _

_- C'est évident que non !_ Ricana-April.

_- Je suis d'accord, il est trop fâché.._

_- Il y a de quoi !_ S'indigna-April.

George haussa les épaules. Tous ces évènements le dépassaient un peu, et pourquoi tout le monde en parlait ça lui échappait.

_- Si tu sortais avec moi, et que je te trompais avec...heu...Karev_, imagina-April. _Tu dirais quoi ? _

_- Tu ne sors pas avec moi, et Alex n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami_, ricana-George en regardant Callie s'éloigner.

_- Un peu d'imagination !_ Soupira-April.

George jeta un coup d'oeil à April, un peu étonné. C'était quoi tout ces sous-entendus ?..

* * *

**Votre avis ? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous..! Allez, premier stage pour d'eux de nos héros ^^ **

**AcidDrip****: Oui, deux chap. j'étais inspirée. Je trouve que c'était ce qui manquait dans la série, une complicitée de soeurs entre elle..Mais bon ^^ C'est vrai que Derek/Meredith ça stagne un peu...J'y remédierais !**

**Sarazona****: Et ce n'est pas fini, pour le pauvre Henry ^^ Aha, ça ne se contrôle pas ça ! Mais t'inquiète, c'est prévu ! **

**Kittycute****: Aha, mystère ;) ça pourrait se faire, en effet ! J'vais essayer de tourner ça d'une belle façon..Merci pour l'idée :) **

**Antwan****: Mark est juste moins dur ado que lorsqu'il vieillira, c'est tout ! **

**Karine****: Allez, un coup d'accélérateur...En espérant que tu apprécies ^^ : **

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! **

* * *

La semaine qui s'écoula se déroula dans une totale effervescence. Impossible pour les professeurs de garder l'attention de leurs élèves plus de cinq minutes – quand ils arrivaient à la capter cinq minutes. Tous avaient tellement hâte d'aller à ces stages. Seuls les élèves de terminales n'étaient pas dans cet état d'excitation fébrile, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà eu ces stages dans leur première. Finalement, le premier lundi de la semaine de stage arriva.

Arizona avait programmé son réveil à 4h00, pour être certaine d'arriver à l'heure. Elle ne voulait absolument pas louper une seule minute de ce jour de stage. La jeune fille s'habilla donc, et prit son bus habituel, qui heureusement faisait des voyages tôt le matin. Arrivée devant l'hôpital, Arizona s'arrêta devant l'entrée, le regard tourné vers l'édifice. Le Seattle Grace Hospital lui parraissait imposant, passionnant, intéressant..La jeune fille était impressionnée, et ne sentit la présence de Callie à côté d'elle que lorsque celle-ci lui effleura le bras.

_- Salut ! On se connait non ?_ fit-Callie, moqueuse.

Arizona éclata de rire, heureuse de trouver Callie, se rappellant qu'elles avaient leur stage le même jour.

_- Prête à affronter l'orthopédie ?_ s'enquit-Arizona en souriant.

_- Plus que prête !_ Affirma-Callie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, et d'un commun accord, franchirent les portes du légendaire hôpital. Un petit groupe d'une dizaine de premières qui avaient eux aussi leur stage en même temps qu'eux étaient déjà là, devant un grand homme qui imposait le respect.

_- Tout le monde est là ?_ s'enquit-l'homme, qui portait une blouse blanche de l'hôpital. _Bien. Je m'appelle Richard Webber, je suis le chef de chirurgie de cet hôpital. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour votre premier jour de stage de l'année. J'ai fait réunir les Dr. qui vous accompagneront tout le long de cette journée. Posez-leur des questions jusqu'à les en saouler !_

Il sourit, et les étudiants sourirent également. Richard Webber présenta chaque Dr pour que les étudiants puissent les accoster sans se tromper de médecin.

_- Bonne chance_, sourit-Callie, en se dirigeant vers son mentor d'une journée.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire, et marcha vers un grand chirurgien d'aspect imposant, assez vieux. La jeune fille, le salua et lui serra la main.

_- Vous êtes Arizona Robbins, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit-l'homme avec un bref sourire. _Je suis le Dr Baptist, cardio-chirurgien et chef du service de cardiologie de Seattle Grace._

_- Enchantée, Docteur Baptist. _

_- Bien_, fit-il. _Suis moi. _

Arizona, sac sur l'épaule, suivit le médecin dans les couloirs. Il lui expliqua en même temps les couloirs qui débouchaient sur les salles de repos, puis le nom de chaque service. Il ouvrit une porte, visiblement un vestiaire.

_- Voici le vestiaire des résidents_, expliqua-t-il. _Celui des internes est similaire, mais moins luxueux. _

Le médecin s'autorisa un sourire, puis fit signe à Arizona d'avancer.

_- Enfile ceci, je t'attends dehors. Dépêche toi pour les visites._

Arizona, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, prit la blouse blanche qu'il lui tendait, qui était de plus petite taille et l'enfila, comme dans ses rêves. Puis, elle épingla le badge qu'il lui avait fourni, et où était inscrit : Dr. Robbins, stagiaire.

_- Vous avez écrit Dr Robbins !_ ris-Arizona en le rejoignant.

_- C'est le chef Webber qui à eu cette initiative_, sourit-Baptist._ Il dit que ça fait plaisir aux élèves !_

_- C'est le cas !_ ris-Arizona. _Dr Robbins sonne mieux qu'Arizona ! _

_- Bien, suis-moi_, fit-le médecin. _Nous allons aller voir un petit garçon qu'on doit opérer aujourd'hui. _

_- On ?_ Releva-Arizona.

_- Tu seras dans le bloc_, sourit-Dr. Baptist.

Arizona parvint mal à dissimuler sa joie, et suivit le Dr dans l'ascenceur, qui était bondé de médecins, d'infimières, d'internes maladroits. Ils sortirent, et longèrent un long couloir de chambres.

_- Nous sommes dans le service pédiatrique_, chuchota-Dr. Baptist. _Je te conseille de ne pas parler fort, parce qu'à cette heure, les marmots dorment ! Et si tu les réveilles, le Dr Bell va te tomber dessus. C'est la chirurgienne pédiatrique, qui trouve le sommeil sacré ! _

Le Dr. Baptist sourit, puis frappa doucement à une porte, avant d'entrer. Quelques internes arrivèrent peu après, un peu nerveux.

_- Bonjour, Ahlek_, salua-le Dr Baptist au petit garçon dans son lit.

Il avait une petite mine, tout pâle, et semblait apeuré. Sa mère et son père à côté de lui, semblaient mortellement inquiets, lui tenant la main, regardant les docteurs d'un air inquiet.

_- Présentation du cas ?_ S'enquit-Baptist. _Dr. May. _

_- Ahlek Jhaz, 6 ans,_ commença-l'interne May. _A cause d'un rétrécissement de l'artère coronaire, doit subir un pontage aorto-coronarien. _

_- As-tu des questions ?_ Demanda-le Dr. Baptist.

Le petit garçon apeuré hocha négativement la tête. Les parents par contre, s'empressèrent de demander mille précisions et indications auxquelles le Dr. Baptist répondit avec patience. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre.

_- Préparez-le pour l'opération à 9 heure_, demanda-le Dr. Baptist aux internes. _Bippez-moi quand il sera prêt. Répondez aux questions le mieux possible, ne les affolez pas. _

_- Qui assiste ?_ S'enquit-le Dr. May.

_- Autant continuer jusqu'au bout, Dr. May, je vous vois en salle d'op'. Arizona suivez-moi. _

Arizona avait hâte d'assister à l'opération du petit garçon, mais c'était dans trois heures. Le cardio-chirurgien décida de lui faire visiter les locaux, les salles d'op' et les galeries. Dans l'ascenceur, Arizona vit Callie, à côté d'un grand gars baraqué. Elle s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait aussi excitée qu'elle.

_- Je vais pouvoir observer dans le bloc un pontage aorto-coronarien !_ Se réjouit-Arizona. _Dans trois heures ! _

_- J'y vais avant toi_, railla-Callie. _Dans quelques minutes je vais regarder le Dr. Jameson poser une prothèse du genou à une vieille ! _

_- C'est injuste !_ Ris-Arizona en lui mettant un coup dans l'épaule.

Arizona avisa le badge luisant : Dr. Torres, stagiaire. Elle lui fit remarquer avec un rire. Elle discutèrent un moment, puis Callie et le Dr. Muscle sortirent. La jeune fille était follement excitée. Elle portait une blouse blanche indiquant qu'elle était reconnue comme stagiaire, elle portait la blouse qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de porter ! Et elle allait assister à une opération sur une prothèse du genou. Le Dr. Jameson, pas très bavard, l'emmena dans la salle de nettoyage, pour s'habiller. L'adrénaline commença à monter dans les veines de Callie, lorsqu'elle reveti l'équipement stérile: la blouse bleue, le pantalon, la calotte, le masque. Elle se sentait fière et elle sut que la chirurgie était sa véritable voie, son destin. Qu'elle aimerait faire ça toute sa vie.

_- Prête ?_ S'enquit-le Dr. Jameson.

_- Evidemment !_ Sourit-Callie.

Il ouvrit la porte, et Callie pénétra dans le bloc opératoire. Sur la table, infirmières et anésthésistes achevaient de préparer la patiente déjà endormie. L'opération débuta, le Dr. Jameson avait des geste sûrs précis. Il invita Callie à s'approcher pour observer, et l'interne de qui elle piqua la place grinça des dents. Callie sourit derrière son masque.

_- C'est magnifique_, murmura-t-elle.

Le chirurgien travailla sans relâche, et grâce à lui, une vieille femme eut un nouveau genou tout neuf grâce à sa prothèse.

_- Refermez-là, s'il vous plaît_, fit-Jameson en otant son masque.

Il quitta le bloc pour regagner la salle de nettoyage, et lava ses mains au lavabo après avoir jeté son masque. Callie l'imita, ravie, tout en discutant avec lui de l'opération.

_- As-tu faim ?_ Sourit-il.

_- Un peu_, avoua-Callie.

_- Je vais te montrer l'endroit le plus cool ici_, railla-Jameson. _La cafétéria ! _

Callie eut un rire et suivit le Dr. Muscle, comme elle le surnomait.

_- Tu veux manger avec ton amie ?_ Demanda-Jameson.

_- Oh oui, j'aimerais bien, Dr. Jameson,_ fit-Callie.

_- Elle est en quel service ? _

_- Cardio._

_- Je vais devoir me coltiner le Dr Baptist alors !_ fit-Jameson dans un grand rire en s'asseyant à leur table.

Il avait haussé la voix pour être sûr que son collègue l'entende et aussitôt ils se lançèrent dans une discussion animée. Callie prit place en face d'Arizona.

_- Alors le bloc !?_ Fit-elle.

_- C'était génial !_ S'exclama-Arizona. _Franchement génial ! Ce petit garçon sur cette grande table..Je crois que pour mon prochain stage, j'irais en pédiatrie. _

_- En pédiatrie ? Vraiment ?_ S'étonna-Callie.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, ces petits humains me font..je suis émue..Ils me donnent envie de me battre pour eux._

_- Moi, j'adore l'ortho_, avoua-Callie. _Cette prothèse était superbe ! _

Elles discuèrent jusqu'à ce que le bipper du Dr Baptist sonne. Il le regarda.

_- La mine. Robbins, lâche tout et tâche de me suivre._

_- A tout à l'heure Callie._

Et Arizona partit en courant derrière le Dr Baptist qui était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils coururent à s'essoufler jusqu'à la mine et Arizona comprit que lorsqu'il y avait une urgence, il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Ils pénétrèrent aux urgences. Arizona vit tout ce chaos, ça la marqua.

_- C'est toujours le chaos comme ça ?_ Demanda-Arizona sous le choc.

_- Là ?_ Ricana-le Dr. Baptist._ C'est calme, là. Reviens lors de grandes catastrophes._

Un interne vint à sa rencontre et lui mit un dossier dans les mains.

_- Kyle Michael, 48 ans, s'est fait poser une prothèse du coeur il y a un mois_, fit l'interne. _En arrêt, réanimé à l'arrivée aux urgences dans l'ambulance. _

Arizona demeurait pétrifiée devant le lit de l'homme. C'était son premier vrai contact avec la mine et ça l'effrayait un peu. Le Dr. Baptist s'empressa d'ausculter l'homme. Le moniteur se mit alors à bipper.

_- Il est encore en arrêt !_ S'affola-l'interne.

_- Donnez-moi les palettes,_ exigea-Baptist. _Chargez à 100. Dégagez ! _

Le corps eut un soubresaut. Rien.

_- Chargez à 150. Dégagez ! _

Rien.

_- ...200. Dégagez !_

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes d'efforts sans relâches, le Dr. Baptist laissa tomber les palettes, dépité.

_- Heure du décès : 13h12. _

Le chirurgien arracha la blouse jaune des urgences, et quitta la salle. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait une stagiaire. Il se retourna, et vit qu'Arizona était livide et tremblante. Le Dr. Baptist s'approcha, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _

_- Je...je.._

Il l'entraîna vers un banc le plus proche, et la força à s'asseoir.

_- Je suis désolé_, fit-le Dr._ Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser voir ça. C'était un peu dur. _

Arizona ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle était en état de choc complet.

_- On va faire des trucs plus cool, tu veux bie.._

Il fut interrompu par son bipper. Il jura une nouvelle fois.

_- Nouvelle urgence. Je te propose de visiter un peu l'hôpital seule. Ça te va ? _

Arizona hôcha la tête. Le chirurgien courut vers la mine comme un dératé. La jeune fille mit sa tête dans ses mains, et commença à pleurer. Un homme venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Callie et le Dr. Jameson, qui marchaient rapidement en direction de la mine, une urgence sûrement.

_- Arizona ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Fit-Callie en ralentissant.

_- Torres on a pas le temps, soit tu viens soit tu restes_, fit-Jameson en courant.

_- Je.._

Callie aperçut le visage brillant de larmes d'Arizona.

_- Je reste. _

La jeune fille prit place à côté de son amie tandis que le médecin disparaissait dans la mine. Callie passa un bras autour des épaules d'Arizona.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ fit-elle.

_- Je..cet homme..Il avait probablement une famille. Il était peu être heureux._.bredouilla-Arizona.

_- Un homme est mort aux urgences ?_ S'étonna-Callie. _Devant toi ? _

Arizona hocha la tête, dépitée.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, la rassura Callie. _Dans quelques jours ça sera oublié. _

_- Si il n'y avait que ça.._soupira-Arizona.

La jeune fille faisait évidemment allusion au tourbillon insondable d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. Son frère avait réussi à en isoler un bout, et l'identifier, mais comme le dire à Callie maintenant ? Arizona avait décidé de ne pas le lui dire pour l'instant, c'était le plus simple. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, où si par hasard elle était homophobe. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une amie aussi précieuse. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le visage auréolé de mèches noires de Callie, elle oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle eut vaguement conscience de s'avancer vers Callie, et sans lui donner le temps de s'interroger, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Arizona, voyant que Callie ne la repoussait pas, bien qu'en proie au choc le plus total, l'embrassa. Juste à temps, elle se détacha de Callie et le Dr. Baptist apparut dans le couloir, suivant un brancard poussé par des internes et des infirmiers, où une femme était intubée.

_- Allez Dr. Robbins ! _

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, sachant que cette appellation lui ferait plaisir. Arizona vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Callie, puis se leva d'un bond et suivit le brancard. Le couloir fut de nouveau vide, et Callie se retrouva seule, en plein désarroi. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'arrivait à trouver aucune explication logique aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Arizona, homo ? Et flashant sur elle, par dessus le marché ? Impossible ! C'était peut-être dû à la fatigue, l'anxiété d'avoir perdu un patient, l'excitation à l'approche du stage..Oui, sûrement. Un moyen de décompresser ?

Mais ce qui apportait le plus de doutes à Callie dans tout ça, c'était qu'en passant outre la surprise, elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle avait aimé être embrassée par une fille ! Et cette fille était Arizona ! Callie enserra sa tête de ses mains. Dans quoi elle s'était fourrée ! Le Dr. Jameson arriva alors, poussant un second brancard. Il lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Callie se leva, et se glissa entre un infirmier et une interne pour pousser le brancard, où reposait un petit garçon terrifié, qui pleurait.

_- Tombé d'un arbre_, chuchota-le Dr. Jameson. _Multiples fractures. J'ai réussi à le stabiliser dans une salle de trauma, je lui ai remis certaines parties comme l'épaule en place. Maintenant on va poser des attelles et peut-être un plâtre, si besoin. _

Callie hocha la tête, mutique. Le Dr. Jameson dû voir qu'elle était la proie aux doutes, puisqu'il lui demanda si ça allait. Callie hocha la tête affirmant qu'elle allait bien. Ils emmenèrent le petit patient qui pleurait lui faire des radios. Callie pensa que jamais elle ne pourrait faire de la pédiatrie, en ayant déjà marre des pleurs. Une fois les radios étudiées, ils allèrent voir le garçon.

_- Bonne nouvelle_, fit-le Dr._ Ta maman est sur le chemin. On l'a appelée. _

_- Et mes os ?_ S'enquit-le petit, calmant ses larmes. _Vous avez dit que j'avais cassé mes os. _

_- Dr. Torres ?_ Sourit-Jameson.

_- Heu.._.fit-Callie prise au dépourvu. _Tu vas avoir besoin d'une attelle au poignet, et d'un plâtre à la jambe droite. Tu es tombé d'une hauteur assez élevée et tu t'es mal réceptionné. Cependant, cela aurait pu être pire. Le Dr. Jameson à déjà soigné ton épaule et quelques fractures isolées. Il faudra juste ne pas trop forcer, et prendre quelques médicaments, j'imagine, Dr. Jameson ? _

_- C'est excellent, Dr. Torres_, la félicita-Jameson. _Je donnerai la liste de médicaments à ta maman. Viens, allons poser cette attelle et ce plâtre. _

* * *

_- Pourquoi es-tu distraite ainsi ?_ Demanda-le Dr. Baptist.

_- Je ne suis pas distraite_, contra-Arizona.

Le médecin n'insista pas, poursuivant d'examiner la patiente.

_- Bien je t'ai résumé le cas. Peux-tu en faire autant ?_ S'enquit-Baptist.

_- On commence par le prénom et l'âge c'est bien ça ?_ Vérifia-Arizona.

_- C'est ça. _

_- Lola Jefferson, 36 ans,_ commença-Arizona, réquisitionnant sa mémoire._ En arrêt, réanimée aux urgences, et intubée. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi. Un interne est parti programmer un scanner et un IRM avec lesquels on en saura plus. _

_- Excellent_, sourit-Baptist. _En attendant les résultats du scan et de l'IRM, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller vérifier notre patient post-op de ce matin, Ahlek ? _

_- Oh oui, il est réveillé ?_ Demanda-Arizona.

Le Dr. Baptist hocha la tête. Ils parcoururent les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arizona notait tout les détails. Finalement, ils montèrent en pédiatrie et entrèrent dans la chambre du petit Ahlek. Il était éveillé. Son père dormait sur le fauteuil, sa mère était absente.

_- Ahlek !_ Salua-le Dr. Baptist. _Comment vas-tu cet après-midi ?_

_- Je suis endormi_, bafouilla-l'enfant. _Et ça tire ici. _

Il désigna sa poitrine.

_- C'est normal. Vérifions tout ça. _

Le Dr Baptist, sous le regard intéressé d'Arizona, défit la blouse, et décolla le large pansement. Arizona grimaça devant la cicatrice encore fraîche.

_- Tout ça m'a l'air très bien_, sourit-Baptist. _Arizona, mettez un nouveau pansement à notre jeune ami. _

_- Vous..vous êtes sûr? _

D'un sourire il désigna les nouveaux pansements. Arizona, la main tremblante prit un pansement, et le plaça sur la grosse cicatrice.

_- N'appuie pas trop,_ fit-le Dr. Baptist. _Un peu quand même ! _

Lui, remplissait le dossier du petit en surveillant distraitement Arizona. Après avoir vérifié deux autres post-op des jours d'avant, ils bipèrent l'interne qui avait fait l'IRM et le scan.

_- Tumeur sur une artère coronaire_, prononça l'interne en montrant le images.

_- Tiens, un étudiant chanceux, le prochain qui me sera affecté. Une tumeur de ce genre est assez grandiose à enlever ! Et maligne ! _

_- Je peux lui piquer sa place ?_ Ris-Arizona.

* * *

Après avoir réparé les os du petit garçon, ils le plaçèrent sous la garde d'un interne jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents. Puis, ils allèrent voir deux autres patients. Lorsque le Dr. Jameson regarda sa montre, Callie sentit que la journée touchait à sa fin.

_- 18 heure, tu peux rentrer chez toi_, sourit-Jameson._ La journée à commençé tôt, tu dois être épuisée. _

_- Vous avez terminé, vous ?_ S'enquit-Callie.

_- Non, je suis de garde_, sourit-il.

_- ça doit être épuisant._

_- Mais passionnant ! Cette nuit j'aurai les meilleurs cas d'ortho ! _

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil puis lui montra les vestiaires. Callie le salua, et le remercia pour tout. Puis elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires. Arizona était en train d'ôter sa blouse. En voyant Callie, un moment de gêne s'installa. La blonde accrocha sa veste à un crochet, et saisit son sac de cours. Elle pensait que Callie regrettait. Elle pensait que Callie était déçue qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, qu'elles ne pourraient plus être amies. Arizona sortit, se maudissant d'avoir suivi son instinct. Elle était persuadée d'avoir perdue une amie.

Callie elle était désarçonnée par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Pourquoi ? Cette fille était décidément un mystère. Elle la fuyait maintenant ! Avait-elle honte ? Regrettait-elle ? Callie repensa au baiser qu'elles avaient furtivement échangé. Ça avait été magique. Tout comme cette première journée à l'hôpital. A regret, Callie déposa sa blouse.

* * *

**Alors ? J'suis pas fan de ce chapitre mais...vous en pensez quoi ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut, les gens..!**

**Désolée pour ce retard, par rapport à d'habitude..Non, ma ponctualité ne s'est pas altérée, simplement quelques petits problèmes de réseau..' Enfin bref.. Voici le chapitre 13. Restez près de vos écrans, le chapitre 14 étant déjà écrit, ainsi que le 15, je les posterais dans la journée. **

**Kittycute****: Et oui, il fallait bien qu'il arrive ;)**

**AcidDrip****: Derek/Meredith, c'est pas pour tout de suite quand même...Mais patience, ça pourrait débuter dans le chap. 15. **

**Eloo****: Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Ines****: Déjà une ou deux reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ Hé oui, ça ne pouvait pas être tout beau entre elles dès le départ quand même ! Ce n'est pas garanti (ce qui n'est pas garanti: la survie d'Henry et la vitesse de résolution du quiproquo ^^). Jackson je suis certaine que je veux le mettre, oui. Il devrait bientôt faire son apparition. Miranda, possible. Je ne sais pas encore. **

**Karine****: Merci ! ^^ Elles le feront, ne t'inquiète pas...après quand, je peux pas te le dire :DD**

**Bonne lecture..**

* * *

_- Oui, je suis Owen Hunt, monsieur. _

_- Je suis le Dr. Clark, neurochirurgien et.._

_- ...chef du service de neurologie_, complèta-Owen, impressionné.

_- C'est exact. Tu es bien renseigné_, sourit-le Dr Clark.

Sur les directives du neurochirurgien, Owen enfila une blouse blanche, et admira le badge sur sa poitrine, en pensant que Dr. Hunt ça sonnait plutôt pas mal. Le jeune homme suivit ensuite le chirurgien pour aller vérifier ses patients post-op. Durant toute la matinée, ce fut plutôt ennuyant pour Owen, qui était frustré de n'être qu'un stagiaire. Il rêvait d'être un chirurgien réputé qui sauvait des vies tout les jours. Après un énième patient, pré-op cette fois, le Dr. Clark le conduisit à la cafétéria.

_- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le chef Webber_, expliqua-t-il. _Mange tant que tu peux, je viendrais te chercher. _

Owen hocha la tête, un peu abandonné dans la grande cafétéria. Il se prit un plateau, et erra dans la cafétéria. Il finit par prendre place à une table vide. Il espérait que son après-midi soit plus fructueux. A ce moment, Mark arriva et déposa son plateau à côté d'Owen.

_- Salut Mark_, fit-Owen qui avait oublié qu'ils avaient leur stage le même jour.

_- Owen._

Mark entama son pain, puis jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cafétéria.

_- Lequel c'est, ton doc' ?_ s'enquit-il.

_- Il est en entretient avec le chef,_ expliqua-Owen. _Et le tien? _

_- Ah, abandonné ?_ Ricana-Mark._ Le mien c'est plutôt la mienne..elle là bas. Le Dr. Lamberts. _

_- Aha mais oui, t'es en obstétrique_ ris-Owen.

_- Pas de commentaire_, se renferma-Mark. _Dans la matinée, j'ai eu une MST sur une gamine, et une grossesse extra-utérine. Génial ! _

_- J'espère que notre aprèm sera mieux_, espéra-Owen.

_- Y a intérêt ! _

Owen finit son repas, et aperçut le Dr. Clark. Il salua Mark, et rejoignit le médecin.

_- Bien mangé ?_ Sourit-le Dr. Clark.

Sans attendre de réponse, il parcourut quelques couloirs.

_- Où va-t-on ?_ S'enquit-Owen.

_- On va voir Raphaël States, un jeune homme qui présente une tumeur plutôt maligne au cerveau. On doit lui enlever cet aprèm. _

Owen sourit. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Le bipper du docteur Clark sonna alors.

_- Changement de plans, une urgence à la mine. Go, suis-moi !_

Le Dr Clark pressa le pas, et lorsque son bipper sonna une seconde fois, il se mit presque à courir. Ils revêtirent les blouses jaunes de la mine et y entrèrent. Le chaos impressionna grandement Owen, mais lui plût immédiatement. La mine était encore plus animée que lorsque Callie et Arizona avaient effectué leur stage. Des blessés de partout, des internes qui suturaient, des salles de trauma remplies. Le Dr Clark se dirigea vers une salle de trauma, et y entra.

_- Accident de la route_, présenta-aussitôt un interne. _Inconnu, la quarantaine. Cerveau ouvert. _

Tout en enfilant ses gants, les faisant claquer sèchement sur son poignet, le Dr. Clark jeta un oeil à Owen.

_- Cela pourrait être choquant_, prévint-il. _A toi de voir si tu peux supporter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, attends moi à l'extérieur. _

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, le Dr Clark fonça vers l'homme. Owen le suivit plus prudemment, de plus loin. Ce qu'il vit le choqua un peu évidemment. Le crane était ouvert, et des morceaux de ce qu'il imagina étant comme de la cervelle sortaient. Owen grimaça.

_- Stable ?_ S'enquit-le Dr. Clark, à une jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

_- Pas vraiment_, répondit-elle.

Un interne à côté préparait des doses d'épi et d'autres substances qu'Owen n'identifia pas. Il capta le regard interrogateur du jeune homme et désigna d'un signe de tête la femme aux cheveux courts.

_- C'est le Dr. Collins, chirurgienne en trauma et chef du service. _

Avec fascination, Owen regarda le Dr Collins tenter par tout les moyens de stabiliser l'inconnu. Elle avait un sang-froid impressionnant, et même quand le patient fit plusieurs arrêts, elle n'abandonna pas. Cela plût à Owen. Et en sortant de la salle de trauma, une fois que le Dr Collins eut réussi à sauver le patient in-extremis, alors que ses collègues étaient prêt à prononcer la mort, Owen sut ce qu'il cocherait pour son prochain stage. Il avait hâte de découvrir la traumatologie.

* * *

Mark lui, s'ennuyait à mort en obstétrique. Il regarda le Dr. Lamberts effectuer un frottis à une patiente, puis rassurer une mère enceinte terrifiée. Lors d'un énième examen Mark s'impatienta.

_- Quand pourrais-je voir l'intérieur d'un bloc ?_ S'enquit-Mark, agaçé.

Le Dr Lamberts, en plein examen, lui opposa un regard froid.

_- Venez ici, jeune homme. _

Mark afficha aussitôt une mine dégoutée. Il était hors de question qu'il mette le nez aussi prez du vagin d'une femme !

_- Cela ne vous ennuie pas, Kelly ?_ s'enquit-Dr Lamberts.

_- Heu...non._ Fit-la patiente, légèrement inquiète.

_- Mark, venez. _

Mark surmonta sa répulsion, et approcha. Sous l'ordre du Dr Lamberts qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter, il fut forçé de regarder tout l'examen. Le Dr Lamberts se leva, retira ses gants qu'elle jeta. Puis, elle prit l'échantillon, et lui donna. Le jeune homme avait envie de vomir.

_- Tu vas porter ça au labo, puis me rejoindre au bloc 3. Dans la galerie. Je t'interdis de rentrer dans le bloc, tu es trop impertinent. _

Mark bouillait de rage. Il prit le flacon, et sortit. Il demanda plusieurs fois son chemin et finalement un interne excédé alla lui même déposer l'échantillon. Mark se demanda ensuite où était le bloc 3. Il marcha et aperçut la porte d'un bloc. Réjoui d'avoir trouvé, il poussa la porte, et entra dans la galerie. Aussitôt, il sût qu'il s'était trompé de bloc. Sur la table, un patient subissait probablement une greffe de peau. Tout son visage sans peau était exposé.

_- Wahou..._

Ce fut la seule chose que Mark trouva à dire. L'intérieur d'une femme l'avait presque fait vomir, mais il était en admiration devant ce mec sans visage.

_- C'est trop cool !_

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'un interne.

_- Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda-Mark en désignant la chirurgienne qui manipulait un grand morceau de peau avec précaution.

_- C'est le docteur Abbot_, répondit-l'interne. _Chirurgienne plastique. Plutôt cool hein ? _

_- Carrément ! _

Mark était passionné par cette opération.

_- Juste par curiosité on est pas dans le bloc 3 ? _

_- Non !_ Ricana-l'interne. _On est dans le 5. _

_- Merde..._

Mais Mark ne bougea pas. Il regarda chaque minute de cette intense opération. Lorsque finalement, la chirurgienne quitta le bloc, il sortit. Il ne savait pas trop où aller maintenant. Il chercha le bloc 3, et tomba nez à nez avec le Dr. Lamberts, furieuse.

_- Où étais-tu ?_ tonna-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

_- Heu...je me suis trompé de bloc,_ s'excusa-Mark._ J'étais dans le bloc 5. _

_- Et ça veut être médecin, mais ça ne sait même pas différencier un «3» d'un «5» !_ marmonna-Lamberts._ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, après t'être rendu compte que tu t'étais trompé ? _

Mark garda un silence coupable, mais il était en colère.

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- La chirurgie plastique, c'est mille fois plus cool que vos trucs de grossesse_, se défendit-Mark.

Le Dr Lamberts, piquée au vif, se tourna et partit. Mark ne se laissa pas démonter. Il courut jusqu'à elle.

_- Je n'ai pas choisi votre service_, fit-il. _On me l'a imposé. _

_- Comme tout les autres. _

Mark suivit la jeune femme furieuse. Elle ne le chassa cependant pas et ils effectuèrent quelques examens de plus. Mark était persuadé que c'était pour l'ennuyer. Le jeune homme attendit la fin de la journée avec impatience. Lorsque enfin il retira sa blouse, il se promit d'essayer la chirurgie plastique lors du prochain stage. Le jeune homme sortit par la sortie des urgences. Il s'assit sur un banc, et regarda une ambulance repartir. Mark saisit son portable, et composa un numéro. Après quelques tonalitées, on décrocha.

_- Lexie_, fit-il. _Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi...? Pourquoi m'avoir frapp..Allô ? Lexie !? Lexie ? Merde.._

Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Le jeune homme, l'âme en peine, se leva, et se dirigea vers chez lui. Il ignorait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mark rentra chez lui. Ses parents étaient absents, et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

_- Alissa ?_ Fit-il.

_- Mark ! T'es rentré !_

Une jeune fille, peut-être un peu plus jeune que Mark mais pas de beaucoup, courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Mark l'enlaça, content de la retrouver.

_- Alors, l'hosto ? _

_- Bof, j'étais en obstétrique_, se plaignit-Mark._ C'était horrible, et la chirurgienne me déteste. Par contre, je suis tombé sur une opération de greffe de peau sur le visage, par hasard. J'étais perdu. C'était géant ! _

_- Tu t'es perdu ?_ Ricana-la jeune fille.

Mark lui raconta l'opération.

_- Tu as faim ?_ S'enquit-ensuite la jeune fille._ Je t'ai préparé un repas ! _

_- Ah, Alissa, t'es décidément ma cousine préférée !_ Sourit-Mark.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi, Owen et le Dr Clark le conscrèrent à enlever une tumeur. Owen n'était cependant pas trop attiré par la neuro, comme il le découvrit. Il préférait de loin l'adrénaline de la trauma. Néanmoins, il feignit de s'intéresser à l'opération du Dr Clark qu'il observa de la galerie. La journée touchait à sa fin et le Dr. Clark le délivra. Owen marcha vers les ascenceurs, au bout du couloir. Il ignorait à quel étage il était, néanmoins il savait qu'il y avait ici des patients atteints de maladie du coeur. Owen passa devant une chambre à la porte ouverte, et aperçu un visage familier. Il recula, pris de stupeur.

_- Burton ?_ Murmura-t-il.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Henry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et une moue agaçée apparut sur son visage.

_- J'aurais préféré que personne ne soit au courant,_ déclara-t-il d'entrée.

_- Qu'est-ce que...tu fais ici ? _

_- Mon stage, ça ne se voit pas ?_ ricana-Henry. _J'ai une maladie du coeur, la même que mon mère. Héréditaire.._

_- C'est une blague ? _

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer !? _

Owen s'approcha du lit, sous le choc. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce garçon qui lui avait ravi Teddy. Cependant il ne demeurait pas indifférent devant son lit d'hôpital.

_- Ted'...est-ce que Ted' est au courant ?_ demanda-Owen.

_- Non, et je te prierais de ne pas lui dire_, demanda-Henry.

_- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? _

_- Pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement._

Un silence s'installa. Owen se tut, réfléchissant. Il hocha finalement la tête doucement, exprimant son accord. A ce moment, un interne arriva, pour ausculter Henry. Owen en profita pour se glisser dehors, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il rendit sa blouse et son badge, puis rentra chez lui, un peu sonné par cette révélation. Henry allait étudier la médecine ! Il était supposé devenir un médecin, pas un patient !

* * *

**Bof bof, hein ? Pas d'inquiétudes, le chapitre 14 est mieux ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Comme promis, un deuxième chap..:) **

**Kittycute: Aha, t'inquiète ça va pas être le seul ;)**

**AcidDrip: Pour Meredit/Derek, ça va commencer tout doucement dans le chapitre 15, pas celui-ci, désolée..^^ **

**Karine: Exactement, puis j'aime pas mettre trois plombs avant de poster un nouveau chapitre...Enfin bref..!**

* * *

Le jour de stage arriva, pour Addison. Elle était pressée, ayant reçu le compte rendu détaillé par texto des propres stage de Callie et Arizona. La jeune fille était quand même un peu stressée, et arriva en avance. Après le discours du chef Webber, elle se dirigea donc vers la chirurgienne en trauma.

_- Dr. Collins ?_ demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

_- Exact !_ sourit-elle. _Tu dois être le Dr. Montgomery..Addison ? _

_- Docteur ?_ releva-Addie en souriant.

_- Hem, oui !_ fit-le Dr. Collins. _Une brillante idée du chef, pour mettre les stagiaires en confiance.._

_- Cool !_ fit-Addison.

Le Dr Collins lui sourit. Elle l'emmena assez rapidement dans les dédales de couloirs, et lui fit enfiler une blouse à la va vite. Addie admira un moment le badge "Dr. Montgomery, stagiaire" et sourit. Arizona et Callie avaient omis ce détails. Addison sortit du vestiaire, et jeta un coup d'oeil au Dr Collins. Celle-ci semblait pressée.

_- Dépêche_, sourit-Collins._ En trauma, on est jamais à l'abri des urgences...C'est probablement moi qui ai le plus d'urgences d'ailleurs. C'est la trauma. Vraiment excitant, il faut que t'aimes l'adrénaline ! _

Dès que le Dr Collins lui tourna le dos, Addison afficha une moue déçue. D'après cette description, la trauma n'était pas vraiment pour elle ! Néanmoins, Addison était super contente d'être ici, et elle ne se laisserait pas gâcher cette journée, peu importe le service dans lequel elle se trouvait. Aussi, elle suivit le Dr. Collins. Il allèrent rendre visite à un patient.

_- Bonjour Nick !_ sourit-Collins au jeune homme dans le lit.

Il devait avoir la vingtaine, tout au plus. Il arborait un sourire craquant, remarqua Addison. Cette dernière se força à se concentrer sur les explications du Dr Collins.

_- Nick est un de mes patients préférés_, sourit-Collins. _Je l'ai réceptionné aux urgences il y a un peu plus d'un mois, atteint de multiples fractures ouvertes et tout le tralalala, en arrêt, saignant de partout et brûlé. C'est moi qui l'ai stabilisé. Boulot des traumas ! Par la suite, on a dû réquisitionner un paquet de chirurgien pour son cas, les docteurs Abbot, Fitzmartin, Baptist, Jameson, et une tripotée d'internes ! _

Addison n'osa pas demander comme le jeune homme s'était infligé autant de blessures. Elle lui offrit plutôt un sourire; il lui jeta un regard d'intérêt. La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard.

_- Nick, je te présente Addison Montgomery, ma stagiaire d'un jour,_ fit-Collins.

_- Dr. Montgomery_, sourit-Nick.

_- Dr. Dalas_, fit-Collins à un interne proche. _Pourriez-vous présenter le cas plus sérieusement. _

_- Nick Oward, 22 ans, admis pour multiples fractures, brûlé au troisième degré, en arrêt cardiaque. Le Dr Baptist lui as posé un coeur artificiel suite à.._

Mais Addison n'écoutait plus, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, la chambre, les moniteurs, les appareil, et aussi, à son grand embarras, les yeux verts du jeune homme. Elle sortait tranquillement de la chambre en compagnie du docteur Collins lorsque le bipper de cette dernière résonna.

_- Merde, moi qui voulais te faire visiter_, soupira-Collins. _Viens, à la mine ! _

Addison suivit le docteur Collins dans les couloirs et arriva essouflée à la mine. Les urgences étaient une fois de plus bondées. La jeune fille observa tout ce chaos avec intérêt. Le Dr. Collins prenait déjà un dossier, que lui tendait l'interne.

_- Jessie Connor_, fit-l'ambulancière qui poussait le brancard vers une salle de trauma. _35 ans, agressée dans la rue. On l'a trouvé comme ça. Pas mal de plaies nécessitant des points, une fracture inquiétante, et très peu stable. _

_- Je m'en occupe_, annonça-Collins.

Le patient fut transporté dans la salle de trauma. Aussitôt les internes s'affairèrent et bientôt les bips des moniteurs se firent entendre. Addison regarda avec fascination le Dr Collins stabiliser la pauvre femme agressée. C'était un boulot exigeant. Il fallait avoir du sang-froid, et pouvoir prendre des risques pour sauver le patient. Ce n'était pas pour Addie, définitivement, mais elle prenait plaisir à assister au travail de cette professionnelle.

* * *

Tout en suivant le Dr Abbot dans les couloirs, Teddy ne cessait de regarder sa blouse avec fiertée, et de jouer avec l'ourlet. Comme tout les jeunes gens désirant entreprendre des études en médecine, elle en avait rêvé de cette blouse !

_- La chirurgie plastique, c'est un boulot superbe_, délivra-soudain le Dr Abbot. _Mais c'est un service sous-estimé. Les chirurgiens des autres services, particulièrement de neuro et de cardio – qui entre nous, se prennent pour les rois du monde – nous prennent pour des guignols._

_« Pas étonnant »_ grommela intérieurement Ted'.

_- Mais nous sommes importants,_ se vanta-Abbot. _Nous illuminons la vie de beaucoup de personnes en offrant une nouvelle peau, un nouvel organe, en soignant les brûlures..._

_« Ben voyons...»_ continua-de penser Teddy.

Si Callie, Arizona ou Addie avaient été là, elles lui auraient probablement dit d'arrêter avec ces pensées mesquines. Néanmoins, c'était Teddy. Et elle n'aimait pas la chirurgie plastique, par principe. Ce qui fait que toute la matinée, elle s'ennuya profondément. Tandis que le Dr Abbot s'extasiait devant sa culture de peau, Teddy baillait. Tandis qu'elle présentait le cas d'une vieille qui voulait se faire une greffe de nouvelle peau, Teddy s'endormait. Finalement, à la pause de midi, Teddy mangea, assomée par le monologue de la chirurgienne qui détaillait sans se préoccuper de l'ennui de sa stagiaire, sa prochaine opération.

Alors, dès que l'occasion se présenta elle s'échappa. Et l'occasion lui fut présentée.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'inquiéta-Abbot. _Tu ne dis rien._

_« Bah tu me laisses pas en placer une...»_ pensa-Ted'.

_- J'ai juste dû manger un truc qui passe pas,_ mentit-Teddy, prête à inventer n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de la plastique.

_- Va sortir prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien_, proposa-Abbot. _Reviens quand tu te sentiras mieux. _

Teddy hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle courut presque et s'arrêta finalement pour marcher normalement. Elle visita un couloir, puis celui d'au dessous. Elle se dirigeait vers l'étage d'en dessous, pour le visiter également, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Soudain, la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit, sur..la mère de Henry ! Teddy ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour la reconnaître.

_- Mrs Burton !_ s'exclama-Teddy. _Que faites-vous là ? _

_- Théodora !_ sourit-Mrs Burton. _Comment vas-tu ? C'est tellement gentil de venir voir mon Henry ! _

_- Ce n'est...ce n'est rien,_ bredouilla-Teddy, confuse.

_- Entre, je vais à la cafétéria. _

_- Heu...bon appétit. _

La mère d'Henry s'éloigna. Teddy souffla un bon coup, et poussa la porte. Henry était alité, un peu pâle, dans le lit d'hôpital. Il ne dormait pas, mais ses yeux se maintenaient difficilement ouvert, et il avait la respiration sifflante. En effet, son état s'était dégradé depuis son admission.

_- Henry Burton ! _siffla-Teddy, sentant la colère monter.

_- Oh, Teddy..._

Henry était tellement heureux de la voir, mais il sentait qu'elle lui en voudrait. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'orage se dessinant sur ses traits.

_- Que fous-tu là ? _

_- Oh rien.._

_- Henry ! _

_- Bon..._soupira-il. _J'ai la maladie héréditaire Von Hippel-Lindau..Celle dont mon père est mort. Je dois être opéré d'un hémangioblastome sur la rétine, et de deux autres dans la moelle et je sais plus où. Opération prévue pour dans quelques semaines je crois. Il attendent que mon taux de..._

_- Pourquoi diable m'as-tu caché ceci ? Tu as disparu ! Tu m'as laissé ! J'avais rompu avec Owen, j'étais libre ! _

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui ne perdait rien de son charme, même vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital.

_- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.._bafouilla-t-il.

Teddy tournait en rond dans la chambre. Sa colère tombait peu à peu, remplaçée par une profonde inquiétude, que prouvaient les rides soucieuses de son front.

_- C'est risqué ?_ chuchota-Teddy.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrais_, sourit-Henry. _Je suis grand et fort ! _

Mais la plaisanterie ne rassura guère Teddy.

_- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose_,_ Ted',_ fit-Henry, tout à coup plus sérieux.

Teddy lui fit signe de poursuivre, curieuse de cette révélation, et du changement de comportement du garçon, désormais beaucoup plus sérieux, et sincère.

_- Je t'aime.._

Il lui offrit son sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de rompre avec Owen, parce qu'en sondant ses sentiments, elle savait qu'elle aimait également Henry. Et qu'il lui offrait tout ce qu'un garçon pourrait lui offrir. La jeune fille le fixa dans les yeux, émue. En une seconde, sans qu'Henry la voit venir, elle se précipita vers lui, et l'embrassa passionément, comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis qu'elle avait largué Owen. Le jeune homme répondit volontiers au baiser, et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Mais la mère d'Henry pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et Ted' mit fin aux baisers.

_- Je t'aime aussi_, murmura-t-elle.

_- Mais...? _

_- Ta mère peut arriver, et je suis en stage_, s'excusa-Teddy avec un sourire. _Je reviendrais te voir. _

Le jeune homme sourit à cette promesse. Sur un dernier baiser, Teddy sortit de la chambre. Henry frappa l'oreiller avec sa tête, puis se redressa, et tendit la main vers la télécomande de la télé..avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux.

_- Oh non, merde !_ grogna-Henry.

La panique fit s'emballer son coeur, et le moniteur se mit à s'affoler, agressant les tympans du jeune homme toujours aveugle. Il tâtonna à côté de son lit, et trois plombs après réussit à trouver le bouton d'appel, qu'il écrasa. Aussitôt, il entendit quelqu'un débarquer dans la chambre.

_- Aidez-moi !_ supplia-le jeune homme. _Je ne vois plus rien ! _

_- Bippez le Dr. Clark et le Dr. Jackson !_ s'écria-une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de l'infirmière qui lui avait donné des papiers à remplir.

Henry sentit des mains le faire se coucher, on descendit son lit. Il sentit une piqure sur son bras droit, et imagina que c'était un calmant. Un peu après, ce qui parut une éternitée au jeune homme, le Dr Clark arriva dans la chambre.

_- Henry ?_ Fit-il au jeune homme qui avait toujours le regard vague. _Tu ne vois toujours rien ? _

_- Non ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît Dr Clark..._

Le Dr Clark observa les pupilles grâce à sa lampe.

_- C'est la tumeur_, diagnostiqua-t-il. _Quand la crise a-t-elle commençé ? _

_- Un peu avant avoir appuyé sur le bouton_, fit-Henry.

_- Hmm..un quart d'heure ?_ estima-l'infirmière.

_- Henry, tes crises durent-elles toujours aussi longtemps ? _

_- Non !_ désespéra-le jeune homme. _Les premières n'étaient qu'une poignée de secondes. _

_- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Henry.._fit-Clark. _Il faut attendre qu'on puisse t'opérer. _

Le coeur du jeune homme eut une nouvelle embardée. Il entendit le docteur Clark poser une question.

_- Une dose_, fit-l'infirmière.

_- Doublez la dose.._

_- Bien Docteur._

Peu à peu, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le voile noir s'estompa et Henry retrouva la vue. Encore paniqué, il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, trempé de sueur.

_- Courage, jeune homme,_ fit-le Dr. Clark en écrivant dans son dossier, tandis que la pièce se vidait d'internes et d'infirmières.

Puis il quitta la pièce à son tour. Henry porta la main à ses yeux, et lorsqu'il les retira, il vit qu'elles étaient humides. Des larmes. Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux, maudissant cette maladie.

* * *

Après sa petite visite à Henry, Teddy était plus que paniquée. Elle rejoignit le Dr Abbot, qui à son plus grand bonheur ne commença pas un nouveau monologue sur les mérites de la chirurgie plastique. Elle remplissait un dossier, au bureau des infirmiers de l'étage. Elle l'accueillit avec un simple sourire et continua d'écrire. Alors qu'elles quittaient l'étage et entraient dans l'ascenceur, le Dr Abbot la saisit par le bras.

_- Tu vas me dire ce qu'i la fin ?_ explosa-t-elle.

_- Je.._

Teddy soupira. Elle n'avait certes pas envie de partager sa vie avec cette docteure plutôt vantarde. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier, et à défaut d'Arizona, elle pouvait toujours délivrer cette info.

_- Un de mes ...proches amis à été hospitalisé ici, pour une grave maladie dont son père est mort,_ avoua-t-elle.

_- Veux-tu qu'on aille lui rendre visite ?_ s'enquit-le Dr Abbot.

_- Vous avez des patients_, protesta-Teddy. _D'ailleurs, vous pourriez m'expliquer le déroulement d'une greffe de bras ? _

Aussitôt, le Dr Abbot s'anima, et se lança dans de grandes explications sur cette «passionnante » chirurgie. Teddy était presque rassurée, le monologue lui occupant un peu l'esprit. Elle devait parler à Ari.

_- Allons manger !_ sourit-le Dr Abbot, à une heure.

Teddy aquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle devait vraiment parler à Ari.

* * *

_- Dr Collins, pourquoi avez vous choisi la trauma ?_ demanda-Addison, alors qu'elles étaient en plein examen post-op.

Addison avait posé sa question parce que le patient était un vrai légume. Il supportait mal l'anésthésie, avait dit Collins à sa femme.

_- Intéressante question_, fit le Dr Collins, en palpant l'abdomen du « légume ». _D'abord parce qu'il fallait bien que je choisisse une spécialitée._

Addison eut un sourire, reprit par le Dr Collins.

_- Plus sérieusement, la trauma c'est...vraiment excitant. Tu travailles dans l'urgence. Ton boulot, c'est de sauver les gens, vraiment. Ils arrivent aux urgences bien amochés, et tu dois en un minimum de temps, les stabiliser. Sinon, ils meurent. Tu as des vies entre les mains. Tu dois prendre tout les risques que tu peux, te fier à ton instinct. C'est un boulot de combattant ! _

_- En tout cas, vous semblez aimer votre métier_, nota-Addison._ Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir comme spécialitée pour mon stage suivant._

_- Tu as un peu de temps pour y penser, non ?_ Sourit-Collins.

_- C'est vrai mais bon.._

_- Mr Mallowy, tout me semble bien_, sourit-alors le Dr Collins. _Mis à part votre état un peu comateux. Cela devrait s'estomper_, ajouta-t-elle pour sa femme.

Addison quitta la chambre sur les pas du Dr Collins, et allait lui parler lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Addie étouffa un cri, et son coeur loupa un battement. Elle pivota, et vit le visage angoissé de Teddy.

_- T'es tarée où quoi ?_ S'exclama-Addison, une main sur le coeur._ Tu veux me provoquer un AVC !? _

_- Désolée...faut que je te parle_, fit-Teddy.

_- T'es au courant qu'on est en stage, ou pas ?_ Fit-Addie. _Pas en vacances, en stage. Y a Collins qui s'éloigne, je vais me perdre ici toute seule. _

_- Mais non et même si c'est le cas, c'est un bon exercice_, éluda-Teddy. _Ecoute, Henry est ici. _

_- Quoi ?_ fit-Addison, quittant son air blasé.

_- Je n'en savais rien et toi ?_

_- Tu crois que je feins la surprise aussi bien que ça ?_ railla-Addie. _Aboule les infos, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _

_- Une maladie génétique_, avoua-Teddy. _Celle dont son père est mort. _

Addison pâlit.

_- ALTMAN !_ cria-une voix.

_- Qui c'est cette dingue ?_ demanda-Addie, après avoir violemment sursauté. _Vous voulez tous que je crève, ici, ou quoi ? _

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son amie, malgré le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_- C'est Abbot...Le dieu de la plastique_, railla-Teddy._ J'y vais. _

Teddy alla vers Abbot.

_- Merci, je suis perdue moi maintenant !_ râla-Addison avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop.

Teddy sans se retourner, lui fit un signe de la main.

_- Elle est marrante elle, c'est un bon exercice..._grommela-Addison en pivotant sur elle même.

Après une dizaine de minutes à errer dans les couloirs et à demander une trentaine de fois son chemin, Addison agrippa un infirmier par sa blouse.

_- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez bipper le Dr. Collins, s'il vous plaît ?_ fit-elle.

_- J'ai du boulot, moi,_ grogna-t-il.

_- S'il vous plaît_, insista-Addison.

De mauvaise grâce, l'infirmier s'exécuta et un moment après, le Dr Collins arrivait, un peu mécontente.

_- Où étais-tu ?_ S'enquit-t-elle._ J'étais au urgences...J'avais pas le temps de te chercher moi ! _

_- Désolée.._bafouilla-Addison.

_- Où étais-tu ?_ Répéta-Collins.

_- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me poser la question_, conseilla-Addison. _Parce que je serais obligée de vous mentir et je mens très mal. Pas très beau à voir._

Addison crut que son audace allait être réprimandée, mais un large sourire amusé s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Dr Collins, qui la prit par les épaules, et l'entraîna vers les ascenceurs.

_- Toi alors, un sacré phénomène ! _

Addison eut un sourire et suivit le Dr Collins à la trace, se promettant qu'elle ferait la peau à Ted'. Le reste du stage de la jeune fille se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Le Dr Collins lui apprit quelques astuces avec les patients, et lui fit visiter un bloc. Elle lui montra même l'équipement stérile. Finalement, quand ce fut l'heure de se quitter, Addison en était malade. Elle avait passé une superbe journée !

_- Merci, Dr Collins, vraiment vraiment merci_, fit-Addison._ J'ai passé une journée géniale, à vos côtés. _

_- Ravie de te l'entendre dire_, sourit-Collins. _J'ai également apprécié te montrer tout ça. Tu peux être sûre d'avoir une bonne appréciation sur le dossier de stage que nous sommes forçés de remplir ! _

Addison eut un grand sourire fier, et la remercia une dernière fois avant d'aller déposer sa blouse au vestiaire. Teddy était déjà en train de le faire.

_- Ah merci, tu es là !_ fit-Teddy.

_- Toi !_ grommela-Addison. _Tu m'as perdue ! _

_- Hein ? _

_- Enfin je me suis perdue à cause de toi, je veux dire ! _

Elles sortirent de la pièce, et Addison, pas très rancunière, accepta d'écouter Ted'.

_- Maladie génétique_, fit-elle à Addison. _Mais le pire c'est qu'il me l'a caché..Il va être opéré, et tout c'est pas bénign. Il a osé me le cacher ! Par contre...je crois que je suis en couple, Addie._

Aussitôt, Addison en grande comère qu'elle était, voulu tout savoir.

_- Je l'ai embrassé_, conclut-Ted.

_- C'était quand même évident pour vous deux,_ remarqua-Addison.

Les deux filles sortirent de l'hôpital en discutant. Elles avaient déjà hâte d'aller au prochain stage.

* * *

**Alors ? ^^ **

**Prochain chapitre également dans la journée :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Allez, dans la foulée, le chapitre 15 ! **

**M.C****: Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'imagine bien, personnellement, je les vois tels qu'ils sont dans la série, simplement, je les déplace au lycée. Tu verras, ça marche ! **

**Z2vy****: Une review plutôt constructive, d'abord, merci :) Je me suis posée la même question de toi, et je comprend ton point de vue. Mais mets toi à ma place: je voulais d'abord établir une relation plus soeur à soeur entre les deux personnages. Et cela ne va pas vraiment altérer les caractères des personnages, du moins, je n'en ai pas l'intention. **

**Sarazona****: Hé oui, Mark est Mark ;)**

**Karine****: Il n'en a pas fini, lui ^^ Oui, un peu folles hein ?!**

**Calzona-pour-la-vie****: Je suis vraiment, vraiment super contente, merci beaucoup ! C'est cool de savoir son histoire appréciée ! Fans, n'exagérons rien. Simplement des fidèles lecteurs ? ;) Que je remercie de me lire. Quant aux passages "calzona", c'est décidé, après cette fiction, j'en consacre une à ce couple. Là, ça vous va ? :p**

* * *

Derek était le seul de sa bande d'amis à ne pas encore avoir effectué ce fameux stage, et lorsqu'enfin le vendredi arriva, il était pressé. Il ignorait qui il y avait avec lui, il ne savait même pas si Henry serait présent. Présent en tant que stagiaire, tout du moins. Teddy l'avait prévenu, hier soir, qu'elle l'avait vu dans son lit d'hôpital. La nouvelle avait ébranlé Derek, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le jeune homme très bien.

Derek arriva donc seul à l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta un moment devant, dans l'obscuritée du matin, et posa son sac à ses pieds. Il voulait savourer le moment où il contemplait l'hôpital sans jamais y être encore entré. Seattle Grace Hospital était un hôpital réputé, universitaire et qui offrait de bonnes chances d'être pris à la fin des études de médecine. Lorsqu'il vit arriver quelques retardataires qui marchaient assez vite, Derek ne prit pas le risque d'arriver en retard, même si ce fut le cas, et entra dans l'hôpital. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de médecins dans le hall. Il repéra la seule femme du groupe, et se précipita vers elle.

_- Je m'excuse, du retard,_ souffla-t-il. _Je suis Derek Sheperd._

_- Je sais_, répondit-simplement la femme. _Et moi je suis le Dr Bell. Allons chercher ta blouse._

Derek s'exécuta sans protester, étonné. Aucune remarque, aucune sanction. Il suivit donc le Dr Bell qui lui remit une blouse et un badge au nom de Dr. Sheperd. Il ne s'en étonna même pas: Ted' lui avait dit.

_- On va commencer la journée doucement_, prévint-le Dr Bell. _Par les visites. Les pré-op d'abord. _

Derek hocha la tête, exprimant son accord et ils montèrent en pédiatrie. Le Dr Bell se pencha par dessus le bureau des infirmiers, et attrapa quelque chose dans une boite en carton. Elle attrapa Derek par sa blouse, et fixa dessus un petit singe en peluche bleu électrique.

_- Bienvenue en pédiatrie_, sourit-le Dr Bell, qui portait elle même un petit ours rose.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Derek regarda avec une moue d'incrédulité ce singe fixé à sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait choisi la pédiatrie s'il avait eu le choix. Il était même certain que son choix se serait porté sur cardio ou neuro. Un truc bien important, selon lui, alors que la pédiatrie l'était tout autant. Le Dr Bell entra dans une chambre, en faisant signe aux internes qui arrivaient juste de la suivre. Derek se joignit au groupe et entra dans la chambre. Une petite fille venait apparemment juste d'être réveillée. Ses parents entouraient son lit, protecteurs, et une vieille femme qui devait être sa grand mère lisait sur le fauteuil.

_- Présentation du cas_, demanda-Bell. Dr. Quil.

_- Lili Bayper, 6 ans, malformation d'une main depuis sa naissance. Opération prévue cet après-midi, effectuée par le Dr. Bell afin de rendre une main normale à Lili._

_- Bien_, fit-le Dr Bell. _Comment-te sens-tu Lili ?_

Tout en écoutant les plaintes de l'enfant, le Dr Bell s'avança, et prit son bras. Derek vit la malformation, horrible, qui devait tout les jours faire souffrir la fillette. Les moqueries à son sujet devaient aller bon train, et Derek était heureux que le Dr Bell puisse y remédier. La chirurgienne examina la petite fille, vérifia son taux de Derek ne retint pas quoi, puis déclara que tout était parfait.

_- On se voit au bloc, alors_, sourit-le Dr Bell.

_- Comment je saurais que c'est vous ?_ Questionna-la petite. _Maman m'a dit que vous porteriez tous des masques.._

_- J'aurai mon callot, tu sais, sur la tête_, fit-le Dr Bell en souriant._ Il y a de fleurs dessus. Guette-les ! _

Lili hocha doucement la tête, puis se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Le Dr Bell, suivit de Derek, et des internes, sortirent de la chambre. Le Dr Bell déposa le dossier de Lili sur le bureau des infirmières, et fit signe à Derek de la suivre.

_- Alysée ! _

Au plus grand étonnement de Derek, le Dr Bell se retourna. Une infirmière accourait, un papier à la main.

_- Cassie_, sourit-le Dr Bell.

_- Dr..Sheperd,_ salua-l'infirmière.

_- Heu..bonjour_, répondit Derek, pris au dépourvu.

_- Ethan Moore à eu des convulsions ce matin, et voici son taux..Assez bas.._

Derek s'étonna un peu de la familiarité entre l'infirmière et la chirurgienne. N'était-elle pas censée être appelée Dr. Bell ? Cependant elle l'écouta.

_- Je vais passer le voir_, promis-t-elle. _Viens Derek. _

Derek suivit le Dr «Alysée» Bell. Ils allèrent voir Ethan un gamin de 12 ans, qui était encore faible suite à sa mauvaise nuit. Rapidement, le Dr Bell l'ausculta, lui posa trois questions, et préscrit une dose de médicaments. Puis elle lui injecta un produit par piqure et vérifia le moniteur.

_- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre_, prévint-le Dr Bell en sortant. _Bien Derek, si tu n'as pas de questions, passons au patient suivant. _

Derek se réjouit en voyant le bipper du Dr Bell sonner. Mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas une urgence.

_- C'est le Dr. Fitzmartin qui veut prendre un café_, rit-le Dr Bell. _On a autre chose à.._

Elle s'interrompit et pâlit en regardant derrière Derek. Elle bouscula le jeune homme et entra dans une chambre. Derek, comme au ralenti, se retourna, et vit par la fenêtre de la chambre une petite fille, qui convulsait, et s'éttoufait. Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et regarda avec frayeur la fillette, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, pâle, qui tressautait sur son lit, et ne respirait plus, emmettant des bruits horribles.

_- Merde, merde,_ marmonna-le Dr Bell, en saisissant une sonde. _Que font les infirmières ! Derek presse le bouton d'appel là _

Derek, sans regarder la fillette, pressa le bouton, priant pour que l'enfant soit sauvée.

_- S'ils n'apportent pas un chariot de réa_, menaça-Bell. _Il faut que je l'intube, et que je lui fasse un massage cardiaque. Je peux pas faire les deux_ ! Ragea-t-elle.

Tout en commençant le massage cardiaque, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur un Derek immobile, dans sa blouse blanche, près du lit.

_- Tu n'as jamais fait de massage cardiaque, j'imagine ?_ S'essoufla-t-elle.

_- Non_, répondit-Derek.

_- Mets tes mains dans la même position que les miennes, voilà, essaye en l'air_, fit-Bell. _Et tu devras presser régulièrement, assez fort...N'ai pas peur._

_- Je...je ne peux pas_, protesta-Derek.

_- Derek !_ Cria-le Dr Bell, _represse une fois le bouton d'appel des infirmières, plusieurs fois, puis vient. _

La première partie fut facile, mais une fois qu'il dû s'avançer vers le lit, Derek avait les mains tremblantes. Le Dr Bell enleva ses mains, et positionna celles de Derek qui était pétrifié.

_- Régulièrement, appuie plus fort. Allez ! _

Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, Derek capta le mouvement, et ça devint mécanique. Tremblant de peur, il fit le premier massage cardiaque de sa vie.

_- Il faut que je l'intube...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !_ Grogna-le Dr Bell en parlant des infirmières et des internes.

Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton, en saisissant une sonde. Avec un peu de difficultée, elle intuba l'enfant, tandis que vaillamment, Derek maintenant la fillette en vie.

_- Derek écoute moi_, fit-la jeune femme. _Maintiens le rythme, ne panique pas. _

Elle sortit de la chambre, et hurla, sûrement à quelques gens proches.

_- HE HO ! Ça vous dérangerait de venir nous aider ?!_ Hurla-t-elle. _Chariot de réa, grouillez vous ! _

Elle rentra dans la chambre, sur ses talons, deux internes, qui s'empressèrent de vérifier l'intubage. L'un voulut prendre le relais de Derek, mais le Dr Bell l'arrêta.

_- Laissez le Dr Sheperd poursuivre,_ sourit-elle. _Il se débrouille très bien. _

Deux infirmières et un infirmier débarquèrent dans la chambre, poussant un chariot de réa. Le Dr Bell le saisit, prit les palettes.

_- Chargez à 200_, fit-Bell. _Derek, quand je dirais « dégagez », tu enlèveras tes mains, vraiment. J'appliquerais les palettes. Si le moniteur n'émet pas de bip, si c'est toujours un son continu, poursuit le massage jusqu'au prochain dégagez. Tu as compris ? _

Derek hocha la tête, prenant son courage à deux mains.

_- Chargé_, fit-l'infirmière.

_- Dégagez !_ Tonna-Bell.

Derek enleva aussitôt ses mains, et elle appliqua les palettes. La petite fille sursauta, mais rien. Derek reprit le massage. Bell s'essuya le front avec sa manche.

_- Chargez à 250. Dégagez._  
Nouveau soubresaut. Cette fois, le moniteur s'anima, et Bell posa les palettes en soupirant de soulagement.

_- On l'a ! On a un pouls !_ Fit-elle soulagée._ Bravo Derek, vraiment bravo !_

Le Dr Bell, en riant, s'avança vers Derek et le prit dans ses bras, en le félicitant de nouveau. Derek rougit, et la remercia. Le jeune homme était encore tremblant, il avait vraiment eu peur de tout faire foirer, mais surtout il sentait de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Ça avait été une expérience formidable !

_- Quand à vous_, fit-Bell se tournant vers le groupe, son teint se colorant rapidement. _Pourquoi n'avez vous pas répondu à l'appel ? _

_- Vous devez voir ça au bureau_, se défendit une infirmière. _On a pas été bippés.._

Le Dr Bell sortit de la pièce en lâchant quelques instructions aux internes.

_- Dr Bell_, soupira-l'infirmière._ Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Le bouton devait être mal connecté. _

_- Cela ne peux plus se reproduire_, éclata-Bell en haussant le ton. _J'avais seulement un jeune stagiaire terrifié là bas ! Il aurait pu ne rien faire, heureusement pour vous, pour moi, et pour la fillette, il a réussi. Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre ce genre d'erreur !_

La jeune femme était hors d'elle, et avait fini sa tirade en hurlant. Elle saisit le dossier de la petite, essayant de se calmer et écrivit dedans.

_- Allez rebrancher ce foutu bouton_, grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Derek. Une fois qu'elle eut rempli le dossier, elle le déposa violemment sur le bureau, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenceur. Derek la suivit, ne pipant mot. Elle alla dehors, à la sortie des urgences, qui n'étaient pas très remplies, et s'assit sur un banc. La jeune femme se massa les tempes en soupirant.

_- Je suis désolée, Derek_, fit-elle.

_- Vous n'avez pas à l'être_, protesta-Derek en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il semblait que les catastrophes ne s'arrêtent jamais ce jour là, pour le jeune Dr Bell, puisqu'un jeune interne affolé courut vers eux, essouflé et demanda à lui parler.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'enquit-Bell en restant assise.

_- C'est Ethan Moore_, expliqua-l'interne. _Le jeune homme qui convulsait ce matin. _

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, le Dr Bell releva la tête, et prit son bipper.

_- Merde, merde, dis moi que vous avez réussi à le maintenir en vie_, supplia-le Dr Bell._ Je n'avais pas entendu mon bipper, j'étais en pleine galère avec la petite fille.._

_- Je suis désolé.._.murmura-l'interne._ J'ai utilisé les palettes, on à intubé, fait un massage cardiaque, mais rien. Il est mort._

Avant de se faire réprimander, l'interne prit ses jambes à son cou. Le Dr Bell mit sa tête dans ses mains, en soupirant. Derek n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot, mais lorsque le Dr Bell releva la tête, il vit ses larmes qui coulaient, de plus en plus nombreuses.

_- C'est la partie la plus dure du métier,_ sanglota-t-elle à Derek._ Désolée, vraiment. Je ne m'effondre pas souvent comme ça, juste..._

_- Dure journée_, devina-Derek.

Le Dr Bell hocha la tête.

_- Allons manger,_ soupira-t-elle en essuyant son visage, bien qu'incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Derek lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de nettoyage. Aussitôt, le Dr Bell, qui s'était un peu reprise, commença à s'habiller, et lui dit de suivre ses moindres gestes. Elle mit son calot à fleurs, et le jeune homme saisit un calot bleu clair, sur une pile. Il le mit, avec fierté, puis, imitant Bell, il revêtit le pantalon et la blouse, ses gants, puis un masque.

_- Prêt ?_ S'enquit-Bell.

_- Prêt !_ Affirma-Derek.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt. Il allait entrer dans un bloc ! Il allait voir ce que ça faisait, vraiment, d'être devant cette table. Il suivit le Dr Bell. Celle-ci se plaça face à la table, et adressa un sourire réconfortant à la petite Lili.

_- Tu es en de bonnes main,_ confia-t-elle, alors que l'anésthésiste plaçait un masque sur la bouche de la petite, pour l'endormir.

_- Fleurs._.eut-juste le temps de murmurer Lili.

Les yeux de la petite rivés sur le calot se fermèrent. L'anésthésiste donna son feu vert.

_- Sclapel,_ demanda-Bell.

Derek se tordit le cou pour mieux voir. L'instrument coupa la chair. Bell plaça des rétracteurs, puis fit le ménage, dans la main, qui était malformée, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, et comptait un nombre trop important de vaisseaux. Tout le long de la procédure, Derek était fasciné.

_- Mayson !_ Sourit-d'un coup Bell.

Derek tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue en équipement stérile. Callot à pois !

_- Alysée.._

_- Derek, voici le Dr. Abbot_, fit-le Dr Bell, toujours penchée sur la main. _Chirurgienne plastique qui va refermer la main en lui donnant un aspect le plus normal possible. Notre partie est terminée. _

_- J'aimerais rester_, émit-Derek._ Voir la fin de la procédure. S'il vous plaît Dr. Bell._

La jeune femme hésita, mais accepta. Ainsi, Derek suivit tout le travail du Dr. Abbot. Lorsqu'il vit le résultat, il était bluffé. En arrachant son masque, il communiqua son admiration aux deux chirurgiennes. Puis, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Derek ôta son petit singe bleu, et avec un sourire amusé, le rendit au Dr. Bell. Puis, il la salua, et alla se débarrasser de sa blouse. Il hissa son sac sur son épaule, et sortit de l'hôpital. Il allait commencer à rentrer, lorsqu'on lui saisit le bras. Le jeune homme pivota, étonné, pour apercevoir le visage de Meredith Grey.

* * *

Elle savait qu'il avait son stage aujourd'hui. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle avait mémorisé la date sur la fiche. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, Meredith était décidée à se lier d'amitiée avec Derek Sheperd aujourd'hui. Aussi, vers 17h45, elle alla à l'hôpital, ne voulant surtout pas le rater. Elle s'assit sur un banc, et frissonna. Le mois de novembre était glacial cette année. Meredith ressera son écharpe autour de son cou, et le vit, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle se leva, et courut vers lui. Meredith saisit son bras, pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se retourna et elle capta son regard étonné.

_- Salut_, fit-elle essouflée.

_- Meredith Grey, c'est ça ?_ Se renseigna-Derek.

_- Exact,_ sourit-Meredith. _Tu es Derek Sheperd._

Il hocha la tête, mais la lueur d'étonnement brillait toujours dans son regard. Que faisait-elle près de l'hôpital alors que son stage était la semaine prochaine ?

_- Je suis désolée, tu dois me prendre pour une folle_, prévint-Meredith._ Mais fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Aucuns préjugés, sur moi. _

_- Je ne te suis plus,_ avoua-Derek, incertain.

_- Tu vois ce bar en face de l'hôpital_ ? Fit-Meredith. _Chez Joe. Je ne connais pas ce bar. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'essayer toute seule. _

Derek garda un moment de silence et Meredith se vit dans l'obligation d'insister.

_- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? _

_- Tu veux que je t'y invite ?_ S'étonna-Derek, amusé par son audace.

Prenant le silence éloquent de Meredith pour un oui, il se redressa, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

_- Alors Meredith, voudrais-tu boire un verre avec moi, chez...heu..Joe.._? sourit-il.

_- Allons-y_, fit-Meredith avec un sourire ravi.

Derek la laissa partir devant, et un sourire d'agréable surprise joua sur ses lèvres. Cette soirée improvisée permettrait certes de se détendre, d'oublier Mark, Addison, les ennuis. Seulement se concentrer sur cette belle jeune fille, qui l'avait invité de manière détournée.

* * *

Henry ouvrit les yeux, et ressentit une douleur à la tête. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Sa mère était partie dormir chez eux. Tant mieux. Elle était insupportable quand elle était inquiète. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, mais il sentit un poids à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut Teddy, qui dormait, les genoux sur le sol glaçé, la tête à côté de son épaule, sur le matelas. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Henry, qui avait oublié sa douleur. Ce n'était pas son jour de stage. Elle était venue exprès pour lui. Le jeune homme se recoucha, et prit la main de la jeune femme endormie. Il vaincrait cette maladie, deviendrait médecin et serait heureux avec Ted. Un beau rêve. Un simple rêve. Si loin de la réalité..

* * *

**Vos avis ? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pff, j'aime pas chapitre...' **

**Kittycute****: En effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pas de tout repos ! Qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve pour Henry..^^ En tout cas, merci ! **

**Karine****: Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir ! **

**Eloo****: Bin voilà la suite ;) Merci !**

**AcidDrip:**** Hé oui, c'est leur bar quoi x) **

**Z2vy****: Ouhlà, tu me mets la pression, là :D C'est sûr, ça va être chaud d'écrire sur ce couple, et je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à un bon résultat. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ?! Exact, ce couple à un franc succès, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi..Je dois avouer que je suis assez fan moi même (cependant pas au point de leur consacrer cette fic..). (Marque de pâte ? :DD) En effet, cela commence à être un peu sombre, triste. Et ça va s'accentuer, je pense. J'aime bien qu'il leur arrive toutes sortes de malheurs, j'suis sadique hein xD Tu comprendras que j'ai dû pour le moment restreindre mes choix sur les couples..Il y en a tellement qui se sont formés, en huit saisons, que je ne sais pas lequel favoriser. J'ai donc mis, sur George, l'accent sur ses sentiments pour Callie. Puis je ne suis pas une grande fan du couple George/Meredith alors...**

* * *

Le bar était assez rempli, et les deux jeunes gens le remarquèrent bien vite : cela semblait être le repère des médecins de l'hôpital. L'endroit où ils venaient décompresser après une dure journée de boulot. Meredith, un peu nerveuse, suivit Derek à une table. Il lui tira une chaise, avec un sourire, puis s'assit en face d'elle. Derek combla le silence qui s'abbatit sur la table en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait boire, puis en allant chercher leurs commandes. Il revint du bar avec deux verres, ayant réussi à obtenir de l'alcool, alors qu'ils étaient mineurs.

_- Ce Joe m'a l'air plutôt cool_, remarqua-Derek en s'asseyant._ Un peu jeune pour tenir un bar mais bon. _

_- Merci pour le verre_, sourit-Meredith.

Sans lâcher Derek des yeux, elle but une gorgée de son verre. Un peu plus tôt, en décidant de se rendre à l'hôpital pour y attendre le jeune homme, puis se faire inviter dans ce bar, elle avait agi sans réfléchir, elle avait suivi son insinct, ses envies. Mais à présent..Elle était d'une timiditée qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Probablement parce qu'elle avait remarqué Derek dès le premier jour.

_- C'est si rempli de médecins_, lâcha-Derek en regardant autour de lui, en reconnaissant certains, où les identifiants grâce aux badges que portaient encore certains autres.

_- C'est un beau métier, celui dans lequel nous nous lançons.._fit-Meredith._ Chirurgien..Mais dur. _

_- Je peux te le confirmer.._répondit-Derek. _Nous n'avons même pas fait la partie la plus dure : les études, puis l'externat et enfin l'internat. On va en baver, j'imagine. _

_- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle_, affirma-Meredith.

Derek approuva d'un signe de tête avant de piquer dans son verre. Il dévisagea Meredith, se maudissant de ne pas lui avoir accordé plus d'attention par le passé. Il est vrai qu'avec ses histoires avec Addison et Mark, il n'en avait guère eu le temps. Mais quand même...

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_ demanda-Derek avec son sourire craquant.

Meredith hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser quand il lui présenterait ce sourire là.

_- Pourquoi, devant l'hôpital, tout à l'heure, as-tu pensé que je te prendrai pour une folle ? _

La question désarçonna Meredith qui ne s'attendait certes pas à cela.

_- Parce que je le suis_, ris-Meredith._ Vraiment, méfie-toi de moi. Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner, et finir ton verre là bas. Parce que ce soir, tu ne vois que la partie flatteuse de moi..Mais derrière, dans son ombre, est cachée la partie tordue, la partie sombre. _

_- Je suis prêt à affronter cette partie, si c'est la condition pour avoir accès à l'autre_, sourit-Derek.

_- Je t'aurai prévenu_, ris-Meredith. _Ne viens pas me le reprocher après. Je suis étrange. Personne ne comprend mes réactions. _

Meredith citait toutes ces paroles de sa mère. C'était sa mère qui lui avait adressé tout ça, sous forme de reproches. Et à présent, Meredith s'en servait pour draguer Derek. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle !

_- Peut-être que moi si_, avança-Derek. _Après tout, je n'ai jamais essayé ! _

_- Arrête de parler de manière détournée_, demanda-Meredith en conservant son sourire. _Pourquoi serais-tu prêt à affronter cette partie sombre ? _

« La discussion dérive franchement de façon bizarre...» pensa-Meredith en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

_- Parce que tu me plais_, avoua-Derek.

Les jointures de Meredith blanchirent sur son verre, tellement elle le serrait, et elle se figea. Le jeune homme en face d'elle arborait le grand sourire qui lui allait si bien, et guettait sa réaction devant sa franchise. Il semblait sincère, ce qui troubla Meredith.

_- Je...je quoi ?_ s'assura-Meredith, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_- Tu me plais._ Répéta-Derek._ Tu voulais que je cesse de parler de manière détournée non ? Alors joue le jeu également. Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? _

_- Si je te le dis, ma réponse ne sera pas très originale_, avoua-Meredith.

_- Je te plais aussi ?_ devina-Derek, sans quitter son sourire assuré.

_- Beaucoup. _

Meredith se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur le compte de Derek. Elle avait deviné son caractère par rapport à son physique. Erreur. Et ce qu'elle découvrait à présent lui plaisait encore plus.

_- Bien, tout le monde se plaît, c'est magnifique_, ris-Derek. _Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer à quelque chose. _

Meredith ris également, devant sa remarque. Derek semblait vouloir donner un peu plus de sens à sa phrase. Il se pencha donc sur la jeune fille, et plaça une main sur sa nuque, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_- Tu m'autorises à continuer ?_ murmura-Derek.

Prenant le silence éloquent de Meredith pour un oui, Derek avaça davantage, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Meredith. Celle-ci répondit au baiser, promenant sa main dans les cheveux parfaits de Derek. Jamais, même dans ses scénarios les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu imaginer la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée. Derek se recula au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_- Tu me plais de plus en plus,_ plaisanta-t-il. _Mais comme je ne te connais que peu, et que tu ne me connais que peu...Que dirais-tu d'un rencard ? _

_- Je...j'y réfléchirais.._fit-Meredith soudain fuyante.

Elle vida son verre, prit sa veste et sortit du bar sous le regard stupéfait de Derek. Aucunes des filles à qui il avait proposé un rencard ne s'était jamais dérobé. C'était une première pour lui ! Décidé à ne pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts, il déposa un billet sur la table, saisit sa veste et courut à la suite de Meredith. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, une de ces pluies froides, qui se changerait sûrement bientôt en neige. Derek rattrapa Meredith, et se plaça devant elle.

_- Et après c'est moi qui parle de façon détournée ?_ lui reprocha-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. _Tu ne veux pas de mon rencard ? _

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça_, soupira-Meredith.

_- Non, ça ne l'est pas_, fit-Derek._ Il y a deux réponses: oui ou non. _

_- Il n'y a pas deux réponses_, riposta-Meredith. _Tout n'est pas ci, ou ça. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Il n'y a jamais que deux possibilitées ça serait trop simple ! _

_- Je crois que je commence à entrevoir ta partie sombre et tordue,_ sourit-Derek.

_- Je ne plaisante pas_, fit-Meredith. _Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis sombre, tordue, je n'arrive pas à m'engager. Et je ne t'apporterai rien de bon. _

_- Ne joue pas à ça_, ricana-Derek. _Soit tu veux de mon rencard, soit non. Fais gaffe, je risque de prendre assez mal un refus, parce que j'ai envie de ce rencard. _

Meredith essuya son visage de la pluie qui y dégoulinait. Dès les quelques premières minutes de leur rencontre, il ne la comprenait déjà pas. Et pourtant, le coeur de Meredith criait d'accepter ce rencard.

_- Très bien_, finit-par céder Meredith.

Un large sourire éclata sur le visage de Derek. Il fit un signe de main à Meredith, et les deux se séparèrent, l'un ravi, l'autre confuse et ravie.

* * *

Durant le week-end, Meredith ne cessait de s'interroger. Elle avait tout raconté à Cristina, et celle-ci lui avait conseillé de tenter sa chance avec Derek, et de faire un petit effort pour être «normale».

Le lundi 24 novembre arriva au grand soulagement de Meredith. Elle avait bien besoin de ce stage pour se changer les idées. Aussi, elle s'habilla rapidement, ce matin là, et descendit. Sa mère n'était – dieu merci – pas là. Lexie déjeunait dans la cuisine. Meredith pensa que décidément, sa soeur avait eu plus de chance qu'elle. D'accord, toutes deux avaient une mère assez spéciale, et peu présente. Mais au moins, elle bénéficiait de Thatcher. Meredith ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour provoquer l'animosité de son père à son égard. Peut-être lui rappellait elle Ellis. En tout cas, elle ne bénéficiait pas vraiment du même traitement que Lexie, lorsque leur père était sobre. Ce qui était rare. Meredith mangea rapidement, peu disposée à réfléchir sur ces évènements, et sa soeur lui souhaita bonne chance.

Meredith se rendit à l'hôpital, rêvant un jour de bosser ici. Mais ils ne prenaient que les meilleurs, c'était un hôpital universitaire prestigieux. La jeune fille marcha vers l'entrée, lorsqu'elle fut abordée par April Kepner.

_- Ah t'as ton stage aujourd'hui, toi aussi..._grommela-Meredith.

_- Oui, en effet,_ sourit-April.

Meredith pressa le pas pour distancer April, qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elles avaient des caractères trop éloignés. April la laissa prendre de l'avance, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire le chemin avec elle. Les deux filles entrèrent séparément dans le bâtiment, où se trouvait le chef Webber. Celui-ci prononça son petit discours, puis repéra Meredith. Son regard s'illumina et il se hâta vers elle.

_- Meredith_, fit-il avec un sourire.

_- Heu...Dr. Webber,_ répondit-Meredith, égarée.

_- Tu es le portrait de ta mère_, dit-Richard Webber.

N'appréciant guère d'être comparé à sa mère, Meredith s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre le Dr Collins, à qui elle avait été affectée, mais Richard Webber poursuivit.

_- J'ai également hâte de rencontrer Alexandra.._avoua-t-il. _Votre mère va bien, au fait ? Elle ne m'a laissé aucunes informations, elle ne m'a pas contacté..._

_- Elle aurait dû ?_ Chercha-à savoir Meredith.

_- Je suis son collègue...et elle a disparu.._éluda-Webber.

_- Oui, justement, son collègue pas son mari_, fit-Meredith.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vers le Dr Collins, pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de taper à la discute à un collègue de sa mère dont elle n'avait que peu entendu parler. Richard Webber la laissa partir. Comment pouvait-il consciemment lui annoncer qu'il avait une liaison encore aujourd'hui avec sa mère ? Et que le mariage avec Thatcher serait bientôt détruit ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, et hésitait encore quant à la décision que lui avait imposé Ellis. Adele était sa femme, après tout.

Meredith oublia cet échange, et alla saluer le Dr. Collins.

_- Tu dois être Meredith Grey_, sourit-Collins. _Tiens. _

Elle lui tendit une blouse, et un badge.

_- Enfile ça, je vais te faire visiter l'hôpital_, sourit-Collins.

Meredith obéit avec un sourire, et sourit devant le « Dr. Grey », comme tous les étudiants. Cela flattait leur ego ! Le Dr Collins lui fit visiter l'hôpital de long en large et en travers, lui expliquant dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait à retenir.

_- Maintenant, allons voir Myriam Stockm_, proposa-Collins._ J'ai opéré cette jeune fille il y a quelques mois, et elle est revenue pour son suivi post-op. Viens, je vais te montrer_.

Elles entrèrent dans une salle d'examen, où patientait une jeune fille qui avait un large pansement au ventre. Tout en prodiguant des explications à sa stagiaire, le Dr. Collins défit le bandage, examina la cicatrice, puis lut le dossier.

_- Tout m'a l'air parfait,_ déclara le Dr. Collins._ Excusez-moi._

Son bipper avait résonné bruyamment dans la salle d'examen. Le Dr Collins sortit précipitamment de la salle en disant :

_- Meredith, suis-moi. _

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle suivit donc son mentor à la mine.

_- Un cas trauma va bientôt arriver,_ expliqua-Collins.

Les urgences étaient relativement calmes. Le Dr Collins enfila une protection jaune et aida Meredith à mettre la sienne. Puis, elle expliqua à Meredith que si elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait arriver, qu'importe ce que ça serait, elle pouvait l'attendre au dehors. Meredith ne tenait absolument pas à rater le spectacle et elle resta là, à regarder le Dr Collins mettre ses gants.

Toutes deux s'assirent sur un lit vide, et attendirent. L'attente était tendue, oppressante même, pour Meredith. Elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ils n'avaient d'autre détails que : cas trauma. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent alors, et deux infirmiers poussant un brancard arrivèrent.

_- Inconnu, 16 ans_, fit-l'infirmière. _Abdomen ouvert, empalé dans une branche, à première vue. Constantes basses, on l'a réanimé sur place. _

Le Dr Collins fit signe à Meredith de la suivre et s'élança vers le jeune homme sur le brancard. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle de trauma, et le Dr Collins saisit le dossier que lui tendit un interne, pour le poser à côté d'elle. Elle lança quelques ordres brefs, tout en demeurant calme, puis examina le jeune homme. Il était sur le dos, les yeux clos, la respiation sifflante. Une épaisse branche encore couverte de feuille dépassait de son ventre. Le Dr Collins palpa les bords de la plaie, puis s'occupa à la stabiliser.

_- C'est bon, il est stable_, estima-Collins. _Préparez un bloc, tout de suite. _

Le bloc fut préparé, et bientôt, sans que Meredith ne comprenne vraiment comment elle était arrivée là, elle était dans un équipement stérile, debout à côté du Dr Collins, le patient endormi sur la table.

_- Commençons_, fit-Collins._ Scie. _

Meredith écarquilla de grands yeux à cette annonce. Elle s'attendait plus à «scalpel » ou « lame de 10 ». Un truc qui lui était familier ! Le Dr Collins saisit la scie qu'on lui présentait, et avec précaution, coupa la branche à ras du ventre, pour y voir plus clair. Puis, elle souffla un grand coup.

_- May, Jones, et Ivar_, fit-elle aux trois internes. _Placez vos mains sur la branche, comme ça. A trois..Un, deux, trois !_

Les trois internes et la chirurgienne tirèrent d'un coup sec, et délogèrent la branche. Aussitôt, du sang gicla partout.

_- Hémorragie_, grogna-Collins. _Compresses. Irriguation s'il vous plaît. Plus de compresses._

Le Dr Collins se battait contre l'hémorragie. Elle plongea les mains dans le trou béant.

_- J'ai trouvé la source de l'hémorragie. Clamp. _

Une fois l'hémorragie stoppée, Collins s'essuya le front avec sa manche.

_- Bien, maintenant qu'il est stable_, fit-elle aux internes et à Meredith. _Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de corps étrangers. _

Durant une heure et quelques, elle fouilla méthodiquement l'intérieur du garçon et retira quelques morceaux d'écorce.

_- Refermons le,_ proposa-Collins en souriant.

Une fois le jeune homme refermé, elle alla se débarrasser de son équipement stérile. Meredith fit de même.

_- Quelle opération !_ S'exclama-Meredith.

_- Pas mal, hein ?_ Sourit-Collins.

Meredith discuta avec animation de l'opération avec Collins, tout en sortant du bloc, et elles entrèrent dans les ascenceurs. Là, Meredith se décomposa sur place. Sa mère était là ! Ellis jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé à sa fille.

_- Maman !_ S'exclama-Meredith. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_- Meredith_, soupira-Ellis. _Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, s'il te plaît. _

« Bon, elle est lucide au moins » se réjouit-Meredith. Mais que faisait-elle à l'hôpital ? Elle avait été interdite d'opérer !

_- Maman ?_

Mais Ellis descendit à l'étage suivant, laissant sa fille étonnée et pleine de questions. Le Dr Collins jeta un regard étonné à Meredith, mais ne releva pas le court échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

La célèbre chirugienne marcha vers le bureau du chef, attirant un peu les regards. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Richard Webber, et la ferma derrière elle, sans frapper. Richard leva le nez de ses dossiers, et vit Ellis. Surpris, il ôta ses lunettes.

_- Ellis ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je m'inquiétais ! _

_- J'ai largué Thatcher ! _

* * *

Le stage d'April se passa plutôt bien. La jeune fille se montrait assez timide avec le Dr Jameson, et lui n'étant pas bavard, ils n'échangèrent pas grand chose. April assista aux visites, aux suivis post-op, aux patients pré-op. Tout cela l'ennuya un peu. L'ambiance des urgences, où le Dr Jameson fut bippé, lui plût davantage, mais ils ne restèrent pas suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Finalement, April assista à une opération, un peu plus intéressante, mais à la fin du stage, April n'était pas vraiment emballée par l'ortho. Du tout.

* * *

**Bon, j'anticipe les critiques: **

**- Ok, le rapprochement Meredith/Derek est rapide. Mais dans la série, il l'est encore plus, puisque Derek n'est censé être qu'un coup d'un soir. Donc ça revient au même. Enfin vous comprenez, quoi..x)**

**- Ce chapitre est nul. Je suis d'accord. Je me rattraperais promis. **

**- Le stage d'April est très condensé, je l'ai résumé. C'est que je trouve que j'ai déjà écrit suffisamment de stages, ils vont finir par tous se ressembler, ce sera ennuyeux. Alors je vais vous poser la question : Est-ce que je fais les stages de ceux qui restent ? (Lexie, Alex, George, Charles, Izzie et Cristina) Où bien je les raconte dans les grandes lignes et passe à la suite ? Parce que ça va finir par être pénible pour vous et pour moi...**

**Si vous pouviez me répondre rapidement, s'il vous plaît, que je puisse commencer le chapitre 16...:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bon allez, un chapitre.."fleure bleue" ? Je vous laisse découvrir..(P.S: je vous ai écouté, j'ai résumé ! ) **

**Karine****: No problem, si on accepte les compliments, on doit pouvoir accepter les critiques ;) **

**Lea****: Merci pour la review, et en effet, je pense que ça sera mieux...^^**

**Z2vy:**** Alors je pense que tu vas également aimer celui-ci, puisque Mer/Der il y a beaucoup ;) Oui, j'ai en effet beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de la famille Grey, et j'ai conclus que tu avais un peu raison, en fait..Donc, voilà ! J'ai trouvé un compromis ^^ **

**Soso1201****: Merci beaucoup :) Bonne lecture pour la suite, qui j'espère, ne décevra pas...!**

* * *

Les stages qui suivirent se déroulèrent plutôt bien, pour les secondes surexcités. Lexie découvrit l'hôpital avec joie, sa mémoire photographique retenant absolument tout les détails. Néanmoins, le stage lui permit de savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais de l'obstétrique, plus tard. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour elle.

Alex eut un stage un peu plus mouvementé, étant donné qu'il envoya promener le Dr. Baptist. Il avait avoué au cardio-chirurgien être intéressé par le concept de la chirurgie plastique, et ce dernier avait grandement critiqué ce service. Aussi, Alex avait quitté l'hôpital à 16h50 au lieu de 18h.

George subi son stage plus qu'il ne l'apprécia. En effet, le Dr. Clark essaya de l'intéresser à la neuro, malgré le comportement maladroit du jeune homme. Izzie elle n'apprécia pas vraiment la pédiatrie, mais passa quand même un bon stage. Elle adora notamment admirer les bébés, qui se trouvaient dans le service !

Cristina quant à elle, détesta son stage en chirurgie plastique. Enfin, plus précisémment détesta la chirurgie plastique et la chirurgienne plastique, donc cela influença le stage aussi. Elle trouvait cela complètement inutile, inintéressant, et une perte de temps. C'était l'avis de Cristina, pour résumer.

La fin du mois de novembre s'écoula rapidemment, et décembre apporta sa neige « traditionnelle ». La première semaine de décembre s'annonça chargée, pour tout le monde. En effet, Derek invita Meredith à dîner, Callie décida de régler son malentendu avec Arizona, Cristina et Owen se donnèrent rendez-vous au parc, Mark prit sur lui, et décida d'aller régler ses comptes avec Lexie, et l'opération d'Henry devait avoir lieu, ce qui rendait Teddy très stressée. En plus de tout cela, les révisions débutèrent activement pour les premières, qui devaient avoir leur bac blanc de français à la fin du mois, juste avant les vacances. Tout ça pour dire que la semaine, voir le mois, ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

* * *

« Derek est assez grand pour se protéger, seul. » pensait-Meredith en se regardant dans le miroir. « Et puis, arrête de délirer, tu ne détruis pas tout autour de toi quand même. »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, fixant son reflet. Elle avait revêtu une de ses plus jolies robes, s'était maquillée, coiffée. Elle était presque parfaite. Simplement, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Son rendez-vous avec Derek approchait à grands pas. Elle avait été amusée lorsqu'il l'avait invité en grande pompe à dîner avec elle. Par « rencard » elle s'attendait à un autre verre chez Joe, ou bien un ciné ou même un bowling. Mais il l'avait une fois de plus surprise en lui aprenant qu'il voulait l'amener chez lui. Elle avait cependant posé des limites très claires au sujet de ce rendez-vous, précisant qu'ils étaient jeunes, et avaient le temps. La partie responsable de Meredith qui parlait. Et Derek avait été très compréhensif, comprenant, et assurant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un dîner.

_- Cristina ! Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ?_ paniqua-Meredith en se retournant.

Cristina releva la tête de son livre. Elle était allongée en travers du lit de Meredith, et l'avait aidée à se préparer pour ce grand soir. Maintenant, elle comptait rester allongée ici toute la soirée, et attendre le retour de Meredith, afin qu'elle lui raconte sa soirée dans les moindres détails.

_- Aller à ce repas_, grommela-Cristina. _Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir faire d'autre ? _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Meredith esquissa un piètre sourire. Motivée par cette phrase à la Cristina, Meredith essaya de se calmer. Elle avait de la chance, en plus: en ce moment, ses parents adoptaient un comportement bizarre. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et étaient très rarement à la maison. Et lorsque Lexie et elle avaient essayé de savoir ce qui se passait, ils n'avaient rien voulu dire, pour le moment. Du coup, Meredith pouvait rentrer quand bon lui semblait. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors.

_- C'est lui !_ s'effraya-Meredith.

Voyant que Meredith restait pétrifiée ici, tétanisée, Cristina soupira bruyamment, et sauta du lit. Elle poussa Meredith vers les escaliers, réussisant à la traîner devant la porte.

_- Souris_, chuchota-Cristina.

Puis, Cristina ouvrit la porte, comme si c'était Meredith qui l'avait fait, et se cacha derrière, afin de ne pas troubler les premières minutes de ce rendez vous. Dès qu'elle vit Derek, avec sa belle chemise rouge, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Meredith et sa panique s'envola.

_- Meredith,_ la salua-t-il, avec un sourire.

_- Derek !_ répondit-cette dernière.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la menèrent à Derek, et la porte claqua derrière elle, poussée par Cristina.

_- Enfin_, soupira-cette-dernière avant de remonter lire son bouquin de médecine.

Meredith regarda autour d'elle. Aucun taxi, aucune voiture. Comment Derek était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Le jeune homme émit un sourire malicieux, puis guida Meredith dans la rue. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Derek ouvrit une grille et pénétra dans un jardin soigné.

_- Tu habites ici ?_ s'étonna-Meredith. _A dix minutes de chez moi ? _

_- Exact_, sourit-Derek. _Désolé de t'avoir fait marcher.._

Derek l'emmena jusqu'au salon. La maison semblait déserte. Dès qu'ils franchirent la cuisine, Meredith étouffa un cri d'admiration. La pièce baignait d'une lumière tamisée, grâce aux quelques bougies, le couvert avait été élégamment dressé, et l'odeur qui se répandait dans la cuisine était exquise.

_- C'est magnifique !_ s'exclama-Meredith.

_- Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal, en effet,_ ris-Derek.

Il la fit asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises, puis s'assit en face d'elle.

_- Alcool, ou sans alcool ?_ Demanda-poliment Derek.

_- Je veux profiter de cette soirée_, ris-Meredith. _Sans alcool. L'alcool me va très mal. _

_- Hmm, je vois_, sourit-Derek.

Il lui servit un verre, puis rempli le sien.

_- J'espère que tu ne trouves pas tout cela trop...je ne sais pas_, s'inquiéta-Derek._ Trop grand, trop vieux jeux. D'habitude, les garçons emmènent les filles au ciné, ou je ne sais pas..Enfin pas manger chez eux. _

_- C'est parfait, Derek, arrête de t'inquiéter_ ! Sourit-Meredith.

Le sourire du jeune homme revint, et il se leva afin de servir Meredith. La nourriture s'avéra aussi bonne que celle que Meredith préparait parfois était mauvaise. Elle était une bien piètre cuisinière, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire la même chose de Derek !

_- Heureusement que tu cuisines divinement bien !_ s'exclama-Meredith sans réfléchir. _Parce que moi, je suis une très mauvaise cuisinière ! Je ne voudrais pas tuer mes futurs enfants en les nourrissant mal ! _

Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles, Meredith rougit. Elle venait de sous-entendre que leur « pas encore couple » durerait jusqu'à l'âge adulte, et qu'ils auraient même des enfants. Derek sourit du sourire que Meredith lui aimait tant.

_- Je le savais_, dit-il simplement.

_- Tu savais quoi ?_ demanda-Meredith, le visage rouge et brûlant de honte.

_- Que j'arriverais à « dompter » la partie de toi que tu dis sombre, tordue, et sans attaches. _

Meredith rougit de plus belle. Il était vrai que sur ce coup là, elle avait un peu gaffé en déployant autant ses sentiments. Mais elle était presque sûre qu'elle aimait Derek.

_- Il ne suffit pas d'un soir.._protesta-Meredith en souriant.

_- Je n'ai pas qu'un soir, du moins, j'ose espérer que je n'ai pas qu'un soir !_ répondit-Derek. _Je prendrais autant de temps qu'il le faut. _

_- Pourquoi..? Parce que je te plais ? _

_- Exactement,_ sourit-Derek._ Voir plus. _

Le moment de gêne de Meredith se dissipa un peu, et elle mangea avec plaisir le repas excellent de Derek. Ils discutèrent durant tout le repas de choses et d'autres, puis, Derek se leva.

_- Il est onze heure, nous avons donc deux heure,_ sourit-il. _Une balade ? _

_- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi,_ résista-Meredith.

_- Pas déjà !_ s'offusqua-Derek. _Allez, tu ne vas pas recommencer à privilégier ta partie tordue ? _

_- Ce n'est pas ça c'est...il faut que j'y aille,_ éluda-Meredith.

Derek soupira, pensant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre...Pourtant, il ne baissa pas les bras, comme il le lui avait dit, il était prêt à être patient.

_- Allez, viens avec moi..S'il te plaît ! _

_- La supplication ne marche pas_, répondit-Meredith.

_- Tu vas céder ! _

_- Pourquoi ça ? _

_- Parce que je te plais. _

L'argument ne laissait pas vraiment insensible Meredith, aussi bête qu'il soit.

_- Dans ce cas, il faut que je me change_, répondit-Meredith.

_- Pourquoi ça ?_ s'enquit-Derek, étonné.

_- Une robe n'est pas adapté à la neige !_ ris-Meredith.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre, ravi. Il avisa par la vitre les petits flocons blancs qui dégringolaient du ciel, de plus en plus nombreux, et le sol qui blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

_- Parfait !_ Sourit-il.

Derek fut patient, pendant que Meredith rentrait chez elle et se changeait. Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, il l'attendait, habillé chaudement, mais toujours aussi bien. Il eut un sourire en la voyant.

_- Quoi ?_ Fit-Meredith, mi-sourire, mi-curieuse.

_- Tu es aussi belle avec un bonnet et une écharpe qu'en robe_, ris-Derek.

La jeune fille rougit du compliment.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi...! _

Tous deux prirent un taxi, et Meredith parla avec Derek tout le trajet. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils descendirent du taxi. La neige recouvrait le sol d'une pellicule poudreuse et blanche, qui illuminait la nuit d'une lueur blafarde. Meredith se tourna, et vit qu'ils étaient sur une large avenue piétonne rendue blanche par la neige, dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Elle était bordée par de grands arbres, auxquels la ville avait fixé des guirlandes lumineuses dorées. Le spectacle était féérique.

_- C'est...c'est magnifique.._

Derek saisit la main de Meredith avec un sourire, et comme des enfants, il l'entraîna en courant sur l'avenue. Ils coururent un moment dans la neige, attirant le regard des passants, puis s'arrêtèrent, les joues rouges de froid. Derek saisit le visage de Meredith, et l'embrassa. La jeune fille se laissa faire, mais au lieu de profiter de cet instant magique, sa logique essayait de faire entendre raison à son coeur. Sa logique tordue à la Meredith, qui lui soufflait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vraiment à elle. Un garçon plus que mignon s'intéressant à elle, et s'avérant parfait, il y avait forcément un piège. Quelque chose qui clochait. Un sujet sur lequel ils divergeraient gravement, et qui les empêcherait de continuer. Mais peu importe ce que lui soufflait sa logique sombre: elle était presque sûre d'aimer Derek. Non..Elle aimait Derek.

* * *

Callie plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant intensément. Il y avait trois possibilitées. La première, Arizona aimait Callie, et l'avait embrassé, ayant été emportée par ses émotions, mais, timide, elle n'osait pas l'avouer. Deuxième solution, Arizona n'aimait pas Callie, elle voulait juste tester d'embrasser une fille, pour voir l'effet, et elle regrettait. Dernière possibilitée, tout ça n'était qu'un énorme malentendu, qu'il fallait éclaircir.

Mais était-il possible qu'Arizona soit homo, sans jamais lui en avoir parlé, alors qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies ? Probable, si elle n'était pas sûre que Callie le respecte. Décidée à en avoir le coeur net, la jeune femme saisit son portable, et composa le numéro d'Arizona. Personne ne décrocha. Callie s'allongea sur son lit, désespérée par la perte de sa meilleure amie. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire ? Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le ciel un pleu blafard, malgré l'obscuritée, quand tout à coup, elle capta les petits flocons qui tourbillonnaient.

_- Il neige !_ S'exclama-t-elle, en se mettant debout sur son lit, pour coller son nez à la fenêtre, comme une gamine._ Il neige ! _

D'après Callie, la neige faisait perdre à tout le monde au moins cinq ans d'âge mental, voir dix. Etrange phénomène, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille s'endormit tout en regardant la neige, se promettant le lendemain d'agir. Le lendemain, c'est avec cette grande détermination qu'elle se leva, et s'habilla chaudement : tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige ! Cela mettait Callie de bonne humeur, et la motivait à chercher une réconciliation avec Arizona. Puis, elle partit au lycée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du premiers cours de la journée, elle vit aussitôt Arizona, à côté de Teddy. Elle lui adressa un salut auquel Arizona répondit à peine, puis s'assit devant Ted', à côté d'Addie. Le cours se déroula dans une lenteure exaspérante. Enfin, lorsqu'ils purent sortirent, Callie retint Arizona par le bras, dans le couloir.

_- Ari.._supplia-t-elle.

Mais Arizona se dégagea, lui jetant un coup d'oeil désolé. Callie soupira bruyamment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y prenne de cette façon.

_- Callie ? _

La jeune fille se retourna, et vit Teddy arriver vers elle.

_- Où est Ari ? _

_- Elle vient de partir,_ répondit-Callie, que cette perspective contrariait.

_- Merde, je dois y aller là...Tu pourrais lui faire passer un message ? Que je vais sécher le reste de la journée, pour aller voir Henry. Du coup, je pourrais pas la retrouver au CDI à 21h comme on avait dit.._

_- J'peux pas, elle ne me parle toujours pas_, répliqua-Callie. _Tu vas sécher toute la journée ? _

_- Ouais...S'te plaît, j'y vais là,_ fit-Teddy. _Tu essaieras de lui dire ? Sinon elle va croire que je lui ai posé un lapin._

_- Ok, je verrais ce que je peux faire. _

Teddy s'éloigna, tandis que Callie réfléchissait. Teddy était supposée rejoindre Ari à la bibli à 21h ? Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas y aller, Arizona serait seule ! Un plan se forma dans la tête de Callie, qui arbora le reste de la journée un large sourire.

Le soir venu, Callie fit un texto à son père, pour lui dire qu'elle allait au CDI, et qu'elle rentrerait vers onze heure. Cela lui laisserait une marge de manoeuvre assez large. La jeune fille attendit, puis, à 21h elle pénétra dans le CDI. A cette heure, il était évidemment désert, tout comme le lycée. Même la documentaliste était rentrée chez elle. Ce lycée avait un bon fonctionnement, pour les étudiants désirant étudier tard le soir, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Ils étaient munis d'une carte magnétique, qu'il suffisait de passer dans la porte pour la dévérouiller. Callie dévérouilla donc la porte et entra. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, et repéra tout de suite Ari. Elle était assise à une table, en solitaire, ayant déjà commençé à réviser pour le bac blanc de français. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien fallu que Callie s'y mette.

De là où était Callie, on avait l'impression qu'Arizona était plongée dans une bulle de lumière : toute la pièce était sombre, excepté la table d'Arizona où brillait une lampe d'architecte. Callie s'avança, nerveuse.

_- Arizona_, fit-elle.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers Callie, surprise de la trouver là.

_- Que fais-tu ici ? _

_- Je dois te parler, Ari._

_- Je n'en ai pas envie. _

_- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie_, riposta-Callie.

_- Quelle est la question ? _

_- Notre amitiée. _

Arizona se tut, et baissa la tête sur ses cahiers, évitant le regard accusateur de Callie. Cette dernière s'avança, et déposa son sac près de celui d'Ari avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

_- C'était quoi, cette scène, à l'hôpital ?_ Demanda-Callie._ Tu t'es emportée, et tu regrettes ? T'avais pas réfléchi. _

_- Crois moi, Calliope.._

_- Callie._

_- J'aime bien, Calliope...Enfin peu importe, crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer. Malheureusement je ne peux pas. Alors faisons comme si il ne s'était rien passé. D'accord ? _

_- On oublie, et c'est tout ?_ S'offensa-Callie. _Même pas d'explications ? _

_- Je...je voulais voir ce que ça faisait,_ avoua-Arizona.

_- D'embrasser une fille ?_ S'insurgea-Callie_. C'est un test ? Je me suis torturée pour un test ? T'avais jamais essayé, comme moi d'ailleurs, et tu t'interrogeais..? _

_- Calliope..._soupira-Arizona en relevant la tête, callant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. _Ce n'était pas ce genre de test là. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. _

Un demi-mensonge. Voilà comment Arizona voyait les choses.

_- Ah d'accord !_ S'offensa-Callie._ Donc tu testes d'abord sur une fille normale, puis sur..._

_- Calliope_ ! La coupa-Arizona. _Tu ne comprends pas..._

_- Non, je pige pas..._

_- Je suis homo._

Le silence tomba suite à cette déclaration. Arizona soupira. Son coming-out avec Callie avait été beaucoup plus difficile que celui pour ses parents. Callie ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Après un lourd silence, Callie le brisa finalement.

_- Tu es...homo ? Depuis quand ? _

_- Depuis toujours,_ ris-Arizona, amusée par la question. _Je n'ai jamais eu de mecs. _

Les yeux de Callie exprimaient l'incrédulité, la surprise, la compréhension, mais certainement pas le dégoût, la trahsion, ce qui soulagea Arizona.

_- Tu aurais pu me le dire..f_it-Callie._ Je ne suis pas homophobe. Alors on peut redevenir meilleure amie ? _

Callie arborait un sourire si craquant, que alors qu'Arizona s'apprêtait à dire oui, elle changea d'avis.

_- Non. _

_- Pardon ? _

A présent, Callie semblait plutôt...blessée. Arizona s'en voulut aussitôt.

_- Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas être qu'une amie. _

Callie fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas où Arizona voulait en venir. Arizona se pencha brusquement en avant, faisant valser deux de ses livres de cours par terre. Sans que Callie puisse s'interroger davantage, Arizona s'empara de sa bouche. Surprise, Callie répondit au baiser, ce qui la surprit encore plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona se détacha de Callie, et posa son front contre le sien.

_- Tu as compris, maintenant ?_ Fit-Arizona.

Avant que Callie ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Arizona l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis quitta la bibliothèque, laissant là une Callie perturbée.

_- Whaou.._.ne put-elle que lâcher.

Callie tenta d'identifier ses émotions. Elle remarqua d'abord de la grande surprise, un peu d'agacement, par cette véritée qu'Ari lui avait caché, mais également un curieux sentiment inidentifiable, une grande joie, et une envie de rappeler Arizona. Qu'elle revienne.

_- Wahou.._.refit-Callie, incapable de faire autre chose.

* * *

**Vos avis, s'il vous plaît ? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut, voici le chapitre 18..Beaucoup moins bien que le précédent, mais bon.../: **

**G.C****: Merci beaucoup :D **

**Z2vy****: J'avoue ne pas trop réussir à les imaginer adolescents moi même..^^ Va-y sombre dans la fleur bleu, vu que moi c'est déjà fait xD Oui, j'ai repris cet élément de la série, parce que j'aimais vraiment bien, quand elle l'appelait Calliope ! Mais de rien ! Je devrais plutôt te remercier de lire ;) Surtout si les lecteurs ont raisons, j'aurais tort de ne pas les écouter ! **

**Kittycute****: Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors :) Et merci ! **

**Mum's****: Merci, et voici la suite ;)**

**AcidDrip****: Tu trouves que ça va trop vite entre Callie et Arizona ? ^^ J'essaie de faire de mon mieux ;) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...» grommela-Cristina. « Il est en retard..»

Cristina était assise sur un banc, d'où elle avait enlevé la neige, et était en train de geler sur place, tellement il faisait froid. Elle était pleine d'espoir quand à ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand il arriverait. A ce moment, son portable vibra. Cristina le sortit, et le manipula gauchement, à cause de ses doigts gelés. Foutu hiver !

-_ Allô ?_ répondit-Cristina.

_- Cristina, c'est Owen. _

_- Oh..Tu es en retard ? Je sais déjà, ça,_ grommela-Cristina.

_- Non, je ne pourrais pas venir.._

Cristina se raidit, et adopta une voix un peu plus tranchante. Elle avait tant espéré !

_- Pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas si froid que ça tu sais !_ mentit-elle. _Et puis, on pourrait aller se prendre un café, quelque part.._

_- Je suis désolé_, fit-Owen. _Je dois réviser pour mon bac blanc de français. Je suis super occupé. _

« Et je pense encore à Teddy. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation. ». Voilà ce qu'Owen pensa mais se garda bien de dire, même si c'était la pure véritée. Il s'en voulait de doucher les espérances de Cristina, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

_- Ok. _

_- Désolé.._

_- Amuse-toi bien avec tes révisions,_ répondit-Cristina, de glace

Elle raccrocha, un peu blessée par ce refus. Maintenant, que faisait-elle dans ce parc enneigé à se geler ?Elle avait l'air d'une idiote.

* * *

Lexie finit d'empiler les assiettes dans le placard, puis, posa le chiffon, lorsque sa soeur entra dans la cuisine.

_- Tu ne trouves pas tout ça bizarre ?_ devança-Lexie avant que Meredith n'ouvre la bouche.

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée trouver bizarre ?_ répliqua-Meredith.

_- Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond avec papa et maman_, répondit-Lexie.

Meredith s'assit et sa cadette prit place en face d'elle.

_- Ils ne sont jamais là !_ explosa-Lexie._ Les as tu seulement aperçu pendant cette semaine ? Pas moi ! Je les ai appellés, et l'un et l'autre plusieurs fois, ils ne répondent pas ! On dirait qu'ils sont occupés vachement où je ne sais quoi.._

_- J'ai remarqué, aussi_, remarqua-Meredith. _De plus, pendant mon stage, j'ai vu maman à l'hôpital._

_- Mais...qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là bas ?_ s'étonna-Lexie._ Tu crois qu'elle opérait malgré l'interdiction ? _

_- Je ne crois pas.._répondit-Meredith._ Je compte bien le découvrir en tout cas. _

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors. Meredith soupira et se leva, ébourrifant au passage les cheveux de sa soeur pour l'énerver. Lexie se vengea en lui donnant un coup de coude, curieuse de savoir qui sonnait. La petite Grey, où plutôt « Mini Grey » comme la surnommait par un temps Alex, resta assise, et attendit le retour de sa soeur.

_- Quelqu'un pour toi, Lex_, fit-Meredith en revenant, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Lexie afficha un visage étonné, et alla à la rencontre de ce(te) visiteu(se)r. Lorsqu'elle vit Mark, dans l'encadrure de la porte, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ grogna-Lexie en s'approchant un peu. _N'ai je pas été assez claire ? _

_- Et bien à vrai dire_, fit-Mark. _Pas vraiment. Je peux entrer ? _

_- Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire de si important, avant. _

_- C'est toi qui dois parler, pas moi !_ s'exclama-Mark. _Je n'ai rien fait ! Du tout ! J'attendais simplement que tu plaques Karev et toi tu arrives et tu me frappes. Explications ? _

_- Ne joue pas à l'innocent Mark !_ fit-Lexie.

La jeune fille s'avança et essaya de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mark résista, appuyant d'une pression sur le panneau, l'empêcha de se fermer. Lexie arrêta ses efforts, et recula d'un pas, campée devant Mark, les bras croisés.

_- J'ai déjà dû négocié avec ta soeur pour qu'elle accepte que je te vois, tu ne vas pas me chasser aussi facilement,_ fit-Mark.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur l'encadrure de la porte, adoptant un visage sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

_- Je n'ai rien fait Lex !_ fit-il. _Un soir je rentre chez moi, ma cousine me dit que tu as appelé, et qu'elle à pris la communication. Le jour suivant tu me fr.._

_- Ta cousine ?_ fit-Lexie avec étonnement.

_- Ben quoi, ma cousine.._.répondit-Mark, ne comprenant de plus en plus rien à la situation. _Elle habite chez nous pour un moment elle a..._

A ce moment, Lexie éclata de rire, un rire soulagé. Mark lui contra une tête assez comique tellement il était à côté de la plaque.

_- Je ne comprend rien du tout.._.fit-Mark en détachant les mots

_- Et moi je viens de comprendre !_ fit-Lexie._ Aha, Mark !_

Tout en riant, Lexie attira Mark dans ses bras, heureuse. Le jeune homme lui, était de plus en plus inquiet pour la santée mental des membres de la famille Grey.

_- Heu...Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?_demanda-t-il. _Meredith t'as refilé son truc que personne ne comprend ? _

_- C'est quoi mon truc ?_ fit-l'intéressée en sortant de la cuisine, amusée.

Lexie lui ayant raconté l'appel et la prise de communication d'une fille, Meredith avait, tout comme Lexie, comprit. La crise de jalousie de sa soeur avait été provoquée par la cousine de Mark !

_- Vous m'expliquez ?_ fit-Mark._ Je suis un peu paumé là ! _

_- Lexie a fait une crise de jalousie_, répondit-Meredith. _En ayant au bout du fil une fille. Mais il s'avère que c'était ta cousine donc..._

_- Mais il fallait demander !_ se récria-Mark.

A présent, un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Mark, qui lui aussi, au bout d'un moment, avait réussi à comprendre.

_- Vous avez mis du temps à expliquer,_ bougonna-t-il.

Lexie sourit.

_- Meredith,_ fit-Mark._ Tu pourrais aller ailleurs, que je puisse embrasser ta soeur sans spectateurs ? _

La requête fit sourire Meredith, qui adressa un clin d'oeil à sa soeur avant de grimper les escaliers et leur accorder un peu d'intimité.

_- Je suis désolée, pour tout ça.._.fit-Lexie.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir_, répondit-Mark.

Lexie s'approcha de lui. Elle était à nouveau sur le point de tomber dans ses bras, mais n'était-ce pas dangereux ? Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de la larguer même s'il l'aimait..Dès que Mark l'embrassa, Lexie s'abandonna. Elle était prête à souffrir à nouveau si c'était le prix à payer.

_- Tu veux venir avec moi ?_ demanda-soudain Mark, en lui saisissant la main.

_- Et où ça ?_ s'enquit-Lexie.

_- Je vais à l'hôpital_, répondit-Mark. _Henry va se faire opérer, on y va pour l'encourager. Le soutenir. _

_- Non, tu n'iras pas_, fit-une voix.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, et virent Ellis et Thatcher. Evidemment, Ellis avait parlé. Dès qu'il les vit, Mark lâcha la main de Lexie, et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, gêné.

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_ la défia-Lexie.

_- Nous avons des choses à vous parler...Toi et Meredith._ fit-Ellis.

_- Va-y_, chuchota-Lexie, curieuse.

Mark ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et partit. Ellis et Thatcher entrèrent dans la maison et appelèrent Meredith. Finalement, les deux soeurs se retrouvèrent assises côte à côte sur le canapé, leurs parents en face.

_- On a pas été présents, en ce moment,_ fit-Ellis, froidement.

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_ ricana-Meredith.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard perçant et Meredith se tut. Tout à coup, un détail frappa Meredith, qui donna un coup de coude à Lexie, en fromant silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots « Elle est lucide ». Lexie hocha la tête.

_- On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer_, prononça-Thatcher l'air dépité.

_- Nous divorçons. _

Le choc n'aurait pas pu être plus dur. Lexie et Meredith échangèrent un regard incrédule.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Parce que ta mère batifole avec le chef de la chirurgie, Webber_, siffla-Thatcher.

_- Tu...tu fais quoi ?_ répéta-Meredith, choquée. _Avec Richard Webber ?! _

_- Suffit les questions,_ éluda-Ellis. _Ton père fait de même de son côté.._

_- N'inversons pas les rôles,_ protesta-Thatcher._ Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu avais des petits rendez-vous secrets avec tes collègues, alors j'ai accepté de donner mon numéro à cette femme. _

_- Bien sûr, bien sûr..._

_- Elle s'appelle Susan_, sourit-Thatcher.

_- Elle supporte un alcoolique ?_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Meredith avec un regard désaprobateur.

_- Meredith !_ fit-son père, piqué au vif.

La jeune fille se leva brutalement, sous les regards furieux de Thatcher.

_- Vous avez été des parents exécrables,_ s'emporta-Meredith._ Et l'un, et l'autre. Et encore je pèse mes mots. Mais vous êtes mes parents, alors jusque là j'ai encaissé. Mais là j'en ai vraiment vraiment ras le bol. _

Meredith, sans qu'on puisse la retenir, monta à sa chambre, furieuse. Thatcher et Ellis la regardèrent partire, en colère.

_- Je vais déménager_, dit-Thatcher. _Avec Susan. Lexie, que veux-tu faire ? _

_- Je.._

Lexie regarda d'un côté les yeux de son père, de l'autre, ceux de sa mère. Il était vrai qu'Ellis let Thatcher 'avaientt un peu malmenée, certaines fois, mais ce n'était rien du tout, comparé à ce que Meredith avait subi. En comparaison, elle avait été bichonnée ! Ils lui avaient plutôt fichu la paix, s'acharnant sur Meredith, ce que Lexie n'avait jamais compris. C'était peut-être l'explication, de pourquoi, malgré leurs points communs, Meredith et Lexie étaient le jour et la nuit.

_- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je ne peux pas...je...c'est pas...je ne peux pas ..je..._

Lexie était sur le point de craquer, lorsque Meredith descendit bruyamment les escaliers. Elle déposa un sac pleins d'affaires par terre, pendant qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

_- Meredith que fais-tu ?_ s'enquit-Ellis, à demi-levée.

_- Je me barre d'ici,_ répondit-Meredith en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. _Vous m'avez suffisamment fait devenir tarée comme ça. _

_- Mais..._

_- Mais ?_ Demanda Meredith en prenant son bonnet. _Merci la famille Grey ! _

Meredith prit son sac, et sortit. Un courant d'air polaire s'infiltra dans la maison.

_- Soyez plus sympa avec Lexie_, prévint-Meredith avant de claquer la porte.

La jeune fille sortit sur le perron et marcha dans le jardin enneigé. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Ce qu'elle allait faire. Ou comment elle allait survivre. Elle avait fait une action typique à la Meredith : un grand coup d'éclat irréfléchi, qui la mettait dans le pétrin.

* * *

Cristina ouvrit la porte, en baillant. Elle avait été tirée de son film par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle vit Meredith avec son sac, Cristina soupira.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_ demanda-Cristina.

_- Mais rien du tout !_ s'emporta-Meredith. _Je peux entrer ? _

Cristina lui ouvrit la porte. Meredith s'allégea de ses affaires, puis, elle et Cristina s'affalèrent dans le canapé. Meredith lui raconta les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

_- Tu veux bien m'héberger ?_ Demanda-Meredith.

_- Pour deux nuits, c'est ok_, fit-Cristina._ Mes parents sont en voyage. Mais après...je suis désolée, je ne peux pas_

_- Merci_, fit-Meredith._ Cela me laisse un délai pour chercher un logement. _

Cristina appuya sur le bouton de lecture, et le film reprit. Dans quelle galère Meredith s'était-elle fourrée ?

* * *

_- N'empêche, mon stage est le plus long, de vous tous !_ ricana-Henry.

Ses amis rirent. Henry était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, en meilleure forme que les jours précédents, bien qu'un peu nerveux pour l'opération, qui devait avoir lieu bientôt. Autour du lit, étaient présents ses amis. Arizona était assise à sa droite. Teddy, à sa gauche, lui tenait la main. Addison était assise sur un confortable fauteuil, Callie avait pris place sur l'accoudoir. Derek et Mark se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, mais étaient bien présents. Même Owen était venu, alors qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir été quitté par Teddy pour Henry.

Henry avait bien remarqué certains détails anodins. Lorsque Callie était entrée et avait salué Arizona, elles avaient échangé un curieux sourire complice, mais n'avaient rien ajouté. Lorsque Mark était entré, Derek avait amorçé un mouvement pour lui serrer la main, geste mécanique, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient en froid. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Ils se toléraient tous dans la même pièce, pour lui ! A ce moment, un deux internes arrivèrent.

_- Il y a du monde, aujourd'hui !_ fit-l'un deux.

_- Bonjour Dr. Volpel, Dr. Sawy !_ les salua-Henry.

_- Mr. Burton ,_ricana-Volpel.

Les internes semblaient bien s'entendre avec ce patient et vice-versa.

_- Il faut qu'on te prépare pour l'opération_, fit-Sawy.

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, les deux internes le préparèrent. Puis, ils bougèrent le lit vers la porte.

_- Dis au revoir, petit Henry,_ se moqua-l'interne.

Henry éclata de rire. Puis il posa ses yeux sur la chambre remplie.  
_- Merci d'être venu._.fit-il à la cantonnade.

Tous lui adressèrent des mots d'encouragement, Ted' l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis, les internes firent rouler son lit hors de la chambre. Dans l'ascenceur, les internes ne cessèrent de blaguer, mais Henry était nerveux, à présent. Il fut conduit au bloc.

_- On y va quand tu es prêt, Henry,_ fit-l'anésthésiste.

_- Je suis prêt.._

On lui plaça un masque sur la bouche, et lui demanda de compter jusqu'à dix à l'envers. Henry ferma les yeux et «s'endormit ». A ce moment, le Dr. Clark et le Dr. Jackson arrivèrent dans la salle, équipés.

_- Lame de 10_, fit-le Dr. Clark en se concentrant.

Le Dr. Jackson regarda le Dr. Clark ouvrir d'abord le dos du patient afin d'atteindre la moelle. Puis, la jeune femme se concentra elle même.

_- Scalpel. _

* * *

Henry entrouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Les premières personnes dans son champs de vision furent Addison et Arizona.

_- Je l'ai embrassée_, disait-Arizona à Addie. _Et elle ne m'a pas repoussé. _

_- Alors, tu es vraiment homo ?_ S'étonna-Addison.

Henry ne voulait pas surprendre une conversation, aussi, grommela un mot indistinct, regardant autour de lui. Derek semblait endormi sur un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, Teddy dormait également, sur un autre fauteuil, appuyée à l'épaule de Callie. Ari et Addie discutaient, assises à même le sol.

_- Henry !_ S'exclama-Arizona en bondissant sur ses pieds, imitée d'Addison._ Tu es réveillé ! _

_- En effet ! _

* * *

**Vos avis ? Pas trop déçus pour Cristina et Owen ?..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon allez, un chapitre peut-être un peu mieux...**

**Ami16****: Merci pour la review négative, j'adore ' J'accepte évidemment les critiques, mais gentiment ça serait plus sympa, non ?! Plus sérieusement, relax, c'est qu'une fiction hein ! Quant à Cristina et Owen, je poursuis en quelque sorte l'esprit de la fiction : ils ne sont vraiment pas heureux, dans Grey's, si je puis me permettre. De plus, ce n'est pas mon couple favoris alors...**

**Z2vy****: Sérieux ? Je croyais m'être plantée en beauté sur ce chap...Tu t'emporte un peu, peut-être, mais je trouve que c'est une excellente idée :DD **

* * *

_- C'est ici que tu habites ?_ S'étonna-Meredith.

_- Welcome home !_ Se moqua-Alex.

Meredith déposa son sac par terre et fit quelques pas dans l'appart' d'Alex. Après avoir passé deux nuits avec Cristina, Alex avait proposé à Meredith de devenir sa "coloc". Bien sûr, clandestinement, où sinon, les tuteurs du jeune homme qui vivaient juste en dessous s'y seraient opposés.

_- Alex, je veux juste éclaircir un point_, fit-Meredith. _On va devoir partager ce trois pièces, qui est minuscule, on va devoir cohabiter, tu vas devoir me supporter. Le proposer genre à Lexie parce que tu l'aimais, passe. Mais pourquoi moi ? _

_- Tu es mon amie, Mer' ! _

Alex lui tapota l'épaule, dans un comportement tout à fait étonnant pour le jeune homme, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot, sans visite et sans l'aider à s'installer. Comportement qui lui ressemblait déjà plus ! Meredith esquissa un sourire. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'appartement. Une minuscule cuisine/salle à manger, un petit salon qui servait aussi d'entrée, une salle de bain, comme toutes les autres pièces, petite. Et deux portes. Ouvrant l'une d'elle, Meredith vit que c'était la chambre d'Alex. Alors ,elle ouvrit celle qui lui était destinée. Elle était laborieusement maublée d'un grand bureau où étaient entassée une quantitée inimaginable de choses, d'un canapé-lit, et d'une armoire.

_- Tu es sûr que je ne te gêne pas ?_ Cria-Meredith.

_- T'es chiante à me demander ça tout le temps_, grommela-Alex._ Je suis pas du genre à me sacrifier. _

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de Meredith, avec un sac poubelle. D'un grand geste, maintenant le sac au dessous, il débarrassa le bureau. Puis, il remplit deux nouveaux sacs en vidant l'armoire. Finalement, il déposa un aspirateur aux pieds de Meredith, et des draps propres.

_- Amuse-toi !_ Ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille s'installa donc dans sa chambre, et réussit à la rendre un tant soit peu agréable, en déballant ses affaires.

_- Tu te lèves à quelle heure, pour aller au lycée ?_ Demanda-Meredith en se rendant à la cuisine.

_- 6 heure,_ répondit-Alex, qui essayait tant bien que mal à préparer le repas.

_- Du matin ?_ Fit-Meredith, incrédule.

_- Non, non, du soir_, grommela-Alex, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Mais les cours commençent à 8 heure_, protesta-Meredith.

_- Une demi-heure pour me préparer_, expliqua Alex,_ une heure et demie pour aller au lycée. A pied. _

_- A pied ? Et tes tuteurs ne te..._

_- C'est des cons. _

Comme si cette phrase résolvait tout, le jeune homme eut un sourire moqueur, et servit à Meredith des oeufs un peu brûlés.

_- Habitue-toi à la cuisine cramée_, ris-Alex._ Quoi que, je m'améliore en ce moment. Avant c'était immangeable. _

Meredith se préparait mentalement à passer le reste de l'année dans ce cagibis minuscule, à manger des trucs cramés, n'étant pas meilleure cuisinière qu'Alex, et à mourir de sommeil à force de se lever à six heure, ce dont elle n'était pas habituée. Mais la proposition d'Alex était tout ce qu'elle avait, et de toute façon, elle était avec un mec bien, même s'il était...Alex.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine entière que Meredith avait emménagé chez Alex. Ses parents, vexés par cette décision, n'avaient rien fait pour la faire revenir. De toute façon, Thatcher avait emménagé avec Lexie, chez Susan. Quant à Ellis, Meredith n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle.

Derek avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Meredith était sans cesse d'une humeur morose, bien plus que sa morositée habituelle, même lorsqu'elle était heureuse, elle réusissait à être morose. Mais en ce moment, c'était différent. Elle ne semblait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, étant épuisée. Elle était très irritable, et rappelait presque sa mère en manque de scalpel. Mais le pire, pour Derek, était qu'elle feigneait être normale. Comme s'il ne se passait rien !

_- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile_, fit-Derek, une fois de plus, se promenant avec Meredith dans les rues de Seattle.

_- Suis-je en train de le faire ?_ Fit-Meredith, sans aucun sourire.

_- Meredith, s'il te plaît..._fit-Derek._ Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. _

_- Tout est bien ! Tout est parfaitement bien ! Je vais bien ! Je suis radieuse, regarde. _

_- Mais bien sûr.._railla-Derek.

Il traversaient une rue. Derek vit une voiture approcher, rapidement. Trop rapidement. Le jeune homme bouscula Meredith l'entraînant rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face.

_- Tu es folle ! T'as failli te faire écraser !_ S'affola-t-il.

_- Relax_, fit-Meredith. _Une fois morte, je n'aurais plus de problèmes. _

_- Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas ?_ Fit-victorieusement Derek.

_- Oui, c'est vrai. _

_- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'aurais plus de problèmes_, peina-Derek.

_- J'ai dit ça ?_ Feignit-Meredith. _Si j'étais morte, tu m'achèterais des fleurs ? _

La question avait été tellement sincère, avec une telle curiositée. Aucune tristesse, aucun embarras. Comme si elle demandait si il faisait beau, il organiserait un pique-nique !

_- Comment peux-tu parler de la mort comme ça ?_ S'étonna-Derek._ Je ne pige pas.._

Meredith poursuivit son chemin lorsque son portable sonna. Elle répondit, faisant signe à Derek de se taire.

_- Mer' ?_ Fit-Alex au bout du fil._ T'as un peu de fric ou pas ? _

_- Attends je regarde.._

Meredith fouilla dans ses poches, sous le regard stupéfait de Derek, et en ressortit un billet de 20 dollards.

_- J'ai vingts dollards,_ fit-Meredith à Alex.

_- Cool, après ta " ballade", tu pourras aller faire quelques courses pour ce soir ? _

_- Pas de problème_, répondit-Meredith._ Sucré, salé, boisson ? _

_- Les trois !_ Ris-Alex.

Meredith raccrocha, et rangea son billet. Puis, elle tendit la main à Derek, qui ne bougea pas.

_- Alex !_ expliqua-Meredith.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'emporta-le jeune homme, désireux de comprendre. _Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit..._

_- Derek ! Je vais bien ! _

* * *

_- Je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas !_

Addison était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il faut dire que le bac de français blanc n'était plus que dans deux jours, pour les premières, et la tension était à son comble, après d'intenses révisions.

_- Je ne peux plus ! Rien que d'ouvrir un cahier me rend malade !_ Gémit-Addison.

La jeune fille, d'un geste rapide de la main, balaya la table et tous les livres volèrent.

_- Hé !_ Protestèrent en coeur Callie, Teddy et Arizona, qui bossaient à la même table, et virent leur livre rencontrer le sol.

_- Désolée.._.fit-Addison en se massant les temps._ Juste je ne peux plus travailler. Overdose. _

_- Addie, fais une pause,_ conseilla-Callie en ramassant son livre, ainsi que celui d'Arizona.

_- Merci_, sourit-Arizona, en récupérant son livre, après avoir embrassé Callie.

_- N'importe quel prétexte est bon pour l'embrasser_, railla-Addison, de mauvaise humeur.

_- Addie, tu ferais bien de te trouver un mec,_ ris-Arizona. _Tu es légèrement sur les nerfs._

_- Je sais, je sais_, soupira-Addison.

Arizona avait bien raison. Elle même nageait dans le bonheur, sa relation avec Callie ayant grandement progressé. Teddy était dans une situation similaire avec Henry, et passait limite plus de temps à l'hôpital que chez elle ou au lycée. En regardant autour d'elle, Addison vit Mark, qui lui aussi était dans une relation épanouie avec Lexie. A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, il ne l'avait pas largué une fois de plus. Quant à Derek, Addison avait entendu dire qu'il était presque en couple avec Meredith Grey.

_- Derek,_ murmura-Addison.

_- Quoi ?_ Releva-Teddy.

_- Je n'ai rien dit,_ mentit-Addison.

_- Hors de question_, trancha-Callie. _Tu te souviens de comment il t'as largué ? _

Addison garda le silence. D'accord, mauvaise idée.

_- En tout cas, je ne peux plus bosser moi,_ fit-Addison.

_- Tu crois que je peux moi ?_ Railla-Callie. _Pourtant je le fais. _

_- Ari, tu m'aideras à réviser ?_ Demanda-Teddy, soucieuse. _Je vais vraiment me rétamer je le sens. Henry n'arrête pas de prétendre le contraire mais..._

_- Il faut que je prenne l'air..._soupira-Addison en se levant. _Et que je trouve un mec. _

_- Tu crois que tu vas aller trouver un mec en allant prendre l'air ?_ Ris-Arizona en écrivant.

-_ Pourquoi pas ? _

A quelques tables, Derek leur jeta un regard agaçé. Au début, il avait trouvé marrant être dans la même salle pour réviser que tous ses potes. Mais à présent, il regrettait. Le début avait été sympa, l'entraide, leur taxer leurs bouquins. Mais maintenant, elles se mettaient à rire toutes les trentes secondes. Le jeune homme regarda Addison s'éloigner en riant, et trouva qu'il exagérait. Il était un peu rancunier, quand même. Trop, même. Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à Owen, qui était concentré, assis à côté.

_- Quoi ?_ Fit-Owen, tiré de ses révisions.

_- Rien,_ éluda-Derek, en faisant mine de se concentrer également.

Derek releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Mark, assis seul à une table, tentant désespérément d'améliorer son orthographe. Derek se leva, sous le regard interrogateur d'Owen, et alla vers Mark. Son ami lui manquait. Sans rien dire, Derek empila dans ses bras tous les livres et cahiers s'étalant sur la table d'un Mark stupéfait.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_ S'étonna-Mark.

_- Viens me dicter ce texte, au lieu de faire semblant de bosser_, grommela-Derek, dissimulant avec peine un sourire.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une offrande de paix, Mark suivit Derek qui déposa les affaires sur leur table. Mark s'assit en face d'Owen, un large sourir sur le visage.

_- Tu crois qu'il est mieux ?_ Ricana-Mark en montrant Owen._ Je parie que tu penses à Yang. _

_- N'importe quoi !_ Fit-Owen, piqué.

Mark et Derek échangèrent un regard amusé, et se tapèrent dans la main.

_- Au fait._.fit-Derek._ Désolé pour...tout ça. _

_- C'est plutôt à moi de l'être,_ ris-Mark.

Le silence s'installa, et les deux redevinrent aussi amicaux qu'avant. A croire que rien ne s'était passé.

_- Owen, dis-moi, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre Yang ?_ Demanda-Mark.

_- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Mark,_ grogna-Owen.

_- Dis-nous juste, Owen,_ renchérit-Derek. _Tu meurs d'envie d'aller la voir, mais après le rateau que tu lui as mis, tu as peur qu'elle fasse la même chose ? _

Piqué au vif, Owen se leva de la table, et sortit du CDI. Mark et Derek éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Owen sortait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier Teddy comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, oublier qu'il l'aimait, et prétendre aimer Cristina ! Il avait adoré leur échanges de mails, mais de la à aller plus loin...Non. C'était trop prématuré ! Il ne s'appelait pas Callie et Arizona ! En sortant, Owen croisa Meredith. Elle lui sourit, mais trop préoccupé, le jeune homme passa son chemin.

La jeune fille entra dans le CDI, et sourit au groupe de filles surexcitées, avant de se diriger vers Derek. Elle l'embrassa, puis lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu Alex.

_- Non,_ répondit-Derek. _Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? _

_- Je te parles,_ répondit-Meredith.

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! _

Meredith s'éloigna en lui adressant un léger signe de main, cherchant toujours Alex.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'enquit-Mark.

_- Je ne sais pas justement.._.fit-Derek._ Mais j'ai relevé des signes. D'abord, elle semble vraiment préoccupée. Elle est beaucoup moins proche de Lexie, ce qui est étrange. Et quand elles se voient, elles s'échangent les dernières nouvelles ! Elles habitent ensemble, non ?! _

Mark suivit le raisonnement, en hochant la tête. Sortant avec Lexie, il avait noté ce changement.

_- Elle est tout le temps fatiguée_, poursuivit-Derek._ Elle est toujours à faire gaffe à son argent, alors qu'il suffit d'en demander un peu à ses parents..On dirait une adulte ! Et elle passe vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Karev, j'ai l'impression. Que ce soit au téléphone, ou en vrai je sais pas il y a un truc. _

_- Meredith et Karev ?_ Ris-Mark. _Non ! Non ? Impossible ! _

_- En tout cas il y a quelque chose_, fit-Derek en haussant les épaules. _Et elle refuse de m'en parler. _

_- C'est une Grey,_ répondit-Mark. _C'est Lexie, qui dit toujour ça à propos de sa soeur. _

Derek, frustré de ne pouvoir aidé la fille qu'il aimait, se replongea, maussade, dans ses révisions.

* * *

**Alors ? ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bon, encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui ;) J'aimerais remercier Z2vy, pour l'idée de base du dialogue Meredith/Derek :) Et également tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! **

**AcidDrip****: Tant mieux alors ! **

**Kittycute:**** Merci :) Alors voilà, on avance un peu dans ce chapitre avec les deux couples ! J'te laisse découvrir..**

**Z2vy****: Oui, leur collocation me manquait, j'adore particulièrement l'époque de la série où ils vivent tous ensemble, Lexie, Jackson, Meredith, Derek, Alex..etc. Ah oui, j'ai adoré ce moment de la salle de bain :D « J'ai besoin que tu sois une fille pour moi ! » Hé oui, convertie, c'est le mot ! En même temps tu as d'excellentes idées..Oh, toi aussi ?! J'ai particulièrement adoré ce moment aussi et il m'arrive de me le repasser :DJe me suis en effet inspirée de là ! **

**GleeKLaine21****: Hé bien voilà pour compenser un petit passage Callie/Arizona ;) Merci beaucoup, pour la review ! **

**Karine****: Ravie que ça plaise toujours ^^ **

**Mum's****: Comme pour les autres, pour me faire pardonner, un passage dit «Calzona» :) Thanks ! **

* * *

Arizona sortit de son épreuve de bac blanc de français avec un sourire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et attendrait sereinement ses résultats. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de Callie. En effet, lorsque Arizona la trouva, elle était appuyée sur un mur du couloir, en larmes.

_- J'ai tout raté_, sanglotait-Callie. _Je me suis plantée ! _

Arizona courut vers sa petite-amie, affolée.

_- Je me suis plantée, Arizona !_ se lamenta-Callie

_- Mais arrête, c'est un bac blanc !_ ris-Arizona.

_- Quoi, tu te moques ?_ s'offensa-Callie, prenant le sujet très à coeur.

_- Mais je ne me moque pas !_ se disculpa Arizona.

_- Bien sûr.._

Arizona s'éloigna de Callie, incrédule.

_- Quoi, tu veux te disputer maintenant ?_ fit-la blonde.

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'air en état de vouloir faire quelque chose ?_ demanda-Callie, sérieuse.

_- Hmm, de pleurer.._, railla-Arizona.

_- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu tournes la situation au ridicule,_ refit-Callie.

_- Mais ce n'est pas moi_, s'emporta-Arizona. _C'est la situation qui l'est déjà. _

_- Quoi je suis ridicule ?! _

_- La situation, j'ai dis. Tu interprète tout.._

_- T'as que ça à faire ? Me critiquer ? _

Arizona jeta un regard flamboyant à Callie, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sa présence.

_- Ok, préviens moi quand tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur_, grogna-Arizona, vexée, avant de partir.

Callie essuya ses yeux d'un geste, et jura. Se calmant, elle s'assit par terre le dos contre le mur. A ce moment, arriva Addison, qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement, le dépit et l'ennui.

_- J'ai tout déchiré !_ s'exclama-elle à Callie.

_- Vraiment ?_ s'étonna-cette dernière.

_- Bien sûr que non.._

Addison s'assit à côté de Callie, les jambes croisées, et soupira bruyamment.

_- J'ai fait un rêve aujourd'hui_, fit-Addison._ J'étais une chirurgienne de grand renom, très douée, tous les hôpitaux s'arrachaient mes services. Et tout à coup, un vieux bonhomme arrivait, il était très effrayant d'ailleurs, et il me disait qu'il m'ôtait mon permis d'opérer, parce que j'avais pas passé mon bac de français. Idiot hein ? Et il m'a chassé de l'hosto en me piquant avec un scalpel. _

_- Plutôt...étrange,_ ris-Callie. _C'était un rêve quoi.._

_- Heureusement_, frissonna-Addison.

Callie éclata de rire, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Addison aussitôt, se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés, suspicieuse.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Pardon ?_ fit-Callie.

_- Tu vas pas bien_

_- Comment tu sais ça toi ? _

_- J'en ai là dedans,_ railla-Addison en se tapotant les tempes. _Non, mais ça se voit ! Raconte.._

_- Je me suis pris la tête avec Arizona_, avoua-Callie.

_- Hé bah ça vous apprendra à être aussi heureuses et aussi amoureuses ! _ricana-Addison._ Le motif ?_ s'enquit-elle, plus sérieuse.

_- Heu..._fit-Callie, s'aperçevant que c'était ridicule_, j'ai dis que j'avais tout raté mais elle s'est foutue de moi et après elle s'est emballée. _

_- Et ? _

_- Et c'est tout, on s'est mutuellement envoyées promener_, répondit-Callie.

La réaction d'Addie ne fut certe pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Callie. Quoique, elle aurait dû s'y attendre de la part d'Addison ! La jeune fille fixa Callie un moment, incrédule, puis éclata, non, explosa d'un grand rire. Un rire bruyant, qui manifeste une grande hilaritée, mais à la fois d'une façon Addisonnienne un peu effrayante. Addison s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commençé et se tourna vers Callie, les yeux perçants, très sérieuse.

_- C'est tout ?!_ fit-elle.

_- Tu sais que t'es flippante, des fois ?_ fit-Callie, mi-amusée, mi-effrayée.

_- Allez, dépêche toi_, fit-Addison, faisant la sourde.

_- Heu..._

_- Bouge un peu d'ici, arrête de te lamenter, et va t'excuser !_ exigea-Addison.

Voyant que Callie ne prenait pas ses conseils au sérieux, Addie insista.

_- Maintenant !_ Fit-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter Callie.

_- Oui chef !_ railla-Callie en se levant._ Je corrige: tu es VRAIMENT flippante.._

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !_

Addison lui présenta un innocent sourire d'enfant sage, et la poussa vers le bout du couloir. Callie lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis descendit. Elle courut, espérant ne pas avoir loupé Arizona. Heureusement, cette dernière fouillait dans son casier, prenant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les ramenant pour les vacances de noël, qui étaient commençées depuis quelques minutes. Arizona lui jeta un coup d'oeil agaçé.

_- Ari, je suis désolée_, souffla-Callie.

Avant que Callie ait pu prononcer davantage d'excuses, ou justifier son comportement, Arizona l'embrassa rapidement, et lui saisit la main.

_- Ok, tu n'étais pas censée être fâchée contre moi ?_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas rancunière_, sourit-Arizona._ Je salue le retour de ta bonne humeur ! _

Sans lâcher la main de Callie, Arizona ferma son casier, et hissa son sac sur son épaule.

_- Un café ?_ sourit-Arizona.

Callie hocha doucement la tête, fascinée par le caractère d'Arizona.

_- Tu es vraiment...étonnante_, souffla-Callie.

_- Je prends ceci pour un compliment_, fit-Arizona, avec un grand sourire.

_- C'en est un, assurément !_ ris-Callie.

Elles s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, et passèrent devant Alex, qui discutait avec Izzie.

_- Comme ça, tu traînes avec O'Malley_, disait-Alex.

_- George, oui,_ répondit-Izzie.

_- Tu mérites mieux_, sourit-Alex._ Comme moi par exemple ! _

Izzie s'apprêtait à le rembarrer, n'acceptant pas qu'il la drague, lorsque soudain, le jeune homme sentit un poid s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, et il fut plaqué durement sur le mur, par un Derek énervé. Ce-dernier saisit le collet d'Alex, le maintenant avec toute sa force au mur. Alex était sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de ne pas se faire soulever complètement afin de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ siffla-Alex.

_- Derek, lâche-le.._fit-Izzie.

_- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, avec Meredith,_ exigea-Derek.

_- Quoi, elle ne t'as rien dit ?_ ricana-Alex.

_- J'ai l'air de savoir ?_ répliqua-Derek, menaçant. _Dis le moi. _

_- Pourquoi Mer ne t'as rien dit ?_ fit-Alex._ Il doit bien y avoir une raison. _

_- Peu importe les raisons tordues de Meredith,_ tonna-Derek. _Dis moi, bon sang ! _

_- Ok mec, calme-toi..._

Izzie à côté, regardait l'affrontement avec intérêt, et inquiétude. Mark et Owen qui arrivaient en discutant à l'autre bout du couloir aperçurent la scène. Il arrivèrent en catastrophe, et détachèrent Derek d'Alex.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Karev ?_ ricana-Mark.

Alex se massa le cou, et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Derek le poussa vers le mur à nouveau, aussitôt retenu par Mark.

_- Dis le moi !_ hurla-Derek. _Ou je vais devenir violent ! Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas, et te parle à toi ? Comment puis-je l'aider ? _

_- Meredith à des problèmes familiaux, ok ?_ s'énerva Alex. _Elle s'est barrée de chez ses parents, alors comme je suis son ami, je l'héberge dans mon appart'. _

Alex recula vers Izzie, en colère.

_- Et si tu veux l'aider, arrête d'agresser ses potes, ok ? _

Le jeune homme lui jeta un dernier regard de dégout, puis tourna les talons en compagnie d'Izzie.

_- Cela ne va pas fort, en ce moment Derek_, fit-Owen. _Allez, du calme. _

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il avait le regard vague, et un air à moitié de compréhension et à moitié de soulagement.

_- C'est donc ça.._.fit-il. _Dieu merci !_

Derek saisit son sac, se dégagea de l'emprise de Mark, et partit dans le couloir en courant.

_- L'amour le rend vraiment débile,_ commenta-Mark.

* * *

Meredith était allongée dans le canapé d'Alex, en train de lire un bouquin, et profiter de cette première soirée des vacances de noël, lorsque Alex entra. Elle vit aussitôt qu'il était contrarié. Il déposa ses clés, sa veste, puis déposa les courses qu'il venait de faire dans la cuisine. Meredith le suivit et l'aida à ranger les produits dans les placards.

_- Mauvaise journée ?_ s'enquit-Meredith.

_- Ton mec est réac',_ répondit-Alex.

_- Ah, qu'as-t-il donc fait ? _

_- Il m'a sauté dessus après les cours_, grommela-Alex. _Et m'a hurlé de lui expliquer ce qui se passait avec toi. _

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Alex alla ouvrir, Meredith n'étant pas censée être là. La jeune fille attendit, l'oreille aux aguets. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Derek, elle se figea. Alex revint à la cuisine.

_- Ouais, j'ai lâché le morceau,_ fit-il. _Désolé. _

Meredith ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne voulait pas exposer Derek à ses problèmes familiaux ! Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la prenne en pitié, où qu'il l'aide. Derek eut un bref sourire en la voyant.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Fit-Derek.

_- Derek je.._

_- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu tout simplement pas dit ?_ Fit-Derek. _En face, au téléphone, par écrit...! N'importe comment, mais simplement mis au courant ? Je suis ton petit-ami quand même ! _

_- Je ne partage mes problèmes avec personne_, répondit-Meredith.

_- Et Alex ? _

_- Il m'aide,_ répondit-Meredith.

Derek se passa une main sur le visage, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Un lourd silence s'était installé.

_- Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne te laisse tu pas être heureuse ? Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, si tu t'abandonnais complètement, et que tu me faisais confiance ! _

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, et se plaça face à Meredith.

_- Et une dernière chose...Pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas tout simplement pas te protéger ? _

Meredith ne sut répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, il n'aurait pas compris. La jeune fille soupira, et les paroles de Cristina lui revinrent en mémoire...« essaie d'être un peu normale ». Alors, plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, Meredith fit quelques pas en direction de Derek, et se blotti dans ses bras.

_- Protège moi, Derek_, chuchota-t-elle, sans réfléchir, et sans le penser.

« Sois sincère » avait-envie d'ajouter Derek. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour Meredith Grey et il ne la brusquerait pas.

* * *

Owen laissa Derek partir en courant, et salua Mark qui devait partir. Puis, il se dirigea vers les casiers et vida le sien. A côté, il vit Cristina qui passait. Une vague de remords le submergea. Le jeune homme vit juste à côté, Teddy, qui téléphonait. A Henry, probablement, d'après les « Je t'aime » et les « une autre opération ou pas ? ». Elle avait un visage radieux. Pouvait-il s'autoriser à l'oublier ?

Owen se précipita vers Cristina, et lui saisit le bras. La jeune fille pivota vers lui, et lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

-_ Que veux-tu ?_ Fit-elle sèchement.

_- Cristina, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour._.fit-Owen._ On peut aller prendre un café ? _

_- Oh, alors maintenant que monsieur en a envie, précipitons nous au café !_ Railla Cristina.

_- S'il te paît..._tenta-Owen.

_- Bien sûr que non. _

_- Hein ? _

Owen la regarda avec déception. Elle semblait plutôt en colère. Après tout, peut-être l'avait-il mérité.

_- Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre l'autre jour que rien n'était possible. Soit cohérent. _

Cristina se dégagea sèchement, et partit sans se retourner. Owen soupira, et la regarda s'éloigner. Furieux, il pivota, et décocha un violent coup dans un des casier, dont la tôle se gondola. Le vacarme effraya quelques élèves, auxquels Owen décocha un regard menaçant.

_- Merde_, jura-Owen en saisissant son sac.

* * *

**J'ai besoin de vos avis ! Je suis dans la bonne direction ? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bon allez, joyeux noël xD Chapitre plutôt joyeux, "profitez-en" après je corse les choses x)**

**Kittycute:**** Je serai curieuse de savoir pourquoi moins que les autres ? **

**Karine****: Oui, j'aime beaucoup faire ressortir ce trait de personnalité pour Addie ;) **

**Z2vy:**** Quelqu'un qui cogne quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toujours intéressant ! xD Dans ce chapitre aussi, je crains que le passage Owen/Cristina ne soit rondement mené..Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon couple préféré alors...Oui, excellente idée, tu devrais écrire une fic sur Grey's Anatomy, je pense que le résultat serait bien :)**

**Mum's:**** J'ai pas eu le coeur de les séparer toutes les deux, pas encore :p**

**AcidDrip****: Aha merci :) Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus décevant, à mon avis /: M'enfin..**

* * *

C'était le premier noël que Meredith passerait hors de chez elle. Avec une mère chirurgienne renommée, évidement, ce n'était pas le premier noël qu'elle passerait sans Ellis. Cette-dernière avait sûrement dû louper plus de réveillons qu'y avait assisté et ce n'était pas nouveau pour Meredith. Quand à Thatcher, il avait bien dû en louper un ou deux quand il était las du comportement de sa femme. Mais Meredith et Lexie avaient toujours été réunies, ces soirs de Décembre, au pied du sapin. Et les plus beaux noëls que Meredith avait passés, elle les avaient passés seule avec sa soeur, à essayer de savoir si leurs parents avaient éventuellement pensé aux cadeaux, à organiser une opération spéciale pour les retrouver, et galérer à cuir une dinde non préparée, abandonnée là par Thatcher.

Aussi, en voyant Alex galérer pour essayer de lui offrir un bon noël, elle eut un sourire. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose ! Le jeune homme s'était levé tôt, en ce jour de noël. Il avait été acheté un petit sapin d'appartement artificiel, et l'avait décoré avec quelques vieilles guirlandes moisies empruntées à ses tuteurs. Ensuite, il s'était employé à ranger l'appartement, il avait mis de la fausse neige sur les carreaux, qui malheureusement, devait être au placard depuis longtemps, et sentait une horrible odeur. Et maintenant, il essayait de cuisiner. Essayait.

_- Pourquoi ça lève pas ça ?_ s'exclama-Alex._ Putain, ça sert à quoi de mettre de la levure si ça lève pas ? _

Meredith fit l'inventaire des plats valides. Plusieurs séries de muffins, quelques plats qui n'avaient pas l'air ratés, et une dinde qu'il avait réussi à préparer dans l'attente de la cuire. Aux environs de 17 heures, Meredith avait mis la main à la pâte pour aider Alex. Même s'ils n'étaient que deux, ils voulaient avoir un noël digne de ce nom ! Soudain, on sonna à l'interphone. Meredith s'y dirigea, et appuya sur le bouton. Aussitôt, la caméra montra une Lexie dans la neige.

_- Lexie ? Que fais-tu ici ?!_ s'exclama-Meredith. _Entre_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite soeur glaçée de Meredith entra dans l'appartement, en balbutiant des phrases de plus en plus incompréhensibles.  
_- J'étais censée passer noël avec papa, Susan et la fille de Susan Holly qui se révèle être donc ma demi-soeur en quelque sorte, enfin elle n'est pas ma soeur du tout, mais comme Papa et Susan sont ensemble, toujours est-il que je me suis souvenue d'une étude, dans un magazine de médecine, le numéro 143 de juin, il me semble, que les pics de suicide atteignent une hausse le soir de noël..Mais une autre étude à prouvé que c'était faux, que c'était pas la hausse des suicides mais celle des déprimes, c'est démontré dans le numéro 232, à la page 21..Et alors je me suis dit qu'avec vous il n'y aurait aucun risque d'engueulade, personne ne se suiciderait et personne ne déprimerait et..._

Meredith arqua un sourcil, et emmena Lexie s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant Alex qui préparait toujours le repas et jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur à Lexie, ayant entendu son monologue.

_- Lexipédie !_ l'accueillit-il avec un sourire.

_- Tu veux passer Noël ici ?_ comprit-Meredith.

_- Je ne veux pas passer un moment familial sans ma famille..._avoua-Lexie. _C'est toi ma famille, Mer. Pas Susan, ou cette Holly.._

_- Alex, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?_ fit-Meredith.

_- Bien sûr que non,_ ris-Alex._ J'ai l'habitude, à Noël, d'accueillir les chiens errants qui se disputent avec leur famille et cherchent un toit. _

_- Chiens errants ?_ répéta-Lexie offensée.

_- Laisse tomber. Tu vas pouvoir goûter à mes muffins ! _

Ils discutèrent un moment dans la bonne humeur. L'arrivée de Lexie augmentait leurs chances de bien s'amuser. Après tout, comme on dit, « plus on est de fous plus on rit ! ». Meredith vérifia cependant que cela ne gênait pas Alex, de passer le réveillon avec son ex-petite amie qui l'avait durement largué. Il lui assura que non, il avait tourné la page. Lexie s'affairait à mettre le couvert, lorsqu'une seconde fois, l'interphone sonna.

_- Hem_, fit-Alex, en allant voir._ Etrange. _

Le jeune homme parla dans l'interphone, puis ouvrit la porte, pour y attendre leur visiteur.

_- C'est Sheperd. _

Meredith arqua un sourcil. Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il passait le Noël avec toute sa famille ? Dès qu'il arriva, il posa deux paquets au pied du sapin et enleva sa veste.

_- Voilà le deal_, fit-il d'emblée avant que Meredith ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. _Ne panique pas. Ce n'est pas un engagement à vie pour tous les Noëls. Avec toi, je suis contraint de vivre au jour le jour. Alors laisse moi passer ce Noël avec toi. Au moins celui-ci. Je n'ai rien sacrifié pour venir, si ce n'est un éternel repas de famille, alors ne commence pas à t'inquiéter, et laisse toi être heureuse, au moins pour ce soir. Sois heureuse avec moi. _

Un silence tomba suite à la tirade de Derek. Meredith, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme, qui s'attendait à plus de résistance, hocha la tête.

_- Je comprends bien...Et je veux bien faire un effort, même si, évidemment, je ne te garanti rien...Et à condition que tu sauves notre repas_, fit-Meredith._ On est de piètres cuisiners ! _

_- Ne critique pas mes talents culinaires !_ ricana-Alex en revenant vers eux, lorsque l'interphone sonna une fois de plus. _Mais merde, c'est quoi ce bordel !? _

Cette fois, c'était Addison, pas en très grande forme. Dès qu'il la vit, le visage d'Alex se détendit. Après tout, elle avait été son deuxième choix après Lexie !

_- Addison Montgomery en personne !_ sourit-Alex.

_- Alex !_

Meredith et Derek se virent surpris de la familiaritée entre les deux. C'est Lexie qui éclaira le mystère.

_- Ils se parlent beaucoup en cours de sport_, ricana-Lexie. _Un binôme bavard, si tu veux mon avis !_

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_ demanda-Alex.

_- Je...j'ai eu un début de soirée horrible,_ expliqua-Addison._ Problèmes familiaux.._

Voyant les yeux brillants de larme d'Addison, Alex prit les choses en main et lui affirma qu'elle pouvait rester. La jeune fille, soulagée, s'attabla au bar pour les regarder cuisiner tandis qu'Alex lui servait un verre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de travail, Meredith remarqua quelque chose qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Alex et elle avaient bossé toute la journée pour préparer l'appart et portaient leur vieux vêtements de "travail". Derek, Lexie, et Addison, eux, étaient tout pimpants, habillés avec soin pour le soir de Noël. Sa soeur avait même fait l'effort de se maquiller.

_- Heu...Alex_, fit-Meredith._ T'as remarqué qu'on est les moins élégants du groupe ?!_

Alex détailla les robes de Lexie et Addison, et le costume de Derek, - ne lui manquait que la cravate pour faire chef de chirurgie, nota Alex, - puis leurs vêtements.

_- Ok, tu n'as pas tort_, ris-Alex.

Meredith et Alex échangèrent un regard, et d'un même mouvement, coururent pour savoir qui prendrait la salle de bain en premier. Lexie eut un rire, et prit la place de Meredith aux fournaux. A ce moment, l'interphone sonna.

_- Vas-ouvrir, Addie_, lança-Alex.

Addison laissa donc entrer deux nouveaux visiteurs, Callie et Arizona. Lorsque Alex, qui avait revêtu une chemise pour l'occasion, entra dans la cuisine et vit les deux filles assises à côté d'Addie, il arqua un sourcil.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_ s'enquit-il. _Pas que ça me dérange hein mais..._

_- Rattrape toi, Karev_, ricana-Callie.

_- On avait décidé de passer Noël entre nous_, répondit-Arizona. _Mais ni l'un ni l'autre de nos pères n'ont acceptés. Alors on s'est barrées, et Addie nous à dit qu'elle était ici. Et nous voilà! _

_- Bon, Meredith, on est bon pour une série de muffins de plus_, cria-Alex en direction de la salle de bain

Meredith arriva à la cuisine vêtue d'une robe magnifique, en décrétant qu'elle ne touchait plus à un instrument de cuisine. A ce moment, on tambourina à la porte. Alex, étonné, alla ouvrir. Un Owen pressé pénétra dans l'appartement. Il semblait déterminé. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée, sans y trouver celui ou celle qu'il cherchait.

_- Oh non_, fit-Owen. _J'espérais trouver Cristina ici..._

_- Heu...elle doit être chez elle_, répliqua-Meredith, étonnée. _Pourquoi ? _

Devant l'air déçu d'Owen, Meredith envoya aussitôt un texto à Cristina. Cette-dernière s'empressa de dire qu'elle plantait ses parents et ses grands parents pour venir. La nouvelle réjouit Owen, qui, plus serein, s'assit dans le canapé. Alex ferma la porte avec un air blasé.

_- Le prochain qui arrive, on parie sur qui ?_ ricana-il à la cantonnade.

_- Yang !_ fit-Addison._ Ou bien Stevens. _

_- Izzie vient ?_ demanda-Meredith curieuse.

_- Je l'ai invitée_, expliqua-Alex en rougissant.

A ce moment la sonnette sonna. Alex se précipita et parla calmement à l'interphone. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il éclata de joie en sautant sur lui même

_- Yes !_

_- J'en déduit que c'est elle ?_ ris-Derek.

_- Elle est venue ! _

Un instant plus tard, Alex ouvrit la porte à une Izzie ravissante.

_- C'est le Noël ou personne ne va dans sa famille ?_ ris-Izzie en voyant tout ce monde.

_- Exact_, sourit-Alex en la guidant vers le canapé, ou Owen attendait Cristina.

Tandis que Lexie passait avec une bouteille pour remplir tous les verres, la sonnette sonna pour la septième fois de la soirée, et c'est Cristina qui se joignit au groupe. Owen la détailla. Elle était magnifique.

Le jeune homme fit signe à Cristina de venir, et ils s'isolèrent dans un coin.

_- Ok, j'ai pas un tempérament facile_, commença Owen._ Je ne sais pas quand répondre, quoi répondre, je me perds. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. J'aurais dû accepter ce café, le tout premier jour. J'ai eu tort, j'ai fait une erreur. Je ne recommencerais pas. Alors laisse-moi une chance. _

Cristina vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, réfléchissant intensément.

_- Tu..as ta chance_, finit-par dire Cristina. _Mais on y va doucement. _

Owen lâcha un sourire ravi, et saisit la main de Cristina.

_- C'est doucement ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Cristina lui lâcha un sourire. Owen bénéficiait d'un sourire, la seule ayant ce privilège étant Meredith. Ils revinrent vers le groupe, sans se soucier des regards espiègles et des sourires moqueurs qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient content de leur décision.

_- Je vais connaître le bruit de l'interphone par coeur,_ railla-Alex en se dirigeant pour aller ouvrir à la porte, à laquelle on avait une fois de plus sonné.

_- Alors comme ça vous faites une soirée et vous ne m'invitez même pas ?_ ricana-Mark en pénétrant dans l'appartement d'Alex.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le suivaient April et George. Mark expliqua aussitôt, pour désamorcer les questions.  
_- Je me suis comme d'habitude, pris la tête avec ma famille, alors j'ai décidé de passer Noël dans un café. Sympa d'ailleurs ! En tout les cas, j'ai vu Kepner et O'Malley qui étaient également dans ce café. C'est là que j'ai reçu le texto de Lexie qui me disait où elle était. Alors je suis venu en le proposant à O'Malley et sa copine_

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeller comme ça,_ grimaça-April.

De l'autre côté, Izzie avait promis à George de contrôler sa jalousie, mais ce fut bien difficile. Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent tout trois prit place avec le groupe, elle se réjouit de voir George heureux, rire avec April. Lorsque le téléphone de George sonna, ce dernier s'isola. Lorsqu'il revint, il annonça à la cantonnade de nouvelles arrivées.

_- Alex, je suis désolé_, fit-George. _Mais on attend encore trois invités. _

_- Mec, t'as vu comme on est serrés déjà ?_ grimaça Alex. _On va être 16 dans ce minuscule appart' ? _

George haussa les épaules.

_- Tu veux que je les rappelle ? _

_- Non, non_, grommela-Alex.  
_- Qui sont-ces visiteurs ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Charles_, annonça-George._ Et il ramène un pote qui vient juste d'emménager ici, apparement, et qui va intégrer notre lycée. _

_- Un nouveau !_ ricana-Mark.

_- Et également une fille, sa petite amie si j'ai bien compris_, fit-George.

_- Charles, une copine ?_ s'étonna-Addie

_- J'ignorais qu'il était casé_, renchérit-Lexie.

_- Personne n'est donc au courant de rien ici ?_ ricana-Izzie.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_- Je rêve, personne ne connais la petite amie de Charles alors qu'elle est aussi dans notre lycée ?!_

_- Elle est dans notre lycée ?_ s'exclama-Meredith.

_- En quelle classe ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Seconde_, répondit-Izzie. _Reed Adamson ça vous dit rien ? _

_- Bien sûr que je la connais_, intervint April. _C'est une amie !_

_- T'as des amis ?! _

_- Alex, commence pas.._

Izzie secoua la tête, dépitée. La sonnette sonna alors. Alex alla ouvrir, et Charles, arriva, tenant la main d'une jeune fille rousse qui devait être Reed. Derrière eux, un jeune homme, que Lexie remarqua aussitôt, avec sa tête d'ange, et qui fit le tour du groupe pour se présenter.

_- Jackson Avery_, faisait-il. _Oui, je viens d'arriver. On va m'intégrer aux classes de seconde. _

Lorsque pour la dernière fois de la soirée, la sonnette retentit, Alex en avait franchement marre.

_- Et notre petit noël tranquille !?_ plaisanta-t-il pour Meredith.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants jetèrent la stupeur mais ensuite la joie sur le groupe. Teddy et Henry !

_- Ok, j'anticipe les questions !_ fit-Henry._ Je ne suis pas contagieux, je vais mieux, je ne suis pas guéri mais j'ai ma permission de Noël ! _

Le couple fut intégré dans les rires, et Meredith réalisa que tous leurs amis étaient présents. 18 adolescents surexcités dans un petit appart'. Et un des meilleurs Noël qu'elle passerait, sûrement.

* * *

_- D'accord_, fit-Alex. _Taisez-vous un peu. Maintenant qu'on à réussi à manger ce repas sauvé par Derek.._

Alex leva son verre en direction de Derek, avec un sourire railleur.

_- ...ceux qui on des cadeaux peuvent peut-être les offrir ?_ ricana-Alex._ Personnellement, je n'ai pas 17 cadeaux, excusez-m'en d'avance. En fait je n'en ai même pas un. _

Meredith sourit, c'était du Alex tout craché ! Les cadeaux furent échangés dans la joie et la bonne humeure. Etonnement, tout le monde avait réussit à tenir sur une longue table. Tout au bout, Alex était assis, en maître de maison; ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était assis à côté de Meredith, avec qui il bavardait joyeusement, tout en jetant des coups d'oeils avec intérêt à Izzie, à l'autre bout de la longue table. Il présentait les plats qu'ils avaient fait, et était animé. A côté de Meredith, Derek mangeait, en discutant avec la jeune fille, et avec son voisin de gauche, Owen, qui lui même tenait la main de Cristina assise à côté de lui. April, à côté de Cristina, n'osait pas trop regarder sa voisine qui ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et était plutôt tournée vers George avec lequel elle riait, et discutait. A côté d'eux, côte à côte, le couple Charles/Reed bavardait également, tout en montrant à Jackson assis en bout de table, les différents personnes du groupe.

_- Le mec là bas, Derek Sheperd, sort avec celle-là, Meredith Grey_, expliquait-Charles. _Fais gaffe à celle-ci, Yang, elle est féroce !_

Jackson éclata de rire, mais Charles lui demanda de la prendre au sérieux. Jackson haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas l'air si féroce que ça !

De l'autre côté de la table, en face de Charles, se trouvaient côte à côte Addison, Callie et Arizona qui riaent et parlaient bruyament, et mettaient pas mal d'ambiance, notamment en envoyant toutes sortes de projectiles à Derek, Mark ou Owen. Izzie elle, en profita d'être coinçée entre Arizona et Henry pour essayer de les connaître un peu, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion immédiate de le faire. Henry embrassait sa voisine de gauche, Ted', et Arizona s'éclatait avec Callie et Addison. Aussi, Izzie mangea en silence en répondant aux coups d'oeil d'Alex par des sourires timides. Finalement, la tablée était complétée par Mark et Lexie, à côté de Teddy. Tout ce monde faisait pas mal de bruit et c'est pourquoi la tutrice d'Alex, Jozéphine, vint sonner. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

-_ Tu as invité des gens ?_ s'énerva-Jozéphine.

_- Du calme, Jo_, l'apaisa-Alex. _Ce ne sont que quelques potes. Vous savez que je suis raisonnable. _

Après négociation, la femme repartit, au grand soulagement d'Alex. Après le repas, les gens s'éparpillèrent. Addison s'assit sur le canapée, seule avec son verre de tequila, qu'Alex avait réussit à acheter. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, et son agacement s'accrut, comme à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que tout le monde était en couple sauf elle. La situation était similaire. La jeune fille remarqua que tous étaient soit amoureux, soit en couple, soit en période de drague. Mark et Lexie, Derek et Meredith, Arizona et Callie, Owen et Cristina, Teddy et Henry, Izzie et Alex, Charles et Reed. Même George et April s'étaient curieusement rapprochés en cette fin de soirée, bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'admettre. Lorsque le regard d'Addie se posa sur Jackson qui buvait une bière non loin, son regard s'illumina.

_- Avery ?!_ lança-t-elle soudain excitée.

_- Heu..oui ? _

_- Tu es en couple ? _

Le jeune homme s'éttoufa avec sa bière ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

_- Heu non pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas pu emmener Sally dans mes cartons, malheureusement...» grommela-intérieurement Jackson.

_- Merci ! Merci ! Solidaritée !_ ris-Addison.

Et la jeune fille réintégra son fauteuil et son verre sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant Jackson dans le désarroi le plus complet. Ce dernier se tourna pour demander à Charles ce qu'il pensait de cette folle, mais il était assez...occupé, avec Reed. Alors, Jackson se tourna vers April, qui s'endormait sur un canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de George.

_- Hé, qui est-ce ?_ demanda-Jackson en désignant la rousse, ayant du mal à retenir tous les prénoms.

_- Addison Montgomery_, répondit-April en baillant.

_- Elle est un peu...spéciale non ?_ demanda-Jackson avec un rire nerveux.

_- C'est un phénomène_, ris-George. _Mais tout le monde l'adore. _

A côté du coin salon, quelques courageux s'employaient à débarrasser, dont Owen. Le jeune homme ramena une pile d'assiettes dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit Meredith et Cristina, assises sur le plan de travail, dans une discussion sérieuse. Owen jeta un sourire à Cristina et alla chercher d'autres assiettes.

_- Quand vas-tu l'embrasser ?_ s'impatienta-Meredith.

_- Pourquoi se presser ?_ Répondit-Cristina, pour se convaincre elle même.

_- Va l'embrasser ! _

_- Mais arrêteeuh !_ Bougonna-Cristina comme une gamine.

Meredith perdit patience, et traîna Cristina dans le salon. Elle se plantèrent devant Owen et Meredith s'adressa à Owen.

_- Allez, embrasse là, qu'on en finnisse là ! _

Owen lui jeta un regard amusé et incrédule à la fois. Puis, à la grande surprise de Meredith et Cristina, il s'éxecuta. Cristina répondit au baiser, et le couple attira toute l'attention et les applaudissements de chacun. Cristina s'écarta un moment, puis fusilla les autres du regard.

_- Je déteste attirer l'attention de cette façon_ grommela-Cristina.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Owen l'embrassa une seconde fois, elle ne résista pas. Un peu plus loin, Arizona, Callie, Teddy et Henry qui discutaient un peu auparavant, prirent part aux applaudissements.

_- Je ne croyais pas qu'elle l'aurait fait_, ricana-Callie à l'adresse de Teddy. _C'est Yang, c'est un miracle !_

Arizona, assise à côté de Callie, la main dans la sienne, parlait plutôt avec Henry.

_- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu, pour tes problèmes aux yeux ? Tu le savais..._reprocha-Arizona.

_- Je ne parle pas vraiment de mes problèmes_, fit-Henry, embarrassé.

_- Et quitte ce bonnet un peu, veux-tu ?_ Ris-Arizona en le lui arrachant.

_- Il m'ont quasiment scalpé_, protesta-Henry. _J'ai une coupe de militaire..._

_- Arêtte de te plaindre !_ Ris-Arizona.

Elle sourit à Henry, et regarda la petite assemblée. Elle avait vraiment trouvé un lycée génial. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber ici. Et elle s'en rendait très bien compte.

* * *

**Vos avis ? ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**L'humeur se dégrade chez certains de nos personnages...(; **

**Z2vy****: Exact, je me suis inspirée un peu de cet épisode, où même Bailey était là ! Je suis particulièrement sous le charme du personnage de Lexie, personnellement ;) Alors j'ai adoré écrire et imaginer ce passage..! Et en effet, c'était involontaire...Holly, Molly, c'pareil xD Non mais tu fais bien de me le dire, je m'embrouille à force ! Donc Molly ! - Et pour la fiction, j'adorerais la lire, préviens moi si tu te décides ! **

**AcidDrip****: Oui, j'aime bien ce personnage ! Quant à la question Jackson/April, je l'ignore encore...Puis pour Sally, normal que tu ne vois pas, vu que je l'ai inventée x') Hé oui, Jackson a probablement eu une vie amoureuse avant d'arriver (;**

**GleeKLaine21:**** C'est quand je suis inspirée ;) Oui, en effet, pas vraiment de saison xD**

**Karine****: Oui, je me suis posée la question...Ne sont-ils pas supposés être avec leur famille ? Et puis finalement hein...**

**Kittycute:**** Don't worry ! Je n'ai pas pris la remarque mal ;) Je suis juste curieuse ! **

* * *

_~ Elle s'engouffrait dans les cabines de l'ascenceur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle pressa le bouton de l'étage où il était hospitalisé. Elle patienta, le temps que dura l'ascencion, comme si tout reposait sur ces quelques minutes. Elle sortit de l'ascenceur, et parcourut à la hâte le grand couloir blanc de l'hôpital. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre. Son visage se figea, lorsqu'elle le vit. Blanc comme la mort, raide et figé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Sa mère était en larmes, et l'enserrait de ses bras, désespérée. Elle ne réussissait pas à parler. Elle savait, elle avait eu ce pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, rien dire, rien ressentir. Si ce n'est une sensation de perte affreuse. Elle finit par s'avançer, lorsque la mère d'Henry recula et s'effrondra dans le fauteuil. Tremblante, elle atteingit le lit. Elle tendit une main, et effleura celle pâle et sans vie du jeune homme alité. Elle écouta à peine la mère d'Henry expliquer que ça venait juste de se produire. Elle se pencha sur le visage glacé. Et l'absence du sourire craquant de Henry lui fit admettre pleinement la réalité. L'ampleur de la situation. L'horreur de la situation. Son coeur se serra. Elle ne ressentait que du désespoir. De la colère. Une telle tristesse. Elle recula, trébucha. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. ~ _

_- Teddy ! Teddy, réveille-toi ! Ted' ! _

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle hurlait comme une démente, se débattant dans ses couvertures. Arizona, Callie et Addison essayaient à grand peine de la maîtriser, inquiètes. Teddy se calma, stoppa le cri, et s'assit dans son lit. Elle passa une main sur son front. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemard particulièrement réaliste. Henry était bien vivant, pour le moment. Teddy essaya de se convaincre de cette réalité, et sa pression arterielle diminua.

_- Est-ce que ça va_ ? s'enquit-Addison, inquiète.

_- Oui, ça va_, fit-Teddy le soufle court. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- On as été réveillées par des hurlements,_ expliqua-Arizona. _Tes hurlements, vraiments effrayants. On a cru que..que quelqu'un t'égorgeait, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.._

_- Alors on a couru ici_, enchaîna-Addison._ En te voyant te débattre de partout et hurler, on a compris que ce n'était qu'un cauchemard.._

_- Tu nous as vraiment fichu la trouille_, renchérit-Callie.

_- J'ai..rêvé qu'Henry était mort_, avoua-Teddy penaude.

Teddy regarda où elle était, et la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Elle, Callie, Ari et Addie avaient fait une soirée film, profitant de leur dernière semaine de vacances, et avaient dormi chez Teddy. Addison plissa le front. Depuis qu'Henry leur avait annonçé à tous que, malgré l'opération, son état avec empiré, et que deux hémangioblastomes de plus avaient été diagnostiqués, et donc une nouvelle opération prévue, Teddy n'en dormait plus de la nuit et était morte d'inquiétude.

_- Ted'_, fit-Callie. _Il a survécu à la première opération...Il n'y a pas de raisons que..._

_- Tu le sais, Ted'..Il est en de bonne mains.._

Teddy se passa une main dans les cheveux, tremblante. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que rien ne lui arrive.

_- La fête arrive à point !_ fit-Addison avec un sourire._ Ça te changera les idées_

_- Toi et tes fêtes_, grommela-Teddy en réprimant un sourire.

En effet, Addison avait invité un petit groupe comprenant les premières S et quelques secondes, à tous se retrouver dans un bar, pour passer une soirée tous ensemble. Addie adorait organiser ce genre d'évènement et adorait y assister ! De plus, elle espérait pouvoir parler plus tranquillement avec Alex, qui l'intéressait assez.

* * *

Le jour de ladite fête arriva. C'est Addison qui alla dans les lieux en première, en repérage. Elle avait sondé l'opinion de Derek et Meredith, qui avaient déjà été ici, et lui avaient dit qu'il était très bien, ce bar appelé "Chez Joe". Addie, ayant une fois fais le tour du bar, pas trop rempli, se déclara satisfaite.

Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, et se dispersèrent entre plusieurs tables ou parties du comptoir. Il y avait donc Addison, Derek et Meredith, Ted', Arizona et Callie, Owen, Cristina, Izzie, Mark et Lexie, Alex, plus quelques amis d'Addison dans sa classe de première.

Derek et Meredith étaient assis à une table, un peu en retrait, et Derek insistait pour payer.

_- Je ne fais pas de charitée_, grommela-Meredith. _Je peux me payer mon verre. Même le tien. _

_- Non, ne change pas de sujet_, fit-Derek. _Pourquoi refuses tu mon aide ? Qu'elle soit financière, matérielle ou affective, tu la repousse..._

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin,_ affirma-Meredith.

_- Tu parles beaucoup d'argent avec Alex_..attaqua-Derek.

_- C'est normal_, répondit-Meredith. _Ses tuteurs ne lui donnent que peu d'argent, pour s'entretenir lui même. Cela suffit pour une personne, mais pas deux. Et comme ils ignorent que je partage l'appartement de leur fils..._

_- Et après, tu me dis que tu n'en as pas besoin ? _

_- Je te le redis, en effet...Nous nous débrouillons très bien. _

Derek lâcha un soupir, exaspéré. Il n'avait rien pu lui offrir, rien pu lui payer, et l'aider, n'y pensons même pas. Le jeune homme essaya de se calmer, pour ne pas la provoquer.

_- Laisse-moi au moins te payer ce verre !_ tenta-Derek.

_- Mais pourquoi ? Si je peux le faire, autant que tu gardes ton argent,_ fit-Meredith, haussant les épaules

_- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je veux juste faire plaisir à ma petite amie.._

_- Derek, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant..._

_- Quand alors ? Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou tu me ressortiras cette phrase de nouveau ? _

_- Peut-être. _

Derek, son billet en main, vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Meredith.

_- Un verre, Meredith_, fit-Derek. Un seul verre. _Je ne te demande pas de...de m'épouser, ou d'emménager avec moi, ou toute autre chose qui serait insensée. Qui justifierait la réaction que tu as en ce moment. Je veux juste te payer un verre ! _

_- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?_ répondit-Meredith, un peu farouche.

_- Pourquoi l'est-ce autant pour toi ?_ répliqua-Derek._ De me repousser ? _

_- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir_, assura-Meredith

_- Mais tu le fais ! _

_- Tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix !_ répliqua-Meredith._ Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais dis qu'après avoir essayé de me comprendre, tu renoncerais et ça t'énerverais. Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. _

_- Comme quoi ? Comme pourquoi une personne refuses d'accepter un verre de la part d'une autre personne qui l'aime ? _

_- Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, ça ne marche pas_, répliqua-Meredith, glaciale. _Je ne suis ni Addison Montgomery, ni Izzie.._

_- Que viennent-elles faire ici ? _

Derek n'attendit pas de réponse. Furieux, il rangea son billet, comprenant que comme d'habitude, il avait perdu la partie. Il en avait marre de perdre.

_- Peut-être que tu avais raison finalement._.fit-Derek, plus sombre

_- A propos de ? _

_- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te comprendre,_ répondit-tristement Derek. _C'est voué à l'échec. Tu avais raison. Depuis le début. _

_- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me larguer ?_ commença-à s'inquiéter Meredith. _Ce n'est pas à cause d'un malheureux verre que tu vas me larguer ?_

_- Si ce n'est qu'un malheureux verre, pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas te l'offrir ? _

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. _

_- Ni toi à la mienne_

Derek et Meredith se fixèrent dans les yeux. La jeune fille était tendue. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Parce que même s'il ne la comprenait pas, même si elle ne lui apporterait, de son point de vue, rien de bon, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il était parfait.

_- Je ne vais pas te quitter_, lâcha-finalement Derek. _Pas maintenant. Et pas comme ça. Parce que je t'aime, Mer'. Mais s'il te plaît, réfléchis. Fais un effort. Je suis patient avec toi, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'essaie. J'essaie de te comprendre. Mais toi, mets-toi à ma place. Un peu. Par exemple, en acceptant que je paie ce verre. _

Derek glissa le billet sur la table, puis se leva.

_- Je dois y aller,_ fit-il._ Réfléchis. _

Derek enfila sa veste, et embrassa Meredith toujours muette, avant de partir. Une fois qu'il eut quitté le bar, Meredith resta fixée sur le billet, en lutte intérieure. Alex arriva à ce moment, et jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à sa colocataire clandestine, et une de ses plus proches amies, qui fixait un billet sur la table, sans dire un mot. Quoique, il aurait été encore plus inquiet si elle avait parlé au billet. Alex déposa son verre à côté de Meredith et prit la place de Derek.

_- Tu essaie de soulever ce billet par la force de ton regard ?_ railla-Alex. _Ou peut-être de le dédoubler ? Bonne technique. Plus de problèmes de fric, comme ça_

_- Alex, tais-toi,_ répliqua-Meredith, sans quitter le billet des yeux. _Je suis en plein dilemne. _

_- Je comprend_, fit-Alex, très sérieusement. _Difficile choix..Le dédoubler, ou bien le soulever ? Prends ton temps pour choisir, c'est important ! _

_- T'es bourré toi ?_ remarqua-Meredith.

_- Et alors ? Il n'empêche que ce choix crucial te..._

_- Alex ! _

Meredith, agaçée, leva les yeux vers lui, brisant sa concentration.

_- Ben quoi ? _

_- J'essayais de savoir si je devais rendre ce billet à son propriétaire, et payer moi même nos verres. _

_- Tout dépend_, fit-Alex, en se balançant sur sa chaise. _A qui est-ce ? _

_- Derek_, répondit-Meredith.

_- Laisse le payer_, ricana-Alex. _Dédomagemment pour m'avoir collé au mur ! _

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. Elle repensa aux paroles de Derek. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas pour un stupide verre. Alors, elle choisit. Laissant le billet là, elle se leva, pour aller se chercher un second verre, qu'elle aurait la satisfaction de payer elle même.

_- Oui, très bon choix_, lui fit Alex, toujours assis à la table._ Ne rien faire du tout, c'est bien ! Le dédoubler aurait été intéressant mais_

_- Alex...!_ fit-Meredith en se retournant. _Ta gueule ! _

_- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux le prendre ce billet moi !?_ ris-Alex.

Meredith s'éloigna, exaspérée. Alex conserva un grand sourire. Il adorait particulièrement énerver Meredith. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, lorsqu'Izzie prit la place de Meredith. Aussitôt, Alex se rapprocha d'elle, et adopta un comportement plus Alexien. En mode drague, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

_- Besoin de mes services ?_ fit-il à Izzie.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin des services d'un mec sous l'emprise de l'alcool_, refusa-Izzie, plissant le nez.

_- Cela ne les altère en rien_, suggéra-Alex.

_- Et quels sont ces services ?_ fit-Izzie avec un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver un charme à Alex, même bourré.

_- J'embrasse très bien_, se vanta-Alex.

Izzie éclata de rire, se moquant de cette phrase.

_- Je suis sérieux !_ répliqua-Alex.

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu as trop bu !_ ricana-Izzie.

_- Pas du tout !_ fit-Alex, insulté. _Je te montre ? _

_- Je ne le croirais que quand je l'aurai essayé_, se moqua-Izzie.

Alex, piqué par cette provocation, posa sa bouteille et fondit sur les lèvres d'Izzie. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci le repoussa, en grimaçant.

_- Je ne doute pas que tes compétences soient étonnantes.._.fit-Izzie. _Quand tu es sobre. _

_- Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas bien !_ railla-Alex.-

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je viens de dire !_ ris-Izzie.

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler, en riant. Addison un peu plus loin, les regardaient d'un mauvais oeil. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de conclure avec Karev, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Izzie. Elle avait entendu un bout de la conversation, mais se doutait que tout cela ne rimait pas que autour d'une preuve qu'Alex embrassait bien. Ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Plus proches, comme un couple. Addie regardait donc le fond de son verre, assise en solitaire à une table, déprimant alors qu'elle même avait insisté pour qu'ils s'amusent à cette soirée. Callie avait aperçu l'air morose de son amie, aussi elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- ça va ?_ s'enquit-Callie.

_- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi_, renifla-Addison. _Je suis inexistante. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?_ s'affligea-Callie.

_- Je disparais_, fit-Addison. _C'est l'impression que j'ai. Je disparais. Depuis ma rupture avec Derek, toute cette histoire avec lui et Mark, plus personne ne me prête attention. On m'oublie. A croire que si j'étais je ne sais pas mourrante on s'en rendrait seulement compte..J'en doute._

_- Tu ne peux pas dire ça_, répliqua-Callie. _C'est absolument faux. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus faux ! Bien sûr qu'on s'en rendrait compte ! Ted', Ari, et moi, et.._

_- Et c'est tout. Callie, n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire._

_- Ok, tu déprimes,_ fit-Callie. _Et quand tu déprimes tu bois. Et plus tu bois plus tu déprime. Alors arrête de boire._

Mais Addison se cramponnait à son verre de vodka comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Callie comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la raisonner ce soir.

_- Laisse-moi Callie_, fit-Addison. _Laisse-moi devenir invisible tranquille. _

_- Mais Addie..._

_- S'il te plaît..._

L'idée répugnait à Callie, de laisser sa meilleure amie broyer du noire seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger. Aussi, Callie l'embrassa sur la tempe, ne lui arrachant même pas un sourire, puis, repartit vers Arizona. Addison la regarda s'éloigner, et vida son verre d'un trait, avant d'en recommander un double. Callie de son côté, reprit sa place près d'Arizona, qui discutait avec Teddy, sur l'importance des rêves.

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda-Arizona en glissant, comme elles le faisaient tout le temps, sa main dans celle de Callie.

_- Mal_, répondit-Callie, avec une moue ennuyée. _Beaucoup plus mal que toutes les autres fois où elle déprimait. Elle m'a même demandé de la laisser seule_

_- Ce qui est mauvais signe chez Addie_, comprit-Teddy._ On fait quelque chose ? _

_- Non,_ s'interposa-Arizona._ On respecte son besoin de solitude, tout en étant discrètement là si elle change d'avis._

Callie réprima un sourire admiratif, et surveilla d'un oeil discret une Addison qui enchaînait les verres. Cette-dernière se leva, et se glissa dehors. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard discret que portaient ses trois amies sur elle, et aucun regards ne se levèrent sur elle, ce qui l'angoissa. Lorsqu'elle se levait, avec Derek, ils attiraient tous les regards. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient des stars, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et la renommée plaisait à Addison, sans qu'elle ne se vante pour autant. Elle sortit du bar, et frissonna dans la brise glacée de ce début de mois de janvier. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient de retour au lycée. Ou elle disparaîtrait chaque jour un peu plus. Addison se sentait vraiment seule, à ce moment. Callie avait Arizona, Teddy avait Henry. Derek, Meredith, Owen, Cristina, Mark, Lexie. Et elle ?

La rouquine ressera son gilet sur ses épaules, le froid s'insinuant partout, et elle s'assit devant le bar, à même le sol. Elle replia les genoux sur sa poitrine. La sensation de disparition s'accentua. Et Addison se demanda si, à force de penser à disparaître, elle réussirait à vraiment le faire, et s'éviter une fin d'année qui se promettait être bien lugubre.

* * *

**So..? :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Alors là, chapitre complètement différent. Un peu plus d'action ne fais pas de mal, hein ? **

**GleeKlaine21****: En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'elle va se trouver quelqu'un x)**

**AcidDrip****: Exact, on en sait pas beaucoup sur lui. Addison te laissait indifférente dans la série ou la fiction ? Ou les deux ? ^^ Parce que sache que dans toute la série, c'est une de mes personnages préférées, j'suis quasi amoureuse de ce personnage alors...! **

**Z2vy****: C'est l'idée, le couple parfait. Et Addison à parfaitement, du moins je trouve, le droit de regretter tout ça. Elle avait une vie parfaite, elle était bien et tout à mal tourné. Je l'ai fait flancher un peu, parce que depuis cette histoire, je trouve qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Je ne doute pas qu'elle s'en sorte seule, mais la question n'est pas là. Elle à ****_besoin_**** de quelqu'un. Ta dernière phrase résume tout son état. Elle sombre. Bref, elle déprime, et c'est loin du pathétique. C'est plutôt normal et courant: chacun à eu ça. (et j'ai hâte de lire ça (; ) **

**Eloo****: Oui, comme je le disais plus haut, je trouve en effet, vu que je l'adore vraiment *-* **

* * *

Les cours avaient repris depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines, et les étudiants entamaient la deuxième partie du mois de janvier dans une ambiance assez festive. En effet, les résultats du bac blanc de français avaient été divulgués, pour les premières. Hormis Mark, qui ne l'avait pas eu, mais ne s'en souciait guère, et Henry, qui avait été exempté pour cause de maladie mortelle, tous les autres l'avaient eu, ce qui avait permis à Arizona de charrier un peu Callie pour sa réaction. La semaine des résultats, un nombre impressionnant de fêtes avaient eu lieu, et les professeurs, s'en rendant compte par la mine fatiguée et tirée de leurs élèves, les avaient prévenus qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de se réjouir et de faire la fête: le bac était un bac BLANC. Mais les premières étaient heureux, et n'importe quel prétexte étaient bon pour festoyer.

La journée débuta normalement. Comme un mardi de cours absolument tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Sauf que les étudiants étaient loin de savoir qu'ils allaient sûrement vivre la journée la plus éprouvante, la plus difficile et la plus longue de leur année. Le premiers cours de la journée battait son plein, chimie pour les secondes, et histoire pour les premières. Soudain, la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit brutalement, sur un proviseur essoufflé et en proie à une panique indescriptible. Tout le monde, en soupirant, se leva, et Addison dû donner un coup de coude à Callie qui s'était à moitié endormie pour qu'elle fasse comme les autres. Le proviseur s'essuya le front, et les fit asseoir. Son comportement commençait à inquiéter légèrement les élèves, et les chuchotements allèrent bon train tandis que le proviseur parlait discrètement au professeur Hiall. Celui-ci devint livide, quelles que soient les paroles et les nouvelles que le proviseur apportait, elles devaient être mauvaises. Addison jeta un coup d'oeil à Teddy et Callie.

_- Qu'est-s'qui's'passe ?_ chuchota-Addison.

_- J'en sais rien, mais c'est mauvais,_ répondit-Callie.

Le proviseur sortit, visiblement embarrassé, terrorisé, et fébrile à la fois. Et il semblait avoir communiqué son état au professeur Hiall.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ?_ S'enquit-Teddy, impatiente

_- Mlle Altman, s'il vous plaît_, s'agaça-Hiall.

_- Nous avons le droit de savoir,_ renchérit-Addison.

_- Oui, ça à l'air grave_, les appuya-Mark.

_- Monsieur, dites-nous_, fit-Derek.

Le professeur marcha jusqu'à la porte, et tourna le verrou dans un claquement sonore. Puis, il gagna son fauteuil où il se laissa lourdement tomber, et jeta un regard perçant aux élèves. S'adressant à ceux qui étaient assis près des fenêtres :

_- Messieurs Sloan, Carlton, Jayen et Medemoiselles Backstones, Torres et Montgomery...Pourriez-vous fermer les fenêtres, je vous prie ?_

Les élèves – en ronchonnant, pour Addison, - s'exécutèrent, et l'inquiétude de la classe éclata.

_- C'est quoi votre délire ?_ s'énerva-Derek.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Pourquoi on fait ça ? _

_- Si je vous explique tout_, fit-Hiall. _Promettez-moi de ne pas quitter la salle. Consigne du proviseur._

_- Quoi, on va dormir ici ?_ ricana-Mark.

_- Mark, chuut,_ fit-Callie._ Allez-y Mr. _

Le professeur Hiall, comme s'il récitait un de ses cours fit face aux étudiants pour calmer leurs questions.

_- Nous sommes actuellement en confinement_, lâcha-t-il, s'attendant à une nouvelle vague de questions, dont il ne fut pas déçu.

_- Jusqu'à quand ? _

_- En confinement dans la salle, ou le lycée ? _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Silence !_

Le professeur ramena un peu de calme, puis essaya de poursuivre ses explications en dissimulant ses inquiétudes.

_- Interdiction de quitter cette salle_, déclara-t-il. _N'importe quelle soit votre excuse. _

_- Même les toilettes..?_ railla-Mark.

_- Mark, t'es lourd_, soupira-Addison.

_- Exact, Mr. Sloan_, répondit-calmement Hiall. _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mr notre proviseur n'a pas été que proviseur, il y a des tonnes de rumeurs courant là dessus. _

_- Et vous les confirmez ?!_ s'exclama-Teddy, ébahie.

_- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire,_ comprit-Addison._ Que Mr Saelying était bien militaire de métier ? Gradé et tout ça ? _

_- C'est exact_, répondit-Hiall, sous l'incrédulitée générale de la classe. _Quoi, vous êtes étonnés que vos rumeurs soient véridiques ? _

_- Ben...comme leur nom l'indiquent, ce sont des rumeurs_, balança-Derek, résumant l'avis de tous.

_- Ignorants_, soupira-Hiall._ Toujours est-il que dans ce métier, on peut se faire des ennemis mortels. C'est le cas de Mr Saelying. Il a quitté ce métier, et est venu à Seattle pour fuir ses principaux ennmis. L'un deux aurait apparement décidé de se venger. _

_- Comment ?_ demanda-Callie, bien réveillée cette fois

_- Hem..._fit-Hiall, mal à l'aise._ La véritée est souvent.._

_- Epargnez-nous ça_, railla-Addison. _Comment veut-il se venger ? En quoi ça nous concerne ? _

_- Cet homme, ou ces hommes, je l'ignore_, fit-Hiall._ Veulent se venger en faisant sauter non seulement notre proviseur, mais aussi pour faire le travail bien, tout le lycée. Nous compris. _

Aussitôt, malgré leur fanfaronnades, leur vantardises, et l'affirmation qu'ils pouvaient encaisser etc, les étudiants furent pris d'une véritable panique, inquiétude profonde qui les rendit muets de stupeur.

_- C'est...une blague ?_ marmonna-Addison dans le silence complet.

_- Je crains que non, Mlle Montgomery. _

_- Si le lycée va sauter_, réfléchis-Owen. _Nous ne ferions pas mieux se barrer d'ici au plus vite, au lieu de courir à la rencontre de la mort ? _

_- Ouais, Owen à raison_, grommela-Mark. _Je me casse moi. _

Il se leva, et quelques élèves amorçèrent le même geste. Le professeur Hiall leur barra la route.  
_- Hors de question_, fit-il. _Personne ne bouge. _

Habituellement, lorsqu'il donnait des ordres, comme notez vos devoir, taisez-vous ou apprenez vos cours..personne ne l'écoutait. Là, les élèves s'assirent sans un mot.

_- Expliquez-nous, alors, qu'on puisse mourir informés_, railla-Addison.

_- Suffit, Mlle Montgomery_, fit-Hiall. _Nous n'allons pas mourir. _

_- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet, dans ce cas ?_ contre-attaqua-Callie.

_- Nous sommes en confinement car cet homme se balade armé dans les couloirs. Il désire tuer de ses mains notre proviseur._

_- Mais c'est horrible !_ fit-Teddy révoltée._ Même si je n'aime pas tellement notre proviseur..._

_- Pourquoi se sentir obligé de faire sauter le lycée en plus, s'il tue son ennemi ? r_aisonna-Mark.

_- Certaines personnes ont le cerveau tordu, je le crains_, répliqua-Hiall. _Une plus grosse vengeance. Un crime.._

_- Alors ce taré se balade en libertée dans le lycée ?_ fit-Derek avec un rire nerveux._ Avec un flingue ? _

_- Il cherche son ennemi,_ délivra-Hiall. _Et je vous interdis de quitter cette salle ou vous pourriez faire une mauvaise rencontre. Et il n'épargne pas les élèves. _

_- Comment vous savez tout ça ? s_'étonna-un élève.

_- Suffit les questions,_ éluda-Hiall.

Callie s'apprêtait à se recoucher sur sa table, inquiète lorsqu'un éclair fulgurant lui traversa l'esprit. Livide, et malade de peur, elle se tourna vers Teddy et Addison.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-Addison.

_- Arizona._

Teddy et Addison dirigèrent leur regard vers la table occupée par des cahiers de la blonde, et sa chaise vide.

_- Elle est partie emprunter un livre au CDI_, leur rappela-Callie. _Pour le cours. Hiall l'a autorisé..Et.._

_- Elle n'est toujours pas revenue_ complèta-Addison à voix basse.

_- Vous croyez qu'elle peut croiser le taré ? _

_- Ne dis pas ça_, fit-Callie._ Il faut que j'y aille. _

_- T'es folle, Callie, on peut pas !_ répondit-Addison.

Callie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

_- Cela fait presque un quart d'heure qu'elle est descendue_, fit-Callie. _Pour un bouquin ! Un bouquin ! _

_- Ok, c'est pas normal_, lui accorda-Addison._ Mais tu as entendu Hiall.._

Callie se leva, déterminée. Aussitôt, Hiall s'énerva, devant les trois filles inquiètes qui essayaient de sortir.  
_- Mlle Torres, Altman, et Montgomery ! A vos places, s'il vous plaît...Ne m'avez vous pas compris ?_

_- Mais Arizona est peut-être tombée sur ce dingue,_ répliqua-Callie. _Ecartez vous de notre passage.._

_- Hors de question ! _

Callie se dégagea de l'emprise du professeur lui faisant croire qu'elle retournait à sa place. Addie et Teddy s'y dirigeaient d'ailleurs. Mais Callie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle pivota, et courut à la porte, bousculant Hiall, ouvrit le verrou et la porte claqua. Callie sortit et courut. Le professeur Hiall émit un grognement de rage, et claqua la porte avant de la verouiller de nouveau.

_- Plus personne ne sort !_ fit-Hiall et se postant contre la porte. _Altman, Montgomery à vos places, tout de suite. Vous aussi, Sloan et Sheperd. Hunt, je ne vous conseille pas de vous lever. _

* * *

_- Regardez comment elle flippe un max_, ricana-Alex.

_- Alex, tais-toi, c'est sérieux,_ fit-Meredith, morte de peur.

_- Arrête Mer, je parie que c'est beaucoup moins grave qu'ils ne veulent nous le faire croire_, répliqua-Alex

_- Bien sûr_, glaça-Cristina. _Verrouiller les portes et les fenêtres, boucher les issues, et interrompre les cours, tout ça pour un exercice ou un petit incident, c'est sûr que c'est cohérent..._

_- Il y a quelque chose_, admit-Alex._ Mais pas aussi..je ne sais pas. Grave._

Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil à George, April et Izzie, qui échaffaudaient des hypothèses, puis à la porte. Elle détestait cette sensation d'enfermement.

_- Mlle Dienelt ?_ fit-Meredith._ Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas sortir ? _

_- Grey, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?_ fit-la prof d'histoire-géo.

_- Expliquez-nous au moins ce qu'il se passe,_ plaida-George

_- O'Malley ne t'y mets pas. J'ai dit non. Vous paniqueriez. Vous n'avez besoin que de savoir qu'on doit rester ici. _

_- Oh, tuez moi tout de suite si je dois rester ici avec cette prof, _grommela-Alex à voix basse.

* * *

Callie courut à perdre haleine, dans les escaliers, puis le long du couloir sombre, jalonné de portes. Lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette au loin, elle soupira de soulagement.

_- Arizona !_ fit-Callie et s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

_- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ fit-Arizona, qui tenait son livre dans les mains.

_- Venue te...chercher et...prévenir_, souffla-Callie, n'arrivant pas à retrouver son souffle.

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Fit-Arizona.

_- Taré..armé dans...le lycée..la bombe et...le proviseur je...confinement et Hiall n'a.._

_- Ok, j'ai pratiquement rien compris_, fit-Arizona. _Mais le peu que j'ai décelé, genre "arme" ou "bombe" ne me plaît pas du tout..Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? _

_- Il faut retourner...à la classe avant...avant qu'il nous trouve_, grommela-Callie.

_- Qui ? _

A ce moment, le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit. Arizona écarquilla les yeux, et étouffa une plainte sourde, avant de s'affaler à genoux. Callie réprima un cri de terreur, et leva les yeux. Un homme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage venait de tirer à bout portant. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Callie, qui s'était laissée tombée à genoux près d'Ari.

_- Le proviseur_, fit-l'homme à la voix tranchante.

Callie tremblait comme jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme. La quarantaine, grand et costaud, brun, un visage dur. Elle ignorait complètement son identité.

_- Où est Saelying ?_ tonna-l'homme devant le silence de Callie.

La présence de l'arme à son poing terrorisait Callie, mais plus encore le silence d'Arizona.  
_- Je..il viens de sortir de la classe_, bafouilla-Callie._ Il..il..doit faire le tour. Essayez le couloir au dessus je..ne sais pas où il est. Il cherche.._

L'homme jeta un regard perçant à Callie, et leva l'arme. La jeune fille trembla, et l'homme partit en rechargant son arme. Il monta à l'étage au dessus. Callie soupira de soulagement et essuya ses larmes. Elle se pencha sur Arizona et sourit en l'entendant respirer.

_- Ahw, il m'a pas loupé_, grogna-Arizona.

_- Parle-pas_, intima-Callie.

La jeune fille aurait tellement voulu avoir terminé ses études de médecine et pouvoir soigner Arizona. Malheureusement, elle ne les avait même pas commencées. Elle ne put que constater les dégats. La balle avait atteint le bras droit, l'arrière du membre. Arizona se redressa difficilement en position agenouillée, et toucha son bras qui la lançait horriblement. Elle retira sa main, rouge de sang. Sa tête tournait. Elle vit l'air paniqué de Callie, qui ne savait que faire.

_- Je..je ne sais pas quoi faire !_ fit-Callie._ Je..Tiens bon ok ? On va..on va trouver. Je réfléchis._

_- Au moins.._grommela-Arizona._ Ça me permets de passer plus de temps avec toi..Il y a toujours un bon côté à tout. _

Callie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle plaisantait alors qu'elle devait sûrement souffrir le martyr. Une solution. Il fallait une solution..un médecin.

* * *

A peine sorti de la classe des secondes à laquelle il venait d'annoncer la nouvelle, le proviseur entendit un brouhaha sans nom dans la classe. Saelying tourna la tête vers le couloir vide. Il n'était pas là. Le proviseur resta calme, usant son sang-froid impressionnant. Il devait rester calme. James ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé et tué. Pour ensuite faire sauter l'établissement. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, et qu'il le neutralise. Leur querelle s'était déroulée il y a tellement de temps..! Le proviseur pensa que c'était un mauvais plan. D'abord désamorcer la bombe. Cet engin dans son lycée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Saelying courut donc jusqu'à son bureau avec mille précautions. Il aperçut qu'il avait été forçé. James était déjà passé par là. Se dépêchant, Saelying fouilla dans son tiroir et en récupéra plusieurs rouleaux de papier. Puis, il remonta en haut, et ouvrit la porte de la première salle qu'il vit. Verrouilé. Le professeur, Hiall, l'aperçut et s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le proviseur débarqua dans la classe de première. Ils étaient énervés et inquiets. Surtout deux filles, la rousse, Addison Montgomery, qui lui avait causé beaucoup de soucis l'année passée, ne tenant pas en place, et une blonde, Altman, s'il se souvenait bien. Il fut assailli de questions. Aussitôt, il débarrassa le bureau de Hiall des affaires, et étala les cartes. Quelques élèves approchèrent, en attirant d'autres. La classe se massa autour des plans.

_- Que cherchez-vous à faire, Monsieur ?_ demanda-Derek.

-_ Vois-tu...? _

_- Sheperd, Derek Sheperd_, répondit le jeune homme.

_- Vois-tu Derek, je cherche à localiser la bombe. _

_- D'abord la bombe ?_ fit-Mark, en ajoutant devant le regard interrogateur du proviseur: _Mark Sloan, Mr. _

_- Oui, d'abord la bombe, Mark,_ répondit-Saelying. _Je me doute qu'elle est au sous-sol. La où elle ferait le plus de dégats en explosant. _

_- C'est sûr,_ approuva-Owen. _Aux sous-sols, non seulement elle toucherait la structure et les fondations, mais aussi les étages, par répercution. _

_- Exact, jeune homme_, sourit-Saelying._ Comment t'apelles-tu ? _

_- Owen Hunt_, répondit-Owen.

_- Comment tu sais ça toi ?_ s'étonna-Mark. _Ton père est démineur ? _

_- Très drôle, Mark_, ironisa-Owen.

_- Bien_, fit-Saelying._ Voici la carte des sous-sols du lycée. _

_- C'est un vrai labyrinthe !_ S'étonna-Addison.

_- Exact_, fit-le proviseur. _Ça ne va pas être facile. _

Les élèves étudièrent la carte en détail. Aussitôt, Owen et Derek eurent la même idée, et montrèrent les mêmes endroits sur la carte en même temps.  
_- Ici_, firent-ils en coeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

_- Hmm, je vois_, fit-Saelying, qui semblait avoir compris._ Oui, vous avez raison, ces trois endroits me semblent les plus probables. _

_- Je suis paumée,_ avoua-Teddy.

_- Comme l'ont remarqués Derek et Owen, ce sont trois endroits qui sont situés sous le conduit d'oxygène. _

_- Et ? _

_- Si la bombe explosait au dessu d'un de ces trois endroits_, expliqua-Owen. _Elle toucherait également le conduit, qui exploserait à son tour. _

_- Les deux explosions combinées ravageraient tout_, ajouta-Derek, le front plissé.

_- Je vais y aller,_ annonça Saelying.

_- Voir si les bombes y sont ? _

_- Exact. _

_- Mais vous saurez les désamorcer ?_ s'inquiéta-Teddy.

_- Quand on est militaire_, fit-Saelying. _Ou qu'on l'as été, on sait manipuler ce genre de trucs. _

_- Je viens,_ fit-Derek.

_- Hors de question_, fit Saelying._ Je ne mets la vie des élèves en danger sous auncun prétexte. _

_- On peut être utiles_, appuya-Owen. _On peut vous aider à vous repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs. _

_- De plus_, fit-Addison, en renfort,_ il y a trois endroits. Nous serons plus efficaces si nous sommes trois groupes chacun à un endroit que si vous courrez seul de l'un à l'autre_..

Il s'agissait d'un choix difficile. En effet ils avaient raison mais...Saelying détestait l'idée de mettre ses étudiants en danger.

_- Je ne.._

_- Monsieur, la plupart d'entre nous ont presque 17 ans,_ fit-Teddy. _Nous sommes à même de juger les risques. _

_- Bien. Owen, Derek, vous venez_, fit-Saleying.

_- Hé !_ protesta-Mark qui avait été écarté.

_- Et nous ?_ fit-Teddy.

_- C'est plus sûr de faire des équipes de deux_, glissa-Addison._ Pour s'entraider. Si on croise le taré. Alors laissez nous venir. _

_- Très bien_, soupira-Saelying._ Vous trois venez également. Sans bruit. Hiall verrouilez-derrière nous. _

* * *

Le groupe de cinq élèves plus le proviseur progressa en silence. Ils passèrent devant une classe, et virent que le professeur Dienelt était collée à la vitre, inquiète. En les voyant elle soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte.

_- Non, Hellen, fermez-cette porte_, ordonna-Saelying

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ fit-Dienelt._ Je leur ai raconté ce que vous m'avez dit mais..._

Derrière elle, un groupe de secondes inquiets se massèrent, dont Meredith, Alex et toute la clique.

_- On va désamorcer la bombe_, expliqua-Saelying. _Ne bougez pas. _

En apercevant Derek, dans le lot, Meredith émit un cri de protestation, mais déjà ils étaient partis. Le professeur Dienelt les regarda s'éloigner, ne se résignant pas à fermer la porte. Meredith se tourna vers Alex et Cristina.

_- Il y avait Derek dans le groupe_, fit-elle inquiète._ Et Owen. Et Addison. Et.._

_- Ok, on a compris_, grommela-Cristina._ On y va aussi. _

Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas très utiles, mais Meredith ne pouvait rester à rien faire. Avant que Dienelt ne referme la porte, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir, en douce, pendant que Dienelt répondait à une salve de questions.

* * *

Le groupe était rendu dans le hall. Ils étaient à découvert, et Saelying détestait ça. Mark traînait derrière le groupe, essayant de repérer Arizona et Callie, terriblement inquiet. Mark arriva donc dans le hall un peu après et s'immobilisa en voyant le groupe les mains levés. Sa première pensée fut « Ce qu'ils sont ridicules »..Puis il aperçut le tireur, le fou, celui de la bombe. Sûrement. Il pointait deux armes sur les élèves et particulièrement Saelying, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

_- Saelying, comme on se retrouve,_ fit-il d'une voix dure.

_- James, pas les étudiants._.fit-Saelying.

Mark comprit que Saelying avait une chance de battre ce mec. Mais il hésitait, à cause des élèves mais aussi de la bombe. Il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre et d'abord localiser la bombe. Le mieux plaçé pour ça était leur ancien militaire de proviseur. Mark prit alors sa décision. Il partit en courant, et rentra dans le tireur, y mettant toute sa force. L'impact entre l'homme et l'adolescent fut énorme. Heureusement que Mark était solide. Le tireur fut projeté au sol, et ses deux armes tombèrent avec un cliquetis, malheureusement trop proches de lui. L'impact projeta Mark dans l'autre direction. Il se releva, et passa une main sur son visage pour ôter le filet de sang qui lui coulait du nez. Il se précipita alors vers les armes, sous le regard médusé du groupe.

_- Mais dépêchez-vous !_ fit-il. _Vous attendez quoi, le déluge ?!_

Le cri les ramena à la réalité. Ils traversèrent le hall, laissant Mark qui maîtrisait la situation, semblait. Mark se précipita vers la première arme qu'il ramassa. Il ne savait pas ce servir de ce truc. Soudain, Mark baissa les yeux et vit l'homme qui rampait vers la deuxième arme, la prit et se tourna vers lui, avec haine. Le coup de feu retentit. Mark s'effondra. L'homme reprit son arme qu'il avait laissé tombé, rechargea les deux, puis se précipita à la suite du groupe. Malheureusement, il y avait trois couloirs. Lequel ? Lequel !? L'homme, James, en choisit un au hasard, aveuglé par son désir de vengeance. Mark se retourna sur le dos, la respiation saccadée, le visage palissant. Il posa une main sur son ventre, et sentit la balle. Le sang coulait, et bientôt il fut entouré d'une flaque rouge. Sa vision se brouilla. Le jeune homme se tordit, essayant d'enlever la balle. Sans succès.

* * *

Cristina, Meredith et Alex tentaient de retrouver le groupe de Saelying. Leur prêter main forte. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout à coup, ils tombèrent sur Callie et Arizona.

_- Oh mon dieu !_ fit-Meredith. _Elle s'est fait tirer dessus ? _

_- Oui,_ sanglota-Callie._ Je ne peux rien faire. Cristina, Meredith allez chercher de l'aide ! _

Les deux filles aquiesçèrent, mais Alex les retint, presque sérieux à la vue de tout ce sang et de Robbins qui souffrait le martyr.

_- C'est trop dangereux_, fit-il._ Je vais y aller, moi, chercher des secours. L'infirmière par exemple. Vous essayez de stopper l'hémorragie.._

Elles protestèrent mais il les planta et partit en courant vers le bout du couloir, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. Cristina et Meredith s'agenouillèrent à côté de Callie.

_- Tiens bon Ari'_, faisait-Callie._ Karev est parti chercher de l'aide. _

Tout à coup, elles entendirent un coup de feu. Affolées, Meredith et Cristina coururent vers le bruit.

* * *

Le tireur avait choisi l'escalier, après avoir tiré sur le garçon qui l'avait plaqué au sol. James avait grimpé une volée de marches, et avait croisé un garçon qui descendait en sens inverse, pressé et soucieux. D'un geste presque dédaigneux, James pressa la gâchette, et le garçon s'effrondra dans l'escalier. James poursuivit son chemin, et ne vit pas les deux filles terrifiées, qui se cachèrent. Meredith et Cristina tremblantes, sortirent de leur cachette une fois le tueur monté, et se précipitèrent vers Alex, qui avait déchiré son bas de pantalon, dévoilant une blessure par balle profonde près de la cheville.

_- Ce salaud à visé les jambes_, fit-Alex, serrant les dents, en les voyant arriver.

_- Il faut qu'on aille chercher l'infirmière_, fit-Meredith, terrorisée.

_- On va tous mourir ici_, cracha-Crisitina.

_- Il est monté, c'est le moment ou jamais. Cristina ! Viens ! _

* * *

**Bon, j'veux vos avis...! Une petite review ? **

**Ok, je me suis un peu - beaucoup - inspirée de la fusillade. Mais il y a des différences, quand même ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bon allez, délivrance du suspens...^^ La mort est-elle au rendez-vous ?!**

**Z2vy****: J'avais compris, en effet, que pathétique faisait référence à la pitié. Mais ça à un sens péjoratif, dans certaines situations. Donc..voilà ! Je défend l'héroïne dont je suis fan :p **

**Je ne sais qui, comme "Guest" xD:**** Oui, Callie est aux petits soins avec Arizona :)**

**GleeKlaine****: Ahaa :D**

**AcidDrip****: Vraiment ? Tu vas voir, à la fin, tu seras une convertie d'Addison et tu seras accro..(C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu envie de regarder Private Practice...J'ADORE vraiment toutes ses scènes..Une vraie accro quoi *-* et Kate Walsh y est aussi pour quelque chose !Enfin je m'égare..xD ) Et oui, pauvre Mark ! **

**Kittycute****: Je te propose de découvrir ça..;)**

* * *

Lexie entra dans le lycée, étonnamment calme. Personne aux environs. Habituellement, il y avait toujours un ou deux élèves qui traînaient, au minimum. Il y avait un silence de mort. Et une inactivitée inhabituelle. Lexie avait était exemptée de son premier cours de la journée par son père lui même, qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle passe un moment avec Susan et **M**olly, pour les connaître, bien que cela ne l'enchante guère. Ainsi, elle venait plus tard que les autres. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le hall, ressassant la discution avec Susan, le nez en l'air, distraite, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle se rattrapa à un pilier proche, évitant ainsi de s'étaler de tout son long et pivota, étonnée. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait trébuché sur le pied de quelqu'un..Mark ! Lexie écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Mark était sur le dos, respirant avec difficultée, la main pressée sur son ventre, ne réussissant pas à contenir tout le sang qui s'en échappait à l'extérieur de son corps. Lexie ouvrit la bouche sur un cri d'effroi...mais elle n'avait plus de voix ! Elle laissa tomber son sac et s'agenouilla près de Mark.

_- Que...c'est quoi l'histoire ?_ fit-Lexie, chamboulée.

_- Confinement_, fit-Mark, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire et inquiet._ Un cinglé à posé une bombe dans le lycée et se balade dans les couloirs avec des flingues. Son jeu semble être de shooter qui il croise..Dont moi.._

_- Mais que...ils ont appellés la police ?_ fit-Lexie en tremblant de voir autant de sang.

_- Lexie faut que t'ailles..chercher..aïe..l'infirmière,_ réussit à articuler Mark. _Sans elle je..j'en ai..plus pour longtemps.._

Mais Lexie était terrifiée sur place. Ils entendirent tous deux des pas rapides, dans le couloir et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, figés. A ce moment, Meredith et Cristina apparurent. Elle semblaient aux aguets. Un soupir de soulagement fut lâché par chacun des quatres élèves, puis, une grimace d'horreur tordirent les traits des nouvelles venues lorsqu'elles virent Mark comme ça.

_- Non, pas toi aussi !?_ se lamenta-Meredith._ On va chercher l'infirmière. Ne faites pas de bruit, il pourrait revenir. _

Meredith et Cristina réussirent à gagner le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle ouvrirent la porte sans bruit et pénétrèrent dedans. Tout à coup, une silhouette sortit par une petite porte à côté, qu'elles n'avaient pas vu. Meredith et Cristina se retournèrent en hurlant, et l'infirmière les regarda bizarrement.

_- Je fais si peur que ça ?_ ironisa-l'infirmière.

_- Mrs Bowman, vous nous avez fait peur,_ souffla-Cristina.

_- J'ai bien vu..Yang, Grey, que faites-vous ici ? Nous sommes en confinement..Vous savez ce que ces mots signifient ? _

_- Trois élèves se sont fait tirer dessus,_ fit-Meredith.

A mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il passait, l'horreur la prenait.

_- Alex Karev, Arizona Robbins et Mark Sloan,_ compléta-Meredith. _Ils sont blessés. Gravement. _

L'infirmière pâlit à vue d'oeil. Prononcer les mots à voix hautes, les prénoms, firent pleurer Meredith.

_- Il faut les sauver_, l'appuya-Cristina._ De plus, le malade cinglé peut vouloir revenir les achever alors dépêchez vous. _

_- Où se situent les blessures ?_ demanda-l'infirmière.

_- Heu.._fit-Meredith._ Ventre, jambe et bras._

_- Je rassemble le nécessaire. Patientez ici. _

L'infirmière s'empressa de remplir une trousse de tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin, tout en appelant son assistant, Gaston. Ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Cristina jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Meredith, où roulaient des larmes silencieuses.

_- Heu..ça va ?_ s'enquit-elle.

_- ça va. _

A ce moment, elles entendirent des sirènes de police. L'expession soulagée des jeunes filles ne trompa pas l'infirmière.

_- Nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaires, Mlles_, les détrompa-t-elle.

_- Mais la police est là !_ fit-Cristina.

_- Ils agissent très prudemment, étage par étage, et horriblement lentement,_ répliqua-l'infirmière.

Une fois prête, l'infirmière suivit Meredith et Cristina, suivies elles-mêmes de Gaston. Ils aperçurent bientôt Mark et Lexie. Ce-dernier était blanc, et respirait très difficilement, de façon sifflante. Les mêmes larmes coulaient sur le visage de Lexie, que sur celui de Meredith. Elle tenait la main de Mark, la serrant, en regardant tout ce sang.

_- Gaston_, fit-l'infirmière en prenant ce qu'il lui fallait dans sa trousse, et en la donnant au jeune homme. _Va voir les deux autres blessés. _

* * *

Alex étouffa un grognement, tout en finissant de déchirer son pantalon jusqu'au genou. Il appuya sa main sur la blessure malgré la souffrance, empêchant laborieusement trop de sang de s'écouler. Il entendit Callie parler un peu plus haut et décida d'aller les rejoindre. A la force de ses bras, il se hissa en haut des marches, épuisé. Puis il se traîna jusqu'à Arizona, appuyée sur le mur, et Callie. Comme lui, Arizona avait déchiré son vêtement à l'endroit de la blessure, et jusqu'à l'épaule.

_- Vous êtes ok ?_ S'enquit-Alex.

_- Moi oui, mais toi ?_ répondit-Callie._ Et Ari' perd beaucoup trop de sang..Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? _

_- Ils..vont arriver,_ grogna-Alex, les dents serrées. _Ce salopard si je le retrouve.._

Ils attendirent. Meredith et Cristina ne devaient pas progresser vite pour ne pas faire de bruit. Arizona sentait ses forces décliner au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait du sang. Son visage blanchissait à vue d'oeil, et sans prévenir, sa tête s'affala et elle ferma les yeux. Callie s'affola aussitôt.

_- Arizona ? Ouvre les yeux, faut pas t'endormir ! Ari ? Arizona !_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

_- Je.._

Et elle perdit conscience à nouveau. Alex lui, s'allongea par terre, gardant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, laissant Callie en proie à une panique indescriptible.

* * *

Saelying était un nouvel homme, pour les élèves qui le suivaient à présent. Il ouvrait le chemin dans le sous-sol à peine éclairé, cherchant une bombe et traqué par un malade.

_- C'est bien la première fois et dernière que je vais dire ça_, lança-Teddy. _Mais je suis contente qu'Henry soit malade. Il est en sécurité à l'hôpital. _

_- En sécurité, en sécurité_, grommela-Addison.

_- Monsieur, nous allons dans la mauvaise direction,_ fit-Owen en regardant le plan. _C'est là. Voilà. A gauche. Droite. Tout droit. On devrait y être._

Derek examina une salle ronde dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer, tandis que Teddy pressait le bouton de la lumière, qui illumina faiblement les lieux.

_- C'est bien là,_ fit-Derek en désignant au plafond les tuyaux qui serpentaient.

Owen aquiesça.

_- Comment repère-t-on une bombe, Monsieur ?_ demanda-Addison.

_- Par habitude et un oeil expérimenté_, répondit-Saelying, en examinant et touchant à tous les murs. _Et je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas ici. Essayons la seconde salle. _

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la salle de la bombe. Saelying pilla net.

_- Oh merde.._fit-il.

Devant eux, se tenaient deux hommes, tous deux armés.

_- Sullivan, Svenj..Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore?_ Grommela-Saelying. _Vous avez suivi James pour vous venger ? _

_- En effet, Saelying !.._

_- Je ne me laisserai pas abattre_, hurla-Saelying, en sortant une arme à son tour de son veston.

_- Alors là, je ne reconnais plus notre proviseur_, chuchota-Ted'.

_- Silence_, fit-le dénommé Sullivan. _Saelying, pose ça tout de suite. _

_- Pour que vous me tuiez ?_ Railla-Saelying.

_- Je te le demande une dernière fois, pose ça. _

_- Non. _

_- Si tu le poses, on ne tuera que toi. Si tu n'obéis pas, on te descend, suivi de tous tes gentils petits élèves. _

Les concernés échangèrent des regards inquiets. Saelying ne broncha pas.

_- Vous ne vous en prendrez pas à eux. Ni à moi. _

Le coup de feu partit si vite, et assourdit le groupe. Svenj émit un cri, et toucha son épaule en sang.

_- Tu m'as tiré dessus !_ s'offensa-t-il.

Svenj le maintint en joue, tandis que Sullivan sortait des cordes du sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Il voulut ligoter Saelying, mais Owen lui décocha un coup dans les côtes.

_- On ne bouge pas !_ hurla-Svenj en levant l'arme. _Les mômes, reculez un peu. Restez dans la lumière que je vous voie. Toi non plus Saelying ne bouge pas. _

Sullivan jeta un regard de pure haine à Owen, et ligota le proviseur. Puis, il le poussa contre le mur. Sullivan et Svenj échangèrent un regard, et aussi vifs que l'éclair, dirigèrent leur armes vers les élèves. Les deux coups de feu partirent en même temps.

* * *

Cristina conduisit l'apprenti infirmier jusqu'aux deux blessés. Callie afficha une expression soulagée en le voyant.

_- Oh dieu merci_, fit-Callie.

_- Duquel je m'occupe en premier ?_ Demanda-Gaston.

_- Elle_, grogna-Alex.

_- Elle est..elle à perdu conscience,_ balbutia-Callie. _S'il vous plaît.._

Gaston sortit des pansements, puis examina un peu plus près la plaie.

_- Pas de point de sortie_, grogna-t-il._ Il faut une anésthésie, et l'opérer. On peut pas faire ça ici..._

_- Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire ?_ S'affola-Callie.

_- Un garrot provisoire pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang_, fit-Gaston

_- Ben faites-le, vite ! _

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, rapidement. Cristina se retourna vers Meredith mais...le couloir était vide.

_- Hé merde_, soupira-Cristina.

* * *

Meredith courrait. Elle revint vers le hall, et surprit Mark et l'infirmière, avec Lexie.

_- Mark ! Derek ? Où est-il ? _

_- Sous...sous..sous-sols_ articula-Mark.

_- Il faut que j'y aille_, fit-Meredith.

_- Non, Mer', pas seule_, s'opposa-Lexie.

Mais Meredith s'éloignait déjà en courant. Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant entre elle et Mark. Puis elle embrassa rapidement Mark et se leva.

_- Vous ne le quittez pas_, exigea-Lexie à l'infirmière.

Puis, elle rattrapa Meredith qui ne lui adressa aucune remarque. Les deux adolescentes coururent à perdre haleine et descendirent dans les sous-sols. Il y faisait plus froid, et plus sombre.

_- Où on va ?_ chuchota-Lexie.

_- Je ne me laisserais pas abbatre !_

Le hurlement d'un homme déchira l'air, lointain. Elles ne connaissaient pas cette voix.

_- On suit le bruit_, répondit-Meredith en se hâtant.

Elles étaient presques arrivées lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Elles échangèrent un regard, et se remirent à courir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, leur proviseur était ligoté, et deux hommes braquaient leurs armes sur le petit groupe. Deux des élèves étaient à terre, sans doute eux, touchés par les coups de feu qu'elles avaient entendue. Le coeur de Meredith ratta un battement. Derek. Teddy. Eux étaient debout. Par terre, Owen gisait, les yeux clos, et Addison était à genoux, visiblement touchée à l'épaule. Les deux tireurs braquèrent alors leurs armes vers Derek et Teddy. Les deux seuls valides. Aussitôt, Meredith et Lexie avançèrent.

_- Deux de plus ?_ grogna-Sullivan.

A ce moment, tout se précipita, et ce fut le chaos dans le sous-sol. Sullivan braqua son arme sur Teddy et Derek tandis que Svenj vers les deux soeurs Grey. Au moment où ils tiraient, Saeyling bondit malgré les cordes, la tête la première dans le ventre de Svenj, et réussit ainsi à dévier le coup, et Derek poussa Teddy au sol pour la protéger. Svenj plié en deux, laissa tomber son arme et tomba à genoux. Derek vit aussitôt l'ouverture, et il voulut le prendre, mais Sullivan, rageant d'avoir raté son coup à cause de l'intervention de Derek, voulut lui tirer dessus. Le jeune homme fut plaqué au sol juste à temps par Meredith. Derek allongé sur le sol, sous Meredith, ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'arme tout près de son nez. Il la prit, se releva et se plaça devant Meredith.

Svenj se relevait déjà, et décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes de Saelying. Sullivan leva son arme vers Derek, ne pensant pas qu'il aurait le cran de tirer. Le jeune homme laissa partir le coup, qui atteignit la main qui tenait l'arme. Sullivan s'effondra, blessé. Svenj se précipita et rattrapa l'arme au vol. Derek, horrifié de son geste, lâcha l'arme.

_- Recule, petit_, avertit-Svenj. _Toi aussi là. _

Meredith, Lexie, Derek et Teddy furent obligés de se regrouper, l'arme braquée sur eux. Sullivan lui, était hors combat, à cause de sa main, et Saelying était un peu sonné. Owen était toujours inanimé, mais Addie suivait la scène avec des yeux horrifiés.

_- Pas eux, Svenj_, plaida-Saelying.

* * *

Un lieutenant de police poussa la porte, son arme devant lui. Suivit de vingt collègues, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le proviseur ayant appelé. Ils virent aussitôt Mark, et l'infirmière.

_- Appelez plusieurs ambulances,_ fit-l'un des agents dans son micro. _Nous devons vous évacuer. Il y a une bombe ici. _

_- On est...au courant ça_, réussit-à grimacer Mark._ Allez plutôt...au sous-sol..._

_- D'abord on évacue l'établissement,_ refusa-l'agent.

_- En haut il y a deux graves blessés,_ annonça l'infirmière. _Avec mon assistant. _

_- On s'en occupe m'dame.._

* * *

Svenj braqua son arme vers les étudiants tremblants. Teddy se précipita alors, et Svenj commit l'erreur de la sous estimer. Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher prise l'arme, qu'elle prit et lança à Meredith. Cette dernière la passa à Derek et le jeune homme réussit avec difficulté à la vider de son chargeur qu'il balança loin derrière. Svenj, désarmé et furieux, écarta Teddy d'un geste violent, puis se précipita sur Derek. Il enserra sa gorge de ses mains, et l'étrangla.

_- Derek ! Derek!_ hurla-Meredith.

Le jeune homme virait au rouge, et s'étouffait avec des bruits de gargouillement tout simplement atroces. Lexie fouilla fiévreusement ses poches, et y trouva une barette. S'approchant du dos de Svenj et lui planta le bout de métal dans le dos de toute ses forces. L'homme hurla de douleur et lâcha Derek, qui se mit à tousser. Svenj arracha la barrette, et se tourna avec un regard animal vers Lexie. Il se précipita et avec un puissant élan, la poussa violemment contre le mur du sous-sol. Sa tête frappa brutalement la paroi et elle s'effondra inanimée.

_- Lexie ! Lexie !_ s'époumona-Meredith.

Svenj tourna un regard vers elle. Il prit la seconde arme, et la pointa sur Meredith. Cette dernière, pétrifiée fixa le bout de l'arme. Svenj pressa la gachette. Une fois, deux fois. Enervé, il essaya de tirer mais..plus de balles. Meredith soupira de soulagement, terrifiée, les jambes s'entrechoquante. A ce moment, une dizaine d'agents arrivèrent, armes au poing. Ils neutralisèrent et menotèrent aussitôt Svenj et son complice.

_- Il y en a...un autre,_ bafouilla-Meredith tremblante._ En haut. Ja...James je crois. _

_- Nous l'avons_, le rassura l'homme, pendant que ses compatriotes emmenaient les deux cinglés.

Meredith, d'un coup, s'écrasa par terre, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle cette scène de désastre. Lexie était inanimée, suite à sa percution avec le mur. Teddy, qui avait été violemment poussée, n'avait que quelques égratinures. Derek était encore en train de tousser, la gorge écarlate, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Addison était assise dans sa propre flaque de sang, son épaule se vidant à cause de la balle. Owen, les yeux toujours clos, ne donnait pas signe de vie, et saignait abonamment de la poitrine. Et Meredith faisait une crise de panique. Tout cela à cause de trois hommes. Seulement. Trois mecs voulant se venger.

* * *

Alex, allongé sur son brancard, qui était poussé par deux ambulanciers vers l'ambulance, tourna la tête. Il vit deux brancards à sa droite, un à sa gauche et deux derrière. A droite, son regard croisa celui d'Arizona. Etant la première à s'être fait tirer dessus, elle avait grandement soufert, et sous morphine, elle planait un peu, respirant dans un masque à oxygène, la douleur et la panique lui ayant occasionné des difficultées à respirer. Le brancard voisin d'Arizona, embarquait un Mark lui aussi faible, et on lui avait posé un garrot. Alex tourna son regard derrière le dos des ambulanciers, et vit que le premier brancard derrière, était celui d'Owen, qui n'avait pas repris conscience. Les ambulanciers avaient affirmé qu'il nécessitait une opération plus qu'urgente, la balle était près du coeur et ayant surement perforé un poumon. Derrière encore, reposait sur un brancard Derek, H.S. Il avait dû être entubé, n'arrivant pas à respirer après l'étranglement. Meredith le suivait, mais un ambulancier la soutenait discrètement, de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre à nouveau. A gauche, Alex tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Addison, qui avait été touchée à l'épaule.

La route dans les ambulances fut plutôt longue. Callie craignait pour la santée de sa petite amie. Elle était assise à l'arrière de l'ambulance, lui tenant fermement la main. Arizona ne sentait plus son bras.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'enquit-Callie.

_- Je suis shootée à la morphine_, fit-Arizona, en écartant le masque à oxygène pour parler. _Et je ne sens plus mon bras. Donc pas trop mal, tout compte fait.._

_- Je parlais du plan émotionnel,_ fit-Callie avec un sourire. _Etant donné que je suis traumatisée sans m'être fait tirer dessus...Alors toi..?_

_- Je suis avec la fille que j'aime, qui s'inquiète pour moi – ce qui, soit dit en passant, la rend incroyablement craquante-,_ murmura-Arizona. _Alors, que pourrais-je espérer de plus ? _

_- N'être pas blessée ?_ Railla-Callie, émue. _Sérieusement, Ari', tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas.._

_- Calliope, je te dis que ça va_, fit-Arizona, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Il est évident qu'il me faudra de longue séances de psy avant de pouvoir remettre les pieds dans ces couloirs du lycée mais...pour le moment, je suis ok. La morphine me calme ! _

Rassurée, Callie serra sa main plus fort. Elle avait eu si peur de la perdre...

* * *

Dans l'ambulance voisine, Derek était en un sale état. Meredith avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Elle lui serra la main, comme Callie avec Arizona.

_- J'ai eu si peur_, avoua Meredith._ Puisque tu ne peux pas parler, je vais pouvoir te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. _

Derek se concentra pour respirer, sa seule préoccupation. Mais lorsque Meredith avoua cela,qu'elle allait se confier, chose qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde, il ouvrit de grands yeux attentifs.

_- Mon enfance n'as pas été très joyeuse_, commença-Meredith._ Et cela déteint sur mon comporement d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas que je puisse vouloir me débrouiller seule. Tu ne comprends pas que je sois indépendante, même avec toi. Tu ne comprends pas mes réactions. Je ne me comprend pas moi même, alors comment peux-tu espérer un jour me comprendre ?_

Meredith se tut un moment avant de reprendre.

_- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu peus t'approprier, fit-Meredith. Et peut-être que je suis trop tordue pour avoir quelqu'un, pour m'attacher à une personne. Je ne suis pas douée avec les relations. J'ai peur de l'engagement. Tu ne me convaincras jamais d'habiter ensemble, plus tard, si plus tard il y a. Je ne suis pas la fille parfaite. _

La voix tremblante, elle fit une autre pause. A présent, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle pensait chaque mots.

_- Mais malgré tout ça, Derek,_ fit-Meredith._ Je t'aime. Et malgré mes réactions bizarres, malgré tout mes défauts, j'ai envie que tu m'aimes. Je veux te faire confiance. Mais tu dois me laisser le temps. Laisse-moi apprendre à te faire confiance. _

Meredith acheva son petit discours, et s'essuya les joues. Derek, le regard rempli de tendresse, saisi sa main, et la serra. Il détestait en cet instant son incapacitée provisoire à parler. Meredith capta le regard amusé de l'ambulancière, qui ventilait Derek, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Meredith esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Teddy était montée à bord de l'ambulance qui transportait Owen, maintenant un pain de glace sur une bosse de la taille d'une balle de golf. L'état du jeune homme était vraiment mauvais, et l'ambulancier ne le cacha pas. Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent, et le véhicule s'ébranla, s'éloignant du lycée qui était évacué pour permettre aux démineurs de faire leur travail.

* * *

**Alors ? Soyez pas avares de vos avis ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Allez, le dénouement, pour qu'on puisse ensuite passer à la partie la plus compliquée aux prochains chapitres : gérer le post-traumatique ! **

**GleeKlaine21:**** Héhé, oui, j'avais pas vraiment d'autre idée. Et c'est tout ce que notre courageuse Lexie avait sous la main x) **

**Kittycute****: Ah bah ça fait plaisir :) **

**Guest****: Hé oui, l'optimisme spécial à la Arizona :p**

**Z2vy****: Mais oui, évidemment, intubé xD Désolée, juste, simplement, parfois je n'ai pas le temps de me relire et..voilà le résultat ! La période la plus intéressante, tout leur stress post-traumatique et tout ça, ça viendra plus tard. Pas immédiatement, du moins, pas pour le pire xD**

**AcidDrip****: Pour conclure tout ça, je dis : Vive Addison ! xD Barette, bien trouvé ? je dirais plutôt un peu idiot mais bon..J'avais que ça xD**

* * *

_- Oui, bien..D'accord. Nombreux blessés ? D'accord. Je vais bipper mes chirurgiens. Bien entendu. Merci au revoir._

Richard Webber raccrocha le téléphone, et se leva, pour saisir son bipper, et s'en servir. Il conviait ainsi tous les chirurgiens à la mine, ou plusieurs ambulances arriveraient sous peu. Trois cinglés auraient causés plusieurs blessés grave dans un lycée. Webber courut jusqu'aux urgences, et alors qu'il enfilait la blouse de protection jaune, les doubles portes des urgences s'ouvrirent sur un brancard.

_- Owen Hunt, 16 ans_, fit-l'ambulancière. _Touché par balle à la poitrine, point d'entrée, mais pas de sortie._

Le Dr Baptist examina rapidement le jeune homme inconscient.

_- En salle d'op', tout de suite_, fit-le cardio-chirurgien, sans prendre la peine de l'emmener en salle de trauma._ Préparez un bloc, dites leur qu'on arrive tout de suite. Allez._

Baptist, aidé de ses internes, poussa le brancard, et sortit des urgences au pas de course, au moment ou les doubles portes s'ouvraient encore, et que deux brancards furent placés dans des salles de trauma. Tout en revêtant la protection jaune des urgences, le Dr Fitzmartin pénétra dans la salle de trauma 2.

_- Arizona Robbins, 16 ans_, déclara-un interne aussitôt. _Blessée par balle à l'arrière du bras. C'est sûrement une des plus critiques et plus faibles, elle à perdu énormément de sang. Mais heureusement, la balle a déchiré la peau, sans rentrer. Pas d'opération nécessaire. _

_- La perte de sang, de beaucoup de sang est beaucoup plus grave que d'avoir une balle dans le corps_, déclara-Fitzmartin.

Le Dr Fitzmartin jeta un oeil au dossier, puis, ausculta Arizona, qui respirait avec difficulté malgré le masque plaçé sur son visage. Ses yeux papillonnaient, et finirent par se fermer complètement.

_- Groupe sanguin ?_ demanda-Fitzmartin. _Il faut lui donner immédiatement du sang. _

_- Tout de suite.._fit-l'interne, en la piquant.

A ce moment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le moniteur, qui émettait un son continu.

_- Merde, son coeur s'est arrêté_, fit-Fitzmartin. _Il ne reçoit pas assez de sang. Palettes, et chariot de réa. _

Deux internes apportèrent au pas de course le chariot, et le Dr. Collins fit irruption dans la salle. Elle saisit les palettes.

_- Chargez à 200. Dégagez ! _

Biip..Biip..Biip..

_- C'est bon_, dit-Fitzmartin. _Dr. Elwen, recousez là en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas d'éclats ou quelque chose comme ça dans la blessure. Puis, emmenez la aux soins intensifs, et donnez lui suffisamment de sang. Bippez moi s'il y a un problème. _

Le Dr. Fitzmartin, après avoir remercié le Dr Collins d'un signe de tête, pénétra dans la salle de traumatologie voisine, où se trouvait Derek. Les internes l'installèrent sur le lit, en faisant attention à l'intubation. La gorge du jeune homme était rouge, à vif, et sa trachée avait été écrasée.

_- Intubé sur place ?_ demanda-Fitzmartin.

_- Exact_, répondit-un interne.

Le Dr Fitzmartin jeta un oeil au jeune homme, l'ausculta.

_- Nous allons le ventiler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se passer d'aide respiratoire_, expliqua-Fitzmartin.

De son côté, le Dr Collins intercepta le brancard où Mark, selon ses propres mots « agonisait ». Elle palpa la blessure.

_- Pas de point de sortie_, grogna-t-elle._ La balle est toujours là, je la sens. Ok, il va falloir qu'on t'opère pour l'enlever et nettoyer tout ça. Préparez un bloc et injectez-lui du sang. _

La chirurgienne en traumatologie quitta la blouse jaune et poussa elle même le brancard de Mark, aidée par ses internes qui tentaient de le piquer, et le petit convoi quitta les urgences.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brancard d'Addison arriva. Elle aussi, avait perdu beaucoup de sang. L'interne lui dégota une salle de trauma libre puis examina la blessure, sous des yeux attentifs. Addison tourna brusquement la tête, et vit un jeune homme aux yeux verts, et aux cheveux noirs comme du charbon. Gaston, l'assistant de l'infirmière, qui les avait suivit dans une des ambulances.

_- Comment tu te sens ?_ demanda-Gaston avec un sourire.

_- Plutôt mal_, répondit-Addison, hypnotisée par les yeux de son interlocuteur.

_- Il y a de quoi_, ricana-l'interne. _Ah merde..La balle à touché l'os. Plus grave que ça en à l'air. Bippez le Dr. Jameson. _

Dès qu'il fut bippé, le chirurgien orthopédique arriva dans les cinq minutes et examina aussitôt la blessure.

_- Ouhla, ça nécessite une opération ça_, fit-il._ La balle est sortie, mais à touché l'os. Il est complètement déplaçé. Avant de t'opérer, je vais devoir te la remettre en place, ton épaule. _

Addison aquiesça, sachant que cela faisait particulièrement mal. Gaston fut à ses côtés, sans qu'elle ne le voie bouger, et il lui proposa sa main.

_- Tu peux serrer ma main autant que tu veux_, offrit-il.

Addison, après une hésitation, et à moitié dans les vap', saisit la main de Gaston et ferma les yeux.

_- Un...Deux..Trois ! _

D'un mouvement violent, le chirurgien lui remit l'épaule en place et Addison émit un hurlement en broyant la main de Gaston.

_- Allez, direction le bloc_, fit-Jameson. _Jeune homme vous ne pouvez nous accompagner. _

Addison les laissa pousser son lit vers la sortie des urgences, suivant les yeux verts et le mignon visage du jeune homme tout du long.

* * *

Le Dr. Bell, la chirurgienne pédiatrique, avait été bippée pour un jeune homme de 15 ans. Elle entra dans une salle de trauma, et aussitôt l'interne se précipita.

_- Alex Karev, 15 ans_, fit-elle._ Touché par balle à la cheville. _

Après examen de la blessure, le Dr Bell regarda Alex, sérieuse.

_- La balle est juste à la surface_, expliqua-t-elle. _Je peux te l'enlever ici, avec une anésthésie locale. Si tu préfères, on peut aller en salle d'op, mais ça sera plus long avec plus de rééducation. _

_- Ici_, fit-Alex sans hésiter.

Le Dr Bell lui demanda s'il était sûr, puis, mit des gants et prépara ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle anésthésia Alex du genou au bout du pied.

_- Je ne sens rien_, s'amusa-Alex en essayant de bouger.

_- C'est le principe d'une anesthésie,_ ris-Bell. _N'essaie pas de bouger, tiens toi tranquille. _

Avec des gestes précis, le Dr. Bell ôta la balle, nettoya et referma la blessure. Pendant qu'un interne mettait un large bandage, le Dr Bell nettoya la balle et la donna à Alex, qui la fit rouler dans sa paume.

_- Le salaud.._grommela-Alex en repensant à l'évènement qui venait de se produire.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une interne.

_- Dr Bell_, fit-elle. _Nous ne savons que trop faire, sur une patiente, Alexandra Grey, 14 ans, qui as fait une chute violente sur la tête apparemment._

_- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?_ demanda Alex, inquiet.

L'interne hocha négativement la tête, et suivit le Dr. Bell dehors. Sur un lit, Lexie n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Le Dr Bell enfila à nouveau une paire de gants, puis examina Lexie.

_- Bippez le Dr. Clark_, fit-Bell.

Le neurochirurgien arriva en vitesse, et vérifia à la lumière, les pupilles de Lexie.

_- Commotion cérébrale_, diagnostiqua-le neurochirurgien. _Elle devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines heures. Il faudra à ce moment me bipper, pour voir s'il y a des complications..Complications qui peuvent être, Dr. May ? _

_- Hématome sous-dural ou extra-dural_, répondit-l'interne. _Ou encore un oedème cérébral. Ou un syndrome post-commotionnel, avec perte de mémoire. _

_- Donc, bippez-moi à son réveil. _

* * *

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva, sitôt les premières ambulances arrivées. C'étaient un groupe d'élèves, de première et de seconde, majoritairement, qui désiraient voir les victimes. Un interne leur interdit cependant l'accès aux salles de trauma.

_- Comment va Arizona ?_ s'énervait-Callie. _Arizona Robbins ? _

_- Et Derek ?_ fit-Meredith.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas nous interdir de savoir s'ils vont bien !_ grommela-Cristina.

_- Je suis désolé, vous devez attendre, comme tout le monde_, s'agaça-l'interne._ Allez plutôt dans la salle d'attente. _

A contre-coeur, le groupe s'y rendit, et ils s'assirent, occupant une bonne moitiée de la petite salle.

_- Ils vont s'en sortir ?_s'inquiéta-George.

_- Mais oui_, se convainquit Izzie.

_- Où ont-ils été touchés ?_ demanda-April.

Les trois n'ayant pas été présents lors des agressions, posaient plus de questions que Meredith ne pouvait le supporter

_- On vous l'a déjà dit !_ grommela-t-elle.

_- Owen près de la poitrine_, fit-Cristina. _Derek s'est fait étrangler. Alex à la jambe, Robbins au bras, Sloan au ventre. Et..._

_- Mais on leur à déjà dit !_ répéta-Meredith.

La porte s'ouvrit, et tous se levèrent, exigeant de voir leurs proches. Richard Webber les calma d'un geste.  
_- Vous ne pouvez pas les voir pour l'instant_, s'opposa-Richard, exaspéré. _Pour l'instant, tous sont en vie. _

_- Allez vous renseigner_, maugréa-Teddy.

_- Mlle..?_ s'enquit-Richard.

_- Altman_, grogna-Ted. _Teddy Altman. _

_- Bien Mlle Altman, au lieu de râler je vous suggère de venir avec moi et d'aller faire recoudre cette vilaine coupure. _

Teddy protesta, mais Richard réussit à la ramener aux urgences et à cloîtrer les autres énervés dans la salle d'attente. Teddy s'assit sur un lit pendant que Richard faisait signe à une chirurgienne qui remplissait un dossier.

_- Dr. Abbot, pourriez-vous recoudre Mlle Altman ? _

_- Un interne peut très bien le faire_, répliqua-sèchement Abbot.

_- Abbot, je désire que ça soit vous. De plus, c'est toujours plus intéressant que la paperasse. Excusez-moi. _

Richard s'éloigna. Abbot soupira bruyament, et tira un siège à roulette avant de mettre des gants, et de prendre du matériel de suture. Habilement, elle s'empressa de recoudre la coupure sur la joue de Teddy, puis lui donna de nouveau de la glace pour sa bosse impressionnante sur le front.

_- Merci_, ironisa-Teddy dans son dos avec une grimace. _De votre gentillesse. _

* * *

_- Il à ouvert les yeux !_

_- Hé, il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé ! _

Derek entendait ces voix de façon brouillée, lointaine. Il n'en reconnaissait pas le timbre. Sa vue était également opaque. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éclaircissant son champs de vision. Il réussit alors à distinguer le visage de Meredith, penchée sur lui. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, et toussa.

_- Que.._.fit-il d'une voix rauque. _Il s'est passé quoi ? _

_- Tu es réveillé !_ fit-Meredith, soulagée._ Ils t'ont intubé, emmené aux urgences. Là, tu as passé quatre heures aux soins intensifs, et depuis, tu dors. _

Meredith, sans lâcher sa main, réussit à lui servir un verre d'eau qu'elle lui offrit. Derek le vida d'un trait, la gorge douloureuse. Puis, il regarda à côté de lui. Lexie était présente, elle aussi en chemise d'hôpital, était assise sur un fauteuil roulant, une couverture sur les genoux.

_- Est-ce que ça va, toi ?_ s'enquit-Derek à la petite soeur de Meredith.

_- Oh oui, beaucoup mieux,_ avoua-Lexie._ J'ai fait une commotion cérébrale. Heureusement, aucunes lésions ! _

_- Que fais-tu..ici ? _

_- J'ai abandonné ma chambre_, railla-Lexie. _C'est Mer' qui l'a voulu._

_- Je voulais vous surveiller vous deux en même temps_, protesta-Meredith._ Et comme elle pouvait se déplacer..._

_- Déplacer est un bien grand mot_, fit-Lexie avec une moue boudeuse._ Je peux marcher, mais je me suis déjà fait chopper trois fois par l'infirmière, qui veut absolument que j'utilise ça.._

_- Ce n'est pas qu'elle veut, Lexie, _soupira-Meredith._ Tu t'es évanouie trois fois, en essayant de marcher. Alors cesse de râler !_

Derek, un peu sonné, tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Owen occupait le lit voisin du sien, mais il était encore endormi. Cristina dormait dans un fauteuil près de lui, l'air épuisée.

_- Il s'est fait opérer_, fit-Meredith à la question silencieuse de Derek. _Son poumon à été perforé, mais le Dr. Baptist à dit qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles. Il va juste devoir rester là pour un moment ! Je pense que toi tu pourras sortir assez tôt._

Meredith prit place sur une chaise, à côté du fauteuil roulant de sa soeur, et leur jeta un regard protecteur.

_- Mer'_, fit-Derek, toussant, la voix enrouée._ Ce que tu as dit dans l'ambulance ? Tu le pensais.._

_- Evidemment, Derek_, répondit-Meredith, embarrassée. _Je ne dis pas beaucoup les choses. Mais quand je les dis, elles sont sincères. _

Derek jeta un regard tendre vers Meredith, et lui tendit la main. Aussitôt, elle bondit de son siège, et s'assit sur le lit de Derek lui saisissant la main.

_- Je t'aime_, souffla-Derek.

_- Ok, l'heure des grandes déclarations_, fit-Lexie. _Je vais y aller, moi, hein ! _

Lexie dirigea son fauteuil vers la porte, tandis que Meredith embrassait Derek. Sa petite soeur lui jeta un regard faussement agaçé.

_- Tu pourrais m'aider, avant de commencer à l'embrasser ! _

Mais en sortant, Lexie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Meredith, qui souriait, en faisant signe à sa soeur de partir et se pencher à nouveau sur Derek. Lexie passa une main sur ses cheveux, et grimaça en effleurant la bosse qui s'y était formée. Aussi grosse que celle que Teddy avait sur le front ! Lexie roula jusqu'à sa chambre, la 231 et s'immobilisa devant la poignée.

_- Très intelligent comme système_, grommela-Lexie, en essayant de la pousser du pied.

Lexie galéra pendant une bonne minute, avant de bombarder la porte de coups de pied. Aussitôt, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Jackson, le nouveau. Enfin, plus si nouveau que ça.

_- Alexandra_, fit-Jackson.

_- Lexie. Merci, Jackson_, soupira-Lexie avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Alex. _Y a du monde ici !_

En effet, Alex était allongé dans son lit, et discutait avec Izzie, une discussion animée, à la limite du passionné. George et April avaient accompagné Izzie, et étaient respectivement en train de lire et de zapper sur la télé en baillant. Quand à Jackson, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, et aida donc Lexie à s'installer dans son lit.

_- C'est pas parce que je suis contrainte d'utiliser cette chaise roulante que je ne peux pas me mettre dans mon lit_, bougonna-Lexie

_- Comme tu voudras_, fit-Jackson en la lâchant.

Lexie fit un pas, et la tête lui tourna. Elle se sentit tomber vers le sol, mais Jackson la rattrapa, et la hissa sur son lit.  
_- Et avec ça, tu voulais convaincre les infirmières de te laisser marcher,_ railla-Jackson.

_- Je n'ai que quelques vertiges,_ protesta-Lexie._ Le Dr. Clark à dit que c'était temporaire. Et dû à la commotion. _

Jackson afficha une moue peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas et s'assit près du lit de Lexie avant de dérouler un journal.

* * *

Dans la chambre 267, Addison discutait avec Teddy. La jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, tellement épuisée et chamboulée qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de soulever la tête. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Teddy à côté, était assise sur un siège, un magazine sur les genoux et écoutait les explications de la rouquine.

_- Le Dr. Jameson à bien tout réparé ça,_ faisait-Addison, en montrant le large pansement qui couvrait toute son épaule, descendant même un peu dans le dos. _Pas de sequelles, rien. _

_- Pas de séquelles physiques,_ corrigea-Teddy._ Je doute pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds dans ce lycée. _

_- Il faudra bien,_ fit-Addison, en frissonnant, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé.

A côté, Callie grogna dans son sommeil. La jeune fille avait accompagné Teddy pour rendre visite à Addison, qui revenait du bloc. A présent, épuisée par tout ce chaos, tout ce sang, l'inquiétude et les larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle s'était endormie sur le lit voisin d'Addison, qui n'avait pas été occupé, ni même défait.

_- Comment elle va être, en se réveillant, tu penses ?_ souffla-Teddy.

_- Je l'ignore_, répondit-Addison en regardant sa meilleure amie dormir. _Pas très bien, j'imagine._

_- Arizona était la plus critique de nous tous_, soupira-Teddy. _Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il y en avait autant.._

_- Oui, ça à dû être éprouvant pour Callie,_ approuva-Addison. _Elle va devoir gérer tout ça._

Un silence de mort s'abbatit sur la chambre après cette discussion. Addison, ne supportant plus cette ambiance déprimée, alluma la télé, tentant de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Une dizaine de minute, ou aucune des deux ne prononça un mot, Callie émergea du sommeil. En réalisant ou elle se trouvait, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

_- Stress post-traumatique_, fit-Addison, désolée de voir Callie comme ça.

Teddy allait se lever pour la réconforter, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur un infirmier qui marchait à reculons. Addison arqua un sourcil, Ted', à demi levée, ne bougea pas. L'infirmier entra, tirant un lit, aidé d'une infirmière. Dans le lit, se trouvait une Arizona blanche comme un linge, encore aidée par un masque à oxygène pour respirer. Callie émit un cri de surprise.

Sans un mot, les deux infirmiers transférèrent Arizona dans le lit où Callie dormait un peu avant, et sortirent. Callie se précipita au chevet d'Arizona et saisit sa main.

_- Merci de n'être pas morte..._chuchota-Callie.

Arizona, épuisée, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle tenta d'enlever le masque à oxygène. Teddy, qui s'était rendue également à son chevet, l'aida à l'abaisser pour qu'elle puisse parler.

_- ...ça n'aura pas été..simple,_ répondit-Arizona.

Et elle remit son masque en grimaçant. Callie sécha ses larmes, de joie, cette fois, et s'assit à côté d'Arizona.

* * *

Henry lisait son livre. Pas passionnant d'ailleurs. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il lâcha le bouquin, content d'avoir un peu de distraction. En voyant Teddy, son visage exprima son inquiétude. La jeune fille parraissait traumatisée. Un large pansement barrait sa joue et une énorme bosse avait gonflé sur son front.

_- Teddy !_ sexclama-Henry._ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?_

_- Calme-toi,_ répondit-Teddy._ Je vais..bien._

La jeune fille tira une chaise près d'Henry et s'assit. Avec difficulté, elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Puis elle expliqua que tout le monde recevait de la visite en ce moment, sauf Mark.

_- S'il te plaît_, fit-Teddy_. J'ai besoin de rassurer Addie et Callie. Va voir Mark. Assure-toi qu'il soit ok. _

_- Mais Lexie...?_ fit-Henry.

_- Je vais la prévenir, mais sa soeur désire veiller sur elle_, répondit-Teddy._ Je vais la prévenir que Mark est réveillé. En attendant, va lui parler. _

_- D'accord. _

Teddy aida Henry à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil roulant, puis le poussa jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Mark, lui souffla un baiser, puis s'éloigna. Henry pénétra dans la chambre de Mark. Aussitôt, il releva la tête.

_- Burton_, fit-Mark.

_- Sloan,_ répondit-Henry avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, mais Henry avait toujours soutenu Mark. Leur habitude de s'appeler par nom de famille n'avait pas changé, pour autant.

_- Comment vas-tu ?_ S'enquit-Henry, en poussant son fauteuil jusqu'au lit de Mark.

_- Superbe_, répondit-Mark, en tâtant son ventre._ Ils m'ont arrangé ça. Je viens de me réveiller, et ça va. _

_- Tant mieux.._fit-Henry._ Ted' m'a raconté. _

_- Ah ouais.._

Un silence s'installa.

_- Elle est partie prévenir Lexie, qui était avec Meredith_, résuma-Henry.

_- D'accord._

Henry hésita un moment. Entre mecs, ce n'était pas vraiment le domaine qu'ils abordaient le plus, les confidences de ce genre.

_- Si tu veux..parler, de ce qui s'est passé, mec_, proposa-Henry, hésitant.

_- Non._

Mark avait été complètement sérieux. Il était encore horrifié.

_- Je ne peux pas, Burton. Ce qui s'est passé..Je ne veux plus m'en rappeler. Je vais l'ensevelir dans ma mémoire. L'oublier. _

_- Je doute que l'on puisse oublier ce genre de chose_, fit-Henry, sceptique.

_- Ne joue pas au psy. _

_- Je te propose de l'aide.._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis solide. Je vais encaisser._

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Teddy poussa le fauteuil roulant de Lexie à l'intérieur.

_- J'ai la visite de deux handicapés_, plaisanta-Mark.

Lexie s'approcha de lui, et prit sa main dans les deux siennes.

_- J'ai si peur,_ avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

_- N'aie plus peur, maintenant_, la réconforta-Mark. _Tout va bien. Je vais bien. On va bien._

* * *

**Alors ? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello (: **

**Z2vy****: Non, je n'ai pas inventé, Lexie s'appelle bien Alexandra. Son prénom entier est utilisé une fois par George, dans la série, quand il découvre qu'elle à volé les dossiers des internes, lorsque George à raté son exam'. Hé oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ;)**

**Kittycute****: Je ne te le fais pas dire..**

**GleeKlaine21****: Je n'avais pas le coeur à faire mourir l'un de mes héros ;)**

**Karine****: No problem ! Heuu..oui, drôle de tournure en effet. J'avais besoin de me booster un peu pour continuer d'écrire la fic', et du coup j'ai mis quelques chapitres d'actions ! **

**AcidDrip****: C'est vrai que Jackson n'est globalement pas très présent pour l'instant mais je vais essayer d'y remédier..**

**Murcielago30:**** Merci de la review :) Je te laisse découvrir!**

* * *

_- Non, je n'y retournerai pas, discussion terminée,_ déclara-Addison.

Les dix élèves étaient réunis dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et parlaient avec animation. Quasiment toutes les victimes avaient fini par quitter l'hôpital, presque rétablis. Le cou de Derek avait repris une couleur normale, et sa trachée était redevenu une trachée «en bonne santée», tout comme son timbre de voix. Alex avait quitté l'hôpital affublé d'un bandage et d'une paire de béquilles. Lexie ne gardait aucune trace de sa commotion. Mark était resté au lit un peu plus longtemps avant d'être finalement autorisé à sortir, lui aussi, et conservait encore sans pansement au ventre, avec des douleurs passagères. Quant à Addison, elle avait encore une écharpe qui lui maintenant l'épaule, mais avait été libérée également. Seuls Owen et Arizona n'avaient pas encore été autorisés à sortir, après pourtant deux semaines d'hospitalisation. En effet, l'opération d'Owen avait été au poumon, proche du coeur et assez complexe, et il se remettait longuement. Mais il allait mieux, pouvait s'asseoir et même faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Arizona elle, avait frôlé la mort de si près, que les médecins désiraient garder un oeil constant sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à marcher sans vertiges, elle perdait régulièrement conscience, bien que de moins en moins, et était faible par moment. Les médecins disaient qu'elle mettrait un moment avant guérison complète.  
Toute la bande d'amie de ces deux là s'étaient donc réuni dans leur chambre. Arizona et Owen avaient été plaçés ensemble à la demande d'Arizona, qui ne désirait pas dormir seule après tout ça. Et cet après-midi, en plus de Callie, et Cristina, qui venaient quasiment tout les jours, et dormaient pratiquement là, étaient présents Addison, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Lexie, et Alex.

_- Tu veux dire, jamais ?_ fit-Teddy._ Tu ne veux jamais retourner au lycée ? _

_- Jamais_, approuva-Addison._ Il s'est passé des choses tellement..horribles. _

_- On le sait bien_, fit remarquer Derek. _Mais ton bac ? Ta future carrière de médecine ? _

_- Je me débrouillerai. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Enfin pas tout de suite. Peut-être qu'après les vacances, je reconsidérerais la question. _

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, sur Richard Webber, et...leur proviseur. Aussitôt, tous se levèrent le saluer. Il était devenu un proviseur populaire, en voulant désmorcer une bombe et déjouer la tentative de meurtre de trois crétins.

_- Je passai dans le coin_, fit-Saelying. _Je voulais m'assurer que vous tous alliez bien. _

Il s'assura de l'état de santé de tout le monde, particuilèrement des deux élèves encore cloués au lit. Après leur avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement, Saelying sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

_- Dr. Webber, vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi ?_ fit-Saelying.

_- C'est exact. _

Richard et Saelying parcoururent les couloirs et entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Un homme était déjà assis sur l'un des fauteuils, étudiant divers dossiers. Saelying le salua et prit place dans un fauteuil en cuir, en face de Webber.

_- Mr. Saelying, voici le Dr. Damekov_, présenta-Richard._ Psychotérapeute. _

_- Oh, je vois_, fit-Saelying._ Enchanté. Vous vouliez me parler des risques auxquels je dois m'attendre, avec mes élèves ?_

_- En effet, Mr. Saelying_, répondit-Damekov._ Il ne faut pas négliger le stress post-traumatique, et s'il n'a pas encore eu lieu, chacun de vos jeunes élèves y aura droit. D'une manière différente selon chacun. _

_- Quels sont les..risques ?_ demanda-Saelying._ Ou plutôt, les differentes manifestations de ce stress post-traumatique ? _

_- Certains de vos élèves pourront avoir un comportement violent envers autrui_, commença-Damekov. _Des crises de violence, des crises de larmes sans raison, un langage violent, des sautes d'humeur. _

Saelying écoutait, attentif en prennant des notes

_- Certaines personnes refusent catégoriquement de retourner sur les lieux de l'incident_, prévint-Damekov.

_- Je crois que nous en avons une, de ce genre,_ remarqua-Saelying. _Addison Montgomery. Si j'ai bien compris, elle n'a définitivement pas l'intention de retourner au lycée._

_- Il faudra me l'envoyer, en séances_, prodigua-Damekov. _D'ailleurs, chacun d'eux. Je vais leur placer des rendez-vous, dispersés. Pendant les cours, j'imagine que vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient ? _

_- Aucun_, assura-Saelying

Le docteur Damekov écrivit chaque nom, et une date de rendez vous, qu'il reporta dans son agenda. Puis, il fit passer la liste à Saelying.

_- Une dernière question_, fit Saelying. _Est-ce commun, une perte de mémoire de l'incident ? Ce jeune Owen Hunt, qui était au coeur de..des évènements. Il n'en conserve absolument aucune mémoire. Aucune. Tout avant, mais rien après..Du tout. _

_- En effet, c'est plus rare, mais ça arrive_, fit-Damekov. _Il se protège ainsi. Il faudra également qu'il vienne à son rendez-vous. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. _

Saelying regarda la liste que lui avait remis le thérapeute, et soupira. Dans quelle galère avait-il entraîné ses pauvres élèves, traumatisés ?

* * *

Depuis l'incident, trois semaines s'étaient finalement écoulées, et les vacances de février étaient arrivées, à point nommé, épargnant ainsi aux élèves de devoir retourner au lycée trop tôt. Chacun avait vu une fois le thérapeute Damekov, mais peu avaient réussi à parler, et ainsi il leur avait fixé une autre séance, un peu plus tard dans le mois, une fois qu'ils auraient décompressé. Addison avait promis d'essayer de retourner au lycée, mais pas le premier jour. Quant à Owen, il avait graduellement recouvré la mémoire.

Ce matin-là, Arizona était pressée. Elle pouvait enfin sortir. Owen la regarda préparer ses bagages, envieux. La jeune fille avait quitté la blouse d'hôpital, et avait revêtu ses vêtements, avant de fermer son sac. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit, attendant le médecin qui devait signer les papiers de sortie.

_- Je rentre chez moi !_ fit-Arizona, souriante, à un Owen dépité.

_- On a dit qu'on ne fanfaronnait pas_, grommela-Owen.

_- J'ai quand même gagné, le pari_, remarqua-Arizona. _Le premier qui sort à gagné. Et qui s'apprête à sortir ? _

_- Oui, bon ça va.._grogna-Owen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Callie poussa la porte de leur chambre, tout sourire, pour raccompagner Arizona chez elle.

_- Salut, Owen !_ fit-Callie, en marchant vers Arizona._ Ari', ça va ? _

A ce moment, le sourire joyeux d'Arizona tomba brusquement, et à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Arizona fondit en larmes, son visage se décomposant. Callie se précipita, et tout en la prenant dans ses bras, jeta un regard interrogateur à Owen. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son magazine, et jeta un regard surpris à Arizona avant de hausser les épaules en direction de Callie. Il ignorait ce brusque changement d'humeur.

_- Je._.fit-Arizona._ Je ne sais pas ce...ce qui m'a pris. Je suis...désolée._

_- Arizona, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas_, s'adoucit-Callie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et un grand homme costaud entra dans la pièce. Le père d'Arizona. Ce dernier avisa le visage crispé de sa fille, et alla l'embrasser.

_- Est-ce que ça va ce matin ?_ chuchota-t-il.

Arizona hocha la tête. Le médecin entra à ce moment, avec les papiers de sortie, que le Colonel Robbins s'empressa de signer, avant de sortir en compagnie de sa fille et de la petite amie de sa fille.

_- Et toi Callie, ça va ?_ fit-le Colonel.

_- Oh oui, je vais bien_, s'empressa de répondre Callie, inquiète pour Arizona.

Arizona essuya discrètement ses joues, tandis que son père chargeait les valises dans la voiture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait se passer. Un instant avant, elle riait avec Owen, et cinq secondes plus tard..la détresse l'avait envahie et les larmes coulaient à flots. Inquiète de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, ou empêcher ses larmes de couler, Arizona entra dans la voiture, se promettant d'en parler au Dr. Damekov.

* * *

Un horrible cri retentit dans l'appartement obscure. Alex s'assit brusquement dans son lit, tiré du sommeil, et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. C'était la troisième fois, cette nuit. Et au moins la centième, depuis l'épisode au lycée. Meredith faisait des cauchemards, chaque nuit, qui dérivaient en crise d'angoisse. Meredith hurla de nouveau, et Alex, en soupirant, résigné, se leva et entra dans la chambre de Meredith. Comme chaque fois, elle se débattait en hurlant. En voyant Alex, son cri augmenta, et elle essaya de le repousser. Alex lui saisit solidement les poignets.

_- Mer'..Mer' ! C'est Alex ! _

Le jeune homme ramena Meredith en position assise, et alluma la lumière.

_- Du calme, voilà.._fit-Alex. _Personne ne te menace. Tu n'es plus en danger, Mer. _

_- Je...je...Alex.._

Meredith se mit à trembler, et reprenant ses esprits, tomba dans les bras de son colocataire, qui, embarrassé, ne put que refermer les bras sur la jeune fille tremblante. Meredith se rendit compte qu'elle avait les joues mouillées de larmes, sans se rappeler avoir pleurer.

_- J'y ai repensé.._chuchota-Meredith.

_- Je sais..Je fais aussi des cauchemars.._

Alex se détacha d'elle.

_- T'inquiète pas, Mer'. Je suis là.._

Grâce à la présence d'Alex, Meredith se calma, et chacun regagna son lit pour dormir. A son plus grand soulagement, il put dormir le reste de la nuit sans que Meredith ne le réveille de nouveau.

La jeune fille, elle, se leva à l'aube, fatiguée. Elle ne dormait jamais bien. Soit, elle était insomniaque au possible, et flippait toute la nuit, soit elle dormait mais se réveillait comme cette nuit, en crise d'angoisse. Soit les deux. Et dans tous les cas, elle cauchemardait, éveillée ou endormie, elle revoyait ce qui s'était passé. Meredith gagna la cuisine, et prit du thé, les traits tirés, épuisée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit une silhouette dans le canapé, et laissa tomber sa tasse en laissant échapper un cri. Derek se retourna et lui jeta un drôle de regard.

_- Ce n'est que moi, Meredith.._.la rassura-Derek.

La jeune fille se sentit aussitôt ridicule, et s'empressa de jeter les morceaux de tasse, et de nettoyer. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Derek.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_ ? interrogea-Meredith.

_- Tu m'as donné les clées je te signale.._fit-Derek, haussant les épaules.

_- Tu es venu me surveiller,_ insinua-Meredith.

_- Qu'est-ce que..Mais non !_ s'insurgea-Derek._ Je veux prendre soin de toi c'est tout. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis...depuis l'autre jour. _

_- C'est normal, je n'ai pas dormi_, grommela-Meredith. _Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Derek. Alex veille sur moi. _

_- Ah, deux petits-amis c'est ça ?_ se vexa Derek.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi.._soupira-Meredith. _Alex est mon ami, et colocataire..Je dis simplement, tu n'as pas besoin de veiller sur moi. Gère ton propre machin post-traumatique d'abord._

_- Je vais bien,_ répondit-Derek.

_- Moi aussi. _

_- Moi aussi. Si vous êtes interressés. _

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Alex, avec une tête endormie.

-_ Thé ? _

_- Oui, merci_, répondit-Meredith.

Le jeune homme endormi disparut dans la cuisine. Meredith bailla, et se pelotonna dans les bras de Derek.

_- Quand es-tu arrivé ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Il y a quelques heures.._répondit-Derek._ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. _

_- Que viens-tu faire ici Derek ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Je vais aider Karev, pour le thé_, éluda-Derek, ne jugeant pas utile de se lancer une fois de plus dans une dispute.

Il se leva, et rejoignit Alex. Meredith regarda un long moment dans le vague. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante de Derek. Et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

_- Tiens Mer'._

Alex avait dit ça en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Meredith pour lui donner son thé. Meredith se retourna brutalement en reculant, ce qui entraîna sa chute du canapé, le tout en hurlant. Alex déposa deux tasses sur la table et Derek fit de même. Il s'assit ensuite sur le fauteuil en jetant un regard perçant à Meredith. La jeune fille, honteuse, rentra littéralement dans le canapé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins, et se cramponna à son thé.

_- Je ne comprends pas quelque chose_, fit-Alex.

_- Pour changer_, grogna-Derek.

_- Pardon ?_ fit-Meredith.

_- Rien_, répondit-Derek.

Un silence s'installa, embarrassé.

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi,_ fit-Alex._ Pourquoi le stress post-traumatique, comme vous dites tous, ne se manifeste que maintenant. Et pas direct dans l'ambulance, par exemple, lorsqu'on a été sorti de...de cette merde._

_- Je l'ignore_, fit-Meredith._ Il faudrait demander à Damekov. _

* * *

Teddy était assise sur le canapé, près de ses parents. Depuis quelques temps, elle les avait assez, collés, disons, encore troublée et choquée par les évènements du lycée. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait de curieux flash backs. Qui lui faisaient tout revivre. Teddy se sentit partir, loin du salon. Et tout à coup, les deux tireurs, Svenj et Sullivan étaient à nouveau devant elle. Elle le vit s'avancer pour la pousser. Puis il irait étrangler Derek.

Teddy réintégra sa place dans le canapé en tremblant, sortant de cette transe. Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser ces souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ressurgissent comme ça. Voyant son état, son père lui annonça quelque chose.

_- On part en vacances._

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-Teddy. _On ne part jamais en vacances. Vous détestez ça.._

_- Exceptionnellement, au vu des conditions,_ dit-son père. _Nous partons. Fais ta valise. _

_- Où ? _

_- Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'on part. _

_- C'est bon, y a pas besoin de.._

_- Tu as vu ton état ?! Partir te changera les idées. _

Teddy capitula et alla préparer ses affaires en envoyant un texto à Arizona, Callie et Addison.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent vraiment trop vite, aux yeux des étudiants, légèrement secoués, encore. Vers la fin des vacances, certains s'étaient senti mieux, mais le lycée allait les faire ressombrer. Lorsque Derek arriva le matin de la rentrée, devant le lycée, il vit Owen, Mark, Callie, Arizona et Teddy qui étaient alignées devant le batîment, hésitant à entre, et silencieux. Derek se posta à côté de Callie, et Meredith qui arriva bientôt, se joignit à eux. Lexie et Alex arrivèrent à peu près au même moment, et rejoignirent la ligne silencieuse.

_- J'ai du mal_, murmura-Arizona._ A penser entrer là dedans. _

_- Ou est passé ton optimisme légendaire ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Parti en vacances, Mark_, grommela-Arizona.

Finalement, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le groupe s'ébranla, menés par une Meredith décidée à braver leur peur de retourner sur les lieux.

_- Addie n'est pas là ?_ demanda-Alex à Callie.

_- Elle ne peut pas, Karev_, répondit-Callie._ C'est hors de ses capacités. Mais elle m'a promis de venir demain. _

_- Je vois.._

Le premier cours de la journée se déroula à peu près normalement, bien que les élèves soient archi tendus, et sursautent dès que la porte s'ouvrait. En sortant, Meredith se demanda s'ils allaient finir toute l'année comme ça. Le petit groupe de seconde marcha vers leur second cours, lorsqu'ils virent un attroupement. Lexie se faufila dans les rangs, et aperçut Arizona et Teddy, qui parlaient à Callie.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'enquit-Lexie.

_- Stress post-traumatique_, répondit-laconiquement Teddy.

Callie était sortie du cours, comme tous les autres. Puis en voyant ce long couloir sombre, elle avait flanché, et s'était immobilisé, pétrifiée et incapable de bouger. Elle s'était collée au mur, en tremblant, et n'avait plus voulu décrocher un mot ou esquisser un mouvement.

_- Lexie_, chuchota-Teddy._ Occupe-toi de les faire dégager, tous.._

Grâce à l'aide des soeurs Grey, le couloir réussit à se vider, et tous rentrèrent en cours.

_- Callie._.fit-Teddy. _Callie ? Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? _

_- Je pense_, répondit-Arizona, le front plissé. _Callie, ma belle ? Il faut qu'on aille en cours.._

La jeune fille se laissa glisser par terre, et s'assit, avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras. Teddy et Arizona échangèrent un regard, et firent de même.

_- Tu ne veux pas aller en cours ?_ demanda Teddy.

_- Calliope.._fit-Arizona, plus sérieusement._ Il n'y a rien à craindre. Mais si tu veux on peut rester là. _

Callie avait été malmenée, par ce gars. Il avait pointé son arme sur elle, pendant que celle qu'elle aimait se vidait de son sang à ses pieds. Elle hocha la tête, doucement. Ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure, les trois filles restèrent assise en silence. Finalement, à force de grands efforts, Arizona et Teddy réussirent à la faire lever, et à marcher jusqu'à leur prochain cours. La prof accueillit les trois élèves avec un soupir mais ne dit rien. Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, puis à Teddy qui acquiesça de la tête. Le jeune homme se retourna donc, et prit quelques notes, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour autre chose. Derrière lui, Owen lui tapota l'épaule, voulant lui montrer quelque chose. Pris par surprise, Derek se tendit brutalement, pivota et en quelques secondes, se jeta sur Owen, qui tomba de sa chaise, et ils roulèrent tout les deux au sol. Les élèves se levèrent, en s'agitant et la prof cria de fureur. Mark fut étonné de voir que les protagonistes étaient Owen et Derek. Le jeune homme dut d'ailleurs se rendre compte de son erreur. Il se releva brutalement, et plaqua son dos au mur.

_- Je suis désolé_, fit-Derek à Owen, sans bouger du mur, inquiet de ne pouvoir contrôler sa paranoïa. _Je croyais que...je ..._

_- Ce n'est rien_, grogna-Owen en tapotant sa lèvre qui saignait.

Derek se passa une main sur le front, inquiet. Il se montrait de plus en plus violent, par instinct lorsqu'on le surprenait.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée défilèrent. Lexie ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le matin, mais comme tous les autres, elle imaginait que ça passerait. Ils se rendirent tous à la cafétéria, et elle était..bizarre. Elle prit son plateau et le posa à côté de Meredith. Elle alla alors se chercher une boisson. Le distributeur bloquait. Lexie grogna, et frappa dessus, de plus en plus fort.

_- Pourquoi il ne marche pas ce truc ?_ fit-elle en haussant la voix, attirant l'attention de toute la cafétéria.

Elle se mit à tambouriner dessus, puis s'acharna dessus à coups de pieds. Meredith et ses amis amorçèrent un mouvement pour se lever. Mark fut plus rapidement aux côtés de Lexie.

_- Lexie, calme-toi, laisse-moi t'aider_, fit-il, les mains levées, lui prouvant qu'il voulait l'aider.

Il voulut s'approcher mais Lexie le repoussa brutalement.

_- Non !_ hurla-t-elle. _Ce truc ne marche pas ! Il faut le détruire maintenant. Cela ne sert à rien un truc cassé ! _

Lexie aperçut la caisse à outils de l'agent d'entretien, s'y précipita et revint avec un marteau. Mark s'écarta par prudence. Lexie était en pleine crise de démence. La jeune fille saisit le marteau, lançant un regard farouche à Mark, et abbatit la lame sur la machine à soda, plusieurs fois. Des éclats de verre volèrent.

_- Lexie lâche ça !_ fit-Mark.

_- Lexie !_ cria-Meredith._ Arrête ! _

_- N'approchez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je dois faire ça ! _

Lexie lâcha l'arme, une fois le distributeur en bouillie. Mark voulut s'approcher de nouveau, mais Lexie recula, trébucha sur le marteau, et tomba renversant les bacs à verre. Une pluie de verre brisé lui tomba dessus.

* * *

_- Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil..?_

_- Je me pose la même question. _

Lexie et Mark étaient à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille avait très lentement fini par se calmer, et Mark l'avait amenée ici. Elle était tombée sur du verre, et s'était ouverte le bras et l'arcade. L'infirmière avait déjà suturé au dessus de l'oeil et mit un pansement, et s'occupait de son bras.

_- Je suis stupide.._

_- Non, traumatisée._

_- C'est du pareil au même.._

__Lexie sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et se contrôla pour qu'elle soit unique.

* * *

**Alors ? La réaction de Lexie est un peu dans le même goût que la série..mais bon. **

**Hésitez pas à laisser une review :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Allez un chap' aujourd'hui (: Au fait, bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont/vont rentrés(er) !**

**GleeKlaine21****: Traumatisés ! Merci !**

**Kittycute****: En même temps.../:**

**Murcielago****: Gros stress post-trau' hein ?! :D Je sais pas. Dépend de l'inspiration que j'aurai :D T'en voudrais, ou non ? **

**Karine****: Exact, ils sont déjà vachement bien je trouve par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vécu xD**

**Z2vy****: Ah oui, ce moment était magnifique *-* Hmm, pas sûre que Derek aille jusqu'à frapper Meredith. Ah moi j'aime autant Alexandra :) Mais j'adore Lexie aussi..Hem, en effet, pas de lame sur un marteau. Mais dans ma tête, je sais pas pourquoi, je voyais absolument une hache, d'où la lame x) Lapsus..**

**AcidDrip****: Si, en plus j'aime bien Jackson dans la série. Mais je sais pas, moins d'inspi' pour lui...Merci c'est sympa...J'adore décrire :) Ah oui, solidaritée de traumatisés xD**

* * *

_- Mais tuez-moi.._grogna-Alex, en tombant de son lit.

Il avait été réveillé par un énième hurlement de Meredith. Il attendit, comme chaque nuit, de voir si ça passait. Non. Alors il se leva encore, véritable squelette vivant tellement il ne dormait plus. Il alla calmer sa colocataire, puis se recoucha. Deux semaines s'étaient encore écoulées, et Meredith se réveillait toujours en hurlant. C'était le milieu du mois de Mars, et normalement, la période des seconds stages. Aussi, lorsque les élèves arrivèrent ce matin là, un papier leur fut communiqué.

_- Cochez la spécialitée à laquelle vous voudriez être affecté. _

Les élèves marquèrent la spécialitée qui les intéressait. Puis, le professeur ramassa les feuilles.

_- Donc, Robbins en pédiatrie, Hunt en trauma, Sloan en plastique, Sheperd en cardio, Mongtomery en pédiatrie également, Torres en ortho, Altman en cardio. _

Dans la classe des secondes, c'était tout à fait différent.

_- Vous ne nous aviez pas prévenu que nous n'aurions qu'un seul stage !_ s'énervait-Cristina.

_- Les premières et les term ent ont deux !_ renchérit-Alex.

_- Ils sont plus âgés, et ont gagné ce droit_, répliqua-le professeur. _C'est sans appel. Vous préférez aller discuter avec le proviseur ? _

* * *

Tout le long du mois de Mars, les stages se déroulèrent. Arizona découvrit que la pédiatrie était une spécialitée merveilleuse, et qu'elle adorait ça. Owen lui aussi, fut pris de passion pour la trauma, comme Mark pour la chirurgie plastique. Derek par contre, détesta la cardio. Il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Addison elle préféra déjà la pédiatrie. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait encore et se demanda comme pourrait se révéler l'obstétrique, qui était un service assez proche de la pédiatrie, dans un sens. Callie et Teddy elles, adorèrent les spécialitées qu'elle testèrent, respectivement ortho et cardio. Les secondes quant à eux, étaient toujours frustrés et dégoutés de n'avoir pas eu droit à un second stage.

Le mois d'avril aporta avec lui un temps plus beau, bien qu'encore assez frais. Addison, Callie, Arizona et Teddy, qui étaient devenues vraiment inséparables, maintenant, sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée, lorsqu'un jeune homme arriva devant eux. Les yeux verts ! Gaston, l'assistant de l'infirmier.

_- Puis-je te parler ?_ fit-il à Addison, sous le regard incrédule des trois autres.

Addison, étonnée, suivit Gaston un peu plus loin, détaillant le visage, et les yeux incroyables du jeune homme. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, tout au plus.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_ S'enquit-Addison, curieuse.

_- Te demander comment tu te sentais_, fit-Gaston avec un sourire. _Ton épaule va mieux ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, depuis..les évènements. Je suis assez pris._

_- Heu...oui. Oui ça va._

Addison lui jeta un regard étonné. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de venir lui demander ça ? Troublée, Addison s'éloigna vers les filles, qui l'attendaient, suivie avec intérêt par les yeux verts du jeune homme.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_ s'enquirent-Callie et Teddy d'une même voix

_- Je n'ai pas...très bien compris_, fit-Addison, les sourcils fronçés, réfléchissant.

Tout le chemin, elles harcelèrent Addison de questions, mais cette dernière était plutôt étonnée, et ne répondit pas. Le quatuor, assez bavard, sortit du lycée. Ils progressèrent quelques minutes sur le trottoir en bavardant. Tout à coup, ils virent une femme se faire piquer son sac. Les quatres filles pilèrent net, et regardèrent l'homme se barrer en courant avec le sac, tandis que la femme, secouée, tentait de rassurer le petit bébé qui pleurait dans la poussette.

_- D'accord, ici, en plein Seattle, des voleurs ?_ s'étonna-Teddy.

_- C'est plutôt courant,_ répondit-Addison._ Pas super mais..On est dans une grande ville._

Callie était hypnotisée par le tout petit dans sa poussette. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, Meredith et Derek avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt. Le jeune homme avait étonement pâli, de colère apparement, ou d'horreur. Il prit la main de Meredith, et avança, pressant le pas.

_- Pauvre femme,_ soupira-Meredith. _Et pauvre mec aussi.._

_- Pardon ?_ fit-Derek en s'arrêtant.

_- Le voleur..._répondit-Meredith. _Sa vie ne doit pas être brillante..._

_- Tu as pitié du voleur ?_ répéta-Derek, incrédule.

_- Je ne dirais pas pitié_, réfléchit Meredith. _Simplement, il doit avoir ses raisons, pour commettre ce genre de choses_

_- Pas tous les voleurs_, fit-Derek en recommençant à marcher

_- Comment ça pas tous les voleurs ? _

_- Certains sont des ordures.._siffla-Derek.

_- Des ordures qui ont eu une enfance difficile_, fit-Meredith. _Ou bien vécu des évènements traumatisants._

_- Arrête de les défendre !_ éclata-Derek. _Ce qu'ils font est mal._

_- Mais derrière, les intentions sont « bonnes »,_ répliqua-Meredith. _Manger, survivre. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi riche que toi. Et imagine que ce mec à des enfants..qu'il ne peut pas nourir. Un job pourri..Pour nourrir les enfants, je volerai moi. Il faudrait bien sûr que j'ai des enfants pour ça.._

_- Mais arrête de les défendre, ces connards !_ explosa-Derek, se hérissant de colère._ Si je pouvais je les tuerai, chacun d'entre eux. Peu importe leur motivations, ils peuvent toujours s'en sortir. _

_- Facile de dire ça quand on est pas dans la galère_, remarqua-innocemment Meredith.

_- Tu sais quoi ? Salut._

Derek lâcha sa main et pressa le pas, pour la distancer. Meredith, incrédule, le rattrapa, et le fit pivoter de force.

_- Quoi, je défends mon point de vue, et tu te vexes ?_ fit-Meredith.

_- Tu n'as pas la notion du bien ou du mal_, fit-Derek. _Qui sait ce que tu serais prête à faire plus âgée..Voler..Tuer, quoi encore ? _

_- Est-ce si mauvais que ça ?_ le défia-Meredith. _Pour nourrir les personnes que tu aimes, par exemple ? _

_- Oui. Tu...tu es incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu de personne comme ça autant éloignée de la réalité.._

_- De TA réalitée_, riposta-Meredith.

_- Je ne peux pas concevoir la tienne._

_- Oh très bien. Dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. _

Meredith avait adopté un ton glacial, et laissa Derek s'en aller. Dès qu'il tourna au coin de la rue, la jeune fille donna un violent coup de pied dans le muret à sa droite, frustrée. Elle fit demi-tour.. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez Alex. Enfin, chez elle, maintenant.

* * *

Lexie ne savait plus où elle en était, sur le plan familial. Depuis longtemps, depuis que Meredith avait déménagé chez Alex, elle vivait décalée. Tous les soirs ,en rentrant du lycée, elle mangeait en quatrième vitesse avant que Susan, Molly ou Thatcher n'arrive, et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant être occupée. Le matin, elle réglait son réveil plus tôt que tous les autres membres de la maison, se préparait silencieusement, et sortait avant leur réveil. Puis, elle errait dans les rues de Seattle, attendant l'heure d'aller en cours. Ce soir là, elle était lasse de toute ça. Mais il le fallait bien. Elle ne supportait plus cette famille, ces querelles. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Thatcher était assis dans le canapé, une bière à la main.

_- T'as pas autre chose à faire que boire ça à longueur de journée ?_ soupira-Lexie, pensant qu'elle s'était faite avoir et qu'il était arrivé avant elle.

_- Pas de commentaires.._

Lexie déposa son sac près des escaliers, puis traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, heureuse de n'y trouver ni Molly ni Susan.

_- Alexandra, pourquoi tu t'isoles ainsi ?_ soupira-son père.

_- Tiens je me le demande aussi_, ironisa-Lexie en saisissant un paquet d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

_- Susan est quelqu'un de bien ,très gentille..Tu devrais..je crois que tu devrais sérieusement songer à la rencontrer. Pareil pour Molly, sa fille est adorable_

_- Bien sûr, ce sont des anges, je suis le diable_, railla-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas envie, alors ne commence pas. C'est bon, t'as fini ton discours ? _

Thatcher s'assit à la table de la cuisine et croisa les doigts.

_- Je n'ai pas commençé, à dire vrai._

_- Et bien dépêche-toi,_ exigea-Lexie. _J'ai du boulot._

_- Tu as toujours du boulot..!_

Il y eut un silence. Thatcher désigna la chaise en face de lui d'un signe de tête impérieux. Lexie soupira et à contre coeur, s'y assit.

_- Lexie, depuis que Meredith est partie.._commença-Thatcher. _Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Ta mère et moi nous sommes séparés, j'ai déménagé chez Susan. Tu es venue._

_- Tout plutôt que rester avec maman_, grommela-Lexie.

_- Ta mère elle, je..je m'inquiète assez pour elle_, fit-Thatcher.

_- Tu n'es plus avec elle, papa !_ S'exclama-Lexie.

_- Tu devrais peut-être suggérer à Meredith d'aller la voir..Enfin..Elle à toujours eu de moins pires relations avec sa mère que toi. _

La remarque fit sourire Lexie.

_- Bien,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je lui en toucherai deux mots._

Thatcher, content, se leva pour retourner au salon. Lexie l'interpella, et il se retourna.

_- Papa !_ Fit-elle. _Malgré tout ce que Meredith à dit..tu as été un bon père avec moi. Un excellent père même, pour moi, même si je sais que tu l'a malmenée. C'est compliqué en ce moment...mais sache que tu es toujours mon père._

Thatcher esquissa un sourire touché, puis sortit de la cuisine. Lexie ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et résignée, saisit son portable.

_- Allô, Mer ? _

_- Lexie_, fit-Meredith à l'autre bout du fil, la voix étouffée.

_- Tu pleures ?_ comprit-Lexie._ Est-ce que ça va ? _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, fit-Meredith. _Dispute avec Derek.._

_- Oh je suis désolée.._

_- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_

Lexie marqua un silence. Elle savait que même si la relation Meredith/Ellis étaient meilleures que les siennes avec Ellis, elles n'étaient pas épanouies pour autant.

_- Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais...est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir maman ? Vérifier qu'elle va..bien ?_

_- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ s'inquiéta-Meredith.

_- Je ne sais pas, papa s'inquiète.._

_- Il ne devrait pas...Maman à un nouveau "copain" maintenant_, railla-Meredith. _Webber. _

_- Si tu pouvais juste...aller jeter un coup d'oeil._

_- D'accord. J'y vais tout de suite. _

_- Merci. Tu me tiens au courant ? _

Lexie raccrocha, puis entendit la porte d'entrée et la voix de Molly. La jeune fille se raidit et voulut partir, mais la fille de Susan apparut dans la cuisine, tout sourire et lui fit la bise.

_- Alexandra.._

_- Lexie_, grommela-l'interpellée.

_- Comment vas-tu ? _

_- Heu...très bien merci_, répondit-Lexie._ Je dois...enfin je vais..monter._

Sans un mot de plus, Lexie saisit son sac de cours et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Molly elle sourit: dans quelques mois, Lexie pourrait peut-être accepter le fait qu'elles étaient devenues soeurs.

* * *

George, Izzie, April, et Jackson s'étaient rendus dans un bar. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été touchés par la fusillade, et se sentaient un peu en retrait, par rapport au groupe soudés qu'avaient formé les victimes. Cet évènement tragique les avait grandement rapprochés, et George avait décidé de se rapprocher également de ses amis encore plus, autour d'un verre.

George et April discutaient avec animation dans leur coin. Ils appréciaient vraiment la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Izzie et Jackson parlaient en leur jetant des coups d'oeil en biais et en ricanant. A un moment, George n'y tint plus. Il rapprocha son tabouret des deux, aussitôt imité par April.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à vous deux ?_ fit-le jeune homme.

_- On se demandait simplement qui de vous deux ferait le premier pas_, ricana-Izzie.

_- Moi..moi et April ?_ fit-George avec un rire embarrassé. _Vous avez trop bu ! _

_- Peut-être trop bu,_ fit-Jackson. _Mais ce n'était que du café ! _

Il montra sa tasse, et lui et Izzie ricanèrent.

_- Alors ? Qui ?_ s'interrogea-Izzie.

_- Vous dites n'importe quoi_, se désola-April en rougissant.

_- Tu rougis_, s'extasia-Izzie !

_- Quoi, tu essaie de nous caser ?_ fit-George incrédule.

_- Voyons, tout le monde le sait !_ renchérit Jackson._ Les deux seuls à ignorer qu'April est raide dingue de George, et que George partage les sentiments d'April, ce sont.._

_- George et April !_ approuva-Izzie.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

_- Viens, on retourne là bas, eux ils sont tombés sur la tête,_ fit-maladroitement George.

Izzie éclata d'un rire moqueur, en les voyant s'éloigner, et fut rejointe par Jackson.

_- Je parie sur April,_ fit-Izzie, plus sérieuse.

_- Tu rigoles ? C'est George !_ répondit-Jackson.

* * *

Mark frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, une femme rousse lui ouvrit, avec un sourire gentil.

_- Mark !_ fit-elle. _Cela faisait un moment ! Tu viens voir Lexie ? _

_- Heu..Oui, madame_, répondit-Mark.

_- Elle est en haut. Je t'en prie, monte. Je vais faire du thé, essaie de la faire descendre._

Mark hocha la tête. A chacune de ses visites, Susan lui demandait d'essayer de tirer Lexie de sa grotte pour prendre le thé avec eux. Mark n'avait encore jamais réussi. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de Lexie. Cette dernière était en plein excercice de maths.

_- Mark !_ fit-elle, contente de le voir.

_- Lex' !_

Le jeune homme l'embrassa puis s'assit sur son lit.

_- Tu veux descendre un peu ?_ tenta-t-il.

_- Non. _

_- Je commence à connaître Susan, à force de venir_, fit-Mark. _Ça me désole de voir que toi qui habite ici, la connaît moins que moi. Si tu prenais la peine de lui parler, tu verrais qu'elle est vraiment super. Plus agréable qu'Ellis Grey en tout cas. Même si je ne veux pas dire du mal de ta mère._

_- Ne te gêne pas_, grommela-Lexie, en posant son stylo.

_- Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'elle fait des biscuits secs exquis ! ricana-Mark_

_- Ok, on y va mais pas plus de dix minutes. En plus je parie qu'il y aura Molly._

_- Tu peux gagner une deuxième soeur_, fit-Mark. _Viens_.

Le jeune homme, incrédule d'avoir réussi, lui tendit la main, et ils descendirent. Thatcher, Susan et Molly commençaient juste leur tasse. En voyant Lexie, ils furent incrédules. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi...« sociable » avec eux.

_- Mark, Lexie !_ fit-Susan. _Venez vous asseoir. _

Susan leur offrit une tasse de thé. Puis ils commençèrent à discuter. Lexie qui se montra d'abord renfermée, retrouva rapidement sa joie de vivre, et son caractère bavard. Elle impressionna grandement Molly et Susan avec sa mémoire photographique et admit que les deux femmes n'étaient pas si horribles que ça. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le téléphone de Lexie se mit à sonner, et elle regarda l'identité du correspondant.

_- Excusez-moi_, fit-Lexie, avant de décrocher. _Allô ? Mer' ? _

Elle marqua un silence, et tout à coup son visage devint livide et se décomposa.

_- Quoi ?! Mer', tu es ok ? T'es sûre ? _

Lexie devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. Les yeux de Mark, Thatcher, Susan, et Molly étaient fixés sur elle.

_- Je..je..Tu es.._bafouilla-Lexie. _Appelle-une ambulance alors. Tiens bon Mer' on te rejoint à l'hôpital._

Lexie raccrocha.

_- Ellis s'est suicidée..elle à...Il faut m'emmener à l'hôpital._

* * *

**Alors ?!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Z2vy****: Pour en avoir marre, il en a marre ! Mais en effet, il y va quand même...Tu vas voir ;) Y aura des surprises, je pense..Je trouve aussi, que les moments touchants sont particulièrement réussis, dans Grey's Anatomy *-*. Oui, c'était voulu, je me suis inspirée de cet épisode ;)**

**Murcielago****: Voici la suite ;D **

**GleeKlaine****: Je ne sais pas encore, mais elle va surtout être touchée pour Meredith. Elle, Ellis, elle en est pas super proche. Enfin bon tu verras xD**

**AcidDrip****: Héhé, non, faut pas qu'il le dise, ça serait trop facile, ça résoudrait tout :p Hmm, difficile choix, George pourrait autant qu'April !**

* * *

_- La chambre d'Ellis Grey, s'il vous plaît. Grey. G-R-E-Y, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. Ah, merci !_

Lexie courut vers les ascenceurs, talonnée par Thatcher, Susan, Mark et Molly. Elle vit les portes de l'un qui s'apprêtaient à se fermer, et accélérant le pas, semant les autres, réussit à se glisser dans l'ascenceur juste avant la fermeture des portes.

_- Excusez-moi_, fit-Lexie.

Elle pressa un bouton, et patienta. Finalement, elle descendit, et chercha le numéro de la chambre. Aussitôt, elle repéra sa soeur, assise dans le couloir sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. Lexie se précipita.  
_- Mer' ? Ça va ? _

Meredith releva la tête, et soupira, avant de sauter du banc.

_- Je viens de découvrir ma mère, dans une flaque de sang, dans la cuisine,_ fit-Meredith. _Elle s'est coupé les veines. Elle ne veut plus vivre. Génial ! Je vais très bien. _

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Lexie, Meredith ouvrit la porte, et les deux soeurs entrèrent dans la chambre. Ellis reposait dans son lit, en chemise d'hôpital, l'intérieur du poignet bandé. Elle dormait.

_- Je n'en peux plus_, fit-Meredith. _En tout cas, grâce à toi, elle à la vie sauve. _

_- Grâce à papa, en fait_, avoua-Lexie. _C'est lui qui m'a suggéré de.._

_- Comment il savait qu'elle allait mal ? _

_- Je me suis posée la même question._

Meredith fronça les sourcils. Elle laissa Lexie dans la chambre, et poussa la porte. Au loin, Mark, Thatcher, une femme et une adolescente arrivèrent. Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil glacial à son père.

_- Meredith_, fit-Thatcher._ Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien. Voici, Susan et.._

_- Pas le temps, je dois te parler_, coupa-Meredith, cassante.

_- Venez_, fit-Mark.

Il entraîna Susan et Molly dans la chambre, afin d'aller soutenir Lexie. Meredith se campa en face de son père, le regard suspicieux.

_- Comment savais-tu qu'elle allait mal ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Je.._

_- Réponds moi !_ exigea-la jeune fille.

_- Richard Webber n'a pas..quitté sa femme, Adele_, délivra-Thatcher.

_- Quoi ? Mais..ça veut dire qu'il à..qu'i à largué maman ? _

_- En effet,_ fit-Thatcher. _Ou plutôt, il a mis fin à sa liaison et conservé son mariage._

_- La pauvre,_ souffla-Meredith._ Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, à Webber moi. _

_- Non, Meredith.._

_- Lâche-moi. _

Thatcher laissa partir sa fille furieuse. Meredith s'empressa de gagner le bureau du Chef de Chirurgie, et frappa trois coups secs.

_- Entrez._

Meredith poussa la porte, qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Richard Webber était assis derrière son bureau, à remplir de la paperasse. Dès qu'il la vit, son étonnement se forma sur son visage. Il posa son crayon et ôta ses lunettes.  
_- Meredith Grey, bonjour.._

_- Vous saviez que ma mère était à l'hôpital ?_ siffla-Meredith.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Elle à été admise ici, il y a trois ou quatres heures_, répéta-Meredith. _Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai retrouvée dans la cuisine, inconsciente. Elle à tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. _

Richard pâlit, et fit un mouvement comme pour se lever, mais Meredith n'avait pas terminé.

_- Je me fiche que vous soyiez le chef de chirurgie_, fit-Meredith en haussant le ton. _Vous avez promis à ma mère de quitter votre femme, d'après ce que j'ai appris. Vous l'avez fait espérer, et quitter mon père. Et puis vous avez brusquement changé d'avis. _

_- Meredith.._essaya-Richard.

_- Vous avez failli tuer ma mère_, hurla Meredith. _Alors ne vous approchez pas de ma famille. Parce que peut-être que les Grey ne sont pas parfaits, et peut-être même que je déteste ma famille, je vais vous avouer ! Mais ils restent ma famille, et vous lui avez fait du mal ! _

_- Arrête de crier_, soupira-Richard._ Je suis profondément désolé pour ce que j'ai fait...endurer, à Ellis. _

_- Quelles paroles sincères, j'en suis émue_, cracha-Meredith.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, et sortit en la claquant violemment derrière elle. Richard soupira, et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Arizona posa son stylo, et lâcha un soupir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, assise à la table voisine, qui s'endormait à moitié.

_- Ce cours est vraiment nul_, lâcha-Arizona à voix basse._ Je m'ennuie. _

_- Tiens, toi aussi ?_ railla-Callie en ouvrant un oeil.

Arizona joua avec le coin de son livre, puis se tourna sur sa chaise, vers ses voisines de derrière. Addison était en train de discuter par texto, prenant le soin de planquer son portable dans sa trousse.

_- Tu es très discrète, Addie,_ ricana-Arizona.

_- Hé oui, ça t'impressionnes hein ?!_ fit-Addison sans lever les yeux.

_- J'ai une question._

_- Pose toujours.._

Arizona adressa un coup d'oeil amusé que lui rendit Teddy, sachant toutes les deux quelle question allait poser la blonde.

_- Tu es intéressée par Gaston ? Le mignon infirmier ? _

Addison s'interrompu, et leva un regard mi-meurtrier, mi-amusé à Arizona.

_- Si on compte le nombre de fois ou Callie, et Teddy me l'ont déjà demandé_, soupira-Addison._ Cela fait...hmm..478 fois ? _

_- Toi et ton sens des proportions..!_ ris-Teddy.

_- Non sérieux, je vous ai déjà répondu_, grommela-Addison en reprenant ses textos.

_- Mais ta réponse n'est pas convaincante_, lui rappela-Arizona

_- C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de me harceler ?_ grogna-Addison, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

_- Mlle Montgomery, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me donner votre téléphone ? _

_- Merci,_ grogna-Addison à voix basse, en direction d'Arizona et Teddy._ Je n'ai rien monsieur, absolument rien. _

Le prof lui jeta un regard suscpicieux.

_- Tournez vous, Robbins. Montgomery je vous ai à l'oeil._

_- On dit portable, pas téléphone_, grogna-Addie dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Arizona se retourna avec un dernier sourire innocent pour Addison et le cours poursuivit. La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur le proviseur.

_- Excusez-moi d'interrompre ce cours_, fit-Saelying._ J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Arizona Robbins. _

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à ses amies, mais se leva tout de même.

_- Prenez-vos affaires, Arizona. _

Encore plus surprise, Arizona rangea ses affaires et hissa son sac sur ses épaules. En passant derrière Callie, elle effectua une pression amicale sur son épaule, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui dire au revoir de façon plus intime. Arizona suivit Saelying dans le couloir désert.

_- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Une..mauvaise nouvelle,_ répondit-prudemment Saelying._ Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vos parents vous attendent._

L'inquiétude que ressentait Arizona s'accrut. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Saelying, elle vit le visage de ses parents, et sut que c'était très mauvais.

_- Arizona_, fit-son père. _Nous...j'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle._

_- Que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Je.._

Son père semblait dévasté. Arizona resta debout le regard fixé sur son père.

_- Réponds moi !_ s'impatienta-Arizona.

_- Ton frère..._

Ce fut comme si une pierre tombait dans l'estomac d'Arizona. Elle se raidit.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-elle, bien que pratiquement sûre de savoir ce qui allait suivre._ Quoi, papa !? _

_- Ton frère est mort. _

Arizona n'en demanda pas plus. Elle ne dis rien, elle ne montra aucune émotion. Brutalement, elle tourna les talons ouvrit la porte, et prit la fuite. Comportement rare, chez la jeune fille. Elle courut dans les couloirs déserts.

* * *

Callie était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait avec Arizona. Elle voulait savoir absolument, alors elle lui envoya un texto, mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Décidée à en avoir le coeur net, Callie décida de vérifier.

_- Je peux aller aux toilettes, Monsieur ?_ fit-Callie.

_- Bien sûr que non. _

_- Connard_, marmonna-Callie.

_- Pardon, Mlle Torres ? _

_- J'ai dit « C'est très gentil »_, mentit-Callie avec un air d'ange.

Addison derrière, ricana. Le prof darda un regard mauvais sur Callie.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-cette dernière, énervée.

_- Torres, je vous suggère de changer de ton.._

_- Etant donné que ce n'est qu'une suggestion_, le provoqua-Callie._ Je crois que je ne vais pas la suivre. _

_- Vous préférez les ordres_ ? s'énerva-le prof.

_- Je ne dirais pas que je préfère. C'est plus clair. Pas de quiproquo. _

Callie entendait à présent Addison prise d'un fou rire.

_- Torres, dehors_, exigea-le prof.

Callie, victorieuse se leva et rangea ses affaires. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait.

_- Ah, en voilà une réponse !_ continua-Callie, agravant son cas._ Vous avez enfin compris ce que je voulais dire par aller aux toilettes ? _

_- DEHORS ! _

_- Vous vouliez pas que j'y aille_, l'acheva-Callie._ Et maintenant vous hurlez pour que je me dépêche d'y aller ? _

Quelques élèves eurent un rire nerveux devant la tête du prof. Addison elle, laissa échapper un éclat de rire, se tenant les côtes.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ fit-Teddy, riant de voir son amie rire autant.

En effet, Addison avait un rire assez communicatif. Callie, devant la fureur de son prof, baissa les armes, et sortit de la salle de cours, avec un sourire espiègle en direction d'Addison. Libre d'aller voir Arizona, Callie ne put cependant parcourir que quelques mètres qu'elle vit cette dernière arriver. Callie jeta un coup d'oeil et vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Son visage était livide, figé. En la voyant, Arizona accéléra le pas et se jeta dans ses bras, sans un mot. Callie referma les bras sur elle, et elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence. Lorsque Callie ne sentit plus ses jambes, elle écarta un peu Arizona, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de la blonde.

_- Arizona, tu as eu des mauvaises nouvelles ?_ essaya-Callie.

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Elle essaya en vain de parler, et puis, au bout d'efforts vains, les larmes se mirent à couler. Callie prit les devants, et décida de sécher sa journée de cours. Elle traîna Arizona hors du lycée, et elles marchèrent un peu. Tout le long du chemin, Arizona essaya de parler, mais son chagrin était trop grand. Les mots « Ton frère est mort » obstruaient sa gorge. Finalement, Callie et Arizona s'assirent dans un parc, sur un banc. Callie déposa son sac par terre, puis fixa son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Arizona.

_- Dis moi, Ari'_, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arizona réussit à émettre un son.

_- Mon..mon.._

_- Oui, quoi ? _

Arizona inspira un grand coup, et essuya ses larmes.

_- Mon frère est mort._

Callie ne s'attendait certes pas à cela. Mais une fois la nouvelle délivrée, Arizona se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir stopper les larmes. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'une Callie un peu choquée. La latino savait que le frère et la soeur partageaient avant que Tim ne s'engage dans l'armée, une relation très privilégiée,et ne put qu'imaginer combien Arizona allait souffrir et souffrait de cette perte.

* * *

Le cours de chimie battait son plein, et George réfléchissait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Izzie, assise à côté de lui, et se demanda si elle et Jackson avaient eu raison. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour April ? Leur intervention au bar lui avait mis un doute...Mais il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'April, quand même, si ? Le jeune homme se retourna, et détailla le visage de la jeune fille, qui prenait des notes – c'était bien la seule. Il ressentit quelque chose d'inexplicable lorsqu'il la dévisagea ainsi. George se retourna et fixa le tableau. « Merde..Moi amoureux d'April Kepner...? ». Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Et puis, cela ferait trop plaisir à Izzie et Jackson qui ne pourraient s'empêcher d'émettre des commentaires.

Le cours se termina, et George sortit en intense réflexion. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il heurta quelqu'un.

_- Oh, désolé_, fit-il.

_- Moi aussi._

Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il bouscule April. Le jeune homme se recula brusquement, se rendant compte que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et pire encore, c'était loin d'être dérangeant, pour April, semblait-il. Le jeune homme, rouge d'embarras, passa son chemin, sous le regard amusé d'April.

* * *

_- Pour quand est prévue ta seconde opération ?_

Henry lisait, dans son lit d'hôpital. Il posa son livre sur son ventre, ouvert à la page ou il était rendu, et croisa les bras sous sa tête, avant de regarder Teddy.

_- Dans une semaine_, répondit-Henry. _Ça va bien se passer._

Teddy se replongea dans son magazine, ou du moins, feignit de s'y replonger, pour plutôt se poser des milliers de questions. Henry lui jeta un regard amusé, sans lui même reprendre sa lecture. Depuis une heure, Teddy posait les questions une par une, en faisant semblant de lire entre chaque pour ne pas paraître trop inquiète. Peine perdue. Quelques minutes après, comme l'avait prédit Henry, Teddy leva la tête.

_- Où sont-situés les deux nouveaux hémangiobl..blastomes ? _

_- Oui, c'est ça_, approuva-Henry, en dissimulant son amusement. _J'en ai un nouveau dans la moelle épinière et un second sur le cervelet._

_- Encore_, murmura-Teddy.

Elle replongea de nouveau dans sa lecture. Cette fois, elle releva la tête plus rapidement que la fois précédente.

_- Et quel est le pourcentage de survie à une chirurgie comme ça ? _

_- Je n'ai pas demandé_, répondit-Henry._ Les chiffres, ça fait toujours flipper. _

Henry reprit son livre, renonçant à pouvoir calmer les inquiétudes de Teddy.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une review, pour me dire c'que vous en pensez, ça serait sympa :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Je m'excuse de ce léger retard, par rapport à d'habitude../: Vive la rentréée ' Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, c'est cool ! **

**GleeKlaine****: J'espère que la suite te plaire :) **

**Z2vy****: Bouh, un point sur lequel on diffère ! Je ne dirais pas que je déteste la relation Meredith/Richard mais...pas loin /: Vraiment j'apprécie pas trop. Donc..Et puis comme tu l'as dit, ma fic ne s'y prête pas. Oui, j'aime aussi les tirades de Meredith, et les réactions d'Arizona ! ^^**

**Murcielago****: Hé oui, en effet ! **

**AcidDrip****: Exact. A bas les «tout est bien qui finit bien» qui arrivent trop vite xD C'est vrai, et en même temps tu vas voir pourquoi April à réagit comme ça, dans ce chap. ! Tu t'en doutes j'imagine. **

**Karine****: Héhé, c'est pas bien d'être trop mordu comme ça x) **

* * *

April était assise dans un café, non loin du lycée. C'était un endroit qu'elle aimait fréquenter, durant ses temps libres. Son emploi du temps étant un vrai gruyère, elle y passait pas mal de temps, parfois une heure et demi, voir deux heures, dans ses plus grands trous. La jeune fille était assise au bar, avec une limonade, et écrivait dans un petit cahier. C'était dans son habitude. April avait besoin, de mettre ses idées sur papier. Elle avait toujours procédé ainsi. Même petite, elle prenait des cahiers qu'elle remplissait de gribouillis ou de dessins. Maintenant, c'était pas écrit, et un peu plus sérieux. Elle avait pris un format assez petit, transportable, et en avait vraiment besoin.

**_« L'amour est quelque chose d'assez étrange. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'a dit, tout le monde le pense. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je découvre que c'est vrai. George est un garçon génial, vraiment, et il me plaît. Mais moi, qu'en sera-t-il ? Je n'oserai jamais, jamais lui dire. J'essaie éventuellement de lui montrer..Je me rapproche de lui. Mais il ne semble pas du tout s'en rendre compte, et je suis trop timide pour faire plus d'efforts, pour me déclarer. C'est déjà surhumain d'essayer de lui faire comprendre sans..sans me mouiller trop. J'aurai trop peur qu'il refuse. Qu'il me repousse. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un. » _**

Soudain, une main saisit son cahier, et il glissa sur le comptoir. April poussa un cri de protestation, et vit qui avait le cahier entre les mains: George. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux terrifiés, et voulut le lui reprendre, mais le jeune homme s'écarta en commençant déjà à lire le passage qu'elle venait d'écrire, et dont l'encre brillait encore.

_- Non, George, ne lis pas ça !_ s'exclama-April.

Mais c'était peine perdue. April vit son visage se peindre d'étonnement, et se leva alors pour lui arracher sèchement son intimitée des mains. Elle le ferma, le posa brutalement contre le comptoir et se rassit. George lui, restait debout, bras pendant, muet d'étonnement. April, sans se préoccuper de lui, vida son verre, et commanda une boisson avec un peu d'alcool. Une première. Jamais elle n'aurait pris ça, alors qu'elle allait avoir cours.

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas majeu.._commença le serveur.

_- Ne posez pas de questions_, tonna-April. _Ni de problèmes ! Servez-moi, faites votre métier ! _

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Sentant le poids d'un regard peser sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers George, qui la fixait toujours.  
_- Quoi ?_ s'agaça-April, feignant l'ignorance.

_- Je...tu..?_

Le jeune homme très sérieux, tira un tabouret près d'April.

_- Ce que tu viens d'écrire._.commença-George.

_- Et bien ?_ feignit-April.

_- Tu le pensais ? _

_- Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserai à écrire tout ça pour ne pas le penser ?!_ le provoqua-April.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas aborder le paragraphe qu'il avait lut, et qui n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. April reçut sa boisson avec un sourire appuyé au serveur.

_- Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! _

La jeune fille vida le verre d'un trait.

_- La même chose_, grommela-t-elle.

Au bout de trois verres, le serveur refusa de lui en servir plus, mais April s'en fichait. Elle était suffisament alcolisée pour avoir diminué sa timiditée et ses doutes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à George, qui n'avait fait que bégayer.

_- Tu pensais même la partie ou..enfin..Tu connais combien de George ?_ demanda-finalement le jeune homme.

_- Oui George._

_- Oui quoi ?_ fit-il, perdu.

_- Je t'aime._

April pensait déjà à ce qu'elle écrirait sur les pages encore blanches de son cahier..: _**« Whow, ça y est, je lui ai dit ! Je l'ai dit ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, et j'ai osé ! Bon, l'alcool m'a ben aidé mais..j'ai avoué mes sentiments à George ! »**_...La jeune fille, malgré l'alcool, revint sur terre, et craignit de nouveau le refus de George. C'était plutôt de la stupéfaction, pour l'instant, mais qui sait...Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, bêtement.

_- Tu..moi, April ?_ fit-il.

_- A qui crois-tu que je parle, depuis tout à l'heure ?_ ricana-April. _A mon verre ? Quoique, j'aime aussi mon verre._

_- Je crois surtout que tu n'aurais pas du en prendre trois_, fit-George, le front plissé. _C'est pas de la bière là, April, c'est assez fort ! _

_- Mais non, ça va !_ grommela-April, un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. _J'vais y aller moi, j'ai cours ! _

_- Dans cet état ? _

Sans répondre, April se leva, et saisit son sac. Puis, elle fit un pas vers la sortie, dégoutée, persuadée qu'elle venait de se prendre un refus, par le silence de George. La gorge serrée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais George la retint par le bras. April tourna la tête, interrogative, et fut surprise lorsque les lèvres de George rencontrèrent les siennes. Le jeune homme s'écarta avec un léger sourire.

_- C'était ma réponse, à ta déclaration_, lâcha-t-il, en la poussant vers la sortie._ Va, tu vas manquer ton cours._

April, assomée, gagna la sortie, suivant sa recommandation. Il l'avait embrassée ! Pour la première fois également..! April marcha vers le lycée, mais en cours de route, elle lâcha son sac, renversa tout son contenu à terre pour mettre sa main sur un stylo, et ouvrit son cahier. Aussitot, sa main courut sur le pappier, racontant le moment de rêve qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

_- Quoi, ça te prends souvent de sécher ton cours de sciences-phy juste pour aller boire un café ?_

Addison jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à Teddy, tout en lui posant cette question, étonnée. En effet, Ted' était en train de la traîner vers un café non loin, alors qu'elles étaient supposées être en classe. Prétextant avoir une subite envie de café.

_- Non, sérieux, t'as vraiment besoin de ta dose de caféine, ou un truc dans ce genre là ?_ railla-Addie.

_- Et toi, depuis quand rechignes-tu à sécher ?_ contra-Teddy.

_- Droguée._

_- Délinquante._

Teddy pénétra dans le café, en tirant Addison par le bras. Elles croisèrent une April dans tous ses états, et virent George un peu plus loin, ainsi que quelques autres élèves du lycée. Teddy dirigea aussitôt Addison vers une table, où étaient déjà assises Arizona et Callie. Aussitôt, Addie fut sur ses gardes.

_- C'est quoi votre truc, en fait, c'est un interrogatoire ?_ grogna-Addison.

Elle s'assit malgré tout, tandis que Teddy allait chercher à boire. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les commandes, aucun café.

_- Fausse droguée de caféine_, grommela-Addison à Teddy.

_- Vraie délinquante._

_- Vous aussi, vous séchez !_ grimaça-Addison. _C'est bon pour la santé ! D'ailleurs, vous me voulez quoi ? Pas que j'aime la sciences-phy, mais si je sèche trop, mes parents.._

_- Gaston_, fit Arizona.

Addison tourna la tête, doublement surprise. D'abord parce qu'Arizona ne parlait pas beaucoup, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de son frère. C'était même un miracle de la voir sortir prendre un café, ou plutôt, pas de café ! Elle s'était repliée sur elle même, et Callie avait bien du mal à lui remonter le moral. Mais Arizona était aussi curieuse que les autres, sur le jeune infirimier, et avait tenu à faire cette mise au point avec Addie.

_- Allez, raconte-nous tout_, lâcha-Callie.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Addison s'assombrit. Elle avait compris où voulaient en venir ses amies.

_- Vous êtes relou_, soupira-Addison

_- Non, on est tes amies,_ ricana-Teddy.

_- C'est pareil.._répliqua-Addison.

Arizona, Callie et Teddy fixèrent leur regard sur une Addison prise au piège, pendues à ses lèvres.  
_- Heu..Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-Addison, embarrassée.

_- Dis nous tout !_ répéta-Callie.

_- Dire quoi ? _

_- Tout ce qui concerne Gaston. Comment tu le trouves, est-ce que tu le connaissais, pourquoi il te porte de l'intérêt, je sais pas, tout ! _

_- Bon.._

Addison soupira, résignée à livre ses pensées, et la réponse à toutes ces questions, qu'elle avait depuis un moment.

_- Gaston_, fit-Addison._ Je ne le connais pas. Enfin peu. C'est juste..il était là, quand j'étais aux urgences. Après le truc à la bombe. _

Addison était passée à un stade de post-traumatique ou elle savait gérer à peu près, en tournant les évènements d'une façon dérisoire, presque peu importante.

_- Je n'avais personne d'autre_, expliqua-Addie._ Callie se morfondait pour Arizona, ce que je comprend très bien, et toi Ted', pour Henry. Moi, je n'ai pas de mec. Et il y avait Gaston. Sa présence m'a fait du bien, après coup, je m'en suis rendue compte. _

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard désolé, par la solitude dont avait dû faire preuve Addie. Puis, Callie remarqua quelque chose.

_- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de l'associer indirectement à ton mec_, glissa-Callie avec un sourire espiègle.

_- Taisez-vous_, grommela-Addison. _Pas d'interprétation ! _

_- Ok, continue ! _

_- Ce garçon est assez mignon_, poursuivit-Addison. _Même beaucoup. Ses yeux verts, vous verriez ça ! De près c'est troublant..! De plus, il est prévenant, attentif. Il s'inquiète de mon état. Il doit être à peine plus vieux que moi. _

_- Wahw..._souffla-Teddu._ Il te plaît ?!_

_- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit ça !_ s'affola-Addison.

_- Tu l'as pensé très fort !_ l'accusa-Callie.

_- Avoue-le nous, tu finiras par le faire de toute façon_, fit-Arizona, avec un mince sourire, très pâle réplique de son grand sourire habituel.

_- Je...je l'aime bien_, éluda-Addison.

_- Il te plaît !_ cria-victorieusement-Teddy.

_- Il lui plaît_ ? vérifia-Arizona.

_- Il lui plait !_ répondit-Callie avec un sourire.

_- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir_, fit-Addison en levant les yeux au ciel, pour se donner une contenance.

A son plus grand embarras, en prononçant ces mots, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_- Non, je ne rougis pas,_ fit-elle, anticipant les questions et se masquant les pomettes._ C'est...il fait chaud !_

_- Tu es super crédible Addie_, ris-Teddy.

_- Je suis contente pour toi_, sourit-Callie.

_- Rien n'est fait_, se défendit-Addison. _Il est bien trop...Trop. Trop pour moi ! _

_- N'importe quoi.._.soupira-Arizona. _Si tu le veux, tu l'auras. Aucun mec ne te résiste ! _

A cette remarque, la table éclata de rire, détendant Addie, dissipant son embarras. Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis, Addison regarda l'heure à son portable.  
_- Vous croyiez que je devrais faire une petite apparition en sciences-phy ?_ fit-elle.

_- Oui_, estima-Teddy. _Même si elle ne vas pas t'accepter, évidemment ! _

Les deux filles se levèrent en bavardant, se dirigeant vers le lycée. Arizona prit son sac, silencieuse, et suivit Callie.

_- Est-ce que ça va, Ari' ?_ s'inquiéta-Callie.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, d'un regard de détresse, de solitude, et de peine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et une fois de plus, les émotions lui bloquèrent la gorge.

_- Il me manque,_ finit-elle par dire._ Je sais qu'il n'était pas présent à la maison, depuis un moment, et il me manquait aussi. Mais il m'écrivait. Et là il me manque vraiment..Savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus lui parler.._

Arizona s'imobilisa, et Callie sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les larmes arriver. La blonde se cramponna à Callie, désespérée. Callie soutint Arizona, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer son frère, et se demanda quand sa petite amie aurait droit à un peu de repos, avec tous ces évènements qui s'enchainaient..

* * *

Meredith s'éveilla brutalement, et faillit tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait dormir comme elle pouvait. Elle avait été surprise par le sommeil alors qu'elle veillait sur sa mère. La jeune fille regarda dans la chambre obscure, le visage endormi et pâle d'Ellis, puis saisit son portable et vit qu'il était 2 heure du matin. Meredith bailla et sans trop réfléchir, relut les messages que lui avait envoyé Alex un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ou plutôt, la veille, étant donné que minuit était passé. Trois heures auparavant, tout au plus.

«** Alex**:_ Mais t ou en fait ? _

**Moi:**_ A l'hôpital..._

**Alex:** _Ta mère ? _

**Moi:**_ Yep.._

**Alex**_: je pige pas..prquoi ? _

**Moi:**_ c'ma mère_

**Alex**_: j'croyais que vous étiez brouillées ?_

**Moi**:_ ça reste ma mère, Alex..Je veille sur elle. Elle me prend la tête parfois, elle est affreuse, elle l'a toujours été..Mais...c'est ma mère._

**Alex:**_ C'est horrible...a croire qu'on est dépendant de sa famille.._

**Meredith:** _on l'est, Alex, qu'on le veuille ou non. Tu devrais être mieux placé qu'moi pour le savoir. _

**Alex:** _ouais..tu veux que je vienne ?_

**Meredith:**_ je sais que ça te gonflerai_

**Alex**_: pas dit le contraire...t'mas pas répondu !_

**Meredith:** _non. Vais pas t'imposer ça_

**Alex**:_ Pas à ça près x)_

**Meredith**: _t'en fais pas, j'vais survivre à la nuit. _

**Alex**:_ t'as intéret ! _

**Meredith:** _Bonne nuit Alex _

**Alex**:_ C'est ça, défile toi !_

**Meredith:** _=p_ »

Meredith sourit en relisant la conversation, puis, se redressa dans son fauteuil, encore ensommeillée. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à se rendormir...mais en fut empêchée par un long son continu. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, pourquoi, en quelques secondes, la chambre fut illuminée d'une clartée éblouissante, et une troupe d'infirmiers et d'internes de garde se précipitèrent dans la chambre, affolé.

_- Chariot de réa._

_- Vite ! Code bleu !_

_- Massage, apportez les palettes_

_- Chargez._

Meredith fit un mouvement à demi-levée, à demi-assise, ne sachant trop que faire, regardant les médecins réanimer sa mère. Au bout de quatre tentatives, le jeune homme, interne, lâcha les palettes, et regarda Meredith.  
_- C'était moins une, cette fois !_ fit-il. _Venez, mademoiselle._

L'interne l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

_- Votre mère à perdu vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de sang,_ insista-l'interne._ Lors de son..accident._

_- Sa tentative de suicide_, corrigea-Meredith._ Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé._

_- Etait-elle déjà.._.enfin, fit-l'interne.

_-_ J'ai_ tout vu_, fit-Meredith en s'assombrissant. _Elle m'a vu, dit de dégager, et l'a fait. Devant moi..je._

Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil à l'interne, et sortit en courant de cet étage, puis de l'hôpital. En mars, les averses étaient fréquentes, et lorsque la jeune fille sortit de l'hôpital, il pleuvait à verse. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et on voyait briller les gouttes de pluie dans la lumière des lampadaires, des néons, et des phares de voiture. Meredith s'avança aussitôt sous la pluie, et y resta, encore bouleversée. Comme Arizona, qui venait de perdre son frère, aux évènements du lycée s'ajoutait ce drame familial. La jeune fille profita de la pluie qui glissait sur son visage pour se débarrasser de ses larmes, qu'elle accumulait depuis quelques jours.

_- Mer ? _

Elle se retourna, déjà trempée comme si elle avait sauté habillée dans sa baignoire. Alex se trouvait juste derrière elle, dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il rabbatit sa capuche, et marcha vers Meredith, inquiet.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ réussit à demander Meredith.

_- Je suis venu te tenir compagnie_, répondit-laconiquement Alex._ J'arrivais pas à dormir._

Ça c'était du Alex tout craché, ne pas avouer la véritée, la véritée étant qu'il voulait la soutenir, être présent, et utilisait plutôt un prétexte bidon. Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil à Alex. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait sans aucun doute qualifier d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était toujours là. A sa façon. Mais toujours là. Alex dirigea Meredith vers le bar Chez Joe, la guidant par les épaules, et ils s'éloignèrent tout deux sous la pluie.

* * *

_- Il pleut._

_- Tu n'as que ça à dire ?_ s'exclama-Teddy. _Tu vas te faire opérer, et tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que commenter...la météo ! _

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_ s'assombrit-Henry._ Ma petite Ted', j'espère vraiment te revoir..j'espère survivre à cette opération.._

_- Ne fais pas ça_, enragea-Teddy._ Ne fais pas comme si tu me disais au revoir._

_- Tu préfères la météo ?_ Grogna-Henry. _Je disais donc, j'espère te revoir, parce que je suis follement amoureux de toi. C'est vrai, cette maladie peut tout faire, m'éloigner de mon rêve de passer mon bac de français, de commencer des études de médecine, cette maladie peut m'éloigner de mon rêve de devenir médecin, et m'éloigner de ma famille je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je désire, c'est qu'elle ne m'éloigne pas de toi._

Teddy, les yeux brillants, ne le laissa pas terminer, et l'embrassa, comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Le jeune homme s'écarta avec un sourire amusé en voyant des internes pénétrer dans la chambre avec des sourires moqueurs.

_- Je t'aime_, fit-Henry alors que son lit était sorti de la chambre.

_- Je t'aime aussi.._

* * *

**So ?!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bon, là j'vous dois des explications..J'ai trouvé en ce moment, que ma fiction prenait un tournant assez ennuyeux. Je m'ennuyais à écrire, vous vous ennuyiez surement à lire..Enfin bref, deux options s'offraient à moi: arrêter, ou bien poursuivre avec un petit coup d'accélérateur. J'ai poursuivi, mais avec une grosse accélération ! En effet, on a fait un bond d'un peu plus de 2 ans dans l'histoire. Je sais, c'est beaucoup mais..c'est ça ou rien ! ^^ **

**J'espère que cette décision ne décevra personne, attendez de lire pour juger ;) **

**Au fait, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est super sympa ! **

* * *

Meredith se redressa sur les coudes, et regarda autour d'elle, la plage, l'eau, le sable, les personnes encore présentes. Le soir commençait lentement à tomber, après une journée magnifique. Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin, et bientôt, ce serait la rentrée. Sachant cela, toute la bande d'amis s'étaient retrouvés pour un dernier après-midi ensemble à la plage. Mais Meredith ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques jours à peine, elle allait entrer en terminale S, au lycée «blanc» de Seattle. Ce serait l'année de son bac. Une année importante. Meredith se tourna vers Derek, qui était assis à côté d'elle, et lui offrit un sourire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient cessés d'alterner avec les grosses disputes, et les réconciliations. Ils s'étaient même séparés de nombreuses fois, l'un larguant l'autre, et vice-versa, pour finalement admettre qu'ils s'aimaient trop pour êtres séparés. La jeune fille saisit la main de Derek,et le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard de Meredith.

_- Tu es prêt à entrer à l'université ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Et comment_, aquiesça Derek._ Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul. _

_- En effet !_ ris-Meredith._ Il semble que vous ayez tous choisis l'université de Washington.._

Derek avait vraiment envie d'entrer dans cette universitée. C'était une des plus côtées, des plus prestigieuses. Et par chance, elle se situait à Seattle ! Et puis, cela voulait dire qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers son rêve de devenir chirurgien. Il en était encore loin, mais mine de rien, ce pas n'était pas des moindres. Il commençait officiellement ses études de médecine. Meredith tourna son regard vers l'eau, avant de retourner la tête vers un Derek qui sombrait visiblement dans de mauvais souvenirs. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de se plonger dans les évènements qui étaient survenus, un peu moins d'un an auparavant, alors que le jeune homme faisait sa rentrée en terminale. En effet, c'était à ce moment que son père était mort. Deux crétins lui avaient volé sa montre, mais le père Sheperd avait refusé de la leur donner. Ils l'avaient tué, puis avaient pris la montre. Meredith se souvenait très bien de la cérémonie funèbre, Derek l'y avait emmenée, ayant besoin de son soutien. Un point désolait Meredith, cependant, et elle réattaqua à ce sujet.

_- As-tu reparlé à tes soeurs ?_ fit-elle. _Et à ta mère ?_

_- Non._

_- Derek, vous vivez ensemble, quand même ! Tu ne leur as même pas parlé, alors que vous êtes dans la même maison ? _

_- Non. _

Le ton était sans appel. Depuis la mort de son père, il s'était vraiment éloigné de sa famille, progressivement et à présent, malgré le fait qu'il vive encore avec elles, il ne leur parlait quasiment plus. La rentrée allait encore limiter leurs relations: le jeune homme prendrait une chambre à l'université, pour se consacrer uniquement à ses études. L'internat ne lui faisait pas peur, mais risquait de l'éloigner plus encore de sa famille.

_- Ce serait bien si tu leur parlais_, suggéra-Meredith. _Tu vas partir, tu ne les reverra que les week-end et encore ,ceux où tu n'auras pas la flemme d'y aller, à cause de trop de boulot. Ou de soirées, à voir._

_- Depuis quand es-tu conseillère familiale ?_ railla-Derek. _Tu ne parles presque plus à Lexie. _

_- C'est vrai_, s'assombrit-Meredith. _Je...oui mais. Oui. _

Le sujet fut clos. Meredith n'avait pas envie de parler de sa soeur. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Lexie un peu plus loin, sur le sable, qui discutait avec Jackson. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter cela ? Pour que Lexie s'éloigne ? Derek rouvrit le débat, cependant, et Meredith tourna la tête vers lui.

_- Si tu parles à Lexie, je parlerai à mes soeurs_, fit-Derek avec un sourire en coin.

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça_, soupira-Meredith. _Elle s'est trouvée une nouvelle famille. Plus saine. Plus unie. Plus vraie. Je n'en fait pas parti et c'est logique qu'on se voit moins. _

_- Mais ça te fait souffrir_, nota-Derek._ Tu étais si proche d'elle._

_- J'étais.._

_- Je suis certain qu'elle souffre également de cette séparation..._tenta-Derek.

_- Si c'était le cas, elle y mettrait fin_, grommela-Meredith.

_- Elle attend peut-être que tu le fasses. _

_- Pourquoi moi ?!_

_- Pourquoi pas toi ?!_

Un silence s'installa. Meredith regarda le soleil, encore à mi hauteur dans le ciel, du moins, y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, qui lui brûla instantanément les yeux. Elle reprit sa vue, puis se rapprocha de Derek pour se faufiler dans ses bras.

_- Arrêtons de parler de ça_, proposa-Meredith._ Je veux profiter de cet après-midi._

Derek avec un sourire, referma les bras sur Meredith. Ils se verraient moins, après la rentrée, en effet. Lui serait à l'universitée de Washington, en internat qui plus est, et à l'autre bout de la ville, elle serait au lycée blanc de Seattle. Aussi, le jeune homme profita de ces instants qui se feraient plus rares à l'avenir.

Meredith pensait être la seule à souffrir l'absence de Lexie. Mais sa cadette pensait tout autrement. En effet, elle adorait vraiment sa nouvelle famille, comme elle l'expliqua à Jackson, mais Meredith lui manquait cruellement.

_- Susan à des talents culinaires incroyables_, fit-Lexie._ Je ne te dis même pas ! Si je continue à manger de sa cuisine je finirai obèse ! _

_- Tu as de la marge_, glissa-Jackson avec un mince sourire.

Lexie dissimula son embarras, en décrivant sa nouvelle soeur Molly, puis les liens qui s'étaient renforçés entre elle et son père.

_- En gros, tu vis dans du bonheur_, résuma-Jackson, presque sûr de son coup.

_- Je ne peux pas dire ça, non_, protesta-Lexie. _Comment tu peux dire ça !_

_- Bah, tu me racontes que ta famille est géniale et._.commença-Jackson.

_- Il y a quelques petits trucs_, coupa-Lexie. _Qui peuvent te paraître peu importants, mais importants pour moi. _

_- Du genre ? _

_- Meredith_, soupira-Lexie. _On s'éloigne, depuis quelque temps. Je ne sais pas si elle voudrait que je redresse nos relations de soeurs très proches, ou si elle évite tout contact possible avec Susan et papa. Et donc c'est compliqué. _

_- Je pensais pas que tu allais me dire ça,_ ricana-Jackson.

_- A quoi tu pensais ? _

_- A ton redoublement. _

Lexie fusilla le jeune homme hilare du regard. Avait-il besoin de le lui rappeler ? En effet, la jeune fille avait redoublé. Son année de première avait très mal débuté. Ses notes s'étaient rapidement mises à chuter, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Mark, en oubliant ses devoirs, et séchant même. Lexie se rappela la réprimande de Thatcher, à ce sujet...

___ - Lexie ! Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! _

_Elle était descendue de sa chambre quatre à quatre, et avait vu le bulletin de premier trimestre dans les mains de son paternel. _

_- Je peux t'expliquer tu sais, bredouilla-Lexie._

_- M'expliquer tes moyennes ? ragea-Thatcher. Du genre, 8 en maths, 6 en anglais, 3 en éco ! Comment peux-tu avoir 3 en éco ? _

_- J'ai euh...pas assisté à beaucoup de cours, grimaça-Lexie. Et la seule note que j'ai eu était de 3. Alors...c'est la seule, c'est pas représentatif tu comprends je..Enfin l'éco, tu sais c'est pas très.._

_- Tu sèches en plus ! Bravo ! Bravo...! _

_Lexie, sentant l'orage venir, s'était laissée tombée sur le canapé. Et là, son père l'avait mise en garde. _

_- Je sais que tu passes énormément de temps avec Mark Sloan, ton petit copain, insinua-Thatcher. Ce garçon ne vas pas t'aider à réussir. Il t'entraîne sur une mauvaise pente. _

_- Tu délires, là ?! s'exclama-Lexie, offensée. ___

Lexie sortit de ses pensées, et eut un sourire inconsciemment, en se remémorant les après-midi entiers qu'elle passait avec Mark, son petit-ami. Elle avait adoré ces moments, même s'ils se passaient durant leurs cours. Malheureusement, elle avait si peu bossé, loupé tant de cours, que malgré sa mémoire photographique, qui n'était quand même pas un superpouvoir, elle avait loupé son bac de français et était forçée de redoubler sa première. Dure nouvelle. Elle avait eu du mal à l'encaisse, mais encore moins que Thatcher, qui avait été déçu et en colère.

_- Pardon ?_ fit-Lexie, n'ayant rien écouté de ce que venait de dire Jackson.

_- ça fait plaisir d'être écouté_, grommela-le jeune homme._ Regarde les..!_

Lexie regarda dans la direction vers laquelle Jackson pointait son doigt, et vit Mark. Bon, ce n'était pas forcément ce que Jackson voulait lui montrer. En réalité, un petit groupe de leurs amis s'étaient, comme des gamins, engagés dans un match animé de base-ball, malgré les conflits du genre « ça vaut pas, quelqu'un à effaçé la dernière base ! » ou encore « Putain, t'as encore envoyé la balle dans l'eau, cette fois j'y vais pas ! », le jeu défoulait pas mal. Mark y participait donc, avec Owen, Callie, Alex et Arizona.

_- Ouais, j'ai vu, il a l'air de bien s'amuser_, fit-Lexie en regardant Mark courir dans le sable et attraper la balle.

_- Il ? _répéta-Jackson. _Je te montrais toute l'équipe. Pas que..Sloan ? C'est Sloan que tu fixes ? _

_- Pas du tout_, rougit-Lexie._ Je ne le fixe pas. _

_- Je vois_, grommela-Jackson déçu._ Je croyais que tu étais libre. _

_- Je...je le suis. Je suis bien célibataire. _

Lexie se leva, et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Jackson.

_- Je vais avec lui..avec eux,_ se reprit-Lexie.

La jeune fille se débarrassa de ses chaussures et courut. L'équipe d'Alex et Arizona accueillit sa présence avec soulagement, étant en inférioritée numérique contre Callie, Owen et Mark. Lexie ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Jackson s'intéresser à elle. Il le lui avait bien fait compendre en venant s'asseoir près d'elle. Mais Lexie ne pouvait pas. Elle était pourtant célibataire...mais son coeur réclamait Mark. Tout en prenant sa place sur le terrain improvisé, elle plongea de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

_~ Elle marchait rapidement dans les rues, vers.. l'amour. Elle devait rejoindre Mark, dans un parc agréable, mais qui était encore à dix minutes de là où elle se trouvait. Regardant sa montre, pressée, elle se hâta. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver. La jeune fille était follement éprise de Mark, et les moments entre eux n'étaient que du bonheur. Soudain, Lexie pila net._

_- Mark ?!_

_Elle voyait la silhouette du jeune homme...avec une fille. Décidant de ne pas paniquer, Lexie se hâta vers eux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait cédé à la jalousie, c'était envers la cousine de Mark. Peut-être une autre cousine ? Mais lorsque Lexie arriva derrière eux, elle vit Mark embrasser la fille...qui se révéla donc ne pas être sa cousine. _

_- Mark ! s'écria-Lexie._

_Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, et lorsqu'il vit Lexie, une ombre passa sur son visage. Il lâcha deux mots à la fille, qui déguerpit, et s'avança vers Lexie. _

_- Lex' je.._

_- Tu...tu me trompes ?! _

_Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de Lexie. Elle voulut les combattre, garder sa dignitée. Mais elle avait tellement mal, de cette trahison, qu'elles furent plus forte. _

_- Mark ! fit-Lexie en s'essuyant-les yeux. Dis moi qu'il y a une explication à tout ça.._

_- Je.._

_Le jeune homme repentant garda un silence coupable. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla, Lexie essuya rageusement d'autres larmes. _

_- Papa avait raison, souffla-Lexie. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. J'ai pas bossé de l'année. Je..j'aurai du l'écouter. Tu ne m'apportes rien. _

_- Tu vas rejeter ton échec scolaire sur moi ?! s'offensa-Mark. _

_- T'es qu'un enfoiré..lâcha-Lexie. Et entre nous c'est bien fini._

_- Non, Lexie fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé je.._

_- La ferme ! Juste tais-toi. Tu m'as déjà fait assez souffrir comme ça. _

_Lexie lui tourna le dos, renonçant à contenir le torrent de larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues, haletant. Cette douleur, provoquée par la trahison de Mark, la perte de celui qu'elle aimait, était partout. Elle avait mal, physiquement, elle se sentait mal. Dès que Mark fut hors de vue, Lexie se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, le dos contre le grillage d'une maison, et laissa échapper une plainte, se vidant de toutes ses larmes. ~_

Pendant qu'Alex allait chercher une énième balle perdue ,dans l'eau, en maugréant, Lexie s'approcha d'Arizona. Elle vit que la blonde avait le regard qui flottait vers Callie, qui discutait avec Mark en riant.

_- ça va ?_ s'enquit-Lexie en voyant son air triste, un peu similaire au sien.

_- Je vais bien_, fit-Arizona, après avoir sursauté._ Je vais..bien. _

_- Tu es..sûre ? _

_- C'était tellement bête._.murmura-Arizona.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Notre rupture. _

Lexie regarda tour à tour Callie et Arizona, et décida de distraire la jeune fille.

_- Tu y penses encore ? _

_- Tout le temps..Je sais c'est stupide mais..._

_- Tiens..Défoule-toi ! _

Arizona regarda la batte que lui tendait Lexie, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle la saisit, puis, se mit en place. Alex avait rapporté la balle. Sa rupture avec Callie, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour elle, la jalousie de la voir rire sans elle, penser qu'elles s'étaient séparées pour une raison tellement stupide..tout ceci, toutes ses émotions encore présentes en elle, multiplièrent les forces d'Arizona. Elle frappa dans la balle qui fut projeté dans l'eau et fit un home-run.

_- Alex, t'y vas ?_ ricana-Mark.

_- Hé merde, laissez-tombez_ grommela-Alex.

_- J'y vais_, fit-Callie.

Elle n'y avait pas encore été, c'était logique. Et puis, elle désirait s'éloigner d'Arizona. Elle plongea donc dans les flots. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. Elles avaient vécue une relation tellement épanouie, qui avait duré presque un an. Puis, elles s'étaient séparées, à la suite d'une unique et violente dispute. Arizona lui reprochait de regarder les garçons d'un peu trop près. Callie elle, lui avait demandé un peu plus de considération pour leur couple. C'était tellement bidon, maintenant que Callie y repensait ! Mais après tout ça, elle ne savait plus si elle l'aimait encore. Après toute la violence, de cette dispute, et son ton amer...quelque chose avait changé.

Owen s'assit sur le sable, reprenant son souffle, la balle étant partie loin. Alex fit de même et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

_- Dur match !_ ris-Owen.

_- En effet, vous êtes coriaces !_ ricana-Alex.

_- Vous aussi..Arizona est particulièrement féroce !_ remarqua-Owen avec moquerie.

_- Quoi Arizona ?!_ fit-l'interpellée à l'autre bout du terrain.

_- Rien, Mlle je veux tout savoir !_ railla-Alex.

_- Karev, la ferme !_fit-Arizona avec un grand sourire.

Alex se retourna vers Owen avec un sourire amusé. Durant les dernières années, Alex avait développée une bonne amitiée avec Arizona, qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier. En effet, elle avait vu comme Meredith, ses qualitées, passant outre ses gros défauts, et son apparence arrogante.

_- Le célibat à des avantages, parfois, n'est-ce pas ?_ ris-Alex en regardant Owen qui regardait lui même passer un groupe de filles.

_- Exact_, fit-Owen en détournant le regard avec un sourire amusé. _Je dirais quand même que Cristina me manque.._

_- Izzie me manque aussi_, avoua-Alex._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a rompu. _

_- Le fait de ne pas se voir pendant les vacances peut-être un déclancheur_, expliqua-Owen. _Vous avez bien rompus après les vacances d'été, à la rentrée ? _

_- C'est peut-être ça_, aquiesça-Alex. _Ou peut-être qu'on ne s'aimait plus. On a mis du temps à sortir ensemble, tu sais. On avait une sorte de petit jeu de séduction, on refusait d'ouvrir les yeux sur nos sentiments. C'est Meredith qui m'a aidé à lui déclarer ce que je ressentais. _

Alex et Owen demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

_- Ne pas savoir peut-être frustrant_, approuva-Owen._ Mais le pire est la façon dont Cristina m'a largué. _

_- Et comment ? _

_- En m'avouant qu'elle ne me supportait plus,_ grimaça-Owen. _Mon côté chaud-froid l'exaspérait, elle en avait marre d'essayer de me comprendre. Alors elle m'a largué. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement..._

Les deux garçons restèrent le regard fixé sur la mer, mélancoliques. Ils sursautèrent brutalement lorsque Callie sortit des flots en hurlant.

_- C'est repartiii !_

* * *

Un peu plus loin sur la plage, George, April et Izzie étaient assis, non loin de Derek et Meredith, mais assez pour laisser un peu d'intimitée au couple. Izzie elle, tenait à être avec son meilleur ami, mais afin de le laisser un peu tranquille avec sa petite-amie, April, elle s'était plongée dans un livre, un casque audio sur les oreilles.

_- Je suis content que notre couple soit solide_, sourit-George à April.

_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_ s'étonna-April.

_- Tu as vu tous ces couples, qui se sont brisés ?_ fit-George. _Arizona et Callie, Mark et Lexie, Alex et Iz', Owen et Cristina..._

_- Ce n'est pas faux...Simplement...Je t'aime trop pour me séparer de toi !_

George eut un sourire amusé, et embrassa April. Izzie leur jeta un coup d'oeil mi-amusé, mi-agaçé, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir être avec quelqu'un et partager un tel lien, et se tourna sur le côté, faisant rire George et April.

A côté du petit groupe, étaient assises Cristina et Teddy. Toutes deux avaient appris à s'apprécier, un peu comme Alex et Arizona. Leur passion pour la cardio, qu'elles avaient découvert lors des stages, les rapprochait. Elles s'échangeaient le peu de connaissances qu'elles avaient, rêvait d'opération en solo, de remplacements de valves et de pacemaker. Elles pouvaient en parler des heures. Mais Teddy n'était pas trop d'humeur, ce jour là. Elle s'inquiétait pour Henry.

_- Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire_, avoua-Teddy. _Reconnais que ça doit être dur pour lui. _

_- J'imagine en effet_, répondit-prudemment Cristina, déçue que Teddy ne veuille pas parler cardio, mais plutôt sentiment, un sujet que Cristina n'abordait en général qu'avec Meredith.

_- Nous passons tous à l'universitée, on fait le premier vrai pas vers la médecine_, rêva-Teddy. _Vous, en terminale, donc vous en approchez aussi. On a tous toutes les cartes en main. Même Lexie qui a redoublé n'est pas tellement pénalisée, elle avait un an d'avance. Mais Henry lui à été recalé à son bac de français ! Tu m'étonnes ! Il n'a assisté à aucuns cours ! Foutue maladie.._

Cristina demeura silencieuse, écoutant Teddy vanter les qualitée et la persévérance de son petit ami.

_- Mais il n'a pas lâché, il a redoublé..Et l'année d'après..il n'a pas pu passer son bac à cause de trois autres opérations. Qu'est-il censé faire, maintenant ? _

_- Je l'ignore_, répondit-Cristina. _Mais il faudrait qu'il se décide, la rentrée est dans quelques jours. _

_- Il ignore quoi faire..._

Teddy se laissa tomber sur le sable et regarda le ciel rougeoyant. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente et baignait la plage dans une lumière rouge très agréable.

_- Je l'aime tant_, soupira-Teddy.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait situé sur la plage même, un bar. Sur la terrasse en bois, Addison était attablée à une petite table basse, vautrée dans un coussin, avec un jeune homme aux yeux verts intenses, et aux cheveux noirs comme le charbon. Gaston.

_- Le soleil se couche !_ lâcha-soudainement le jeune homme. _Viens par là, c'est joli. _

Addison se leva et alla se blottir contre Gaston, regardant par la même occasion le ciel qui rougeoyait.

_- C'est presque aussi beau que toi_, souffla-Gaston dans son cou.

Addison eut un sourire. Tout était parfait, en ce moment. En cet instant, particulièrement. Elle était avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, sur une belle plage, au coucher du soleil et bientôt, elle rentrerait à l'universitée de Washington, une super prestigieuse universitée ou elle ferait ses études. Addie avait mis du temps avant de s'avouer qu'elle aimait Gaston. Il avait beau être plus vieux qu'elle, elle l'aimait vraiment énormément. Le jeune homme avait passé son diplôme d'infirmier et avait été engagé comme infirmier scolaire au lycée qui dépendait de Seattle Mercy West, un autre hôpital.

_- Avec qui va tu partager ta piaule universitaire ?_ demanda-alors Gaston.

_- Ma chambre tu veux dire_, ricana-Addison. _Je ne vais pas avoir une piaule entière. Juste une chambre. _

_- Ce qui n'est pas rien, dans l'universitée la plus prestigieuse du coin_, fit-Gaston.

_- Tous mes amis ont été pris, c'est le rêve !_ avoua-Addison.

_- Tous de futurs chirurgiens de talents_, sourit-Gaston. _J'imagine particulièrement ta photo, sur un magazine de médecine, vantant ta dernière découverte médicale, avec la légende « Dr. Montgomery, superbe chirurgienne obstétricienne qui à..»...d'ailleurs, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire obstétrique ? _

_- J'ai longtemps, Gas',_ ris-Addison. _Avant de choisir. Toutes mes études, tout mon internat. Disons simplement que le choix se portera entre pédiatrie et obstétrique, oui. Et j'ai adoré l'obstétrique. _

Addison regarda le soleil se coucher, tout en discutant avec Gaston, de tout et de rien. Elle avait finalement trouvé son bonheur.

* * *

**Je sais, il y a des passages à la « Lost », avec les flash-back xD Et c'est un peu embrouillé par moment, puisqu'il s'en est passé des choses en deux ans. **

**J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, pour continuer, s'il vous plaît, laissez une petite review..**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bon allez, je poste, vu qu'en semaine ça sera plus dur. **

**Z2vy****: Mais je n'en ai aucune idée, moi ! ._. J'ai juste fait quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé ça, et je me suis pas posée de question. Va demander à Wikipédia x) Exact, ils finiront sans doute par se reformer ! Je sais, j'ai longtemps cherché une idée de rupture pour Mark et Lexie. Ce qui collait le plus avec le caractère de Mark, et les circonstances, c'était ça. C'est pas fidèle à la série, mais ça colle avec ma fic, et puis en effet, Mark est plus jeune..Tiens, j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Mais ça ne doit pas être entièrement la faute de tes "développements" :) Merci pour la review, en tout cas, et pour toutes celles d'avant ;) **

**Zoubyx****: Ah merci..Et oui, un des rares couples ayant résisté ! **

**Karine****: On aurait fini par s'ennuyer, si j'aurais développé trop..Et oui, t'inquiète, Callie et Arizona ne vont pas être en froid longtemps. Un peu mais...patience ;)**

**GleeKlaine****: C'est possible, mais c'est l'inspiration qui manquait. J'avais vraiment envie de passer à un nouveau "chapitre" de l'histoire, donc la fac..**

* * *

C'était le batiment le plus grand que Derek ait jamais vu, si on omettait le Space Needle, qui l'avait toujours fasciné étant petit. Plus grand que le lycée dont il venait. C'était une haute pointure, cette fac ! Et Derek réalisait pour la première fois la chance qu'il avait d'y avoir été pris. Le jeune homme était bousculé par tous les nouveaux étudiants, qui intégraient les lieux, découvraient leur chambre, retrouvait leurs marques, ou essayaient de s'en faire. Dans la foule, Derek vit alors Mark, qui se frayait un passage jusqu'à l'entrée. Jouant des coudes, Derek le rejoignit.

_- Enfin une tête familière !_ sourit-Derek.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entrèrent finalement dans un grand hall, bondé. Ils firent la queue, et patientèrent pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant d'arriver au comptoir, sur lequel avaient été frappées les lettres « Accueil – Renseignements », et ou trois employés débordés cherchaient à satisfaire les demandes.

_- Bonjour_, fit-Derek._ On souhaiterai la clé et le numéro de notre chambre. _

_- Noms ?_ demanda-la jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir, en tapotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

_- Sheperd, Derk et Sloan, Mark. _

_- Sheperd, Sheperd, Sheperd..._marmonna-t-elle._ Ah, vous voilà. Oui, vous êtes effectivement dans la même chambre que Mark Sloan, c'est ça ? _

_- Exact_, aquiesça-Derek.

_- Tenez_, fit-elle, en leur remettant deux clées_. Je vous ajoute un plan de l'établissement avec. Vous avez la chambre 402, quatrième étage. _

_- Merci bien. _

Derek et Mark s'éloignèrent de la bousculade près de l'accueil, puis, tandis que Mark jetait un coup d'oeil au plan, Derek tenta de repérer leurs amis dans la cohue. Le portable de Mark se mit alors à vibrer. Il le consulta rapidemment, répondit, puis étudia le plan.

_- C'était Callie,_ fit-Mark._ Elle dit qu'elles sont chambre 419, au même étage que nous. _

Les trois garçons renonçèrent à prendre les quatre ascenceurs bondés, et gravirent patiemment les volées de marches jusqu'au niveau 4, valises et sacs plein les bras. Essouflés, il se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, plus long encore qu'un couloir d'hôpital. Il devait contenir au moins une cinquantaine de chambres, voir plus ! Derek introduisit la clé, et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était petite, mais ça leur suffirait. Les deux garçons déposèrent leurs valises sur leur lit, puis, sortirent dans le couloir, et frappèrent porte 419. Callie ouvrit aussitôt la porte aux deux jeunes hommes, et ils entrèrent dans une chambre presque exactement similaire à la leur. Seul l'endroit où étaient plaçés les lits différait. Addison était allongée sur son lit, déjà fatiguée, tandis que Callie déballait ses affaires.  
_- Dis donc Addie, tu es active_, ricana-Mark.

_- Et alors ? J'ai tout le temps, les cours ne commencent que demain_, répondit-Addison en baillant.

_- Mais on a le discours de bienvenue et la visite d'intégration, dans deux heures_, rappela-Derek.

_- Oh merde ! A 11 heures ?! _

Addison se leva brusquement de son lit, et résignée, ouvrit sa valise, sous les rires de Mark, Callie et Derek.

_- Où sont les autres ?_ demanda-alors Callie.

_- Je ne sais pas trop_, répondit-Derek.

* * *

Arizona posa la dernière pile de vêtement dans l'armoire, puis se tourna, satisfaite vers une Teddy un peu lente à ranger ses propres affaires.

_- C'est pas mal, ici, tu ne trouves pas ?_ sourit-Arizona.

_- Ouais, peut-être_, répondit-Teddy en s'affalant sur son lit, déprimée

_- Quoi, tu penses à Henry ? _

_- Il me manque déjà_, renifla-Teddy._ Il aurait été super content de rentrer à la fac. Surtout celle-ci. Il aurait partagé la chambre d'Owen. On se serait vus chaque jours. Mais cette maladie détruit tout. _

Arizona rejoignit Teddy sur son lit, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas..Il est toujours temps pour lui de passer son bac de français, puis son bac, puis.._

_- Non, c'est impossible. Il n'acceptera jamais de refaire une première._

_- Je le comprend. _

_- Mais que va-t-il faire ?_ s'affola-Teddy.

_- Ce qui lui plaît_, répondit-calmement Arizona._ Et ce qui lui est possible. Des cours particuliers ? _

_- Il est toujours hospitalisé ! _

_- Pas correspondance ? _

Teddy soupira, vaincue. Cette histoire était en train de lui gâcher sa rentrée.

_- Il y a des solutions, Ted'_, dit-Arizona._ Tu ne les vois pas encore parce que tu es trop inquiète. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Henry s'en sortira. Il est intelligent, et capable de le faire. _

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Arizona alla ouvrir, et vit Owen.

_- Comment t'as eu notre numéro de chambre ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.

_- Il les donnent, à l'accueil_, ricana-Owen._ J'ai pris celui de chacun de nous. Derek et Mark sont en 402, Callie et Addie en 419. _

_- Et toi, tu es ou ?_ interrogea-Arizona.

_- En 434, juste en face de la votre_, répondit-Owen en désignant la porte pile en face.

_- On est en quoi nous déjà ?_ demanda-négligemment Teddy, toujours sur son lit.

_- 433_, répondit-Arizona avec un sourire moqueur.

_- En gros, on est tous au même étage_, conclut-Owen avec un sourire._ A quelle heure le discours, cet après-midi ?_ demanda-Owen.

Arizona saisit la brochure que lui avait donnée la fille de l'accueil, et la lut.

_- Alors.._.fit-elle._ Le discours de bienvenue prononçé par le directeur, le Dr Webber..Le DR WEBBER ? _

_- Bah quoi_, fit-Teddy._ T'étais pas au courant ? _

_- C'est Webber le directeur de la fac ?_ s'exclama-Arizona.

_- Directeur de la section médecine_, précisa-Teddy.

_- Sérieux ?_ fit-Arizona qui n'en revenait pas.

_- Ouep. Enfin, plutôt pour tous les grands évènements officiels_, répondit-Owen. _Discours, communication importante et officielle. Tu vois, la mascotte, vu que c'est un grand chirurgien. Mais toutes ses fonctions sont assurée par l'adjoint, le Dr. Greggson. Et il passe plus de temps à Seattle Grace qu'ici. _

_- Alors là, vous m'apprenez quelque chose !_ ris-Arizona. _Je ne savais pas du tout. _

* * *

Richard Webber réajusta son noeud de cravate, sa blouse blanche, puis regarda sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, il pourait commencer. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà présents. Richard en reconnut quelques uns, qui avaient effectués leur stage au Seattle Grace. Lorsque les derniers retardataires furent arrivés, Richard monta sur l'estrade, et posa ses notes devant lui. Il régla le micro, puis darda son regard sur les nombreux futurs médecins, infirmiers ou chirurgiens devant lui.

_- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous,_ commença-Richard._ Vous avez été pris dans l'universitée qui vous offrira la meilleure formation, et le plus de chances d'accéder à vos rêves. Devenir un membre du personnel de la santée. Chirurgien, anésthésistes, infirmiers, sage-femme, pharmaciens. Néanmoins, l'ascencion sera longue. Il vous faudra combattre la tentation de plus profiter des parcs alentours lorsqu'il fait beau, plutôt que de se rendre en cours. Il vous faudra travailler, vous accrocher. Parce qu'ici, le rythme est tout autre. Oubliez la tranquilitée du lycée, ici, vous allez travailler dur. Durant les deux années que vous passerez ici, je vous conseille de vous focalisez sur vos études. _

Richard s'interrompit un moment. L'assemblée était plutôt attentive et silencieuse, ce qui était une bonne chose.

_- Si vous réussisez à passer le concours de la première année_, reprit-Richard. _Puis celui de la deuxième année, rien ne sera encore fini. Mais vous aurez déjà parcouru un bout de chemin. Chemin tortueux, et difficile je ne vous le cache pas. _

Richard aborda ensuite les points pratique, le règlement intérieur, la ponctualitée en cours, l'assiduitée, et les règles très strictes de la fac.

_- Après la visite d'intégration de l'universitée_, fit-Richard. _Vous devrez par vous même aller chercher vos emplois du temps à l'accueil, ainsi que vos cartes pour accéder à la cafétéria. Début des cours demain, à 7h15 pour les plus malchanceux, à 8h15 pour les plus veinards. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Bonne visite, et bonne appétit ! _

Richard quitta l'estrade, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de centaines d'étudiants. Derek jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe.

_- On va à la visite là ? _

_- Ouais. _

Plusieurs enseignants firent des visites par petits groupes. Ils gagnèrent quelques salles de cours, la cafétéria, la bibliothèque immense, les grands parcs au dehors, le foyer. Puis, l'homme qui portait une blouse blanche, comme chaque enseignant, se tourna vers le petit groupe d'amis.

_- Quelle spécialitée allez vous choisir, après la PACES ?_ fit-il.

_- PACES ?_ chuchota-Teddy avec une grimace, en direction d'Addison.

_- Première année commune des études de santé_, répondit-Addison sur le même ton.

_- Chirurgie,_ répondit-en même temps Derek, au nom du groupe.

_- Je vois.._.fit-le vieil enseignant.

* * *

Après la visite, les étudiants bataillèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour obtenir leurs cartes de cafétéria, et leurs emplois du temps. Finalement, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria aux alentours de 12h30, et posèrent leurs plateaux sur une table. Arizona évita soigneusement de se mettre en face de Callie, ce que cette dernière remarqua très bien, et qui la mit d'une humeur morose.

_- L'horreur_, grommelait-Owen, le regard fixé sur son emploi du temps._ Je commence trois matins à 7h00..Et je finis beaucoup à 18h.._

_- Oui bah moi je finis à 19h quasiment tous les jours_, grommela-Derek._ Génial ! _

_- Mais toi tu commences la plupart du temps à 8h15 !_ répliqua-Mark. _Alors que moi, je fais pas mal de jours 7h-19h. _

_- Arrêtez, vous reprenez à 14 heure, moi c'est souvent 13h.._

* * *

L'après midi s'écoula rapidement. Après le repas, le petit groupe alla traîner dans le parc et profiter des rayons de soleil de septembre, qui ne seraient plus aussi vifs dans quelques semaines. Finalement, après le repas du soir, chacun gagna sa chambre.

Arizona se laissa tomber sur son lit, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, mais Teddy avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Henry. La blonde éteignit sa lampe de chevet, et croisa les bras sous sa nuque, regardant par les rideaux entrouverts, le ciel étoilé. Callie lui manquait. De plus en plus. Elle était là, sans être là. Et Arizona préférait l'éviter comme ce midi. Elle ne voulait pas la cotoyer, sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas redevenir qu'une amie. Elle préférait autant couper les ponts. Même si ça la faisait énormément souffrir.

Derek, lui non plus, n'était pas couché. Il était en pleine conversation par textos avec Meredith. Mark, un peu plus loin essayait de dormir, et la lumière d'auto éclairage du portable, ponctué par les vibrations lorsque Derek recevait un message commençaient à l'exaspérer.

_- J'essaie de dormir !_ grommela-finalement Mark. _Je commence à 7h00 moi ! _

_- Comme moi_, répondit-Derek. _Comme tout le monde. _

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Ouais, on a comparé les emplois du temps, avec les filles_, répondit-Derek._ Pendant que toi et Owen cherchiez la cafète. Tout le monde commence à 7h le mercredi. _

_- A-t-on une heure de libre tous en commun ?_ s'enquit-Mark.

_- Oui, le mercredi justement, de 15h à 16h. _

Mark intégra ces informations en silence. Mais lorsque Derek reçut une énième message, Mark lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_- Mets tout de suite ce machin en silencieux, ou je le balance par la fenêtre,_ menaça-t-il._ J'ai envie de dormir. D'abord, avec qui tu parles comme ça ? _

_- Meredith_, répondit-laconiquement Derek.

_- Oh génial.._soupira-Mark, tout en plaçant son coussin sous sa tête._ C'est pas près de finir.._

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Owen venait de finir son installation, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son colocataire, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. En effet, ils s'étaient croisés toute la journée, voyant les valises de l'autre mais jamais sa tête. Le jeune homme qui entra avait son âge, un étudiant ordinaire, cheveux blonds, pas très courts, et lunettes. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa.

_- Oh, tu es là_, fit-le nouveau venu._ Je suis ton colocataire, Raphaël Martin. _

Owen serra la main qu'il lui tendait, en notant son fort accent...français ? Owen n'en était pas certain.

_- Owen Hunt, enchanté. _

Raphaël prit place sur son lit, et lâcha un soupir, avant d'enlever ses chaussures, et de laisser tomber sa tête sur son coussin.

_- A quelle heure commences-tu, demain ?_ demanda-Raphaël.

_- 7h00, malheureusement_, répondit-Owen._ Et toi ? _

_- De même.._

Owen finit de se préparer, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il vérifia son portable et répondit à Derek, qui semblait s'amuser à harceler son répertoir de messages inutiles.

_- Hé, Raphaël..Je peux te poser une question ?_ fit-Owen.

_- Va-y_, répondit-Raphaël.

_- Tu as des origines d'ailleurs, je me trompe ?_ demanda-Owen.

_- En effet_, ris-Raphaël._ Française. J'ai voulu faire mes études ici, je suis venu y habiter à Seattle il y a six ans, chez mon oncle._

_- Ce qui explique ton bon anglais_, sourit-Owen. _Que vas-tu faire plus tard..? Après les études ? _

_- Je veux devenir infirmier de bloc_, répondit-Raphaël._ Et toi ? _

_- Chirurgien, répondit-Owen. On aura peut-être l'occasion de bosser ensemble, qui sait ?!_

Pendant plus d'une heure, les garçons firent connaissance, et Owen se lia vite d'amitiée avec Raphaël, dit « Raph » ou « Raphy », apprit-Owen.

* * *

Meredith était contente de sa première journée de cours, mais un peu fatiguée. La terminale ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos ! Déjà aujourd'hui elle avait fini à 18h ! Elle sortit donc de son cours, devant le lycée. En voyant Lexie sortir du lycée, Meredith fit un mouvement comme pour aller lui parler, puis renonça. Elle ignorait complètement la marche à suivre avec sa cadette. Aussi, Meredith attendit ses autres amis. Alex la rejoignit bientôt, suivi de George et April. Cette dernière communiquait par texto. Elle leva le nez de son portable, et expliqua aux autres comment allaient Charles et Reed.

_- Ils se plaisent bien dans leur nouveau lycée,_ expliqua-April, à George, Alex et Meredith. _Apparemment, c'est plus petit qu'ici, mais plus intéressant. _

_- Notre lycée est le meilleur,_ grommela-Alex.

_- Surtout l'hôpital qui est jumelé avec notre lycée_, corrigea-Meredith. _Seattle Grace est l'un des meilleurs ! On a de la chance.._

_- Avec quel hosto leur lycée est-il jumelé ?_ demanda-George.

_- Mercy West_, répondit-April.

La conversation poursuivit, tandis que Meredith elle, s'éloignait, pour aller attraper un bus. Lorsque Reed avait anonçé à tous le monde, en fin de première, qu'elle déménageait plus loin dans Seattle, et qu'elle changeait de lycée, Charles avait fait des pieds et des mains à ses parents pour changer de lycée et suivre sa petite amie. L'argument majeur de refus des parents de Charles étant « Tu auras presque une heure et demi de bus par jour aller et retour, donc trois heures par jour ! C'est trop bête ! », Charles s'était donc inscrit à l'internat.

_- Hé Mer, tu rentres ?_ cria-alors Alex alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans un bus.

_- Non, je vais voir ma mère. M'attends pas pour manger ! _

Meredith lui adressa un sourire puis grimpa dans le bus. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la maison de sa mère. Elle la trouva au salon, à visionner en boucle des cassettes d'opération dans le noir le plus complet.

_- Maman ?_ fit-Meredith en allumant la lumière.

Ellis tourna la tête, aveuglée par la clarté et jeta un regard perçant à Meredith.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous dans ma maison ?_ tonna-t-elle.

Meredith soupira. Elle avait vraiment espéré qu'aujourd'hui, sa mère serait lucide, afin de la convaincre d'accepter une place en maison de repos. Mais quand elle était lucide, Ellis ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle n'admettait même pas être malade. Alors Meredith se contentait de la surveiller. Elle n'était pas majeur, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer, même si c'était pour son bien.

_- Maman, c'est moi, Meredith_, fit-la jeune fille, sentant son coeur se serrer comme à chaque fois que sa mère ne la reconnaissait pas.

Ellis ne dit rien, puis tourna la tête vers la télé. Meredith se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé. L'opération qui passait était une qu'Ellis avait pratiqué, il y a longtemps, une des plus réussies et spectaculaires.

_- Oh, j'adore celle-là !_ s'extasia-Meredith.

_- Moi aussi,_ avoua-Ellis avec un sourire._ Le chirurgien est vraiment excellent. Regarde cette précision, regarde ça, c'est magnifique ! _

Meredith jeta un regard mi étonné, mi amusé à sa mère, qui semblait prendre la grosse tête.

_- D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ?_ s'enquit-Ellis.

_- Pardon ? _

_- Le chirurgien sur cette vidéo_, fit-Ellis._ Et sur les autres. Quel est son nom ? Parce que j'aimerai vraiment le rencontrer. Il a une de ces techniques ! _

_- Maman..Maman c'est toi,_ laissa-tomber Meredith, en soupirant.

La jeune fille garda le regard rivé vers sa mère, désolée de la voir dans cet état. Redeviendrait-elle normale un jour ?

* * *

**Vos avis, s'il vous plaît :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**GleeKlaine****: Des incohérences ? Où ? :o **

**Karine****: Voilà, la suite ;D**

**Z2vy****: J'avoue ne pas comprendre également ce genre de détails ;) Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, de passer directement à la fac ! **

**Murcielago****: On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet ! Hé oui, je suis sadique ._. **

**AcidDrip****: C'est justement tout le but de la manoeuvre :) Tout ça commençait à devenir bien trop...beau, bien trop heureux ! Ainsi, tu t'en es sûrement rendue compte, j'ai brisé pas mal de couples x) Pour mieux les faire se retrouver ! Je suis particulièrement fan de la relation Arizona/Alex, et elle va donc se développer de plus en plus ! **

* * *

Cristina entra dans la salle de maths, un air blasé sur le visage. Pour elle, cette année était une année de perdue, et elle enviait vraiment tous ceux qui étaient partis à la fac. Comme d'habitude, elle s'assit à sa place en pensant à Owen. Elle sortit ses affaires, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Meredith, qui dormait sur sa table. Cristina, incrédule, regarda de plus près, et vit qu'elle était réellement endormie ! Décidant de ne pas la réveiller pour le moment, Cristina regarda les élèves entrer par petits groupes. Que pouvait-bien faire Owen, en ce moment même ? Etait-il en cours ?

_- Je rêve ou elle dort ?! _

Cristina tourna la tête vers Alex, qui venait de parler.

_- Non, tu ne rêves pas Karev_, grommela-Cristina._ Vous avez fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ?_

Alex ne répondit pas à Cristina, et se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, derrière Meredith, et de sortir ses affaires. A ce moment là, le cours débuta. Alex se pencha alors vers Cristina.

_- Il paraît que l'université de Washington est superbe_, déclara-t-il.

Cristina se tourna brutalement vers lui. Elle voulait absolument des nouvelles d'Owen. Il lui manquait. Elle l'avait largué, et il lui manquait, c'était le comble ! Mais ce pourquoi elle l'avait largué, ce qu'elle détestait chez lui, était aussi la même chose qui lui manquait et qu'elle adorait. Ce côté chaud-froid si compliqué à gérer, ces sautes d'humeur, qui le rendaient mystérieux et insupportable à la fois. Elle l'aimait et le détestait à la fois. Et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Cette rencontre de deux sentiments opposés lui faisait resentir un tas de choses très complexes, dont elle n'avait même pas identifié le tiers. Comment s'arranger avec tout ça..? Le larguer. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, mais cela n'avait fais que repousser le problème.

_- Comment ça ?_ fit-Cristina.

_- Aha, tout de suite tu m'écoutes_, ricana-Alex._ J'ai eu Arizona au téléphone, hier soir. Elle m'a raconté que l'univ' était super grande, super remplie et qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Il paraît qu'ils sont surchargés de cours ! _

Cristina écouta ces informations en silence, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_- Ari' est dans la chambre de Teddy_, expliqua-Alex._ Addie partage celle de Callie. Derek celle de Mark. Et Owen est tombé dans la chambre d'un français ! _

_- Un français ? _

_- Raphaël_, fit-Alex._ C'est tout ce que je sais_.

Cristina se tourna brusquement vers le tableau, masquant son trouble. Quelle conduite adopter avec Owen ? Qu'était son ressenti, de son côté ? Le prof' regarda alors dans leur direction. Au cas ou, Cristina donna un léger coup de coude à Meredith. Cette dernière eut un sursaut, et releva une tête endormie.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-elle, perdue

_- Mlle Grey..Pourriez vous venir résoudre cette équation ? _

_- Merde,_ grogna-Meredith en se levant.

Pendant que Meredith s'éclatait au tableau, avec ses maths, Cristina saisit son portable, le plus discrètement qu'elle put, - ce n'était pas brillant – et cliqua sur « Contacts » et « Owen ». Pendant plus d'une heure et par intermittence, s'arrêtant quand le prof passait, Cristina relut ses conversations par SMS avec Owen. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

George avait deux heures de libre, et il ne savait guère qu'en faire. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de bosser. Le jeune homme sortit dans la cours. Quelques élèves occupaient des bancs, dont Izzie. La jeune fille était assise seule sur un banc, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. George avança vers elle et s'assit à côté, posant son sac par terre. Izzie lui adressa un grand sourire et ôta un des écouteurs de ses oreilles.

_- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu seuls_, reprocha-Izzie. _April n'est pas là ? _

_- Elle est en cours,_ expliqua-George._ Je suis content de te retrouver, Iz' ! _

La jeune fille eut sourire triste.

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?_ demanda-le jeune homme.

_- Tu te souviens,_ dit-lentement Izzie._ Lorsque tu es devenu ami avec April ? _

George hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

_- Tu m'as promis que tout resterais comme avant_, fit-Izzie._ Avant, je me confiais énormément, et toi aussi. Je me suis rendue compte ces derniers temps, que lorsque mon meilleur ami était en couple, je n'avais plus personne pour parler. _

George plissa le front, réfléchissant aux propos d'Izzie.

_- C'est vrai, je passe beaucoup de temps avec April_, admit-il._ Mais tu peux me parler. Tu peux te confier, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Je.._

Izzie ôta son deuxième écouteur, et soupira. Elle balaya la cour du regard, puis revint sur George.

_- A part toi et Alex avant, je n'avais personne_, fit-Izzie. _Maintenant qu'Alex et moi avons rompu et que tu es en couple avec April, je me sens...complètement abandonnée._

Izzie détourna le regard. C'était dur de prononcer ces mots. Cela ne faisait que lui faire admettre un peu plus ce qu'elle ressentait, cet incroyable vide, qu'auparavant, Alex comblait avec l'aide de George. A présent, personne n'était présent. Et Izzie se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour que ça se produise. George regarda sa meilleure amie, et brusquement, la pris dans ses bras.

_- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Iz', peut-importe avec qui je sors_, souffla-t-il._ Je te le promets._

* * *

_- Tu es sérieux ?!_

Un coup d'éclat attira l'attention d'Owen. Le jeune homme, plutôt que de ruminer davantages ses sombre pensées, notamment les dernières paroles – amères – que lui avait adressé Cristina, releva la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Teddy. Elle était assise sur un banc, près de l'entrée de l'université, au téléphone. Owen s'approcha, et s'assit sur le dossier du banc.

_- Non_, disait-Teddy. _Tu peux pas plaquer tout ça. Non, Henry ! Il faut que tu réfléchisse. Mais...Oui. D'accord...Non, pas vraiment. Bisous. Je t'aime. _

Teddy raccrocha, et soupira. Owen lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_- Henry_, répondit-laconiquement Teddy.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_ demanda-Owen.

_- Il va assez bien, compte tenu de ce qu'il a_, répondit-Teddy._ Pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle opération de prévue_

_- C'est une bonne chose. _

Teddy aquiesça, mais elle semblait préoccupée.

_- Il a décidé de tout arrêter_, fit-elle. _Ses études. _

_- Il ne veut plus devenir chirurgien ?!_ s'exclama-Owen.

_- Non_, répondit-Teddy._ Il m'a dit qu'il était suffisamment allé à l'hôpital pour le restant de sa vie. Il en est dégouté, des blouses, des lits d'hôpitals et des dossiers. Il n'a plus...la force de continuer. _

_- C'est compréhensible_, réfléchit-Owen.

_- Mais que va-t-il faire ?! _

Owen haussa les épaules.

_- Il me manque_, soupira-Teddy. _Mais je sens que je ne vais pas le voir avant longtemps. _

_- Toi aussi tu restes ce week-end ?_ s'étonna-Owen.

_- Comme tout le monde, je pense_, répliqua-Teddy._ Ainsi que le week-end d'après et possiblement celui d'encore après. _

_- Pareil pour moi.._

En effet, la veille, une liste avait été épinglée sur le tableau d'affichage de chaque couloir qui menaient aux chambres. Il était dit que pour ceux souhaitant rester les week-ends, l'internat serait ouvert, et les accueillerait. Il y aurait en prime, chaque week-end, des petits cours bonus, d'une ou deux heures, pour compléter l'enseignement de la semaine. Le premier en date s'intitulait « Première utilisation du scalpel, sur souris morte. », et le second « Manier les écarteurs, toujours sur une souris ». Autant dire que les élèves ne désiraient manquer cela pour rien au monde. Et Teddy était horrifiée elle même de penser ça, mais entre ces petits cours, et une énième visite à l'hôpital, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde pour choisir le cours. Si seulement Henry n'était pas malade ! Tout serait parfait..

* * *

Arizona courut à en perdre haleine, tout en regardant sa montre. Elle n'avait qu'une poignée de minutes de retard, mais elle savait que ça serait sanctionné. La blonde ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, et arriva devant le Dr. Vinson.

_- Je m'excuse pour le retard_, fit-Arizona.

_- Oui, ça serait bien en effet_, grinça le Dr. Vinson. _Ah, en voilà une autre. Et bien dis donc, du relâchement jeune gens ? _

Arizona tourna la tête, et vit une Callie essouflée dans l'encadrure de la porte.

_- Je suis désolé_, fit-Vinson._ Mais je vais être obligé de vous sanctionner.._

_- On s'en doute_, grommela-Callie en s'approchant d'Arizona.

_- Très bien_, fit-Vinson, piqué au vif. _On a déjà commençé une activitée, par binôme. Puisque vous n'avez pas daigné arriver à l'heure, mettez vous toutes les deux pour ce cours là. Pour votre sanction, vous irez toutes deux après ce cours, nettoyer les labos, où les étudiants de deuxième année ont pratiqué les dissections. Vous verrez, c'est une partie de plaisir ! _

Callie émit un grognement, et en soupirant, suivit Arizona jusqu'à la table qu'elle seraient forçées de partager. La blonde s'assit sans un mot, et ouvrit son livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle craqua, sentant encore l'agacement de Callie.

_- C'est si horrible que ça de passer une heure avec moi ?_ s'offensa-Arizona.

_- Je n'ai rien dit, et tu recommences à m'agresser_, grogna-Callie.

Elles se turent sous le regard menaçant du prof, et se mirent à l'activitée. Tout en travaillant, Callie ne put s'empêcher de détailler le visage magnifique d'Arizona. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ grommela-Arizona, la prenant au dépourvu.

« Tes yeux..» pensa-Callie.

_- Rien. _

Le cours se déroula à une lenteur exaspérante, et ensuite, Callie et Arizona se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le labo trois, comme le leur indiqua le Dr. Vinson. En ouvrant la porte, Callie émit un sifflement. Sur les paillasses, les dissections étaient allées bon train, et elles en auraient pour un moment pour tout nettoyer.

_- Génial. Franchement génial.._soupira-Arizona en saisissant une paire de gants, dans le réservoir posé à l'entrée.

Callie l'imita, et en silence, les deux filles récurèrent la salle. Cela leur prit bien une demie-heure. Une fois la salle nettoyée, Callie ôta les gants, se lava les mains, et s'adossa à une table, regardant d'un oeil perçant Arizona se laver également les mains. Lorsque Arizona leva la tête, elle vit que Callie l'observait, et par réflexe, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. Callie se figea. Ce sourire rouvrait toute la douleur de leur séparation, et ravivait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Ce sourire, Arizona ne le lui avait pas adressé depuis...très longtemps.

Arizona se rendit compte de sa gaffe, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'avança vers Callie, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle suivait son instinct, et ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée faire depuis qu'elle avait quitté Callie. Arizona s'approcha dangeureusement de Callie, qui retint son souffle. A ce moment, Arizona embrassa Callie avec fougue, presque avec violence. Aussitôt, Callie répondit au baiser. Les quelques minutes d'intimitée qu'elles partagèrent, et ce baiser, leur rappelèrent tout, et leur firent ressaser tout ces souvenirs, qu'elles s'étaient forçée à oublier. Lorsque Arizona s'écarta de Callie, elle semblait confuse.

_- Je suis...désolée,_ fit-Arizona, rougissant de plus en plus.

_- Non, c'est...c'est moi aussi,_ bafouilla-Callie._ Je...ça ne se reproduira plus._

_- Non.._

Arizona et Callie échangèrent un regard, décidé, déterminé. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Callie qui cédait à son instinct et embrassait Arizona. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans échanger un mot de plus, ayant peur de perdre une fois de plus le contrôle de leurs sentiments, elles sortirent du labo et prirent des chemins séparés pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

* * *

Lexie soupira, en sortant de sa classe, et en se rendant à la cafétéria. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait..! Elle ne connaissait personne de cette année, et était forçée de tisser de nouveaux liens. La jeune fille prit un plateau, et s'installa à une table, seule, ignorant complètement celle ou Alex, Meredith, Izzie, George, April, Jackson et Cristina déjeunaient. Elle sentait cependant les regards peser sur elle.

A la table des terminales, Meredith vit sa soeur s'installer seule à une table. Lexie semblait triste. Tête baissée, elle ne mangeait pas des masses.

_- Vous croyiez que je devrai aller la voir ?_ s'inquiéta-Meredith.

_- Non_, fit-Cristina.

_- Mais si, je devrais.._

_- Si tu le sais déjà,_ fit-Izzie. _Ne demande pas l'avis des autres. _

_- Ou peut-être pas.._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous écoute pas, Iz'_, ricana-George.

_- Meredith ? Ouhou !?_ fit-April.

Avant que Meredith ait pu prendre une décision, quatre ou cinq élèves s'assirent à la table de Lexie. Cette dernière faisait apparemment un effort pour nouer de nouvelles amitiées, et accepta de rencontrer les gens de sa classe.

_- Tu vois, elle se débrouille_, dit-Alex.

* * *

Addison, Mark et Derek sortirent de la cafétéria ensemble, marchant vers leur prochain cours. Depuis quelques mois, les tensions qui avaient régnées entre le trio, dûes à la violente dispute, et à la rupture de Derek et Addison, s'étaient estompées quelque peu. Bien que leurs relations ne fussent plus comme avant, ils avaient retrouvé un peu de complicitée, et aimaient se retrouver tous les trois.

_- Vous croyez qu'on sera comment, dans quinze ans ?_ fit-alors Addison, perdue dans ses pensées.

_- Je ne sais pas...Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on aura changé,_ ris-Derek.

_- Je t'imagine bien encore avec Meredith,_ fit-Mark, très sérieux. _Brillant neurochirurgien. Avec trois ou quatre gosses, une grande baraque. _

_- Meredith ne voudra jamais d'enfants_, ricana-Derek._ Du moins, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. _

_- Moi_, fit-Addison._ J'imagine parfaitement le Dr. Mark Sloan, le prétentieux chirurgien plastique qui publie toutes sortes d'essais et qui améliore la médecine. Et toujours célibataire ! _

_- La fin n'est pas drôle_, grommela-Mark alors que Derek et Addison éclataient de rire.

_- Et toi alors ?_ fit-Mark vers Addie.

_- Chirurgienne pédiatrique la plus prometteuse du pays_, fit-Derek. _Qui donne même des cours dans les universitées les plus prestigieuses, à ses temps perdus. Et déjà mère des deux enfants d'Alex Karev, lui même chirurgien de..._

_- Pardon ?!_ releva-Addison.

_- Heu.._fit-Derek.

_- Moi et Alex Karev ?!_ ricana-Addison.

_- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus absurde que j'ai entendu_, fit-Mark, mine de rien._ On a tous remarqué comment tu le regardais, avant de sortir avec Gaston._

_- Mais c'est du passé_, se défendit-Addison. _Gaston est génial. _

_- Tu l'aimes ?_ interrogea-Derek.

_- Je...pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?_ éluda-Addison.

_- Est-ce que..._continua-Mark.

_- Il est l'heure d'aller en cours,_ le coupa-Addison en s'éloignant vers l'entrée.

_- Non, il reste dix minutes_, ricana-Mark.

_- Je veux arriver en avance_, lança-Addison.

_- Non, tu veux juste éviter de nous répondre !_ ris Derek.

* * *

**Une petite review ? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut ! Nouveau chapitre - assez long je crois xD.. **

**Z2vy****: Tu vas voir, il se passe un peu plus de choses dans celui là ! **

**Karine****: ça va devenir encore plus confus ! **

**Murcielago****: Un peu moins en ce moment /: Et bah là, chapitre assez long ;) **

**Eloo****: Aha, tant mieux :) Oui, moi aussi, je suis une grande fan d'elle ! **

**GleeKlaine****: Besoins de la fiction ;) C'est pour ça. Et puis même, j'suis pas en université d'état moi xD Un petit lycée, c'est pas pareil x)**

* * *

_- Pourquoi ils nous interdisent ça..! Pourquoi ils nous interdisent de sortir en semaine ?_

Addison était dépitée. Elle tourna la tête vers Derek, et bailla, fatiguée. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami, car c'est ce qu'il était redevenu. En effet, le jeune homme y avait mis le temps, mais l'avait pardonnée, et ils étaient redevenus aussi amis qu'avant, mais rien de plus. Ils étaient dans le couloir de l'étage numéro 4, devant la chambre d'Owen et d'Arizona et Teddy, tous assis de part et d'autre du couloir, appuyés sur les murs. Etaient présents Addie et Derek, Mark, Owen, Callie, Arizona et Teddy. Tous désespéraient de ne pas pouvoir rentrer ce week-end, à cause de l'attrait du « cours bonus ». Et pourtant, ils auraient bien eu besoin de rentrer. Derek voulait voir Meredith, Addison, Gaston, Teddy, Henry.

_- Ils doivent penser qu'on est pas..je sais pas..responsables.._lâcha-Teddy.

_- C'est sûr que certains pourraient utiliser leur libertée d'une façon mal...appropriée_, réfléchis-Arizona.

_- Mais il ne faut jamais généraliser_, bougonna-Addison. _Si on sortait quand même ? Genre, vendredi soir ? On serait rentré le samedi tôt le matin, on louperait pas le cours bonus. _

_- Et comment tu vas dans notre quartier, toi ?_ ricana-Derek._ C'est hyper loin ! _

_- Ben il suffit de dire à Gaston de venir nous chercher_, fit-Addison en haussant les épaules. _Il a une voiture, je vous rappelle._

La compréhension éclaira tous les visages. Owen se redressa en entendant ça.

_- On pourrait_, fit-il.

_- Oh oui !_ s'exclama-Teddy._ Je veux voir Henry ! _

A ce moment, la silhouette d'un surveillant arriva vers eux, mécontent.

_- Hé !_ chuchota-t-il._ Les réunions dans le couloirs comme ça sont interdites. Surtout à onze heure quarante cinq ! _

_- ça va, il est pas tard_, ricana-Mark.

_- Filez dans vos chambres,_ ordonna le pion.

Tous se levèrent.

_- Je vous tiens au courant_, fit-Addison à la cantonnade.

Puis, elle gagna sa chambre avec Callie. Cette dernière était étrangement silencieuse, en ce moment, et tout en exposant son plan à Gaston par SMS, Addie s'inquiéta.

_- Est-ce que ça va, Cal' ? _

_- Oui, oui. _

_- Tu sais que tu es presque convaincante ?_ railla-Addison

_- Laisse tomber, Addie.._

Un moment après, dans leur chambre, Addison sauta du lit avec un cri de joie.

_- Mais chuuut !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ?_

_- Gaston à dit oui ! On va pouvoir revoir ceux qui nous manquent ! _

* * *

Alex sortit de son cours de sciences physiques en soupirant de lassitude. Ce qui l'avait attiré dans la voix de la chirurgie, ce n'étaient certes pas les études ! Le jeune homme, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui, gagna son casier, qu'il ouvrit rapidement, avant de commencer à prendre certaines affaires et à en décharger d'autres dans le casier. A ce moment, Jackson, son « voisin de casier », s'approcha, et ouvrit à son tour son casier. Alex lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant. Il ignorait d'où venait l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour Jackson, il ne le connaissait que peu mais déjà il l'insuportait. Allez savoir pourquoi..Il y avait certaines personnes comme ça, qu'on détestait dès le premier coup d'oeil.

Alex espéra qu'il ne lui ferait aucun commentaires. Il avait eu une plutôt mauvaise journée, il était sur les nerfs, alors si en plus ce crétin arrogant faisait des siennes..!

_- Alors_, fit-Jackson, avec son ton moqueur, en direction d'Alex._ Il paraît que tu as rompu avec Stevens ? _

_- Bravo, tu es légèrement en retard, mais oui_, cingla-Alex._ Et en quoi ça te regarde ? _

_- En rien_, répondit-Jackson._ Ou plutôt, en tout. _

_- Très explicatif_, railla-Alex.

_- Je sais m'y prendre avec les filles "brisées"_, répondit-Jackson._ Je sais être rassurant, leur promettre de les protéger, moi. _

Alex se tourna vers Jackson, la main toujours crispée sur son livre d'anglais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à Jackson. En plus de cette insinuation de fille brisée, c'était le « moi » de la fin qui agaçait encore plus Alex.

_- Tu insinues que j'ai brisé Izzie ?_ fit-Alex, qui pouvait se montrer très menaçant.

_- Une rupture ça brise toujours_, répondit-Jackson en haussant les épaules. _Alors avec toi en plus.._

_- Quoi avec moi ?_ releva-Alex.

Jackson continua de ranger tranquillement ses affaires, tandis que le couloir se remplissait à vue d'oeil.

_- Quoi avec moi ?_ fit-Alex en haussant le ton, accrochant le regard de quelques curieux.

_- Tu es simplement..enfin..tu ne connais pas ta réputation ?_ ricana-Jackson, avec un air supérieur._ Stevens va devoir mettre un moment avant de s'en remettre. Mais je commence à me demander si c'est à cause de la rupture, ou dû au fait d'être sorti avec...toi. _

_- Ta gueule, Avery, juste...ferme là_, grogna Alex.

_- Il paraît que tu étais encore avec Stevens que tu t'intéressais à Montgomery...La pauvre, si tu veux mon avis._

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Alex. Il lâcha son livre d'anglais, et pivota brutalement vers Jackson. Avec un mouvement vif, il saisit le jeune homme au collet, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il le plaqua aux casiers, qui émirent un bruit sonore. Avec force, Alex l'empêcha de se dégager, et adoptant un ton bas, presque un murmure mais extrêmement menaçant, il fit savoir sa pensée à Jackson.

_- Izzie va très bien, d'accord Avery _? fit-il, dans le silence du couloir qui s'était arrêté pour suivre l'échange. _C'était il y a un moment, et c'était..normal. Alors je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais il va falloir te regarder un peu avant de juger les autres...« Je sais m'y prendre avec les filles brisées..Je sais être rassurant...» Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ?_

Alex fixa d'un regard dur le jeune homme un moment, puis le lâcha et lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à revenir à son casier, lorsque Jackson ajouta une phrase de trop.

_- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, le malin...J'ai une chance avec Stevens, tu l'as assez brisée pour que je puisse la réparer ?!_

Alex se retourna violement, et fondit sur Jackson, abbatant toute sa force dans son coup. Plié en deux, Jackson réussit tout de même à esquiver le coup de poing d'un Alex furieux, et à lui en décocher un en plein visage. La bagarre, de plus en plus violente, fut arrêtée par deux profs et un pion.

* * *

Izzie entra dans le CDI, et chercha des yeux George et April. Ils étaient assis à une table près de la fenêtre, à rire, sous les regards désaprobateurs de la documentaliste. D'un pas rapide, la jeune fille les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de George.

_- Vous bossez quoi ?_ Interrogea-Izzie.

_- Maths_, répondit-April.

_- Parfait !_ ris-Izzie._ Je vais pouvoir recopier sur toi, j'ai pas fait mes exos. _

April leva les yeux au ciel, mais poussa néanmoins son bloc note couvert de gribouillis vers Izzie.

_- Tu écris drôlement bien_, railla-Izzie.

_- Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, je le reprend_, fit-April, vexée.

_- Non, non, c'est très très bien écrit_ ! se rattrapa-Izzie.

Une dizaine de minute s'écoula, dans les bavardages, les rires, et le "travail". Puis, soudainement, Izzie leva la tête de son cahier, et jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué vers le couple.

_- Je me posais une question_, fit-Izzie.

_- Laquelle ?_ demanda-distraitement George.

_- Comment se fait-il que votre couple tienne plus longtemps que ceux des autres..? _

George et April échangèrent un regard surpris, puis ils regardèrent Izzie, étonnés.

_- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?_ fit-Izzie.

_- C'est...une question bizarre.._répondit-George.

_- Non mais soyons honnêtes, il y a un truc,_ fit-Izzie, en posant son stylo. _Soit vous êtes âmes soeurs et ensembles pour la vie, soit..bah..je vois que ça. Vous vous seriez déjà engueulés sinon. Vous vous êtes engueulés ? _

_- Oui, une fois,_ fit-April.

Izzie reprit son stylo, et poursuivit son travail en ricanant. Incrédule, George marqua la page de son livre.

_- Izzie ! Pourquoi..pourquoi tu ris ? Il y a un problème ? _

_- Non, juste je suis agréablement étonnée pour vous. Pourvu que ça dure ! _

Izzie ajouta le point final, puis, rangea ses affaires, et rendit son cahier à April.

_- Merci bien,_ fit-elle en se levant._ Bon, à plus, j'ai éco_

George et Izzie la regardèrent quitter le CDI en silence, un peu étonné, et n'échangèrent plus un mot, embarrassés. Quelques mots d'Izzie, et déjà une distance s'installait ?

* * *

_- Hé mais faites gaffes, avec le bruit_, siffla-Addison à voix basse. _Je vous signal qu'on est pas supposés sortir !_

La jeune fille s'était retournée vers Mark, qui répondait à un message, en commentant tout ce qu'il pensait.

_- Oui chef_, grommela-t-il, agaçé.

_- Si ça foire je t'en tiendrais responsable,_ lâcha-Addison, avant de marcher plus vite dans l'allée qui menait à la sortie de l'université.

_- Moi ?_ releva-Mark incrédule.

_- Chuuuut !_ firent Arizona et Callie en choeur, avant d'échanger un regard embarrassé.

Le groupe d'étudiants, Addison en tête, Callie derrière, puis Teddy, Arizona, Owen, Derek et enfin Mark, sortirent de l'université, et cherchèrent dans la rue.

_- Merde, il est pas là ton chauffeur_, grogna-Derek._ Addie ? T'es sûre de ton coup ? _

_- Vous dégonflez pas, bande de petits joueurs_, ricana-Addison._ Ah, il est là bas ! _

Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture vieille et petite, stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue. Addison pencha la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte.

_- Gaston !_ fit-elle. _Merci, merci, merci ! _

Elle s'engouffra à l'avant de la voiture, et pendant qu'elle embrassait rapidement Gaston, les six autres se tassèrent à l'arrière et râlant.

_- Derek, arrête de pousser !_

_- Mais je ne fais rien ! C'est Mark ! _

_- Mark t'es trop gros ! _

_- Me poussez pas ! _

_- Mais j'ai rien fait ! _

Addison échangea un coup d'oeil amusé avec Gaston, qui démarra avant un sourire. Addison, fatiguée par cette fin de semaine, plongea dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ils étaient rendus à destination. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment ou la voiture se garait devant le lycée de Seattle, pile à la sortie des cours de 18h. Aussitôt, la voiture se vida, chacun allant voir celui ou celle qu'il voulait. Gaston comptait passer un moment avec sa petite amie, mais Addison se dirigea vers le lycée.

_- Je suis désolée,_ fit-elle._ J'ai besoin de revoir mes amis..S'il te plaît..! _

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle fila devant le lycée. Gaston s'appuya sur sa voiture en soupirant. Il commençait à entrevoir une sombre avenir pour son couple avec Addie.

Addison fouilla la foule du regard, et vit celui qu'elle cherchait.

_- Alex !_ s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de le voir. _Mais...mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? _

Elle dévisagea le jeune homme, blessé. Il avait un bandage à la main droite, et s'était visiblement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, à peine refermée. De plus, un large hématome bleu marbrait sa joue.

_- J'ai cogné Avery_, grommela-Alex._ Et il m'a cogné en retour. Que faites-vous ici ? _

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek, Owen, Mark, et les autres, dispersés au milieu des terminales, des premières et des secondes.

_- Vous nous manquiez trop !_ ris-Addison._ Mais pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Avery ? _

_- Je..pour rien_, éluda-Alex.

_- Pour rien ? Tu te bats pour rien ? _

_- Laisse, c'est pas grave_, fit-Alex. _Je suis content de te revoir ! _

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Addison, en entendant cela.

_- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ?_ proposa-Alex.

_- Avec plaisir.._

Ils s'éloignèrent du lycée. Alex avait sous-estimé l'attachement qu'il portait à la jeune fille, et il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en la voyant. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste « amical ». Comme ils le prétendaient tout deux. Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers le café non loin, content de se voir, sous le regard jaloux et amer de Gaston. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans sa voiture et claqua sèchement la porte, avant de chercher ses clés.

* * *

Derek patientait, devant le lycée. Il sourit en voyant les retrouvailles d'Addie et Alex. Il n'avait jamais compris comment ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés, à l'insu de tout le monde, à la surprise de tout le monde. Une nouvelle vague de lycéens sortit alors, et parmis eux, Derek distingua Crisitina et Meredith qui discutaient tout en franchissant la grille. Derek s'approcha avec un sourire, et Cristina donna un coup de coude à Meredith avant de lui désigner Derek. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina, et elle se précipita pour se jeter dans les bras de Derek, et l'embrasser. Cristina eut un sourire, et, leur laissant un peu d'intimitée, alla déposer son sac près de la haie, attendant que leurs retrouvailles se terminent. Plongée dans son portable, elle ne vit pas Owen, qui s'approcha, et s'arrêta en face d'elle.

_- Cristina_, fit-il.

La jeune fille sursauta, et leva les yeux de son portable, ébahie de le voir là.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ fit-elle.

_- Je..passais dire bonjour,_ répondit-Owen mal à l'aise._ Et voir comment tu te portais. _

_- Je vais..très bien. Et toi ? _

Owen hocha la tête, puis, au bout d'une poignée de secondes de silence, il s'éloigna avec un air triste. Cristina le regarda partir, déchirée entre l'envie de le rappeler, de lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses sentiments tant que ça, malgré ce qu'elle avait prétendu et la réalitée, qui lui rappelait qu'ELLE l'avait largué. Aussi, elle le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de décrocher un seul mot.

* * *

Mark marchait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée. Il avait voulu demander à Gaston de le déposer, mais le jeune homme s'était volatilisé. Aussi, Mark avait pris le chemin de chez Susan et Thatcher, son coeur ne réclamant que Lexie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, le jour où avait eu lieu ce quiproquo qui avait coûté la vie à leur relation. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer. Il avait tenté, de tout éclaircir avec Lexie, mais la jeune fille était blessée n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'avait plaqué. Mais le jeune homme n'était victime que d'un énorme malentendu. Bien évidemment, même si Lexie lui avait accordé le droit de s'expliquer, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Qui le croyait, quand il se mettait à parler sérieusement ? Callie. Oui, et qui d'autre..?

Mark accéléra le pas. Ce n'était pas tout près, quand même, et il doutait d'y arriver de bonne heure. Les jambes douloureuses, il ne ralentit pourtant pas. Il filait vers le domcile Grey. Alors qu'il n'en était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes, une fine pluie se mit à tomber.

_- Génial..J'avais espéré un bon présage_, grogna-Mark en regardant le ciel.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Lexie, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, ainsi que ses vêtements. Le jeune homme sonna, le coeur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Effet que Lexie était la seule à produire chez lui. Ce fut Molly qui lui ouvrit. La jeune fille lui jeta un drôle de regard.  
_- Molly, s'il te plaît_, fit-Mark._ Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que j'ai..que Lexie m'a largué, et qu'elle à dû tout te raconter. Mais avant on avait réussi à être amis.._

Mark laissa un moment de silence, devant une Molly hésitante.  
_- Je venais prendre le thé presque tous les jours ! Tu me racontais ta vie amoureuse..D'ailleurs, où en es-tu avec Cody ? Tu lui as dit ? _

_- Que veux-tu, Mark ?_ soupira-Molly.

_- Parler à Lexie. S'il te plaît. _

Molly hocha sèchement la tête. Elle entra dans la maison, puis appela Lexie. Elle passa la tête vers Mark, et eut un bref sourire timide.

_- Et au fait: je sors avec Cody. _

Et elle re-rentra dans la maison. Un large sourire éclaira les lèvres de Mark à cette annonce. Il attendit patiemment, et Lexie finit par apparaître. Apparemment, Molly ne lui avait pas dit qui souhaitait la voir.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ fFit-elle d'une voix glaciale, devant le jeune homme tout trempé.

_- Je suis venu m'excuser_, fit-Mark._ Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse te convaincre de ma sincéritée, et de mon innocence dans tout ça. Et je suis prêt à le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps, si c'est nécessaire_

Lexie s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, mais Mark la retint et elle l'écouta.  
_- Juste, une minute_, fit-Mark. _Je ne suis pas très romantique, je ne suis pas le mec idéal. Je n'ai..Je ne suis pas très fidèle, mais avec toi je l'étais. Tu étais la seule que je n'ai jamais trompée. Tu me rends romantique. Tu me fais l'impression d'être un mec idéal. A tes côtés, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible. _

L'expression de Lexie était mitigée. Mais son coeur, lui, avait bel et bien souffert. Cruellement souffert.

_- Si tu pouvais me laisser t'expliquer_, ajouta-Mark. _Ça serait vraiment.._

Mais il ne put ajouter un mot de plus. Lexie planta son regard dans le sien, dur, puis, lui claqua sèchement la porte au nez. Mark, pétrifié, sentit la colère l'envahir. Il abbatit son poing sur le muret de pierre à côté de lui, et étouffa une plainte de douleur, avant de rebrousser chemin, frustré de n'avoir rien arrangé. Lexie, une fois la porte claquée, se mit de dos contre le panneau de la porte,et glissa lentement jusqu'à être assise par terre, dos à l'entrée. Elle mit la tête dans ses bras, et éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas oublier, le pardonner et redevenir heureuse ?..Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

* * *

Teddy se précipita vers la voiture de Gaston..ou plutôt, là où elle étaient censée se trouver.

_- Il est parti !_ s'écria-t-elle, frustrée. _Non ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne vais pas y aller à pied ! _

Arizona arriva derrière Teddy, et devina exactement de quoi elle parlait. La blonde saisit les épaules de Teddy, la calmant.

_- Mark est parti chez Lexie_, fit-Arizona._ A pied. C'est trois fois plus loin que l'hôpital. On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher. _

Teddy aquiesça, soulagée, adressant un regard de gratitue à Arizona. Toutes deux revinrent vers le lycée, pour s'orienter dans la direction du Seattle Grace. A ce moment, Teddy stoppa et fouilla la foule des yeux.

_- Il faut trouver Callie_, fit-Teddy._ J'ai besoin de son soutien aussi. _

_- Oh je ne suis pas sûr que..ça soit une très bonne...idée_, bafouilla-Arizona en rougissant.

Teddy jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie, qui rougit d'autant plus.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ s'étonna-Teddy. _Tu as tourné la page, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ? _

_- Oui..oui.._fit-Arizona_. Oui, je t'assure..Juste...bon d'accord, va la chercher._

Teddy s'éloigna avec un regard d'autant plus suspicieux. Arizona se mordit le pouce, à cause de sa gaffe. Lorsque Teddy revint, elle traînait Callie, qui n'avait pas l'air très emballée.

_- Ok allons y,_ fit-Teddy.

Les trois filles prirent le chemin de l'hôpital. Pile quand il commençait à pleuvoir, elle franchirent le hall de l'hôpital. Connaissait le numéro de chambre par coeur, Teddy les guida dans l'ascenceur et jusqu'à la chambre de Henry. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil.

_- Oh non, Ted',_ soupira-t-il.

Scandalisée, Teddy s'arrêta devant le lit.

_- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ?_ s'offensa-t-elle.

_- Non..Je ne veux juste pas que tu me vois comme ça..Tu aurais dû rester à l'université._

_- ça fait toujours plaisir_, grommela-Teddy.

Arizona et Callie sortirent, prétextant avoir envie d'un café. Teddy prit une chaise près du lit d'Henry, et constata en effet qu'il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Les cheveux plaqués sur la tête, les traits tirés, pâles.

_- Raconte-moi,_ ordonna-Teddy

_- Je..me fais opérer dans trois jours_, souffla-Henry.

_- Et...et quand comptais-tu me le dire ?!_ S'exclama-Teddy.

_- Après. _

_- Après l'opération ?_

Henry hocha la tête. Teddy grogna de frustration, de colère et d'inquiétude. Elle se leva, tournant en rond. Elle tapa dans un mur du pied, et le regretta aussitôt, en sentant la douleur qui le traversa.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre de...de pouvoir tenir. A tout ça. _

Henry regarda Teddy, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle venait de prononcer ces mots. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se releva en position assise avec d'énormes difficultées, à respirer et à se mouvoir.

_- En effet,_ approuva-Henry._ Mais rassure toi, la mortalitée est très élevée. Tu seras bientôt débarrassée de moi._

_- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit_, protesta-Teddy, bouleversée.

_- C'est ce que tu insinuais, pourtant._

_- Il faut...Il faut..J'ai besoin..de réfléchir_, balbutia-Teddy.

Elle trébucha jusqu'à la porte, troublée, et sortit, laissant là un Henry stupéfait, et vidé de forces. Teddy, tremblante, se rendit jusqu'à la machine à café. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit momentanément oublier sa confusion. Elle se précipita vers Arizona et Callie, qui s'embrassaient avec assez...d'ardeur.

_- Hem, hem, je vous dérange pas trop..? _fit-Teddy, incrédule.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme une décharge électrique et Arizona s'éloigna de Callie, rougissant de plus en plus.  
_- Teddy_, fit-elle.

_- Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble,_ remarqua-Teddy.

_- C'est le cas_, fit-Callie, un peu embarrassée._ C'est..c'est vrai._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! _

_- On prend un café_, éluda-Callie, en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

_- Bien sûr..Moi quand je prends un café..c'est pas comme ça ! Quoi, c'est un code, ou..? _

_- Comment va Henry ?_ demanda-Arizona pour détourner la conversation, encore rouge de honte.

_- Je l'ai..planté dans la chambre_, fit-Teddy._ Comme si je ...je le larguais. _

_- Quoi ?!_

Devant l'air accusateur de Callie et Arizona, Teddy se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

_- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est,_ se défendit-elle, minée._ De s'inquiéter tout le temps pour quelqu'un. De ne jamais être..libre d'être heureux. De toujours craindre pour la vie de celui qu'on aime. Cela fait des mois que je ne dors presque pas la nuit. Je..si je veux louper mes études, c'est sur cette voix là qu'il faut que je continue._

_- Mais Ted'.._

_- J'ai besoin d'un break_, fit-clairement Teddy._ C'est purement égoïste de ma part, ça va me culpabiliser, et je l'aime mais..il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Que j'arrête de penser pour deux, constamment, même à l'universitée. _

_- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas..plaquer Henry ?_ s'enquit-Callie.

* * *

_- Gaston ? Gaston, t'es où ?_

Addison était sortie du bar, ou elle avait passé toute la soirée avec Alex. La nuit était tombée, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer avec Alex. Le portable en main, elle essayait de soutirer des informations à Gaston, qui s'était un peu vexé.

_- Je me suis barré_, éluda-le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

_- J'ai bien remarqué,_ cingla-Addison.

_- Sois contente, je te laisse avec ton Karev._

_- Ne commence pas_, soupira-Addison.

_- C'est ça.._protesta-Gaston._ Ecoute, je vais te dire une chose..Les amitiées ambiguë, très peu pour moi. Même pas du tout pour moi. N'essaie pas de me raconter des craques. Je vois comment tu le regardes, et comment tu ne me regarde plus._

_- Ne rejette pas la faut sur m.._commença-Addison.

_- Je vais te dire une chose_, la coupa-Gaston. _Si tu ne romps pas avec moi ce soir, c'est moi qui le ferai._

Un lourd silence s'abbatit. Le coeur d'Addison s'accéléra. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait eu l'intention de le faire, elle se l'avouait mais...il n'en restait pas que Gaston était quelqu'un d'incroyable, et qui ne méritait pas ça, même si elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui.

_- Je ne vais pas me mettre avec Alex,_ éluda-Addison.

_- Quand je raccrocherai, on aura rompu Addie,_ fit-Gaston d'une voix étonnamment douce. _A toi de voir comment tu veux gérer cette rupture. Je veux qu'elle soit la plus facile possible pour toi, même si tu t'es vraiment conduite comme une salope, cet après-midi._

L'égard du jeune homme envers elle, et à la fois l'insulte, créèrent un tel tourbillon dans la tête d'Addison, d'émotions contradictoires, qu'elle ne sut que dire. Aussi, Gaston prit les devants.

_- C'est fini, Addison. Toi et moi. C'est fini. Je suis désolé._

Et il raccrocha. En état de choc, Addison rangea son portable, et s'appuya à la devanture du bar, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle finit par rejoindre Alex.

_- ça va..?_ s'enquit-il, inquiet.

_- Je suis célibataire.._railla-elle.

Elle n'en eut aucune idée pourquoi, mais Addison lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se dérouler. La réaction du jeune homme: lui recommander à boire, en lui serrant la main. A ce moment, Jackson passa près de leur table. Il n'était en effet par rare de voir les élèves ici, ce bar étant le plus proche du lycée et très fréquenté. Jackson n'était pas d'un un meilleur état qu'Alex. Une bosse sur son front témoignait de la rencontre de sa tête avec le coin d'un casier, et sa lèvre était encore enflée. Sans parler des bleus qui parsemaient son visage. Lorsque le jeune homme vit Alex et Addison, il ricana, attirant leur attention.

_- Si j'étais toi Montgomery, je ferai très attention à mes fréquentations_, lâcha-Jackson.

Alex se leva si brusquement, tel un ressort, qu'il renversa sa chaise. En quelques pas, il fut au devant de Jackson, qu'il poussa vers le comptoir, s'apprêtant à lui régler son compte une fois pour toute. Addison se leva en éttoufant un cri d'exclamation et tenta de retenir Alex. Mais ce fut Derek, qui retint Alex. Le jeune homme venait d'entrer avec Meredith, lorsqu'il vit la confrontation. Il ne put éviter Alex de pousser Jackson, mais il évita l'affrontement, en écartant un Alex furieux, avec force.

_- Je ne peux pas le laisser passer, celui-là,_ grommela-Alex, forçant pour échapper à l'emprise de Derek.

_- Calme-toi, Karev,_ fit-Derek._ Laisse-le. _

Alex, furieux, se rassit. Jackson et lui échangèrent un regard noir, puis, Jackson quitta le bar. Alex vida son verre d'un trait, tandis que Meredith et Derek s'installaient respectivement près d'Addison et Alex.

_- Quand y va-t-on, Addie ?_ demanda-Derek en regardant son portable pour voir l'heure.

_- Je.._

Une expression d'effroi se peignit sur les traits d'Addison.

_- J'ai rompu avec Gaston_, lâcha-t-elle à demi-voix.

_- Je suis désolé,_ fit-Derek, compatissant. _Mais en quoi ça me répond ?! _

_- S'il n'est plus avec moi, je doute qu'il accepte de nous conduire à l'universitée..Alors...comment on va rentrer à temps pour les cours..? _

* * *

**Alors ? ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Désolée du retard et du chapitre assez moyen..**

**Vraiment merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review :) **

**( Et désolée des éventuelles fautes de frappe, ou d'inattention, je ne me suis pas relue..) **

* * *

_- Mais oui, je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois,_ témoigna-Mark, en vidant son verre.

Addison jeta un regard inquiet aux autres, s'assurant qu'ils étaient d'accord.

_- Alors on fait comme ça ?_ demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

_- Oui_, approuva-Owen au nom des autres.

Meredith s'approcha alors avec sa tasse de thé, et s'assit près de Derek. Fatiguée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : minuit et quart.

_- Quel est votre plan ?_ s'enquit-Meredith.

_- On va prendre le train, r_épondit-Derek.

_- Avec quel argent ?_ s'étonna-Meredith.

_- Sans argent_, ricana-Mark.

- On va essayer de voyager en douce, expliqua-Callie._ Sans se faire choper. _

_- Et vous partez quand ? Il fait nuit.._

_- Les trains voyagent, la nuit, tu sais_, ricana-Mark.

_- Je sais, merci !_

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Addison se leva brusquement.

_- Bon, on y va_, soupira-t-elle._ Puisque c'est moi qui nous ai foutu dans une telle galère, je me mets à la tête de l'opération ! _

_- Oh génial,_ marmonna-Mark en se levant à son tour.

Ils quittèrent le café, et se rendirent dans la rue obscure. Derek serra la main de Meredith.

_- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne..?_ insista-t-il, inquiet.

_- Derek, ne t'inquiète pas, on habite pas loin, avec Alex..Tu vas quand même pas louper ton train !_

_- Je pourrais toujours prendre le prochain_, fit-Derek, haussant les épaules.

_- Non, va à ton cours du week-end, ou je ne sais quoi,_ ris-Meredith.

Derek lui jeta un regard toujours hésitant, se refusant à lâcher sa main.

_- Derek, va-y !_ ris-Meredith, essayant de lui faire lâcher sa main.

_- Je ne veux pas te laisser rentrer seule à minuit passé_, protesta-t-il.

_- Tu n'es pas mon père !_ fit-Meredith._ Je saurai retrouver mon chemin et éviter les mauvaises rencontres ! _

_- Tu es sûre ? Je..je ferais peut-être mieux de.._

_- DEREK !_ Firent-Meredith et Addison en même temps.

_- Tu vois, tu dois y aller,_ ajouta-Meredith._ Ne t'inquiète pas ! _

_- Et si tu..._renchérit-Derek.

_- Allez, va t'en_ ! ris-Meredith.

La jeune fille l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis se retourna vers chez elle, décidée à lui prouver qu'elle saurait retrouver son chemin, et à rentrer saine et sauve.

_- Meredith !_

Elle se retourna, vers Derek, qui franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et se jeta sur ses lèvres, avant de la libérer à contrecoeur. Meredith eut un sourire, puis se sépara du jeune homme pour rentrer chez Alex. Derek courut pour rattraper le groupe, qui s'éloignait déjà dans la direction de la gare.

* * *

_- Ok, les mecs, on va ou là ?_ demanda-Addison._ Et on est censés s'arrêter à quel arrêt ?_

Mark et Owen étudiaient le plans, intensément concentrés, mais en vain. Derek quant à lui, envoyait des textos, un peu à l'écart du groupe.

_- On trouve pas_, soupira-Mark. _Logiquement, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps de route. C'est loin, mais pas à ce point. _

_- Dépêchez-vous, imaginez qu'on en loupe un d'une minute_, fit-Callie.

_- Derek_, fit-Owen. _Ça te dérangerai de venir nous aider ? _

_- Je vérifiais si Meredith était rentrée vivante_, protesta-le jeune homme en rangeant son portable.

Derek s'approcha de la pancarte ou le plan et les horaires s'étalaient. En trois coups d'oeil, il trouva.

_- On prend le train de 1h34_, fit-il._ Le numéro 60209. Dépêchez, on a qu'une dizaine de minutes pour le prendre quai 4. Par là. _

_- Bah voilà,_ fit-Addison en désignant Derek qui s'éloignait déjà à Mark et Owen, bredouilles. _C'est pas si compliqué ! _

Une fois sur le quai, le petit groupe, malgré l'abscences de bagages, adopta un air décontracté. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, il prirent place et occupèrent un compartiment, le partageant avec une vieille femme à moitié endormie, deux petites filles endormies, et leur père ainsi qu'un jeune homme, plus âgé qu'eux, qui écoutait de la musique en somnolant. Le début du voyage se déroula sans annicroche. Tout à coup, Derek, qui était dans un demi sommeil, sursauta violemment, et s'empressa de réveiller Mark à côté de lui.

_- Un contrôleur !_ fit-il en lui montrant par la porte vitrée du compartiment, l'homme en uniforme qui contrôlait les billets.

_- On fait semblant de dormir ?_ proposa-Mark, en baillant. _Il va pas nous réveiller pour contrôler ! _

_- Bonne idée_ fit-Derek.

Quelques secondes après, Derek secoua l'épaule de Mark.

_- Laisse tomber mec, il m'a vu je suis grillé,_ fit-il. _Faut se tirer. _

_- Où ?!_ ricana-Mark._ On est dans un train ! _

Son éclat de voix réveilla les filles endormies, ainsi qu'Owen, et le père des petites filles qui leur jeta un regard noir. Les six adolescents, affolés, endormis, se dispèrsèrent dans les différents wagons, cherchant une cachette. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de se faire prendre. La seule qui était restée endormie malgré le tapage, et qui resta endormie, était Addison.

* * *

Henry fixait le plafond, anéanti. Il ignorait pourquoi il était surpris. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru que Teddy était différente des autres, différente de toutes les autres filles qu'il avait jamais connu. Qu'elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais à cause de sa maladie. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait garder sa dignité. Aussi, précautionneusement, il se leva, bien que très faible, ayant pour but de se distraire et s'occuper l'esprit. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vacillants vers son fauteuil roulant, qui l'attendait à côté du lit, puis, déjà à bout de forces, sortit de la chambre. Il roula dans les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital, et les infimiers ou internes qu'il croisa n'exigèrent pas qu'il regagne sa chambre. Aussi, Henry s'aventura hors du service dans lequel il était hospitalisé, prenant l'ascenceur. Lorsqu'il avait été admis ici, il allait beaucoup mieux qu'à présent. Il se déplaçait librement, debout, bien qu'ayant des pertes de vision parfois. Mais il était encore fort. C'était avant que la maladie ne prenne un tournant et le cloue au lit. Mais pendant ce temps, ou il était encore fort, il avait exploré tout l'hôpital. Il semblait qu'il connaissait les recoins les plus secrets, et les pièces les plus intéressantes. Mais il se dirigeait vers l'endroit auquel il aimait se rendre, lorsqu'il avait des problèmes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage qu'il souhaitait, il roula jusqu'à l'endroit d'où on pouvait contempler tous les nouveaux-nés des dernières heures, dans leurs berceaux. Henry appuya sa main sur la vitre, regardant les petits. Il lui sembla rester ici une éternitée. Soudain, un main se posa sur son épaule et Henry vit un interne qu'il appréciait.

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire,_ fit-l'interne.

_- Que je dois rester dans ma chambre, je sais,_ soupira-Henry.

L'interne aquiesça, puis poussa le fauteuil du jeune homme et le fit entrer de nouveau dans l'ascenceur.

_- Comment vas-tu ?_ fit-l'interne alors que l'ascenceur montait.

Henry resta silencieux. L'interne n'insista pas, et poussa plutôt le fauteuil vers sa chambre. Puis, il aida Henry à réintégrer son lit. Puis, il saisit son dossier, et vérifia son ECG, avant de noter quelques détails sur le dossier.

_- Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu vas faire de ton année ?_ demanda-l'interne. _Peut-être que cela vaudrait le coup, de retenter ton bac ? Par cours particuliers, ils pourraient faire une exception..A cause de la maladie. Tu peux toujours devenir chirurgien.._

_- Je sais_, fit-Henry. _Mais à présent, je sais. _

_- Tu sais quoi ? _

_- Que je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un hôpital si je n'y suis pas forcé. _

L'interne ferma le dossier, le posa et jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à Henry.

_- Tu renonces à ta ..vocation ?_ s'étonna-l'interne. _Je me souviens comment tu me parlais de ce métier, il y a un moment, à ton admission..Tu veux simplement...abandonner ? _

_- A ma place_, fit-Henry._ Poursuiverais-tu sincèrement ? _

Le jeune homme soupira, et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, et au ciel étoilé. Puis, il revint vers l'interne, qui ne répondait pas.

_- Je ne pourrais jamais_, fit-Henry._ Je ne peux pas imaginer poser une voie centrale, alors que j'en ai déjà subi un grand nombre. Je ne peux imaginer conduire les patients au scan, sous lequel j'ai été exposé de nombreuses fois aussi. Je ne veux plus être ici. Je ne peux pas continuer. Tout simplement._

_- Mais alors, que vas-tu faire ? _

_- Il n'y a pas que la médecine, dans la vie, tu sais._

_- Dans la mienne, si,_ répondit-l'interne avec un demi-sourire.

Henry lui jeta un regard, et finit par esquisser un sourire. L'interne s'esquiva et sortit en fermant la porte. Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et saisit son portable. Aucun message. Aucun message de Teddy.

* * *

Alex ouvrit la porte, et la referma doucement, pensant que Meredith dormait. Mais il la vit sur le canapé, alongée sur les coussins, les yeux sur l'écran de la petite télé. Alex déposa sa veste, ses clées, puis alla se laisser tomber aux pieds de Meredith.

_- Tu dors pas ?_ fit-il._ Il est 2h du matin ! _

_- Non_, répondit-Meredith._ Je n'y arrive pas. Et puis, tu ne dors pas non plus._

_- Je suis un noctambule,_ répondit-Alex en haussant les épaules._ Pourquoi le sommeil te fuit ? _

_- Je l'ignore_, répondit-Meredith._ J'ai trop de pensées qui m'accablent, je...je n'arrive pas à les faire taire._

_- Trop de réflexion_, ricana-Alex._ Un truc qui ne m'est jamais arrivé !_

Meredith lui décocha un léger coup de pied dans les côtes, avec un sourire moqueur. Après un moment de silence, Alex insista.

_- Sur quoi portent tes pensées ? _

_- Principalement Derek_, répondit-Meredith._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait.._

_- C'est à dire ?_ s'étonna-Alex.

_- J'ai toujours été très claire sur mes attentes, mes idées, mes principes,_ répondit-Meredith. _Je sais ce que je veux. Du moins, je le croyais. Je savais que je voulais être indépendante. De plus, l'exemple raté du mariage de mes parents ne m'a guère apporté l'envie de ma marier, et de m'engager. Le célibat à du bon._

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire,_ aquiesça-Alex.

_- Mais avec Derek, je ne sais pas.._fit-Meredith. _Avec lui, tout s'est envolé. Et s'il me trouve un peu tordue, c'est que j'ai des sursauts de conscience, mes principes me reviennent. Je me les prends en pleine figure. J'essaie de les suivre. Et quand je le vois...j'oublie tout. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...ce que ça signifie._

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_ ricana-Alex. _Même un mec comme moi sait de quoi il s'agit. Mais si cela m'arrive rarement. _

_- Quoi, dis-le si c'est si évident !_ demanda-Meredith en se relevant sur un coude.

_- Oh, non, ce type de phrase n'est vraiment pas..Je déteste ce genre de clichés ! Ça ne colle pas avec mon caractère !_

_- Alex, ne te fais pas prier_, maugréa-Meredith.

_- C'est l'amour._

* * *

April regarda sa montre une énième fois. Mais que fichait-il ?! La jeune fille vida son troisième verre, et regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. George avait très exactement une heure et quart de retard. En espérant qu'il viendrait. Mais April attendait toujours. Il l'avait invité à dîner, sachant qu'elle adorait ce genre de chose. Mais depuis, pas un coup de fil, pas une confirmation, et ce retard qui s'éternisait..April sentait mal les choses. A ce moment, un jeune homme arriva et prit place face à elle.

_- Hé_, protesta-April._ J'attends quelqu'un !_

A ce moment, elle reconnut Jackson. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés de le voir ici.

_- Quelqu'un qui est très en retard, et qui ne viendra finalement pas ? _

April baissa la tête, dissimulant la peine que ce que venait de faire George la touchait.

_- Comment tu sais-ça toi ?_ grommela-April.

_- Tu regardes ta montre toutes les cinq minutes_, dit-calmement Jackson. _Tu es seule, dans ce bar-restaurant. A l'heure du repas. Tu ne commandes pas. Tu regardes ta montre, encore. _

_- Et toi que fais-tu ici ?_ répliqua-April.

_- Je profite de mon vendredi soir_, répondit-Jackson en haussant les épaules. _Je repère les jolies filles._

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle qui troubla April. La jeune fille regarda la porte du bar, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas pour laisser passage à George. April finit par se dérider, en discutant avec Jackson. La soirée s'écoula, tranquillement, et elle était de plus en plus agréable. April reprit peut-être un peu beaucoup de verres, ce que lui fit remarquer Jackson.

_- Pas du tout,_ riposta-April._ Je vais très..très bien ! _

_- Hem, j'en doute._.fit-Jackson.

April se pencha alors par dessus la table et l'embrassa. Jackson, incrédule, se laissa faire, et se surprit même à l'embrasser à son tour. Puis, il s'écarta brusquement, repoussant April.  
_- Allez quoi, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !_ s'écria-April, avec un sourire engageant.

_- Je ne peux malheureusement pas_, répondit-Jackson, en la repoussant encore, la maintenant par les poignets.

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Tu es ivre,_ répondit-Jackson. _En couple, et désespérée. Tu cherches juste à oublier ta peine, et à indirectement te venger de George, et du lapin qu'il t'a posé. Tu n'es même pas vraiment attirée par moi. Je ne dois pas profiter de tout ça. _

_- Mais puisque je te le demande ! _

_- April, non ! Viens je te ramène._

Il l'accompagna hors du restaurant. Heureusement, l'endroit était non loin de chez April. Une fois devant chez elle, Jackson, lui lâcha le bras, espérant qu'elle atteindrait son lit.

_- L'alcool n'est définitivement pas pour toi,_ ricana-Jackson.

_- En tout cas, ça réchauffe !_ riposta-April.

Jackson se tourna vers la direction opposée, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

_- Jackson !_ fit-April._ Tu peux toujours changer d'avis._

Le jeune homme se retourna, interrogateur.

_- A propos de ?_ S'enquit-il.

April franchit la distance qui les séparait en vacillant, puis enferma son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa, passionément. Jackson se fit violence, et écarta April.

_- Non ! Non, April_, fit-il._ Je ne peux pas je t'ai dit. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! _

_- Un seul !_ s'écria-April alors qu'il s'éloignait.

_- Quoi encore ?_ s'exclama-Jackson.

_- Embrasse-moi juste une fois !_ Pria-April._ Une seule fois ! Pour que je savoure ma vengeance sur George. _

_- Tu es ivre_, répéta-Jackson, qui sentait sa volonté fléchir._ Tu est ivre ce qui amplifie ton envie de te venger. Tu le regretteras demain. _

_- Une seule fois Jackson !_

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, incertain. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait commettre le pire des crimes. Le jeune homme s'avança alors, au plus grand bonheur d'April. Il glissa ses mains derrières sa nuque et exauça son voeu. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la maison de la jeune fille, il était perturbé. Le baiser avec duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Et s'était multiplié en plusieurs. Le "une seule fois" d'April avait été multiplié par..trente.. Le jeune homme soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

* * *

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil aux environs. Elle n'osait penser ce que dirait son père, si jamais elle se faisait pincer. Il serait furieux qu'elle soit sorti de l'université sans le droit pour, fuieux qu'elle ait pris le train clandestinement, furieux tout court. La jeune fille voyait le contrôleur qui les suivait toujours, leur jetant un drôle de regard. Elle accéléra le pas sans courir, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. La pancarte "Toilettes" lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'y engouffra, ouvrit la porte d'une cabine, et s'apprêtait à s'enfermer lorsque Callie déboula, essouflée, et claqua la porte de la cabine derrière elles deux.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend_ ! s'exclama-Arizona, en chuchotant.

_- Rien..J'échappe juste au contrôleur.._mentit-Callie

_- T'as quelque chose à me dire ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Heu..Oui,_ avoua-Callie._ Mais j'avais pas l'intention de le dire dans..des toilettes._

_- Dis toujours,_ fit-Arizona en haussant les épaules._ Ça ne changeras pas le message que tu veux me faire passer. _

Callie dévisagea Arizona, et inspira un grand coup.

_- Ok..Je vais aller droit au but_, prévint-elle.

_- Cool, ça changera_, ironisa-Arizona.

_- Je t'aime. _

Arizona pivota vers Callie incrédule. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné.

_- T'es..quoi ?_ s'exclama-Arizona.

_- Je t'aime_, répondit-Callie.

Arizona ouvrit la bouche, pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait, puis..

_- Je t'aime aussi. _

La joie se peignit sur le visage de Callie. Mais Arizona reprit ses esprits.

_- Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi_, fit-elle

Elle tendit la main vers le verrou de la porte, mais Callie l'en empêcha.

_- Mais pourquoi ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle insultée.

_- Parce que..je n'oublie pas notre rupture difficile_, prétexta-Arizona.

_- Arrête !_ fit-elle. _C'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..c'est..Allez, Arizona !_

_- Je t'ai dit non, je..non ! T'imagine la réaction des gens ?!_

_- Heu..Non, r_épondit-Callie._ Je me fiche des gens. Je te veux toi, c'est tout. _

Arizona tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers le verrou, mais Callie prit les choses en main. Empêchant ainsi Arizona de la fuir plus longtemps, elle la plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine, et l'embrassa. A sa plus grande joie, Arizona ne se débattit pas longtemps, et finit même par répondre au baiser.

* * *

Teddy, Mark et Derek marchaient le plus vite possible, mais Teddy était endormie, pas au meilleur de sa forme et pas très réactive, et elle ralentissait considérablement Derek et Mark, derrière elle.

_- Avance, Ted' !_ faisait-Derek. _Allez ! _

Ils traversèrent un énième compartiment sombre, ou dormaient les passagers, puis, Teddy se jeta sur une place libre, sur une banquette, et se mit aussitôt à "dormir". Derek comprit ou elle voulait en venir, et se jeta lui aussi à la place disponible la plus proche avant de tomber dans le sommeil, ou du moins, de le faire croire. Mark lui, poursuivit sur sa lancée, cherchant un échappatoire. A ce moment, il bouscula quelqu'un et faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à un porte bagage, entraînant la chute de deux valises, dont l'une lui atterit sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme émit une plainte sourde, mais vaillamant ramassa les valises et jeta un coup d'oeil à qui il avait heurté. Un contrôleur !

_- Oh génial,_ marmonna-Mark. _Désolé M'sieur._

_- Votre billet, jeune homme ? f_it-le contrôleur.

_- Hem._.fit-Mark. _C'est à dire que..je l'ai laissé à ma place._

_- Allons-y, dans ce cas. _

* * *

**Vos avis ?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello ! **

**AcidDrip****: Merci pour la review, et l'attente aussi enthousiaste des chap ;) En effet, Jackson April, ça commence, et ça continue dans ce chapitre ! **

**Karine****: Pas si sûr que ça..! **

**Z2vy****: Hé oui, c'est..Mark ! **

**Murcielago****: Héhé, je te laisse découvrir: **

**Guest****: Tant mieux :) En même temps, elle était bourrée ._.**

* * *

Mark jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à l'inspecteur de police qui le surveillait, discrètement, debout, raide comme un piquet à ses côtés. Le jeune homme lui, était assis sur une des chaises en plastique dures et très inconfortables du comissariat. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment, et un officier sans doute plus gradé, celui qui l'a interrogé à son arrivée, sort.

_- On a contacté tes parents, jeune homme_, fit-il.

_- Je suis censé vous remercier_ ? grommela-Mark.

_- C'est pas le lieu pour faire le dur_, ricana-l'officier._ Tu es en tort._

_- Hé, ça va, j'ai pas vendu de la coke, ou fais du trafic de je ne sais quoi.._soupira-Mark._ J'ai même rien volé, et tué personne ! _

_- Encore heureux.._ris-l'officier._ Tes parents seront là dans un peu moins d'une heure._

_- Ouais.._

L'officier rentra dans son bureau. Mark jeta un coup d'oeil à son garde, et soupira bruyamment, avant de croiser les bras et de s'affaler un peu plus sur la chaise. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus le dos à sa place sur le dossier, mais plutôt sur l'assise, à cette rapiditée là ! Le jeune homme patienta un moment. La phrase « J'étais pas tout seul » lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais si Derek, Addie, Owen, Ted', Arizona et Callie s'en étaient sortis, il ne pouvait les balancer. Bientôt, finalement, le jeune homme vit arriver ses parents, furibonds. Il rentra alors chez lui, l'officier ayant remis à ses parents une amende: le prix du billet de train.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris._.maugré-son père en entrant chez eux.

_- En tout cas, dès que tu nous auras fourni une explication, tu retournes tout droit à l'université.._

_- On pourrait pas y aller maintenant ?_ demanda-Mark en regardant sa montre. _J'ai le cours qui à l'air super intéressant sur.._

_- Tu rêves,là ? On ne bouges pas sans explication.._fit-son père. Allez.

Mark se mordit la lèvre. Ses parents ne comprendraient donc jamais rien ? Mais ils étaient là devant lui, attendant une explication qu'il refusait de leur donner. Finalement, il décida de les prendre par les sentiments dans une demie-vérité.  
_- Je voulais voir comment allait Lexie.._avoua-t-il.

_- Je croyais que vous étiez séparés ? _

Pendant une demie-heure, Mark fut contraint d'expliquer le pourquoi il était revenu, mentant plus ou moins habilement. Finalement, en rentrant dans la voiture, libéré de l'interrogatoire, il soupira. Il avait déjà loupé le cours: le temps de faire le trajet, c'était foutu. Mark décocha un violent coup de pied au siège qui était devant lui. Il avait en effet choisi de se mettre à l'arrière, n'ayant aucune envie de se mettre côte à côte avec son père. A ce moment, son père entra dans la voiture, un peu calmé. L'histoire d'amour mis en scène par son fils avait adouci sa colère. Il démarra, en silence, et commença le trajet vers l'université.

Mark sortit son portable. 6 messages. Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Derek, Owen, et Addison. Tous lui demandaient où il était passé, s'il allait bien, quand il avait été viré du train et quand il revenait et comment. Mark lâcha un soupir, et s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque son père tendit la main, vers lui.

_- Non papa !_ pria-Mark._ Pitié, pas le portable ! _

_- Ce n'est pas négociable, Mark.._

Mark déposa brutalement son portable dans la main de son père, et afficha une mine renfrognée tout le long du trajet. Pourquoi lui, s'était fait chopper et pas les autres ? C'était toujours lui !

* * *

Addison sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. La petite vieille, qui était assise dans le même compartiment qu'elle et les autres, la secouait par l'épaule.

_- Excusez-moi, jeune demoiselle,_ fit-la vieille._ Vous descendez au prochain arrêt. Dans une dizaine de minutes. _

_- Oh, non, déjà ?!_ fit-Addison, très endormie, affolée._ J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? Et comment vous savez que je descends au prochain arrêt ?_

_- Vous l'avez dit à un de vos camarades_, expliqua-la femme. _Quand vous êtes entrée, hier._

_- Hé bien_, fit-Addison. _Je ne sais comment vous remercier ! _

_- Ce n'est rien !_ ris-la veille avant de se rasseoir.

Addison se redressa en position assise, étonnée de voir qu'aucun de ses amis n'était présent. Pourtant, il y avait le sweat de Derek, le manteau d'Owen et le bonnet d'Arizona. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? La jeune fille arrangea ses vêtements, et attacha ses cheveux électriques, essayant d'améliorer son allure sans grand succès, et regrettant amèrement son fond de teint pour masquer les cernes. A ce moment, Arizona et Callie entrèrent dans le compartiment.

_- Mais ou vous étiez passées ?_ s'exclama-Addison.

_- Aux toilettes_, répondirent-t-elle en coeur avant de rougir fortement, ce qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à Callie.

_- Pas ensembles_, précisa-maladroitement Arizona

_- Je me doute bien,_ ricana-Addison_. Vous savez où sont les autres ? _

_- Heu..Non_, éluda-Callie.

_- Pourquoi vous étiez-aux toilettes d'ailleurs_ fit Addison._ Et au fait, un contrôleur est passé ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aux toilettes à part ce qu'on y fait habituellement ?_ se défendit-Arizona.

_- Ari', elle le sait, je pense_, essaya-d'arranger Callie, en vain.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux ?!_ fit-Addison en les regardant suspicieusement.

_- Rien, rien,_ s'empressa de dire Callie

Addison plissa les yeux vers elle, de plus en plus suspicieuse, mais lâcha l'affaire.

_- Bon, j'y vais, moi, aux toilettes_, ricana-t-elle. _Et essayer de retrouver les mecs. On descend dans cinq minutes._  
Addison sortit. Callie et Arizona prirent place sur les sièges, embarrassées.

_- Allez, tu veux sortir avec moi..?_ souffla-Callie.

_- Tu veux vraiment reprendre ce sujet ?_ Hésita-Arizona.

_- A défaut de pouvoir t'embrasser, oui_, fit-Callie avec un air espiègle._ S'il te plaît. _

_- Non, je t'ai dis non, Callie_, fit-Arizona.

_- Mais allez ! _

Callie adoptait un air d'enfant qui demande une faveur à un adulte. Elle vrilla son regard dans celui d'Arizona, et croyait qu'elle fléchirait mais elle demeura inflexible.

_- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes_, fit-Callie._ Tu m'embrasses, mais tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? _

_- Non, ça ferait trop d'histoires, de tous côtés_, refusa-Arizona.

_- Alors embrasse moi_, fit-Callie.

_- Excuse-moi ?_ ricana-Arizona.

_- Avant que les autres ne reviennent._.fit-Callie._ Allez, pour me faire patienter jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. _

_- Callie...!_ râla-Arizona.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil au compartiment vide, et à la porte puis embrassa furtivement Callie, bien qu'un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Teddy crevée, qui leur jeta un drôle de regard. Aussitôt, le "couple" se sépara.

_- Vous prenez un café ?_ ricana-Teddy, arquant les sourcils.

_- Teddy, s'il te plaît_, demanda-implicitement Callie, de ne rien dire.

_- T'inquiète !_

Teddy leur fit un clin d'oeil avec un grand sourire, puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette, suivie de Derek, Owen et Addison.

_- Je suis morte !_ se plaignit-Teddy._ J'ai dormi de wagon en wagon, là ou il y avait de la place.._

_- Moi, je me suis fait réveillé par le passager dont je squattais la place à 5h_, maugréa-Derek

_- J'ai le dos en bouillie_, renchérit-Owen._ Les accoudoirs qui ne s'enlèvent pas c'est vraiment vraiment pourri.._

_- Moi j'ai super bien dormi,_ fit-Addison avec un grand sourire.

Tous les autres lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, jaloux et la faisant taire. Mais son grand sourire ne tomba pas pour autant. Au moment de sortir, ils remarquèrent tous l'absence de Mark.

_- Il a dû se faire chopper_, fit-Teddy._ On ferait mieux de descendre. _

Les élèves sortirent du train, à leur arrêt, et après une demi-heure de marche, ils atteignirent l'université.

_- J'ai jamais été aussi contente de la voir !_ soupira-Addison levant les bras au ciel de soulagement.

_- Je m'inquiète pour Mark_, fit-Callie, en lui envoyant un message.

_- Il saura retrouver son chemin, accompagné des keufs ou pas !_ ricana-Derek.

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, et prirent chacun leur dos de sommeil qu'il leur manquait avant le cours supplémentaire. Sauf Addison, qui était reposée, et qui textota avec Alex.

* * *

Lorsque les six élèves se présentèrent au labo, en compagnie de nombreux autres élèves, il avaient une mine quelque peu fatiguée.

_- Des nouvelles de Mark ?_ fit-aussitôt Callie, inquiète.

_- Non.._

_- ça craint un peu_, fit-Teddy.

Mais ils furent interrompus par les professeurs, qui les répartirent en groupe, respectant les affinitées. Ainsi, les six "fugueurs" se retrouvèrent dans la même salle. Ils enfilèrent, sous les directives du Dr. Mallow, des blouses, des gants, et se mirent chacun à leur paillasse.  
Sur sa paillasse, Derek contemplait la planche de protection, ou reposait un cadavre de souris, et à côté, un scalpel. Chaque élève faisait face à la même chose.

Teddy fronça le nez, devant la souris. Elle n'était pas vraiment fan de ces animaux. Mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour magner le scalpel ! Le Dr. Mallow expliqua précisément et théoriquement comment tenir le scalpel, corrigea la position de main des élèves. Puis, il donna quelques conseils avant de lâcher une phrase qui fit très plaisir aux étudiants:

_- Allez-y, mais tâchez de ne pas en mettre partout ! _

Derek saisit de nouveau le scalpel, et appuya sur l'abdomen de la souris. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Ce n'était que le commencement de leur merveilleux futur métier.

* * *

April attendit tout le week-end un signe de vie de la part de George. Un coup de téléphone. Un texto. Une visite. Mais c'était trop espérer et le jeune homme ne semblait plus vouloir la contacter. April lui laissa de nombreux messages. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait ni vouloir s'excuser, ni l'entendre, ni lui adresser la parole. Cela blessa profondément April, mais elle eut assez de dignité pour ne pas le supplier.

Aussi, le week-end se déroula très rapidement pour elle, et une fois arriée au lycée, elle avait plus qu'envie de le voir. D'obtenir des explications. De le retrouver. Par contre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser Jackson. Et si George apprenait ce qui s'était passé ? Elle était ivre, elle avait commis une erreur..A la récré de 10h, April chercha Geroge et le trouva près des casiers.

_- George !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme claqua la porte de son casier, et voulut prendre la fuite, mais April lui saisit brutalement le bras et le pousa violemment vers les casiers.

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir !_ siffla-April.

_- April, je..je suis désolé_, bredouilla-George._ Je ne savais pas que tu voudrais encore me parler. _

_- Idiot, je t'aime, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas te parler ?_ fit-April.

_- Après..enfin..le coup du restaurant,_ fit-George confus. _J'ai juste..paniqué. Après ce qu'à dit Izzie. Je.._

_- J'ai passé une excellente soirée_, fit-April. _En compagnie de Jackson. _

_- Ah. _

George était secoué par la nouvelle, April ravie de sa vengeance. Aussitôt, la jalousie prit possession des traits de George.

_- Bon, très bien alors.._

_- George, reviens ! _

Le jeune homme, très jaloux, avait fait volte-face. Il alla s'appuyer au mur dans le couloir, au bout, et révisa pour son cours d'espagnol, qui n'allait pas tarder. April soupira. Jackson arriva alors, et George vrilla un regard discret vers les deux.

_- Salut, April_, fit-Jackson.

_- Jackson.._

Aussitôt, et à la plus grande surprise d'April et de George, Jackson plaqua April aux casiers et l'embrassa. La jeune fille se surprit à répondre à son baiser, puis se souvient où elle était et qui elle embrassait et avec un cran de retard, le repoussa.

_- Jackson !_ fit-elle.

A ce moment, on vit George laisser tomber ses affaires, et le visage déformé par la colère, foncer vers Jackson, et le percuter dans les côtes, le faisant violemment tomber à terre. April éttoufa un hurlement, lorsque George commença à cogner Jackson. Rapidement, deux élèves de première éloignèrent et continrent George. Jackson se releva, la main sur sa lèvre qui saignait.  
_- C'est ça, défoulez-vous sur moi, je suis ici pour ça,_ cria-Jackson à George. _D'abord Karev, puis toi..A qui le tour ? _

Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard, puis Jackson s'éloigna. George ramassa ses affaires, ses feuilles, puis se releva.

_- On est mal barrés, pour __nous_, fit-George avant de quitter le couloir, en fixant April dans les yeux.

April s'adossa au casier, et tenta de convaincre que ce n'était pas une rupture. Ce n'en était pas une pour le moment. Mais ça pouvait vite le devenir.

* * *

Meredith frappa à la porte. Lexie lui ouvrit. La jeune fille eut un mouvement d'étonnement.

_- Meredith..? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_- J'ai même plus le droit de t'approcher ?_ maugréa-Meredith, de mauvaise humeur._ Je dois parler à Thatcher. _

_- A papa ? Je l'appelle. Entre._

Meredith pénétra dans la maison. Lexie la guida jusqu'à un canapé, puis, alla crier le nom de son père. Elle revint finalement, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Meredith, elle, était restée debout, ne jetant pas un coup d'oeil à la décoration ou au canapé, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

_- Tu t'es retrouvé une belle petite famille, et une belle petite maison_, siffla-Meredith, rancunière.

_- Tu aurais pu en faire de même_, se disculpa-Lexie.

Un silence plana. A ce moment, Molly entra, en sifflotant.

_- Lex'_, disait-elle, le regard fixé sur les feuilles qu'elle tenait._ T'es douée en sciences-phy ou pas ? Parce que..Oh tiens..Meredith ? _

Meredith hocha sèchement la tête, sans un mot, devant la tête étonné de sa demi-soeur. A ce moment, Thatcher arriva. L'étonnement se peignit également sur ses traits.

_- Il faut que tu m'aides_, entama-Meredith._ Je ne veux rien de toi. Je ne veux rien recevoir, de ta part, ni aide ni quoi que ce soit. Mais tu ne dois pas le faire pour moi. Tu dois le faire pour maman. _

_- Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit-Thatcher en déglutissant, douché par le ton de sa fille.

_- Son alzheimer progresse_, déclara-Meredith. _Enormément. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a reconnue date d'il y a un bon moment. Elle ne mange quasiment plus. Elle "oublie". Elle visionne en boucle des cassettes de chirurgie. Elle devient un squellette. Tu dois faire quelque chose. _

_- Et quoi ?_ soupira-Thatcher._ Lui donner les soins qu'elle refuse, de force ? _

_- Si nécessaire_, aquiesça-Meredith, raide.

_- Je ne suis pas son mari, Meredith, je regrette_, fit-Thatcher.

_- Mais tu dois faire quelque chose !_ se hérissa-Meredith. _C'est ton devoir !_

_- Je ne peux rien faire..Je suis désolé. _

_- Alors je fais quoi, moi, hein ?!_ S'énerva-Meredith._ Je continue de la gérer..? Alors qu'elle ne le veut pas ? _

Meredith commençait vraiment à péter un cable. Toute la pression des dernières semaines implosait.

_- Je fais quoi, hein ?_ se mit à hurler la jeune fille. _Je suis mineure, je n'ai pas de voiture, peu d'argent, pour m'organiser ! Et je dois en plus veiller sur ma mère toute seule ? Je ne peux rien signer pour elle, n'étant pas majeure ! Elle ne me laisserai d'ailleurs rien faire ! Je la laisse crever sous mes yeux alors que toi tu peux quelque chose ? _

Meredith lâcha un soupir, essayant de se calmer. Mais les tentatives de défense de Thatcher l'énervèrent plus encore et lorsqu'elle hurla sa réponse, ce fut encore plus fort et plus violemment.

_- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tout les jours au lycée, je ne me concentre pas sur mes cours, mais sur la question si je vais retrouver ma mère vivante.. Ou bien si elle sera morte de faim, ou encore une fois les veines coupées ! Je fais de petits boulots le week-end ou en soirée, pour amasser un peu d'argent, parce que je n'ai que ça pour l'entretenir ! Elle a oublié ses numéros de carte bancaires ! Elle oublie tout ! Tout ! _

_- C'est l'alzheimer, Meredith,_ fit-stupidement Lexie.

_- Et toi,_ fit-Meredith, exténuée._ Toi, tu me la laisse en garde ! Je suis l'aînée, je dois m'en occuper ! Bien sûr ! Ça te donne le droit d'aller te réfugier chez ton papa, te trouver une nouvelle soeur et une mère plus saine ! Tu me laisses les sales boulots et les responsabilitées sur le dos..Et je vais te dire un truc, les responsabilitées ça craint ! Ça craint vraiment. _

Meredith leur lâcha un regard meurtrier, et sortit, claquant la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement d'Alex qu'elle squattait, ce soir là, elle avait le moral au plus bas. Elle vit alors le jeune homme, endormi sur le canapé, crevé, et si vulnérable sans son masque d'arrogance qu'il portait constamment. La télé était allumée, et sur la table, une demi pizza attendait Meredith, conservée au chaud dans la boîte, ainsi qu'un milk- shake. Meredith s'assit, et jeta un sourire à Alex. Le jeune homme était toujours là pour elle, toujours présent...Même quand il dormait !

* * *

**Vos avis ? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour :p**

**Z2vy****: Wah et bien ravie que ça t'ai autant plu et merci des reviews régulières ! **

**AcidDrip****: J'avoue qu'écrire en période de vacances, c'est tellement plus simple ! Mais bon, je me débrouille quand même hein xD Contente que ma fic continue de te plaire ! **

**GleeKlaine****: C'était évident :D**

**Murcielago****: Et oui, me voilà x) Oui, j'aime aussi leur relation d'amitié ! **

**Eloo****: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! **

**Karine****: On verra, on verra ! **

* * *

Mark grogna et releva la tête, carrément endormi. Le vibreur de son portable, lui indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message, venait de le tirer du sommeil. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se rendormir, sans prêter attention au message, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était trop curieux, voir étonné, qui pourait lui écrire à 2 heure du matin. Lorsqu'il vit l'identitée de l'envoyeur s'étaler sur son écran, il n'en revint pas: Lexie. Il ouvrit le message, et demeura... assommé. Mark relut trente bonnes fois le message, pour être bien certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, toujours abasourdi. Aussitôt, il appela Derek, qui dormait à côté de lui.

_- Derek ?_ fit-Mark.

_- Mark ?!_ s'étonna-Derek, la voix endormie, et pas très claire._ Rassure-moi, on a bien la même heure là ? 2H12 ? _

_- Ouais, je sais_, fit-Mark._ Je viens d'être réveillé par un message de Lexie. _

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?_ grogna-Derek. _Je l'avais dieu merci pas entendu moi ! _

_- Non mec, arrête_, fit-Mark._ Arrête..C'est bizarre. C'est impossible.._

_- Bah c'était quoi, ce fameux message ? _

_- « Je t'aime ».._

Il y eut un moment de stupéfaction silencieuse.

_- C'est une blague ?_ fit-alors Mark, hésitant. _Je n'arrive pas à y croire.._

_- C'est..je..je l'ignore.._

_- Si c'était le cas._.espéra-Mark. _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand JE lui ai dit..? _

_- Par peur ?_ proposa-Derek.

_- Lexie n'a pas peur de ses sentiments_, répondit-Mark._ En tout cas, pas avec moi. _

_- Tu sais quoi ? Demande-lui. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mark renvoyait un texto à Lexie.

* * *

**Moi:** Tu T pas trompé de destinataire par hasar ?

**Lexie:** Du tout, Mark. Je t'aime...Je t'ai toujours aimé..Je t'aimerai toujours.

**Moi:** Heu ta bu alors ?

**Lexie**: Tu m'aimes plus ? :'(

**Moi**: nn au contraire je suis juste..surpris. Tu sé quoi ? On s'appelle demain.

**Lexie**: D'accord..

**Moi**: ok bonne nuit alors

**Lexie**: Bonne nuit

* * *

Mark reposa son portable, incrédule. Il tourna la tête, mais Derek était déjà endormi. Mark relut les messages de Lexie, le coeur et les je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qui avait opéré ce changement pour le moins..innatendu ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lexie était nerveuse. Très nerveuse. Déjà, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, à cause de l'irruption de Meredith, et son discours désespéré, sa colère. Elle avait culpabilisé. Et elle avait ressasé ses sentiments pour Mark. Alors, au milieu de la nuit, elle avait envoyé deux messages cash et très francs : « Nous deux c'est fini » à Danny, et « Je t'aime » à Mark.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, Lexie se lava, s'habilla, puis se rendit au lycée, ignorant les trois appels à la suite de Denny. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à aller en cours. Il restait quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne sonne, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Mark. Nerveuse, Lexie décrocha.

_- Lexie ? C'est quoi l'histoire là ?!_

Entendre la voix de Mark fit un si grand bien à Lexie qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir mis ses émotions au clair.

_- Il me semble que mon message était clair_, fit-Lexie.

_- Oh que oui.._dit-Mark. _Tu me dois des explications ? Pourquoi quand je t'ai avoué t'aimer tu n'as pas..Tu n'as rien dit ? _

_- J'étais en couple Mark. _

Un grand silence s'installa. Lexie se mordit la lèvre, inquiète du comportement mutique de Mark. Le jeune homme retrouva alors sa voix, teintée d'amertume et d'incrédulitée. De jalousie aussi ?  
_- Pardon ?_

_- Je.._balbutia-Lexie. _Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai accepté de sortir avec Danny. Il est dans ma classe. En première. Tu sais vu que j'ai redoublé.._

_- Oui, oui, je sais, et ? _

_- On a le même âge,_ fit-Lexie. _Il est mignon, intelligent et s'intéressait à moi. Je suis sortie avec lui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pu t'avouer que je t'aimais au moment ou tu l'as fait. Danny était en haut, dans ma chambre..J'allais pas..enfin.._

A ce moment, la sonnerie du lycée retentit. Mark semblait vexé.

_- Et tu ne me l'as juste..juste pas dit ? Ok, bon bah bonne journée._

_- Mark !_ s'écria-Lexie.

Mais il avait raccroché. Lexie, en proie à de la frustration, lâcha violemment son portable, et s'assit par terre, à côté de son sac. Une larme de frustration se mit à couler sur sa joue. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait plaqué Danny. Elle était libre, il l'était. Il partageait ses sentiments. Mais il avait été envahi par la jalousie, aveuglé. Et maintenant, elle était fautive, à ses yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine, que George avait surpris Jackson et April, et que le gros malentendu, basé lui même sur un malentendu, embrouillait tout. La jeune fille n'avait cherché aucune explication, aucune justification, aucune excuse. Elle ignorait le jeune homme, tout simplement. Et ainsi, elle réussit à ne pas trop souffrir de cette séparation "temporaire", pour la semaine. Mais le jeudi, George s'approcha d'elle. Ils étaient devant les casiers, avec Jackson. La jeune fille commençait à vraiment apprécier le jeune homme, et visiblement c'était réciproque. Ou un peu trop.

_- Dégage_, fit-George à Jackson.

Il échangèrent un regard noir et meurtrier, mais Jackson rendit les armes. Après avoir embrassé April sur la joue, il s'éloigna. George dû se retenir à la porte ballante d'un casier pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

_- Alors ?_ fit-George.

_- Alors quoi ?! _

_- Que fait-on ?_

_- C'est au bout d'une semaine que tu te poses la question ?_ ricana-April, incrédule.

_- Et toi alors ?_ se défendit-George.

_- Aucune envie de te courir après.._

Le jeune homme, embarrassé, la regarda vider son casier.

_- Tu sais je t'aime_, fit-George._ Enfin, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je t'aimais.._

Ce début de phrase blessa profondément April. Il sous-entendait déjà que ses sentiments étaient possiblement éteints..  
_- ...toujours es-t-il que avec tout ce qui s'est passé, l'histoire avec Avery, le sentiment de trahison que je ressens, on ferait mieux d'en rester là. _

April, incrédule et scandalisée, pivota vers George, son livre de maths à la main.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!_ fit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille abbattit le plus fort qu'elle put son livre de maths sur George, plusieurs fois. Tête, épaule, visage, torse. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le jeune homme s'écarta en se protégant la tête des bras.

_- Je crois qu'on ferais mieux d'en rester là, en effet !_ hurla-April. _Un mot, un seul, d'Izzie Stevens, et tu fous notre couple en l'air ?! Barre-toi ! _

George lui jeta un regard empreint d'incompréhension et de colère à la fois. Mais il récupéra son sac, et partit rejoindre Izzie, au foyer. Sa meilleure amie s'empressa de le réconforter, et George pensa qu'April se trompait. C'était trop facile de rejeter la faute sur Izzie.

* * *

_- Tu viens à ma fête ?_ demanda-Addison.

Callie sursauta, lorsqu'Addison se leva comme un ressort, et passa la tête par dessus le dossier de son siège, pour lui poser la question.

_- Mais je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit !_ maugréa-Callie._ J'adorerais, mais il faut que je négocie avec mon père._

_- T'as intérêt à venir !_ maudit-Addison._ Et toi, Ari', tu viens ? _

La blonde, assise à côté de Callie, jeta un regard amusé à une Addison surexcitée. Ils étaient tous dans le car, qui les mèneraient chez eux, faisant le trajet de l'universitée à chaque arrêt de la ville, pour permettre aux internes de rentrer chez eux. Addison avait eu l'idée très appréciée d'inviter toute leur bande de potes, - particulièrement ceux encore restés au lycée – afin de tous se retrouver, pour ce week-end.

_- Je supose que je n'ai pas le choix !_ plaisanta-Arizona.

_- On a toujours le choix,_ grommela-Teddy, assise à côté d'Addie, sans qu'on la voie

_- Je blague_, ricana-Arizona._ Mon père vient de m'accorder la permission. Quelle heure ? _

_- Demain, 20h, chez moi !_ dit-Addison.

Addison se rassit, et aussitôt, Teddy se pencha vers elle.

_- Tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, avec Callie et Arizona ?_ chuchota-Teddy.

_- Du genre ?_ fit-Addison, distraitement.

_- On les croirait..en couple,_ murmura-Teddy. _Je sais pas, elles sont plus du tout en période de froid, elles sont même trop complices et...Avant elles n'auraient jamais voulu s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre ! _

_- T'es parano, Ted'_, ricana-Addison, les yeux rivés sur son portable._ Elles ont tourné la page, et c'est tant mieux pour elles. YEEEES !_ fit-elle alors brusquement.

Le cri de joie attira de nombreux regards. Addison mit une main sur sa bouche, avec une moue désolée.

_- 'scusez moi,_ fit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Teddy. _Alex vient à ma fête ! _

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé, puis se replongea dans le bloc note devant elle.

* * *

Teddy avait été contente de revoir sa famille. Elle avait passé une soirée et une journée très agréable, à retrouver ses habitudes, sa maison, sa chambre. Mais ce soir, avait lieu la fête d'Addison. Aussi, elle se vêtit avec plus de soin que d'habitude, enfilant une de ses rares robes, la dorée. Puis, elle quitta sa maison à 19h, conduite par son père jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle devait s'expliquer avec Henry, d'abord. S'excuser. Elle monta rapidement, faisant le chemin qu'elle connaissait par coeur jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'intrigua. Henry était assis sur son lit, tout habillé, veste et chaussures mises. Son grand sac était fait, fermé, posé sur le lit. Et il attendait quelque chose, visiblement.

_- Henry ?! _

Teddy entra dans la chambre, inquiète. Dès qu'il la vit, l'émerveillement se peignit sur les traits de Henry.

_- Tu es magnifique !_ fit-le jeune homme

Puis il sembla se remémorer leur dernière discussion, et de la tristesse se logea sur son visage. Teddy s'avança un peu, des milliers de questions l'assaillant, se bousculant dans son cerveau.

_- Tu pars ? _

_- Oui_, fit-Henry, hésitant. _J'attends juste que le cardiologue m'apporte les documents de sortie_

_- Mais...tu es guéri ?_ Fit-Teddy, n'osant l'espérer.

_- Non, je ne suis pas guéri_, grommela-Henry, sarcastique, en lui montrant son ECG le plus récent.

_- Mais...pourquoi tu quittes l'hôpital alors ? Tu vas ailleurs ? _

_- Non, je rentre chez moi_, répondit-Henry. _Et je vais commencer à réfléchir à mon avenir. Je vais peut-être faire une école d'ingénieu.._

_- Mais tu es malade ?!_ s'exclama-Teddy._ Enfin dans le sens, cinglé.._

Teddy rougit. Mais elle se reprit, et s'approcha d'Henry.

_- Tu vas te faire soigner, tu m'entends ?_ Intima-Teddy. _Quel est le diagnostic ?_

_- Un nouvelle opération, mais je la refuse_, répondit-Henry. _Peut-être que je mourrais jeune mais si c'est pour rester tout seul ici.._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée, à ce propos_, se morfondit-Teddy._ Je ne saurais jamais assez m'excuser..Je t'ai littéralement abandonné et j'en ai vraiment honte. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça. J'ai juste..craqué. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je vais de nouveau te soutenir. Le temps qu'il le faudra. S'il te plaît Henry..Vis. _

Le jeune homme garda un silence hésitant. Teddy était suppliante, au bord des larmes.

_- Je t'aime, Henry,_ fit-Teddy. _Et je suis encore ta petite-amie, j'ai juste fait une pause. La pause, elle à déjà été bien trop longue et je la regrette. J'espère que tu veux encore de moi, de mon amour et de mon soutien. Et que tu pourras pardonner ma lachetée. _

C'en fut trop pour Henry, et pour Teddy. Une larme roula sur la joue de Teddy. Le jeune homme s'avança, ému, et effaça cette unique larme du bout du pouce. Il noya ensuite son regard dans celui de Teddy, et l'embrassa.

_- Je t'aime, Teddy, et je suis infiniment heureux de ton retour.._

_- Et moi donc...Pardonne-moi..Je suis vraiment vraiment.._

Henry la fit taire en l'embrassant, mais à ce moment, un médecin arriva, un dossier à la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_- Henry Burton ?_ fit-le médecin._ Papiers de sortie. _

_- Je.._

Le médecin lui adressa un signe de tête, lui indiquant de réfléchir encore un peu, puis déposa les papiers sur la table.

_- Faites moi bipper quand vous aurez signé..si vous signez. _

_- Entendu. _

Le médecin sortit. Henry s'approcha du bloc, ou était accroché un stylo, et retenue le formulaire de sortie. Il n'avait qu'une signature à inscrire..Le regard inquiet de Teddy lui fit saisir la feuille de papier, et d'un geste brusque, la déchirer. Puis, sans un mot, ignorant le sourire ravi de Teddy, il appuya sur un bouton à côté de son lit. Une infirmière arriva peu après.

_- Je suis désolé, de tout le dérangement,_ fit-Henry. _Est-ce possible d'occuper encore la chambre ? _

_- Oui, bien sûr,_ répondit-l'infirmière étonnée.

_- Merci,_ fit-Henry._ Et pourriez-vous bipper le Dr. Baptist ? Il faut que l'on prévoie notre prochain opération ! _

Dès que l'infirmière sortit avec un hochement de tête, Teddy sauta dans les bras de Henry, qui l'enlaça avec un sourire.

_- Je le fais pour toi_, murmura-t-il.

_- Allons à la fête d'Addie,_ répondit-Teddy, émue. _Si tu arrives à marcher. _

_- Mon meilleur ami va m'aider_, ricana-Henry avec sarcasme, en désignant le fauteuil roulant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Beaucoup de gens sautèrent sur Henry, heureux de le revoir, inquiets de sa santé, de ses projets. Heureux de se retrouver. Teddy lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis lui lâcha la main, avant de se diriger vers le bar.

_- T'es ravissante, Addie_, fit-Teddy en passant devant l'hôtesse de maison. _On se demande pour qui tu t'es habillée ainsi ! _

_- Pas de commentaires_, ricana-Addison, en lissant sa grande robe rouge.

Teddy alla se servir un verre, lorsqu'elle vit Callie et Arizona qui discutaient en riant, non loin. Elle arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit leurs mains se frôler, et un sourire complice fut échangé. La jeune fille était frustrée de son ignorance. Elle posa son verre, et fonça vers le "couple". Elle en prit chacune par un bras, et s'enferma dans la cuisine, plantée face à elle.

_- Ok, je veux des explications,_ exigea-Teddy._ Soulagez-moi d'un doute ? Je ne suis pas parano ? Vous êtes..je sais pas, en couple ? Secrètement ? _

_- Heu..C'est compliqué Ted',_ bafouilla-Arizona.

_- On ne le sait pas nous même,_ aquiesça-Callie._ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime. _

_- Et moi je l'aime aussi,_ sourit-Arizona.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice et tendre. Teddy les regarda comme si elles étaient folles.

_- Genre, vous êtes en couple, ou pas ? Y a pas trois mille réponses possibles ! _

_- Non, on va dire_, fit-Callie en haussant les épaules. _Pour l'instant !_

La jeune fille lança un regard provocateur et espiègle à Arizona. A ce moment, une salve d'applaudissement éclata dans la pièce d'à côté. Curieuses, les trois filles sortirent, et un immense sourire éclata sur leur visage devant la scène. Elle applaudirent à leur tour.

* * *

Alex passa devant Teddy, qui emmenait Callie et Arizona à la cuisine, et leur jeta un regard moqueur. Mais il se détourna vite d'elles, pour se diriger vers la plus belle de la soirée. Il offrit un sourire enjôleur à Addison.

_- Tu es tout simplement sublime_, glissa-t-il.

_- Tu sais que ça ne te ressemble pas, d'adresser un tel compliment ?_ le provoqua-Addison, en se pendant à son cou, heureuse de le revoir.

_- Très bonne idée, cette fête_ sourit-Alex en l'enlaçant.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes ils savourèrent le moment qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Addison était nerveuse. Alex semblait déterminé.

_- Addie, j'ai un truc à te dire_, fit-alors Alex._ C'est peu être prématuré, avec Gaston et tout mais..Je dois te dire que.._

_- Je t'aime_, le devança-Addison.

_- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?!_ plaisanta-Alex.

_- Idiot.._ricana-Addison.

_- Et toi alors ? Tu es pire que moi ! _

_- Embrasse-moi, au lieu de dire des conneries.._ris-Addison.

Alex ne se fit pas prier, et il embrassa Addison, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Owen embrassait Cristina, après d'étranges réconciliations. Cristina avait admis qu'elle aimait trop Owen pour ne pas le lui dire.

La réconciliation/la création des deux couples, au même moment, fut saluée avec amusement par des applaudissements dans toute la salle. Addison jeta un sourire amusé à Teddy, Callie et Arizona, tout en demeurant dans les bras d'Alex.

* * *

Mark applaudit avec un grand rire en voyant les deux nouveaux couples. Puis, il alla discuter un moment avec Callie, qui se confia à lui au sujet d'Arizona. Finalement, Mark sortit prendre l'air. A ce moment, Lexie le rejoignit, venant juste d'arriver.

_- Arrête de m'éviter, Mark !_ prévint-Lexie.

_- Tu es en couple, et tu me dis je t'aime !_ s'énerva-Mark.

_- Mais si tu m'avais laissé fini.._commença-Lexie

_- Non mais tu es vraiment.._coupa-Mark. _C'est qui ce Danny d'abord ? Tu es en couple, tu me le dis pas, tu.._

_- MARK !_ s'interposa-Lexie._ Je l'ai largué. _

Le visage de Mark passa de la colère à un étonnement mêlé à de l'espoir.

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire ! Je te pardonne, parce que je sais que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, ni tourner la page..Je t'aime, Mark.._

* * *

** «** Dire à quelqu'un que c'est terminé, c'est laid et faux. Ce n'est jamais terminé. Même quand on ne pense plus à quelqu'un, comment douter de sa présence en soi ? Un être qui a compté comptera toujours.** »** _(Amélie Nothomb) _

* * *

**Vos avis ? :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne captez rien..Si vraiment vraiment vous pigez rien au début, je m'explique à la fin du chapitre..**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_- Félicitation !_ déclara-Richard, en serrant la main de son interlocuteur. _Vous êtes notre septième recrue, ces trois derniers mois ! _  
_- Oh, le Seattle Grace renouvelle ses médecins ?_ plaisanta-le nouveau chirurgien.  
_- Nous avions besoin d'un coup de neuf_, ris-Richard.  
Derek se leva, puis salua d'un signe de tête, Richard Webber, le directeur du Seattle Grace Hospital, et l'homme qui venait de l'engager comme neurochirurgien.  
_- Ce fut un plaisir, Docteur Sheperd_, le salua-Richard.  
_- De même, Docteur Webber.._  
Derek sortit du bureau de Webber, et quitta l'hôpital, où il venait de signer son contrat de travail, stipulant qu'il commençait dans une petite semaine. Derek traversa le parking, et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, pour s'installer derrière le volant. Mais il ne démarra pas tout de suite, et saisit plutôt son téléphone portable. En voulant appeler sa compagne, il défila sa liste de contact, et tous ces noms firent remonter une vague de souvenirs à sa mémoir..Mark, Addie, Arizona, Callie, Owen..etc..Qu'étaient-devenus tous ses amis de lycée ?

Ils avaient tous effectués la première partie, théorique, de leurs études, à l'université de Washington, inséparables et complices. Mais l'internat avait tout changé. Chacun s'était rendus dans des villes et hôpitaux différents, afin de dégoter le meilleur hôpital universitaire pour leur internat. Ils avaient tenté de maintenir le contact, mais c'était plus difficile que prévu, et bientôt, ils demeurèrent sans nouvelles les uns des autres. Derek sortit de ses pensées, et composa le numéro de sa belle. Après quelques tonalitées, Meredith décrocha.  
_- Meredith ? C'est Derek...Je viens de signer mon contrat, c'est officiel ! _  
_- Tu t'es finalement décidé ?!_ s'exclama-Meredith avec joie._ Je croyais que tu ne saurais jamais choisir un hôpital, à force d'hésiter. Il est à Seattle ? _  
_- Oui, il est à Seattle !_ ris-Derek._ Je suis embauché comme neurochirurgien au Seattle Grace !_  
Il y eut un moment de silence, mais pas vraiment le genre de silence agréablement surpris que Derek avait espéré. Plutôt un moment de stupeur de la part de Meredith.  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !_ s'inquiéta-Meredith.  
_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas ?_ fit-Derek, étonné de sa réaction, et confus._ C'est un grand hôpital, qui à un futur prometteur. Il est bourré de chirurgiens compétents, dont Richard Webber, qui es l'as de la chirurgie général, et.._  
_- Là n'est pas la question_, le coupa-Meredith. _Non mais..je rêve !_  
Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Derek regarda son portable, incrédule. Il finit par jeter le mobile sur le siège passager, et mit le contact, avant de se diriger vers la maison de Meredith, exigeant des explications. Tout en conduisant, Derek repensa à sa rencontre avec Meredith. C'était il y a bien longtemps, et le jeune homme romantique s'était transformé en un neurochirurgien prometteur de 29 ans. Mais rien n'avait changé, et les réactions de Meredith restaient toujours un mystère pour son compagnon.  
Puis, les pensées de Derek dérivèrent vers sa vie, ses objectifs. Il en avait atteint un bon nombre, ces dernières années. Le plus grand: il était devenu chirurgien. Cela n'avait pas été facile, pourtant. Après une première année d'études, à l'université de Washington, il avait entamé son DCEM, le Deuxième Cycle des Etudes de Médecine, en même temps que Meredith entrait à l'université.

**Flash Back 01**

~ Les couloirs étaient vides, et silencieux. Logique, après tout, il était presque minuit et demie. Derek s'aventura hors de la chambre universitaire, qu'il partageait cette année, avec Mark mais aussi avec Owen, et descendit de deux niveaux, pour aboutir à l'étage numéro 3. Au même moment, une porte au milieu du couloir s'entrouvrit et Meredith passa la tête par l'encadrure de sa chambre. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Derek, et il alla embrasser Meredith. La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte, pour refermer doucement la porte.  
_- J'ai failli réveiller Cristina et Izzie.._  
Meredith se laissa tomber à côté de Derek sur la moquette du couloir, et s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Derek saisit la main de sa petite amie.  
_- J'en ai marre de tous ces cours_, soupira-Meredith. _Nos horaires ne sont pas du tout coordinés, on a pas du tout le temps de se voir.._  
_- Je sais_, répondit-Derek. _C'est pour ça qu'on se voit le soir. Tu ne te plaignais jamais, avant ! _  
_- Je suis épuisée_, ricana-Meredith, devant le faux reproche. _Regarde moi, on dirait un squelette ! _  
_- Tu es magnifique !_ ris-Derek.  
Une poignée de secondes passa.  
_- Tu crois que dans dix ans, on sera encore ensemble ?_ demanda-subitement Derek.  
Meredith lui jeta un drôle de regard, et Derek se reprocha sa question innocente. Il savait pourtant que Meredith était sensible sur l'avenir, et le long terme. Il ne devait pas la brusquer et il le savait mieux que quiquonque.  
_- Pourquoi cette question ?_ éluda-Meredith.  
_- Parce que je songe au futur_, répondit-évasivement Derek. _Je me demande si on va survivre à ces années universitaires..Je me noie déjà sous les devoirs, et cela ne fait que quatres semaines que j'ai entamé ma première année de DCEM. Qui en passant, dure quatre ans. _  
_- On a en plus l'internat et tout le monde dit que c'est terrible_, l'acheva-Meredith.  
_- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, malgré-cela_, fit-Derek, rêveur._ Enfin, chirurgien. _  
_- Cela me paraît si loin.._aquiesça-Meredith. ~

Derek se gara devant chez Meredith, en souriant à ces souvenirs. Il avait effectivement survécu, à ces quatres années de DCEM, et même à son internat ! Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il s'extirpa du véhicule, et alla frapper à la porte de chez Meredith. La jeune fille lui ouvrit, et Derek se rappela qu'autrefois, c'était ses parents qui ouvraient. Mais ils n'étaient plus là, à présent.  
_- Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction_, fit-calmement Derek, en entrant dans la maison.  
Meredith le fixa un moment, stoïque, puis elle lâcha un soupir bruyant, et ferma la porte, avant de suivre Derek au salon. Aussitôt, lui, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, mais Meredith faisait les cents pas, les bras croisés.  
_- Pourquoi le Seattle Grace ?_ explosa-Meredith._ Pourquoi cet hôpital ? _  
_- Et pourquoi pas lui ?_ riposta-Derek.  
Meredith leva les yeux au ciel, continuant de fulminer à voix basse. Derek la regarda avec un mélangement d'amusement et de frustration, de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.  
_- C'est l'hôpital où, dans trois semaines, je vais commencer mon internat !_ déclara-alors Meredith.  
_- Je sais !_ fit-Derek._ Justement. Un autre critère de choix pour cet hôpital. _  
_- Non_ ! se hérissa-Meredith._ Pas du tout ! Derek, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que j'allais y passer les cinq années de ma vie les plus éprouvantes, dans cet hôpital ? Que j'y vivrais presque ? _  
_- Heu..si. Et alors ?_  
Derek ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.  
_- De quoi j'aurais l'air, moi ?!_ s'énerva-Meredith. _Tu seras un chirurgien, Derek ! Je ne serais qu'une interne de première année ! Tu seras le..le patron de mon patron ! Tu seras mon supérieur ! Je serais l'interne qui couche avec un titulaire ! Je serais mal vue, par mes collègues, par les autres internes. Cela rend notre relation malsaine, que tu sois mon supérieur.._  
Derek lui jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule, puis finit par éclater de rire. Cette scène avait des airs de déjà vu...

**Flash back 02**

~ Meredith le fixait, les yeux flamboyants. Lui était vautré sur son lit, et Meredith sur sa chaise de bureau.  
_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-Derek. _Tu n'es pas contente de rentrer à l'université ? Ou tu n'es pas contente de rentrer dans la même université que moi. _  
_- Oui, voilà_, fit-Meredith._ Dans la même que toi._  
Derek se releva sur le coudes, laissant tomber son livre, et lui jeta un regard étonné.  
_- Pourquoi ?.._  
_- Mais Derek, tu ne comprends rien_, soupira-Meredith._ Tu as 22 ans, j'en ai 18. Que vont dire tous les autres de l'universitée ? _  
_- Rien du tout_, fit-Derek en haussant les épaules. _Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils disent quelque chose ? L'universitée, c'est pas le collège. C'est pas le lycée non plus. Les gens y sont matures._  
Meredith afficha une mine boudeuse, se balançant sur son siège. Elle ne le sentait pas, ce coup là.  
_- Je t'ai parlé de Raphaël, l'ancien coloc' de chambre d'Owen ?_ fit-Derek, patient._ Il a aujourd'hui 23 ans, il a redoublé sa seconde. Sa copine, elle à 16 ans !_  
_- Corruption de mineur,_ grommela-Meredith, avant d'esquisser un sourire.  
_- Pour te faire comprendre qu'il y a pire que nous..._ ~

Derek regarda Meredith, amusé, pensant qu'il arriverait, comme cette fois là, quand ils étaient adolescents, à la convaincre..

* * *

Derek sonna chez Meredith. Il était en colère, et anéanti. Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, il tambourina à la porte, en criant son prénom. A ce moment, Alex ouvrit, la tête ensomeillée.  
_- Mec, c'est pas une heure pour faire du bordel_, grommela-Alex, en désignant sa montre qui indiquait une heure du matin.  
Derek jeta un regard vers le colocataire de Meredith.  
_- Meredith est là ?.._demanda-Derek.  
_- Heu..non_, mentit-Alex.  
_- Arrête, je sais qu'elle à dû te dire de répondre ça,_ grogna-Derek.  
Il écarta le jeune homme par le bras, et monta directement à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Meredith, du moins essaya. Elle était verouillée.  
_- Meredith_, fit-Derek à travers le panneau._ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !_  
Alex monta l'escalier, se réveillant malgré lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Derek.  
_- Elle m'a largué_, répondit-Derek à sa question silencieuse.  
Une expression d'incrédulitée se dessina sur le visage d'Alex. Il resta près de Derek, le regardant déployer tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour faire sortir Meredith de son antre. Finalement, penaud, vaincu, Derek abdiqua et quitta la maison. Alex se passa une main dans les cheveux, complètement réveillé à présent. Il toqua deux coups à la porte.  
_- Mer', ouvre, c'est Alex._  
Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Meredith jeta un regard suspicieux aux alentours.  
_- Il est parti,_ fit-Alex._ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu..enfin..C'est quoi l'histoire ? _  
_- Alex, ne cherche pas à comprendre,_ soupira-Meredith. _Reste le Alex que tu es, ne cherche pas à comprendre un truc que tu ne peux pas piger. Que personne ne peut comprendre._  
Alex ricana, à cette requête.  
_- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais aller faire du thé, ça te branche ?_  
Meredith aquiesça, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, lasse. Le jeune homme disparut dans la cuisine, et Meredith s'appuya à l'encadrure de sa porte. Alex avait toujours été présent pour lui. Malgré les épreuves difficiles qu'elle avait subi.

**Flash back 03**

~ Meredith marchait de long en large dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Que faire ? Que faire..? Elle n'avait que 17 ans, elle n'était pas prête à interner sa mère ! Et pourtant..Elle était rentrée du lycée ce soir là, et Ellis avait complètement pété les plombs. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Meredith, et avait refusé de manger, sous prétexte qu'elle devait effectuer une appendicectomie. Or, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'opérer. Meredith saisit son téléphone portable, et fouilla dans ses contacts, avant de presser le bouton d'appel d'un numéro qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de noter, au cas où.  
_- Allô ?_ fit-Meredith._ Je suis désolée d'appeler à cette heure tardive. Je suis bien à la clinique, rue Kennedy ? J'aimerais avoir des renseignements, pour placer ma mère dans votre établissement..Bien...Même si je suis mineure ?_  
Meredith passa plus de deux heures au téléphone, à griffoner sur un calepin. Finalement elle raccrocha, remerciant chaleureusement son interlocutrice. Puis, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et réveilla sa mère qui dormait sur le canapé.  
_- Qui êtes vous?_ fit-Ellis, avec un air égaré.  
_- Maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle_, annonça-Meredith en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
_- Je n'ai pas le temps, voyons_, soupira-Ellis._ J'essaie de me reposer un peu, j'ai une opération dans..une demi heure. Très importante. Il faut que j'ai des forces._  
_- Maman, demain, je nous ai pris rendez-vous à la clinique non loin, enfin la maison de repos_,_ appelle-ça comme tu veux. On iras visiter. Tu pourrais prendre une chambre là bas.._  
_- Je n'ai pas le temps_, répéta-Ellis._ J'ai une très importante procédure. _  
_- On ira après,_ plaida-Meredith, rentrant dans son jeu.  
_- Entendu.._céda-Ellis. ~

Il en avait fallu du courage, à Meredith, pour faire interner sa propre mère, sans l'aide de personne. Il n'y avait eu qu'un accroc, lorsque Meredith, encore mineure à l'époque, avait répondu qu'elle vivrait seule dans la maison de sa mère, son père étant divorcé et remarié. L'administration avait déclaré qu'elle ne le voulait strictement pas. Meredith avait alors mentit en disant qu'elle irait vivre chez son père. C'était passé..  
Toute cette histoire réglée, Ellis partie, Meredith avait déménagé du petit appartemment d'Alex, et habitait la maison de sa mère seule. Elle s'y sentit un peu perdue, les premiers mois, et très seule. Elle décida alors, dès sa majoritée atteinte, de se choisir un colocataire, et elle ne put refuser le premier qui se présenta: Alex. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir qu'il emménage dans la deuxième des chambres, sur les trois de libre.  
La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées, en voyant Alex arriver et lui déposer une tasse de thé dans les mains, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte, sans un "bonne nuit". Meredith esquissa un sourire, et ferma à son tour sa porte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ainsi que les trois jours qui suivirent, Meredith regretta l'absence de Derek. Avant, ils prenaient l'habitude de se retrouver au parc, au café ou même au restaurant. Mais elle ressentait à pésent un grand vide, en elle. Malgré cela, elle ne l'appella pas, et ne répondit pas à ses coups de téléphone ou à ses textos. Elle ne voulait pas être la petite interne inexpérimentée qui se tape son patron. Jamais.  
Y ayant pensé l'autre soir, les pensées de Meredith se redirigèrent vers sa famille, et particulièrement vers la branche de sa famille qu'elle ne voyait plus du tout.

**Flash back 04 **

~ _- Meredith, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre !_  
Thatcher ouvrit plus grand la porte, et s'empressa de conduire son aînée à la cuisine, ou il s'affaira à préparer du thé.  
_- Molly, Lexie et Susan sont parties faire une virée à la plage,_ bavarda-gaiement Thatcher. _Avec le beau temps qu'il fait, autant en profiter ! Mais j'ai trop de travail, je les ai laissées entre filles..Et le shopping en plus de la plage, très peu pour moi !_  
Se rendant brusquement compte du mutisme complet de sa fille depuis son arrivée, il s'assit en face d'elle, posant une tasse de thé devant elle.  
_- J'ai fais interner maman_, lâcha-abruptement Meredith. _Hier._  
Thatcher s'étouffa avec son thé, et Meredith le fixa durement.  
_- Elle est bien. Mieux que seule dans sa grande maison. Mais j'ai tout géré. Je l'ai fait. Sans ton aide. Tu me devais ton aide._  
Thatcher déglutit et Meredith poursuivit son monologue.  
_- Je compte m'installer dans la maison de maman_, dit-Meredith_. Tu dois juste signer ces documents. Je suis encore mineure alors..._  
_- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée,_ plaida-Thatcher.  
_- Après l'inactivitée totale dont tu as fait preuvre, tu me dois au moins ça_, s'exclama-Meredith.  
Elle poussa les documents vers lui, et Thatcher les signa d'une main tremblante. Meredith les glissa dans sa sacoche, puis tourna son regard glacé vers celui qu'elle ne considérait plus comme son père depuis longtemps.  
_- Je souhaitais vous dire au revoir, à toi, et Lexie_, fit-Meredith en se levant._ Car je n'ai vraiment ni l'intention, ni l'envie de vous revoir un jour. J'espère que vous comprendrez._  
Le visager de Thatcher se tendit. Meredith, implacable, se leva, tranquillement.  
_- J'espère que tu comprendras qu'en plus d'avoir été un père absent et injuste avec moi, traitant toujours mieux Lexie, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur de ton rôle. Tu ne m'as pas soutenu, pour cette histoire avec maman. J'espère que Lexie comprendra aussi, que je ne veux pas troubler sa nouvelle vie protégée et ensoleillée._  
Ce que Thatcher ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y avait une part de véritée dans la dernière phrase de Meredith. Elle en voulait à Lexie de s'être reconstruite, d'avoir survécue à cette enfance pourrie, et d'avoir rattrapé le temps perdu. D'être devenue normale. Mais en même temps, elle était soulagée. Meredith eut un moment d'hésitation, puis, piqua une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit, sous le regard étonné de Thatcher, et quitta la maison, pour ce qu'elle pensait, toujours. ~

Et depuis, elle ne les avait pas revus. Depuis, elle avait ignoré les rares appels ou textos, et tentatives de réconciliation. Elle ne désirait pas troubler leur nouvelle famille, par ses ondes tordues et son passé tortueux, de jeune fille livrée à elle même et en charge de sa mère trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas et n'avait pas tellement envie non plus de les voir heureux, alors qu'elle était sans cesse tourmentée. A part la médecine, rien n'allait en ce moment. Rien n'allait jamais, comme le disait Cristina..  
Meredith se vautra sur son lit, tout en pensant à Derek. Bientôt, elle commencerait sa première année d'internat. La joie de faire un pas de plus vers son métier rêvé gommerait-t-elle la présence de Derek au Seattle Grace, et les circonstances de leur ruptures ? Gommerait-elle les sentiments puissants que Meredith éprouvait encore et toujours pour Derek ?

* * *

**Bon, d'accord. Un nouveau bond dans le temps, encore plus élevé. Je sais, 14 ans, c'est pas rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire pleins de flash-back, et je vais consacrer un chapitre à chaque personnage, ou à chaque couple. Bien que celui-ci soit un peu court, désolée..**

**Il me faudrait vraiment votre avis, s'il vous plaît, plus que jamais ^^ Savoir si je dois continuer ou si j'arrête maintenant. Et savoir si vous voulez connaître ce qui est arrivé aux autres personnages, et si les couples ont survécus ! **

**Par contre, cette fiction approche de sa fin, étant donné qu'une fois l'histoire de chacun retracée, je clôturerais tout ça..**

**Pour info, dès celle-ci terminée, j'en entame une autre ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bon, je sais que la tournure que prend cette fic n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Mais malgré ça, nouveau chapitre...**

**Calzona, AcidDrip, et Mum's, merci vraiment, pour chacune de vos review, et particulièrement celle-ci :) c'est toujours bien quand on sait que son travail est apprécié. **

**Murcielago: Je n'ai pas dit qu'écrire sur l'universitée devenait ennuyant. Simplement que cela fait un moment que j'ai débuté cette fic, et arrive un moment ou on à plus tellement de plaisir à la continuer. Donc autant la finir, mais bien, plutôt que bacler et tout gâcher. **

**Z2vy: Ces incohérences sont toutes prévues, étudiées et là exprès. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas faire l'internat de Meredith en même temps que celui de Derek. Ces incohérences faites exprès vont être présentes jusqu'à la fin, et il en sera de même pour l'âge de Lexie par rapport aux autres, elle est plus jeune. Quand à Meredith Derek, je comprend que tu sois fan de ce couple, mais ma fic n'est pas centrée uniquement sur eux, donc..voilà ! **

* * *

Un choix compliqué. Les choix sont toujours compliqués, c'est vrai, mais particulièrement pour Addison qui n'avait jamais aimé choisir. Et deux belles opportunitées de carrière s'étaient offertes à elle. Rester dans l'hôpital de Los Angeles, où elle avait effectué son internat, ou bien intégrer l'équipe des médecins du Seattle Grace, et avoir la possibilité de retourner à Seattle.  
Le jour où elle fit son choix, elle avait examiné toutes les conséquences, et tous les critères. Finalement, elle admettait que l'hôpital qui l'avait accueillie en tant qu'interne possédait un trop beau potentiel dans son service d'obstétrique, qui évoluait sans cesse, trop intéressant pour qu'elle s'en éloigne. Aussi, elle signa un contrat avec l'hôpital de Los Angeles. De plus, cette année, Alex commençait son internat au Seattle Grace, et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de revoir son ex-petit ami. Pas du tout, même s'ils avaient vécu une romance géniale, et plutôt longue, pour un mec comme Alex. Elle était tout simplement passée à autre chose.  
Addison saisit son portable qui s'était mis à sonner, la tirant de ses pensées. Callie. Addison eut un sourire. Callie et Teddy était les deux seules de sa bande d'amis du lycée, dont elle avait des nouvelles. C'étaient les deux seules à qui elle écrivait "régulièrement", donc au moins une fois tous les trois quatre mois. Pour les autres, peu à peu, leur amitiée s'était estompée, à cause de la distance. Mais Addison ne doutait pas que le jour ou il se reverraient tous, les liens émergeraient aussi forts qu'avant. Simplement, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de le faire, ou plutôt, n'avaient jamais eu le temps de le faire. L'internat, malgré tout, c'était vraiment prenant. Et passionnant.  
_- Allô, Callie ?_ décrocha-Addison, avec un sourire.  
_- Comment vas-tu Addison ?_ fit-Callie, à l'autre bout du fil. _Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé..Plusieurs mois, non ? Et comme je viens de faire le choix de mon hôpital, je voulais te l'annoncer !_  
_- Plus que quelques mois, Cal' !_ ris-Addison._ Cela fait, j'ai compté, plus de cinq mois que je ne t'ai entendue...Je suis contente de t'avoir au téléphone ! Au fait, je viens également de choisir. Alors, ou vas-tu entamer ta brillante carrière de chirurgienne orthopédique ? _  
_- 5 mois, tu es sûre ?! Et j'ai choisi le Seattle Grace_, délivra-Callie.  
_- Vraiment ?_ s'étonna-Addison.  
_- Oui,_ aquiesça-Callie._ Le Dr. Webber m'a offert un très bon poste, en tant que résidente ! Et toi ? As-tu décidé ? _  
_- Je reste à Los Angeles_, annonça-Addison. _Tu devrais voir leur service d'obstétrique ! Et ils ont une nouvelle aile, et le projet de commencer un service de néonat !_  
Pendant plus d'une dizaines de minutes, Addison s'entretint avec Callie.  
_- Et au fait_, se rappela-Addison. _Comment vas-Arizona ?_  
Addison remarqua que sa question allait bouleverser Callie. Celle-ci, la voix crispée, lâcha une réponse peu satisfaisante.  
_- J'imagine, bien_, répondit-elle.  
_- Quoi, tu n'es plus avec elle ?_ devina-Addison.  
_- Non..C'est une longue histoire, Addie. _  
_- Je vois..Je suis désolée._  
Après quelques minutes de bavardages supplémentaires, Callie raccrocha. Cette conversation avec Addison, et la question sur Arizona avait rouvert la blessure de son coeur et fait jaillir tous ses problèmes. Callie se releva sur un coude, allongée sur son canapé, au milieu de son appartement qui lui parraissait vide. Mais pas aussi vide que le trou dans son coeur.

**Flash Back 05: **

~ La rue était sombre, obscure, il faisait froid. La neige tombait à gros flocons, les trottoirs en étant déjà tapissés. Callie et Arizona sortaient d'un restaurant, main dans la main.  
_- Joyeux noël,_ sourit-Callie, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture d'Arizona.  
La blonde lui jeta un sourire éblouissant. Tout en bavardant, elles se rendirent jusqu'au véhicule. Callie prit place sur le siège passager, n'en revenant pas, que leur couple ait tenu jusqu'à leur 28 ans. Bien sûr, elles avaient eu des mauvais moments, des disputes, mais elles filaient toujours un grand bonheur. Arizona démarra, puis reconduit Callie au bas de son immeuble. La latino tourna la tête vers elle, refusant de quitter l'habitacle.  
_- Viens avec moi,_ proposa-Callie._ Passe la nuit dans mon appart', s'il te plaît.._  
_- Non, Callie_, ris-Arizona._ J'ai pleins de trucs à faire demain. _  
_- Comme quoi ? Ranger ton appartement ?_ railla-Callie._ Allez ! Et puis, c'est surtout la nuit qui m'intéresse !_  
Callie lui jeta un sourire espiègle.  
_- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée,_ soupira-Arizona.  
_- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours moi qui viens chez toi..Je ne dis pas que ton lit n'est pas confortable mais..S'il te plaît, Ari' ! Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant !_  
Arizona lâcha un soupir, pensant qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Callie, fière de sa victoire, tira Arizona hors de sa voiture, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_- Tu vois que ça en valait la peine !_

Callie venait juste de se réveiller, les rayons du soleil matinal en pleine figure. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil, qui indiquait presque midi, puis au visage d'Arizona, à côté d'elle. Callie lui tira un baiser, puis sortit du lit pour aller se doucher. Pendant qu'Arizona prenait sa place dans la salle de bain, Callie s'employa à préparer un repas, mourrant de faim. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Callie étouffa un cri, mais se calma en voyant que ce n'était que son père.  
_- Calliope_, sourit-ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
_- Mais que ce que tu fais ici ?!_ s'exclama-Callie.  
_- Tu m'as pourtant donné tes clées_, lui-rappela Carlos._ Joyeux noël, ma chérie ! _  
_- Oui, c'est vrai. Joyeux noël.._  
Le père de Callie s'attabla, la regardant finir la cuisson de son repas.  
_- Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles, depuis quelques temps_, lui reprocha-son père. _Alors je suis venu. _  
_- Papa, j'étais débordée, en ce moment,_ éluda-Callie_. Et puis..je suis en couple. _  
_- Oh, pourras-tu me présenter ce garçon ?_  
Callie se mordit la lèvre. Elle le savait. Elle le pressentait que son père allait mal le prendre.  
_- Je..et bien en fait.._voulut-mentir Callie.  
A ce moment, Arizona sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette. Le père de Callie lui jeta un regard.  
_- Bonjour, vous devez être une amie à Calliope,_ sourit-Carlos, aimable.  
_- Heu._.hésita-Arizona._ Bonjour. _  
_- Merde_, marmonna-Callie.  
La jeune fille laissa tomber son couteau, puis s'interposa.  
_- Papa_, fit-elle. _Voici ma petite amie. Arizona Robbins._  
Carlos se dévissa le coup, pour fixer Callie, incrédule. La colère se dessinait peu à peu sur ses traits, mélangée à l'étonnement le plus complet.  
_- Excuse-moi ?_ fit-Carlos._ Attends, je ne comprend plus très bien là..Tu es..Tu es ? _  
_- Oui_, confirma-Callie. _Est-ce si horrible pour toi ?_  
L'expression de Carlos semblait confirmer que oui. Arizona, mal à l'aise, s'élança vers la porte de la chambre.  
_- Je vais m'habiller et je m'en vais_, fit-elle.  
_- Ne rentrez pas dans la chambre de ma fille_, protesta-Carlos. _C'est moi qui m'en vais. _  
_- Papa_, soupira-Callie._ Elle a dormi dans mon lit, alors si tu veux vraiment lui interdire l'accès à mon appartement tu ferais mieux d'imaginer qu.._  
_- Non, non !_ s'écria-Carlos._ Je n'imagine rien du tout._  
Son père lui jeta un coup d'oeil agaçé, puis sortit, lâchant un dernier :  
_- Tu me déçois, Calliope._  
La porte se referma. Arizona restait pétrifiée, Callie aussi. Brisant sa léthargie, la latino asséna son poing sur le plan de travail, faisant valser ce qui se trouvait dessus, dont une assiette qui éclata en morceaux. ~

Callie jeta son portable sur le canapé, un peu plus loin, et alluma la télé, pour zapper, prenant garde de couper le son. Elle aurait dû savoir que son père le prendrait comme ça. La nouvelle que Callie était homo n'était pas passée. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfiée ?  
Peu de temps après, son père avait cessé de lui verser l'argent qu'il lui donnait régulièrment, depuis le début de ses études, la privant d'un soutien financier vital. Il cessa de l'appeler, ne répondit pas à ses appels, et ne voulut plus la voir ni lui parler. Il cessa de s'inquiéter pour elle, pire, prévint tout les membres de sa famille qu'il ne souhaitait plus que quiquonque entretienne de contact avec Callie. Pour lui, c'était comme si sa fille l'avait trahie.  
Ainsi, fauchée, épuisée, Callie était au bout du rouleau. Et c'est là qu'elle avait fait l'erreur la plus monumentale de sa vie, croyant ainsi tout arranger.

**Flash Back 06:**

~ Callie sépara la petite monnaie, des billets, qui n'étaient pas nombreux. Elle compta l'argent qu'il lui restait, pour la fin du mois, avant qu'elle ne recoive sa maigre rémunération pour ses gardes d'interne à l'hôpital. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arizona.  
_- Arizona, que fais-tu là ?_ grommela-Callie.  
_- On s'était donné rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?_ soupira-Arizona, en s'asseyant en face de Callie. _Restaurant Al-Caeria, à midi._  
Callie jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : une heure et trente minutes passées. Callie étouffa un juron.  
_- Je suis désolée, j'essayais justement de réunir la somme qu'il me faudrait, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _  
_- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais payer_, protesta-Arizona._ Cela ne me dérange pas. _  
_- Non, je ne veux pas !_ refusa-Callie. _Pas de ça, entre nous. Je m'assume, je suis indépendante, Arizona._  
_- Mais franchement je pourrais.._  
_- Non._  
Arizona se renfrogna devant le ton sans appel de Callie.  
_- Si tu le prends comme ça_, soupira-Arizona.  
_- Je ne le prend pas comme ça,_ s'énerva-Callie._ Je le prend comme je suis obligée de le prendre. Mon père va finir par me tuer._  
_- Si tu me laissais t'aider,_ insista-Arizona._ C'est en quelque sorte à cause de moi.._  
Callie se renfrogna à son tour. Elle y avait déjà pensé, la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant. Et si tout s'arrangeait de cette façon là ? Cela satisferait son père..Probablement. Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, même si cette décision allait lui déchirer le coeur.  
_- Arizona, et si c'était la clé ?_ murmura-Callie, très sérieuse.  
_- La clé ? _  
_- Si c'était le moyen de me réconcilier avec mon père_, raisonna-Callie._ Je suis vraiment désolée. Sache que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours._  
Aussitôt, l'expression et les mots de Callie allumèrent un signal d'alarme dans la tête d'Arizona.  
_- Non, Callie !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Ne t'avise pas de faire ça. On peut surmonter ça. _  
_- Je ne peux pas_, nia-Callie. _Rien que pour l'argent, je dois le faire, Arizona. _  
_- Alors c'est ça ?_ s'emporta-Arizona. _Moi, contre l'argent ? De l'amour contre du fric ? _  
_- Je.._  
Callie soupira. Son silence voulait tout dire, et blessa Arizona. Cette-dernière se leva brusquement, pour se diriger vers la porte. Callie se leva à sa suite et la retint par un bras.  
_- Attends, Ari',_ fit-elle.  
Celle-ci pivota, une expression de colère flambante sur son visage. Callie embrassa une dernière fois celle-qu'elle aimait. Elle se regardèrent un moment, puis Arizona quitta l'appartement. ~

Et finalement, malgré la répugnance que Callie éprouvait envers elle même d'avoir fait ça, cela avait marché. Elle avait appelé son père, lui avait simplement laissé entendre qu'elle avait rompu. Comme par hasard, son compte bancaire s'était empli et son père prenait de ses nouvelles deux fois par semaines. La seule chose que Callie appréciait dans tout ça, et qui ne faisait que renforcer son dégoût pour elle même, c'était l'argent. C'était bête à dire, mais elle en avait besoin pour son loyer, pour ses courses, et pour rembourser le prêt de ses études.

* * *

Ariona quitta son appartement, contrariée. Elle avait pris soin de partir avant que la jeune fille dormant dans son lit ne se réveille. Son premier rendez-vous depuis des mois. Depuis Callie. Et cette fille, dont elle ne se rappellait même plus le prénom, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Callie. Elle était banale. Inintéressante.  
Arizona se gara, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, et entra dans le Seattle Grace Hospital. Cela faisait déjà une petite semaine qu'elle bossait ici. Enfin, elle avait réussit à atteindre son rêve. Devenir chirurgienne pédiatrique. Et son métier lui plaisait vraiment. Pour l'instant elle n'avait eu que deux opérations, le Dr. Bell, sa supérieure, voulant qu'elle s'habitue un peu au service d'abord. Arizona passa par les vestiaires, où elle enfila sa blouse, et accrocha son badge. "Dr. Robbins". Et cette fois, ce n'était pas stagiaire. Mais résidente en pédiatrie. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, elle alla s'acheter un café, en monta en pédiatrie. Le Dr Bell était déjà présente, le nez dans un dossier.  
_- Dr. Robbins,_ la salua-t-elle.  
_- Dr. Bell,_ répondit-Arizona._ Qu'avez-vous pour moi aujourd'hui ? _  
_- Une appendicectomie_, répondit-le Dr Bell. _Tiens, le dossier. _  
_- Et après ?_ demanda-Arizona.  
_- Tu n'es plus une interne, Robbins_, fit-le Dr. Bell qui s'éloignait déjà. _Gère ta journée._  
Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Elle saisit le dossier, qu'elle étudia, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de sa patiente. C'était une petite fille, très bavarde, accompagnée de ses deux parents.  
_- Bonjour_, fit-Arizona en entrant, un peu intimidée._ Tu dois être Lisa ?_  
La petite fille hocha la tête.  
_- Vous êtes mon nouveau docteur ?_ interrogea-t-elle.  
_- C'est exact,_ aquiesça Arizona._ Je suis le Dr. Robbins. C'est moi qui vais t'enlever ton appendice, ce matin. Tu n'as pas mangé j'espère ? _  
_- Non, j'ai obéi à l'infirmière !_ déclara-très sérieusement Lisa, faisant sourire Arizona._ Mais j'ai faim moi. _  
_- Un peu de courage_, sourit-Arizona.  
La blonde ausculta Lisa, et lui fit tout les test et examens pré-op. Finalement, elle consigna les informations dans le dossier, et se déclara satisfaite. Lisa, qui s'était levée pour l'examen, remit correctement sa blouse d'hôpital.  
_- On se voit au bloc, si tu n'as pas que questions, Lisa_, sourit-Arizona.

* * *

Callie était un peu nerveuse, c'était son premier jour au Seattle Grace. Elle avait aperçu Derek de loin, mais le nouveau neurochirurgien en avait plein les bras avec un patient, aussi, elle remit les retrouvailles à plus tard. Callie se rendit auprès de son titulaire, Josh Jameson.

_- Dr Torres_, fit-le Dr Jameson._ J'ai une urgence qui arrive à la mine, avec multiples fractures ouvertes. _  
_- Vous voulez que j'y aille ?_ demanda-Callie, avec enthousiasme.  
_- Non, je m'en charge,_ répondit-Jameson._ Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour un avis, en pé 218. Ils ont une fracture suspecte. Tu me bippe en cas de problème._  
Callie le regarda se diriger vers les urgences, avec une moue contrariée. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre 218. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit une petite fille, prostrée dans son lit, se tenant le poignet.  
_- Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Torres_, se présenta-Callie._ De l'ortho. _  
_- Voici notre fille, Lisa_, fit-la mère, inquiète._ Elle devait subir une appendicectomie ce matin, mais elle à chuté en allant au toilettes et..sa main est..Enfin. Le Dr. Robbins nous a dit qu'elle avait bippé quelqu'un d'ortho, comme le lui avait conseillé sa supérieure._  
_- Le Dr Robbins ?_ releva-Callie, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
A ce momment, Arizona et son sourire contagieux arrivèrent dans la chambre. Son sourire s'effaça brusquement en voyant Callie.  
_- Tu..tu bosses ici ?_ s'exclama-Callie, sous le regard interrogateur de Lisa et ses parents.  
_- Oui.._  
Arizona ne prononça rien d'autre. Callie sortit de son étonnement, et se dirigea vers la petite Lisa, examinant ses scans. Arizona se replia contre le mur, regardant la jeune femme examiner la fracture, qui donnait du fil à retordre.

**Flash Back 07:**

~ - Je t'aime, Arizona.  
Le visage vibrant d'adoration de Callie était tourné dans sa direction. Elle était aussi mignonne à l'âge de 18 ans, que maintenant, qu'elle en avait 29. Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre que Callie partageait avec Addison, à l'université.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Callie, sourit-Arizona.  
- Je suis sérieuse, insista-Callie.  
- Mais moi aussi, ris-Arizona.  
- Je veux dire que dans cent ans, je continuerais de t'aimer, aussi fort. Voir plus. Si c'est possible.  
Arizona voulait croire, et croyait à sa sincéritée.  
- Je te promet que je ne te quitterais jamais, souffla-Callie. On restera toujours unies, ensembles, toutes les deux. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.. ~

Arizona sortit de la chambre, une fois l'examen terminé, tout en écoutant le diagnostic de Callie. Elle essayait de ne pas paraître trop amère et défaite. Parce que, si depuis 14 ans, une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était bien les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Callie. Malgré la rupture. Arizona s'éloigna dans la direction opposée de Callie, se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir si elle devait bosser avec elle chaque jour.

* * *

**Vos avis ?..**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oui, je publie beaucoup aujourd'hui...J'suis inspirée x)**

**Calzona, AcidDrip, GleeKlaine, Eloo, merci de votre review :) **

**Murcielago, bien entendu, t'inquiète ;)**

* * *

Les vestiaires étaient des vestiaires. Casiers blancs, tout en longueur, salle de douche, lavabo, et bancs. Meredith s'avança la première dans la pièce carrelée, et posa son sac sur un banc, élisant son casier. George, Izzie, Alex et Cristina, derrière elle, s'avancèrent à leur tour et choisirent leurs casiers. Un peu après, des dizaines d'autres internes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou juste de vue, envahir les vestiaires. Meredith entreprit de se changer, mettant ses vêtements de ville dans son casier.  
_- Tu te rends compte_, fit-Cristina, qui ne s'était toujours pas changée._ On commence notre internat. C'est du sérieux, là._  
_- C'était pas du sérieux, l'externat peut-être ?_ ricana-Meredith, tout en enfilant la blouse blanche.  
_- En tout cas, personellement, je suis follement heureuse de faire mon internat avec vous tous_, sourit-Izzie.  
_- Izzie, tu es beaucoup trop joyeuse à mon goût_, fit Cristina qui commença enfin à se changer.  
_- Vous allez déchanter_, fit-Alex, en fermant son casier.  
_- Et pourquoi donc ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
Un médecin arriva avec une liste, et commença à appeler les docteurs, et leur résident qui était assigné.  
_- Alex Karev, Izobel Stevens, Cristina Yang, George O'Malley et Meredith Grey_, appela-le médecin alors._ Vous êtes avec le Dr. Bailey. _  
_- Pour ça,_ ricana-Alex.  
_- Le tyran !_ mumura-Cristina.  
_- On est avec le tyran ? J'y crois pas_, soupira-George.  
_- Ok, moi je me tire_, fit-Alex en faisant mine d'ôter sa blouse.  
_- Arrêtez de dire des conneries, et allons voir ce fameux tyran_, fit-Meredith en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Le petit groupe sortit des vestiaires, et trouvèrent le tyran. Ou plutôt, LA. Izzie jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule aux autres.  
_- Elle ? Le tyran ?_  
Mais il s'avéra que le Dr. Bailey était vraiment un tyran, malgré son apparence. Dès les premières minutes de leur internat, elle se montra dure, et leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle les haïssait déjà. Ils peinèrent à suivre le rythme, et finalement, la pause de midi leur fut salutaire.  
_- Je n'en peux plus_, soupira-Izzie._ J'ai mal suturé un gars..Bailey m'a viré de la pièce.._  
_- J'ai fais tomber les litres de sang que j'allais chercher_, ricana-George._ Tu peux pas faire pire..J'en avais partout partout partout.._  
_- Moi j'ai fait un sans faute,_ se pavana-Alex.  
_- Ah bon ?_ se moqua-Cristina._ J'ai entendu pourtant, que tu avais échoué à faire une prise de sang, que tu ne trouvais pas la veine. _  
_- Oh, ça..C'est un détail_, se défendit-Alex.  
_- Au fait, je ne savais pas que Derek, Callie et Arizona bossaient ici,_ fit-Cristina.  
_- Ils bossent là ? Sérieux !?_ s'exclama-Izzie. _Comment ça se fait que je les ai pas vu ? _  
_- Mais oui, moi aussi, je ne les ai pas vus_, fit-George._ Par contre, j'ai repéré Owen._  
Cristina s'étoufa avec son verre d'eau.  
_- Owen est ici ? _  
_- Je croyais que tu étais son ex-petite amie ?_ railla-Alex._ Tu devrais le savoir, tu étais avec lui quand il a pris la décision non ?_  
_- Oui, je croyais aussi._  
Cristina, fulminante, se leva de table, et fonça hors de la cafétéria, sous le regard étonné des autres.  
_- En fait, on est presque tous réunis_, sourit-Meredith._ Comme à notre période de lycée. _  
_- C'est vrai,_ fit-Izzie._ A part Addison, qui est, d'après ce que j'ai entendue, embauchée à LA. Et Altman qui n'est pas là, aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. _  
_- Et Sloan ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- Il est à New-York, il me semble,_ répondit-George._ Ces trois là mis à part, on est tous ici. _  
_- Oh, et enlève Jackson et April aussi,_ se rappela-Meredith.  
Les deux, avaient décidé, à la fin de leurs études, d'effectuer leur internant au Seattle Mercy West, avec Charles et Reed. Ils ne donnaient depuis, plus beaucoup de signes de vie.

* * *

Cristina marchait dans les couloirs, ébranlée par la nouvelle. Il était sérieux, là ?

_**Flash Back 08:**_

~ Cristina venait d'avoir 20 ans, et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son petit-ami, Owen. Ils avaient traversés pas mal d'épreuves ensemble, déjà, et elle avait tout encaissé. Finalement, leur amour mutuel avait triomphé, et ils étaient encore ensemble. En ce jour de son anniversaire, le jeune homme lui avait promis une soirée spéciale, et lui avait donné un point de rendez-vous, dans le Kerry Park, avant de l'emmener quelque part.  
Elle se rendit donc au point de rendez-vous, et s'assit sur un banc, en frissonnant. Elle avait tenu à mettre une robe, malgré le temps frais, et le regrettait un peu. Owen était supposé arriver à 19h30, et il était déjà 40. Cristina commençait à s'impatienter. 19h45. 19h50. 19h55. 20h. La jeune fille se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, refusant de croire qu'Owen ne viendrait pas. Après tout, une demie-heure de retard pouvait arriver à tout le monde. 20h10. Elle se rassit de nouveau, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il se pointerait bientôt. 20h20. 20h30. Une heure de retard. Cristina avait eu le temps de faire une centaine de fois le tour du banc, pour se réchauffer. Il avait intérêt à se pointer dans les deux minutes suivantes. 20h40. Cristina ne pouvait à présent pas lui trouver d'excuse. Déçue, transie de froid et encore déçue, appela un taxi, et s'engouffra dedans.  
A l'autre bout de la rue, Owen arrivait en courant, essouflé, et regard Cristina s'engouffrer dans le taxi. Owen courut, et voulut l'interpeller mais le taxi s'engageait déjà dans la circulation. Le jeune homme, plié en deux, se laissa tomber contre la grille, à même le sol, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle. Foutu circulation ! Le jeune homme saisit son portable, et essaya d'appeler Cristina, il tomba sur son répondeur. Alors, il laissa un message, qui devait être inaudible, à cause de son souffle haché.  
_- Cristina, c'est Owen. Je viens de te voir te casser dans un taxi au moment ou j'arrivais. Je dois te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Tu as attendu une heure pour rien et je m'en excuse. J'étais dans un taxi pour venir, mais on a eu un accident. Enfin plutôt une collision. Le taxi à fonçé dans une voiture, et ils se sont engueulés parce qu'il y avait un accro, finalement je me suis barré j'ai fini à pied. Je suis crevé..J'ai couru mais c'était pas suffisant. Je t'aime, et bon anniversaire._  
Owen raccrocha, et glissa son portable dans sa poche. Il se leva, difficilement, épuisé par cette course sur un peu plus de deux kilomètres. Puis, il se rendit dans le Parc, ou il voulait emmener Cristina. Une clairière isolée, qu'il avait déniché plus petit. D'où on avait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Owen s'allongea dans la clairirère et soupira. Il sortit de son sac à dos la boîte en carton, abritant le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait lui même fait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au glaçage rose et rouge. Frustré, il déposa la boîte sous les arbres. Foutu taxi. Foutu collision. Foutu lui.. ~

Cristina tourna, puis prit à droite. Elle déboucha sur le grand hall, et ouvrit les portes de salle de repos, jusqu'à trouver Owen dans l'une d'elle. Sans pitié, elle alluma la lumière, qui aveugla Owen.  
_- Quoi ? Qui..Oh._  
Il se releva sur les coudes, et se frotta les yeux. Il voyait bien que Cristina était contrariée. Très contrariée.  
_- Cristina, salut. _  
_- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?_ siffla-Cristina._ Que tu bossais ici ? _  
_- Ecoute, c'est tout récent_, se disculpa-Owen._ Cela ne fait que quelque jours..Je comptais te l'annoncer. Te faire la surprise. _  
_- Bien sûr.._  
Cristina lâcha un soupir, et ferma la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant. Puis, elle tourna de long en large dans la pièce, exaspérée. Owen s'assit sur son lit, essayant de se réveiller, puis vérifia son bipper.  
_- Ecoute_, dit-il à Cristina. _N'en fais pas tout un plat. J'allais te l'annoncer. Je pensais que tu serais contente.._  
_- Ah oui ? Me l'annoncer quand ? Quand tu prendrais ta retraite ?_  
Owen ris jaune, et Cristina ne se démonta pas.  
_- Tu agis franchement bizarrement_, déplora-elle._ Tu as toujours agi bizarrement, mais là..on dirait pas que nous sommes un couple ! _  
_- Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Cristina_, la doucha-Owen.  
Il se leva, et s'adossa au sommier du lit superposé.  
_- C'est toi, qui a voulu de cette relation ambigue_, poursuivit-Owen. _Tu voulais ça et rien d'autre. Alors, plutôt que de te perdre, j'ai accepté. Mais ça ne me convient pas cette pseudo relation, tu sais.._  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, indécis.

_**Flash Back 09:**_

~ Cristina était debout face à Owen, dans un des couloirs sombres du rez-de chaussée de l'hôpital. La jeune fille venait de sortir des cours, et était allée avoir son petit-ami interne, à l'époque.  
_- Owen, ça ne peut plus marcher,_ disait-Cristina, les bras croisés.  
_- Quoi, notre relation ?_ fit-Owen._ Pourquoi pas ? _  
_- Je ne te fais pas confiance_, s'énerva-Cristina. _Toi non plus, de ton côté. Nous sommes..un volcan, tout le temps sur le point d'exploser. C'est fatiguant. _  
_- Mais je t'aime.._  
_- Le problème ne vient pas des sentiments_, coupa-Cristina. _C'est de notre couple. Notre relation est trop précaire. On est jugés par tous. Le regard des autres nous détruit. _  
_- Nous nous détruisons tout seuls_, cingla-Owen.  
_- J'ai une proposition, une unique proposition_, fit-Cristina. _C'est ça, ou on arrête là. _  
_- J'accepte ta proposition_, balbutia-Owen.  
_- Je n'ai rien dit._  
_- Va-y._  
Cristina inspira un bon coup.  
_- Puisque le problème viens des gens, ou plutôt de nos réactions en public_, fit-Cristina. _Ou peu importe..Il ne faut pas s'officialiser._  
_- Tu veux dire..?_ s'étonna-Owen.  
_- Oui, on rompt_, aquiesça-Cristina. _Et on se voit en secret. Qui sait, ça pourrait marcher._  
Owen se renfrogna. Il n'en était pas certain.  
_- Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative alors.._.fit-il.  
_- Alors c'est d'accord ?_  
A ce moment, le bipper du jeune homme sonna. Il le saisit.  
_- Une urgence_, fit-il.  
_- C'est d'accord ?_ insista-Cristina.  
_- C'est d'accord._  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié, puis courut vers l'ascenceur, laissant Cristina dans l'obscurité. ~

Ils émergèrent chacuns de leurs pensées respectives, se fixant furieusement.  
_- C'est toi qui à voulu ça_, fit-Owen. _Ne me laissant pas le choix. Agissant toute seule, et pas comme un couple. Un couple, ça va au restaurant, ça dort chez l'un chez l'autre, ça se tient par la main et ça s'officialise. _  
_- Nous ne sommes pas un couple_, confirma-Cristina.  
_- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai dans l'obligation d'agir comme un petit-ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'étais obligé de t'annoncer, dans les deux minutes suivant la signature du contrat, que je bossais ici._  
Owen accrocha son bipper à sa ceinture, puis saisit son callot, qu'il attacha sur sa tête. Il écarta Cristina, et déverouilla la porte, avant de l'ouvrir.  
_- Alors dis-moi vraiment ce que tu veux, que je puisse au moins m'adapter_, cingla-Owen.  
Il sortit, claquant la porte, laissant Cristina en proie aux doutes les plus complets.

* * *

Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, et s'écarta du lit, écartée par une interne qui se précipita dans la chambre. Elle s'empara d'une bassine, et la plaça sous le menton de Henry, qui crachait du sang, à flots. Teddy les yeux écarquillés, regarda le jeune homme rendre du sang.  
Teddy, maintenant âgée de 29 ans et ayant terminée sa formation de chirurgien, n'était pas gênée par le sang. Mais voir ainsi son petit ami, et qui crache tout ce sang...L'interne appuya sur un bouton près du lit, et une volée d'infirmières et d'internes, entra dans la chambre. Henry écarta la bassine, et s'allongea sur son lit, devenant livide. Teddy s'approcha un peu.  
_- Merde, il est en arrêt !_ s'exclama-l'un des internes._ Bippez le Dr. Baptist. Apportez les palettes._  
Le chariot de réa fut amené. L'interne saisit les palettes, et après un sonore "dégagez", il entreprit de réanimer le jeune homme, tandis que plusieurs infirmières bippaient le Dr. Baptist le cardio-chirurgien en charge du garçon.  
_- C'est bon, j'ai un pouls,_ fit-l'interne soulagé en déposant les palettes. _Mais il ne faut pas trainer. Préparez un bloc. _  
_En moins de deux, Henry fut amené au bloc, et Teddy se retroua seule dans la chambre vide._

**Flash Back 10: **

~_ - Tu es...sérieuse ?!_  
Henry n'en revenait pas. Il était assis sur le petit canapé vert qu'il venaient juste d'acheter, et de mettre dans leur nouvel appartement. Henry était aux anges, il avait toujours rêvé d'habiter avec Teddy, mais étant plus souvent à l'hôpital que chez lui, il ne pouvait pas le proposer à Ted'. Il était d'ailleurs dégouté, de fêter ses 28 ans à l'hôpital. Mais depuis quelques mois, il avait eu un regain de santé. Il avait pu rentrer chez lui, avec seulement des médicaments à prendre, et des visites à l'hôpital chaque mois. Bon compromis. C'est là qu'il avait emménagé avec Teddy, dans un appartement à Seattle, tout proche de l'hôpital. Ils vécurent trois mois merveilleux. Elle rentrait de l'hôpital, et mangeait les repas qu'Henry préparait pour elle. Ils dormaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble et étaient plus que jamais amoureux. Henry arrivait presque à oublier la maladie. Mais là, ce soir, toute sa joie était retombée par l'annonce que venait de lui faire Teddy et il se rappela que son coeur était malade, quand en s'emballant, dû au stress de la nouvelle, il eut mal.  
_- Répète ce que tu viens de me dire,_ fit-Henry inquiet, grimaçant, la main sur la poitrine.  
_- Chéri, je suis vraiment désolée..l_âcha-Teddy.  
_- Tu pars ? _  
_- Je prend mon destin en main_, fit-Teddy._ Je..Ils m'ont fait une offre, en tant que résidente en cardio. A l'hôpital de Völklingen. _  
_- Völklingen comme...en allemagne ?_ mumura-Henry.  
_- Oui, je pars en allemagne..Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'améliorer mon allemand,_ sourit-Teddy. _Et tu verrais leur service de cardio. Je vais apprendre pleins de nouvelles procédures. _  
_- Je t'en prie, Teddy ne pars pas..!_ souffla-Henry._ Ne me laisse pas.._  
_- Je suis désolée, Henry, je dois accepter cette offre_, dit-Teddy._ Pour ma carrière. C'est une grande chance. _  
_- Quand pars-tu ?_ demanda-Henry.  
_- J'ai deux mois pour réfléchir,_ fit-Teddy. _C'est dire à quel point ils veulent un médecin américain. _  
_- Ou plutôt, TOI, comme médecin_, grogna-Henry.  
Cependant, le jeune homme était soulagé de savoir qu'il avait deux mois pour la faire changer d'avis.  
_- Peu importe,_ fit-Teddy._ J'ai deux mois. Si au bout de deux mois, j'accepte, je pars directement._  
Henry inspira un coup d'air, ayant du mal à réfléchir, une barre lui enserrant la tête. Foutue maladie, et foutue allemagne, qui faisait une offre alléchante à la seule personne qui lui restait désormais, depuis le décès de sa mère. Il n'avait personne, maintenant, si Teddy s'entêtait à partir... ~

Teddy s'assit sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs, la tête dans les mains. Il y a de cela un bon mois et demi, elle lui avait annonçé la nouvelle. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Elle devait répondre dans deux semaines maximum. Son coeur l'obligeait à rester, mais son esprit et son début de carrière lui huraient de partir.  
Depuis qu'elle avait soulevé l'hypothèse de partir, Henry allait de plus en plus mal, si bien qu'il avait dû regagner l'hôpital et y vivre à temps plein. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annonçé, il avait déjà subi deux opérations. Teddy était fatiguée. Très fatiguée..

* * *

_- Tu fais le con, moi je te le dis._  
Mark resta silencieux, le téléphone suspendu à son oreille.  
_- Je sais_, finit-il par lâcher._ Mais je ne m'en remet pas, Derek. Je ne me remet pas de Lexie._  
Derek, au bout du fil, marqua une pause.  
_- Tu l'aime toujours, hein ?_ devina-Derek.  
_- Si je l'aime ? Je l'adore..A la folie, tu ne peux pas savoir_, soupira-Mark._ Mais elle m'a jeté. _  
_- Il faut la comprendre Mark.._  
_- Je sais, on a beaucoup d'âge de différence, mais je suis un bon coup. Et bon gars, aussi. Je suis bien pour elle. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, si ? _  
_- Elle n'a que la vingtaine, Mark, soit compréhensif.._  
_- Ok, là je me sens vraiment comme une vieux dinosaure. C'est toujours agréable, de prendre dix ans d'un coup._  
Derek eut un rire moqueur.  
_- Alors, New-York, c'est comment ?_ demanda-Derek.  
_- C'est hot_, ricana-Mark.  
_- Non, tu t'es déjà tapé des New-Yorkaises ?_ fit-Derek incrédule.  
_- Hmm..Si on compte celle que je viens de virer de mon appart', j'en suis à...13. _  
_- En trois semaines ?_ s'exclama-Derek, incrédule.  
_- Heu..Ouais. _  
_- Tu fais le con. Je me répète mais..Tu vas finir au fond du trou. _  
_- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ?!_ soupira-Mark.  
_- Oublier Lexie. _  
_- Impossible._  
C'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à Mark. Et pourtant...  
_- Et accesoirement_, fit-Derek, railleur._ Tu peux aller bosser. Il est 8h et deux minutes. _  
_- Non, sérieux ?! Merde !_  
Mark se leva brusquement, et coinça son téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule, sautant dans son jean, et cherchant ses chaussures.  
-_ Feignant, tu commences à huit heure,_ ricana-Derek._ Cela fait trois heures que j'ai embauché, moi. _  
_- Prétentieux de neurochirurgien_, ricana-Mark, en enfilant sa veste et laçant ses chaussures simultanément, et cherchant ses clées des yeux.  
_- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une craniotomie._  
_- Tâche de pas tuer le patient_, ricana-Mark.  
_- Toi aussi, bonne chance pour ton premier jour !_ ris-Derek.  
Mark raccrocha et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Il arriva à l'hôpital de New-York avec un bon quart d'heure de retard mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Il enfila sa tenue de résident, puis sa blouse et vérifia la pile - pourtant neuve - de son bipper.

**Flash Back 11:**

~_ - Lexie ! Lexie ! Lexie !_  
Mark tambourinait à la porte de celle qui l'aimait, des torrents de pluie ruisselants sur son visage, son dos, ses mains.  
_- S'te plaît ouvre je suis trempé, je vais attraper la crève,_ ricana-Mark.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Lexie passa la tête par l'encardure de la porte.  
_- Rentre chez toi, Mark,_ fit-Lexie.  
_- Pourquoi ? T'as vu le temps ? Allez laisse moi entrer.._  
_- Je ne veux pas te blesser, alors autant de le dire tout de suite_, soupira-Lexie.  
_- Non..Tu rompts avec moi ?!_  
Lexie aquiesça. Le visage de Mark se décomposa. Le seul mot qu'il avait en tête, c'était "Pourquoi" ?  
_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il d'ailleurs.  
_- Mark..Je..Soit..tolérant. Enfin compréhensif. Tu as vu notre différence d'âge ? _  
_- Quoi, je ne suis quand même pas si vieux_, plaida-Mark._ Lexie s'il te plaît.._  
_- Non, je suis désolée_, fit-Lexie._ Je viens d'avoir 19 ans, et ce n'est pas convenable de sortir avec un.._  
_- Fossile ? Homme préhistorique ? Va-y exagère mon âge !_ s'énerva-Mark.  
_- Au revoir, Mark_, fit-Lexie, en commençant à fermer la porte.  
_- Je t'aime_, lâcha-Mark, désespéré.  
La porte se referma. La pluie fouetta le jeune homme, anéanti. Il sortit de la propriétée des Grey, et aboutit dans la rue balayée par le vent et la pluie. Il fit quelques pas, parcourut deux rues. Puis ses jambes le lachèrent. ~

Mark émergea de ses pensées en saisissant le dossier d'un patient. A quoi avait mené cette séparation ? A ce qu'il soit désespéré, tombe en dépression, puis se ressaisise pour finalement replonger et coucher avec n'importe quelle fille, pour oublier.

* * *

_- S'il te plaît, Meredith !_ suppliait-George. _Allez, dis oui ! _  
_- Non, George, arrête d'insister !_  
George et Meredith étaient tout deux assis sur des lits inutilisés, dans les couloirs en bas de l'hôpital. La jeune fille essayait d'étudier, tandis que George la harcelait.  
_- S'il te plaît, dis oui ! _  
_- De quoi tu cherches à la convaincre ?_ interrogea-alors Izzie, qui arrivait avec Alex.  
Les deux nouveaux venus s'affalèrent sur le lit d'à côté.  
_- Tu veux qu'elle sorte avec toi ?_ ricana-Alex.  
_- Allez Meredith,_ fit-George, les ignorant.  
_- Non, non et non !_ grommela-Meredith._ J'essaie d'étudier, George._  
_- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Georgie ?_ ricana-Izzie.  
_- Il veut emménager avec moi et Alex,_ répondit-Meredith.  
_- Oh, non merci_, ricana-Alex.  
_- Meredith, j'ai 24 ans et je vis encore chez ma mère.._grogna-George.  
_- Pathétique,_ le soutint-Alex.  
_- Oh, la ferme toi !_ grogna-George.  
_- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai terminé moi !_ les nargua-Izzie en se levant.  
_- Tu vas rejoindre Jacob ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
Izzie aquiesça avec un grand sourire et leur fit un signe de main avant de partir.  
_- Qui est Jacob ?_ demanda-Alex, avec intérêt.  
_- Son petit ami,_ fit-Meredith._ Tu sais, le joueur de base-ball qui.._  
_- Je peux emménager chez toi ?_  
Meredith ferma les yeux, se retenant d'étrangler George. Elle ferma ses cahiers et se leva du lit, sur les traces d'Izzie. Alex se leva à son tour.  
_- Tu ferais mieux de lui avouer que tu l'aimes_, ricana-Alex._ ça serait tellement plus simple._  
Resté seul dans le couloir, George lâcha un soupir.  
_- ..ça se voit tant que ça ?_ grommela-le jeune homme pour lui même.

* * *

**Alors ?!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 40, et le tout dernier de cette fiction. **

**Je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et publier chaque chapitre, mais encore plus à lire vos review. D'ailleurs, merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, et d'avoir soutenu ma fic. **

**Merci particulièrement à Z2vy, AcidDrip, Mum's, GleeKlaine21, Murcielago30, Karine, et Kittycute, qui ont été les plus fidèles lecteurs et reviewers. **

**Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce dernier chap' ! ) et bye ! **

* * *

Meredith ferma le dossier, puis, avec un sourire pour la patiente, quitta la chambre, fatiguée. Elle était de garde depuis la veille, et il n'était que 4 heures. Encore trois heures à tenir. Meredith, traînant les pieds, posa le dossier de la patiente sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Elle allait bouger pour se chercher sa dose essentielle de caféine, quand Bailey arriva en contre-sens, et lui tendit un autre dossier.  
_- Grey_, fit-t-elle._ Emmène ce patient au scan. _  
_- Mais je.._  
_- Mais je quoi ? Tu es de garde, non ? _  
_- Heu..oui,_ grommela-Meredith.  
_- Et bien va-y._  
Meredith resta plantée là, regardant le dossier que Bailey agita sous son nez.  
_- Maintenant !_ fit-Bailey en haussant le ton.  
L'éclat de voix brisa le cocon léthargique dans lequel Meredith était enveloppée, et lui fit saisir prestement le dossier, avec un soupir las. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'un certain Ellias Cowl. D'après ce qu'elle avait lut dans le dossier, c'était un vrai légume. En effet, lorsqu'elle arriva, il avait les yeux ouverts, mais c'était tout ce qu'il semblait capable de faire.  
Meredith donna de brèves explications aux parents de l'homme, qui devait être agé de la trentaine, ainsi qu'à sa femme inquiète, puis poussa le lit vers les ascenceurs, attendant que l'un d'eux s'ouvre. Les portes de l'un coulissèrent, et Meredith s'approcha.  
_- Oh non,_ grommela-t-elle, en voyant Derek, seul dans l'ascenceur.  
Elle aurait bien dit, "Je prend les escaliers", mais se voyait mal porter le lit du patient. Alors, avec un soupir, elle se jeta dans la gueule du loup, et les portes de l'ascenceur se refermèrent sur elle. Elle avait pourtant tenté de l'éviter un maximum, cette dernière semaine.  
_- Ellias Cowl_, mumura-Derek en regardant le patient léthargique.  
_- Comment tu le connais ?_ s'étonna-Meredith, rompant d'or et déjà la règle qu'elle s'était faite de ne même pas le regarder.  
_- C'est écrit sur son dossier,_ répondit-Derek avec un sourire amusé.  
Meredith le fusilla du regard, et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.  
_- Il est stable ?_ demanda-alors Derek.  
_- Oui,_ répondit-Meredith, sans se retourner._ Je l'emmène au scan._  
Derek passa le bras devant Meredith et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenceur.  
_- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ s'exclama-Meredith en se retournant.  
_- Je voulais te parler_, répondit-il. _Et comme tu m'évites, ces derniers jours.._  
_- Derek.._  
_- Ecoute-moi,_ fit-Derek calmement. _Je sais que je suis ton patron.._  
_- Le patron de mon patron_, corrigea-Meredith.  
_- Peu importe, je sais que tu juges notre relation.._  
_- Inappropriée,_ le re-coupa Meredith.  
_- Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ?!_  
Ils échangèrent un regard tendu. Derek enleva son callot, et soupira.  
_- Tu finiras par te remettre avec moi,_ prédit-Derek. _Simplement, il faut que je sois prudent et patient._  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_  
_- C'est comme si on avait tout recommencé_, répondit-Derek. _Notre relation. Depuis le début. Il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître, que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Il faut à nouveau que je passe ton caractère étrange._  
Meredith se raidit. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas dénué de sens.  
_- Alors, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra,_ fit-Derek._ Tu pourras m'éviter autant que tu le veux, tu pourras me détester, ou le feindre, tu pourras aussi m'assurer que tu ne sortiras pas avec moi. _  
_- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi,_ aquiesça-Meredith, durement.  
_- Essaie-de te convaincre de ça_, riposta-Derek. _Parce que ce n'est pas gagné._  
Derek remit l'ascenceur en marche, et il regarda Meredith, dans les yeux.  
_- Parce que pour moi, notre relation avait de la valeur, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je vais me battre, comme au premier jour de notre couple. Je vais me battre pour toi, même si tu ne le désire pas, même contre ton gré._  
Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, et Derek sortit de l'ascenceur, ajoutant un ultime point.  
_- Tu n'en as pas fini, avec moi, Meredith Grey._  
Ces derniers mots, prononçés avec un sourire. Les portes se refèrmèrent sur une Meredith songeuse.

Une fois le scan effectué, pour Ellias Cowl, Meredith reprit l'ascenceur avec le lit du patient. Elle était seule dans l'ascenceur, excepté le patient, et une infirmière. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, l'infirmière en sortit et une personne entra. Meredith lâcha un soupir d'agaçement en voyant Lexie, qui entrait dans la cabine. Meredith commençait vraiment à voir les ascenceurs comme un piège, quelque chose qui forçait à discuter..!  
_- Meredith_, salua-Lexie.  
Mais rancunière, Meredith ne prononça pas un mot. Lexie pressa le bouton du Hall, et croisa les bras sous son dos, appuyée sur la paroi de la cabine.  
_- Tu peux choisir de m'ignorer, si tu veux,_ soupira-Lexie_. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi._  
_- Pourquoi es-tu la, Lexie ?_ déclara-froidement Meredith.  
_- Est-ce que Mark bosse ici ?_ demanda-Lexie.  
_- Pourquoi ? _  
_- Est-ce qu'il bosse ici ?_ répéta-Lexie.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux médecins arrivèrent en bavardant.  
_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- S'il te plaît, Mer' !_ grogna-Lexie, excédée.  
_- Non, il n'est pas là_, céda-Meredith. _Il est à New-York, je crois. _  
_- Merde_, soupira-Lexie.  
Elle saisit son porte-feuille, et l'ouvrit, commençant à fouiller dedans. Les deux médecins sortirent, au moment ou Lexie demanda les mains pleines de billets, combien coûtait un billet.  
_- Un quoi ?_ releva-Meredith.  
_- Un billet d'avion,_ répéta-Lexie. _Un aller simple pour New-York. _  
_- Ne me dis pas que._.commença-Meredith.  
_- Je vais à New-York, effectivement_, la-coupa-Lexie._ C'est gentil de te réjouir pour moi...Merde, il me manque environ 65 dollards.._  
_- Non, n'y vas pas_, grogna-Meredith._ Débile, comme idée._  
_- Meredith, peut-être que toi tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui courre après les mecs_, fit-Lexie. _Mais moi, j'aime Mark. Il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Aussi, je vais réparer mon erreur et tant pis si ça implique lui courir après._  
Il y eut un moment de silence, et Meredith regarda sa montre, attendant impatiemment de sortir de là.  
_- Je sais que j'ai mal agi_, avoua-Lexie._ Je sais que j'aurais dû t'aider avec maman, t'épauler. Mais ne m'en veux pas trop._  
Meredith restait obstinément muette.  
_- Je regrette que notre lien si fort auparavant, soit réduit à néant, à cause de ça,_ culpabilisa-Lexie._ En ce qui me concerne, je n'oublierais jamais nos chasses aux cadeau de quand on était gosses, et de touts ces moments de complicité qu'on a partagé._  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, et comme pour Derek, Lexie sortit, adressant un sourire triste à Lexie.  
_- Lexie_, la retint Meredith, en bloquant la porte des ascenceurs.  
Sa petite soeur se retourna, un peu dépitée par cette conversation. Meredith saisit la main de Lexie, et lui glissa 65 dollards, ceux qui lui manquaient pour son billet d'avion.  
_- Bonne chance à New-York._  
Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, Meredith emporta l'image de sa soeur rayonnante.

* * *

_- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas eu mes précédents messages, ce dont je doute, rejoins moi chez moi. S'il te plaît, je dois faire quelque chose et j'ai besoin de ton soutien._  
Callie raccrocha, après avoir laissé un énième message, sur le répondeur d'Arizona. Elle soupira, et attendit encore une dizaines de minutes. Aucun signe d'Arizona. Callie se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte, regardant sur le palier de son appartement. Rien du tout. Callie, dépitée, regagna son canapé, sans fermer la porte, qui resta entrouverte. Callie saisit une fois de plus son téléphone, et patienta, que son interlocuteur décroche.  
_- Callie ?_ s'étonna-son correspondant.  
_- Salut, papa_, fit-Callie. _Je dois te dire quelque chose._  
_- Bien, je t'écoute !_ répondit-son père.  
_- Je dois te dire que c'est à cause de toi, que j'ai rompu avec Arizona_, commença-Callie.  
_- Quoi ?!_ fit-il mine de s'exclamer. _Mais je.._  
_- Tait-toi, laisse moi parler, pour une fois_, s'énerva-Callie._ Tu m'influences toujours. Tu as toujours ton mot à dire, dans ma vie. Dans ma façon de me gérer. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire. Et c'est à cause de toi, que j'ai largué Arizona. Mais je l'aime tellement.._  
_- Je ne souhaite pas t'entendre étaler tes sentiments pour cette..._protesta-son père.  
_- Ma ferme-là !_ fit-Callie, violemment, perdant patience. _Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien ? Tu m'as menaçé. Tu m'as ruiné. Tu m'as empêché de vivre avec celle que j'aimais, et tu as tout fait pour que je la quitte. Je suis tombé dans le panneau. Comme une débutante. Et à cause de l'argent, j'ai renonçé à l'amour._  
Callie s'interrompit, et déglutit, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.  
_- Tu as tout gâché.._déclara-Callie._ J'ai été contrainte de faire un choix. Toi et l'argent, ou Arizona et l'amour. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, de le faire, ce choix ? J'ai fait le mauvais, c'est clair. Et comme rien n'est indélébile et gravé à jamais, comme on as tous le droit à une seconde chance, à un changement d'avis..._  
Callie laissa un moment de silence planer, ravalant ses larmes.  
_- ...je change d'avis,_ laissa-tomber Callie._ Prive-moi d'argent si tu veux, reprends ton fric, essaie de m'empêcher de vivre. Si Arizona m'accorde une chance, une chance de me racheter, j'aurais toujours son soutien. Et une vie bien meilleure que celle que j'ai maintenant, malgré tout l'argent que j'ai. L'argent n'est rien..Rien, comparé à elle._  
Callie laissa son père digérer cette information, et comme il était devenu muet...  
_- Au revoir, papa._  
Callie raccrocha, laissa tomber son portable sur les coussins, et s'essuya les joues. Un bruit lui fit pivoter la tête, vers la porte entrouverte. Arizona. La blonde entra dans l'appartemment, émue de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Car elle avait entendu toute la conversation de Callie.  
_- Je te demande pardon, Ari'_, lâcha-Callie._ Je suis tellement désolée. Dis moi que tu m'excuse..Que tu me donnes une deuxième chance ?_  
Arizona avança de quelques pas.  
_- Mais évidemment..Cela tombe sous le sens_, fit-Arizona._ C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._  
Callie, soulagée, resta assise sur le canapé. Arizona elle, arborait une curieuse émotion, sur le visage, qui intrigua Callie.  
_- Calliope, j'ai quelque chose à te demander_, fit-timidement Arizona.  
_- Tout ce que tu veux, va-y,_ fit-Callie sans réfléchir.  
_- Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

* * *

Cristina jeta un regard radieux au chirurgien, qui lui avait permit d'entrer dans le bloc. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle tenait un coeur, dans sa main ! Une occasion pratiquement inespérée pour un jeune interne de première année ! Même très rare ! L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines et elle était au comble du bonheur. Déjà, elle savait qu'elle allait apprécier le Dr. Burke, s'il lui permettait de tenir un coeur chaque jour dans sa main.

Le chirurgien cardiaque, fraichement arrivé à Seattle Grace termina son opération, puis, Cristina dû à contre-coeur lâcher le coeur. Une fois dans la salle de nettoyage, Cristina, enthousiaste, arracha son masque.  
_- C'était fantastique !_ s'exclama-t-elle._ Merci sincèrement, Dr. Burke. _  
_- Intéressante opération, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit-le Dr. Burke.  
_- Intéressant est un euphémisme ! _  
_- Que dirais-tu de m'assister, demain ?_ proposa-Burke._ J'ai un pontage aorto-coronarien. Rare et quasiment jamais proposé à un première année. Mais tu as du talent. Alors, tu en es ? _  
_- Evidemment, que j'en suis !_ s'exclama-Cristina.  
Ils sortirent de la salle de nettoyage en riant et bavardant. Owen, arrivait derrière eux. Lorsqu'il les vit ainsi, son visage s'assombrit, et il sut qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Même si ce choix ne plairait pas forcément. Il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir, à présent.  
_- Cristina !_ fit-Owen.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta, contrariée, laissant Burke avancer seul.  
_- J'étais en pleine conversation, avec le Dieu de la cardio_, protesta-Cristina. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _  
_- Je pars_, annonça-Owen.  
_- Quoi ?!_  
_- Je me suis engagé de l'armée, en tant que médecin_, fit-Owen._ Je pars en Irak._  
Cristina vira livide.  
_- Mais..pourquoi ? _  
_- Plus rien ne me retiens ici, désormais_, répondit-Owen._ Ma dernière attache, c'était toi. Tu étais la corde qui me faisait rester ici. Mais tu as décidé de couper cette corde. Alors je pars à la dérive. Autant prendre moi même mon destin en main. Avant de ne trop dériver._  
Owen, devant le silence horrifié de Cristina, s'éloigna, et alla appeler l'ascenceur. Cristina, décida de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Un moyen de protection à cette annonce et à son inquiétude. Son visage reprit une expression impassible et elle rattrapa Burke pour lui parler du pontage de demain.

Owen patienta près des ascenceurs, convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra, et remarqua alors une jeune femme, assise à un coin de la cabine, prostrée sur elle même, les bras entourant ses genoux et la tête dans les bras. Owen reconnut alors Teddy.  
Inquiet, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie. Teddy releva la tête, le visage ravagé par la détresse et les larmes.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit-Owen, un main sur ses épaules tremblantes.  
_- Henry est mort_, lâcha-Teddy.  
Owen ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.  
_- Comment ça ? _  
_- Il est mort en chirurgie_, bafouilla-Teddy, dévastée._ Comment je peux continuer à vivre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _  
_- Fais comme moi, prends de la distance_, répondit-Owen.  
_- Comment fais-tu ?_ pleura-Teddy.  
_- Je viens de m'engager dans l'armée_, répondit-Owen._ Je vais déposer ma démission à Richard, et je pars pour l'Irak._  
Teddy leva un regard brouillé de larmes sur Owen.  
_- Je pars avec toi_, fit-elle.  
_- Quoi ? Hors de question..Tu es en état de choc et tu.._  
_- Owen, je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne peux rien faire...Si ce n'est risquer ma vie pour sauver celle de ceux qui tentent de nous défendre. Et si je me fais tuer là bas, tant mieux. Je rejoindrais Henry._  
_- Tu crois à tout ça ? La vie après la mort ?_ mumura-Owen.  
A ce moment, la porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvrit et quelques médecins, internes et une infirmière entrèrent leur jetant un regard curieux. Cela n'empêcha pas Teddy de répondre.  
_- Non, je n'y croyais pas_, bégaya-Teddy._ Mais je dois y croire pour Henry. C'est la seule solution pour que je tienne._  
Teddy se leva et suivi Owen lorsqu'il quitta la cabine. Tout en marchant, Owen passa un bras autour des épaules de celle qui deviendrait sa meilleure amie.  
_- Je suis désolé_, souffla-t-il.  
Il frappèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau du Dr. Webber, lui expliquant qu'il allait perdre deux de ses médecins aujourd'hui.

* * *

Meredith, deux semaines plus tard, était asssie à la table du salon de la maison de sa mère, ou plutôt, sa maison et celle d'Alex, maintenant. Devant elle, s'accumulaient factures et impôts. Meredith était catastrophée. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne pourrais jamais avec ces pauvres salaires d'internes, à elle et Alex, payer les impôts d'une si grande maison. Il lui fallait des colocataires.

Aussi, après les visites, Meredith chopa George par sa blouse, alors qu'il courrait pour rendre des analyses.  
_- Arrête, je suis pressé Meredith !_ s'exclama-t-il._ Si je suis en retard, Bailey va me tuer._  
_- Je ne serais pas longue,_ promit-Meredith.  
George s'arrêta alors, attentif.  
_- Tu peux emménager chez moi_, lâcha-Meredith._ Et demande à Izzie si ça la branche aussi. Il me reste deux chambres, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle vivait dans un minuscule appartement miteux._  
Meredith s'éloigna en se bouchant les oreilles devant les cris de joie de George, et se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. A l'heure du déjeuner elle croisa Izzie qui était aux anges.  
_- Merci, merci !_ fit-elle._ De me permettre d'emménager chez toi ! Merci !On se retrouve chez Joe pour fêter ça, ce soir !_  
Meredith s'éloigna, avec une esquisse de sourire. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

_- Nous allons amorcer la descente, vers New-York, ou la température est de 21 degrés. Nous vous prions de regagner vos places, d'attacher votre ceintures, de relever le dossier de votre siège, et de remonter vos tablettes. Nous vous demandons aussi de couper tout appareil électroniques durant la durée de l'atterissage. Merci._  
Lexie boucla sa ceinture, et se rongea les ongles. .Elle était nerveuse. Et elle resta nerveuse lorsque l'avion atterit, lorsqu'elle passa les contrôles de sécurité, à la douane, puis lorsqu'elle héla un taxi, et entra dans l'hôpital ou bossait Mark. Sa tension atteignait son comble lorsqu'elle marcha vers le bureau de l'accueil.  
_- Bonjour,_ fit-elle. _Mark Sloan, le chirurgien plastique, travaille-bien ici ?_  
La femme de l'accueil ouvrit un dossier, et consulta la liste.  
_- Effectivement_, fit-elle._ Vous êtes une patiente ? _  
_- Non._  
A ce moment, Lexie l'aperçut, à quelques mètres, à l'autre bout du comptoir. Il était encore en tenue de chirurgien, callot sur la tête, et occupé à remplir un dossier. Lexie lâcha un vague remerciement à la femme de l'accueil, puis s'avança vers Mark.  
_- Excuse-moi_, fit-Lexie.  
Mark leva la tête, et lorsqu'il la vit, une expression de profond étonnement se peignit sur son visage.  
_- Lex' ?_ fit-il incrédule. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _  
_- Il y a tout le temps des mariages de ce genre,_ commença-Lexie. _Les gens se marient tout le temps, alors qu'ils ont une différence d'âge. Grande parfois même. Et ça ne choque personne. C'est autorisé._  
Lexie s'interrompit, et tenta de chasser sa mémoire photographique et son élocution trop rapide.  
_- Je suis venue m'excuser_, commença-t-elle._ Je ne saurais jamais assez te dire combien j'ai été bête, combien je suis désolée, combien je regrette. L'âge, on s'en fout. L'âge c'est rien, quand on aime. Parce que je t'aime, Mark. Je suis totalement, complètement, amoureuse de toi. Alors qu'on ai 5, 10, 20 ans d'écart, je m'en fous. Même si on avait 50 ans d'écart, je m'en foutrais !_  
Mark s'approcha d'elle, étonné par ce revirement de situation.  
_- P..parce que en ce moment je fous tout en l'air, avec tout le monde, c'est pas comme si j'étais totalement innocente, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, avec Meredith j'ai pas assuré, et je croyais qu'elle me détestait, mais finalement il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas, enfin je n'en sais rien._  
Lexie débitait à présent des paroles sans queue ni tête. Mark, pas très patient, la coupa en l'embrassant.  
_- Tu me pardonnes ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie.  
_- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?_ répondit-Mark.  
Il lui tendit la main, en pensant qu'il lui faudrait annuler son rendez-vous galant, ce soir. Lexie prit sa main et se dirigea avec lui, vers la sortie de l'hôpital.  
_- En effet, vous n'êtes pas sa patiente_, ris-la femme de l'accueil, à laquelle Lexie répondit par un grand sourire.

* * *

_- En tout cas, contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! _

Addison adressa un sourire à la jeune fille en face d'elle. Naomie, elle s'appelait. Elles bossaient dans le même hôpital, et avaient déjeuné ensemble commençant déjà à sympathiser. Addison lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était ici, et Naomie avait répondu qu'elle économisait de l'argent, elle et Sam, son petit ami, afin d'ouvrir une clinique privée. Elle disait que l'hôpital, ce n'était que provisoire.  
_- Moi de même_, répondit-Naomie._ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! _  
_- Merci de m'avoir reconduite chez moi !_  
Addison sortit de la voiture avec un sourire, et fit un signe de la main à Naomie qui s'éloignait. La jeune obstétricienne fit quelques pas, sous la bruine, et entra dans le hall de l'imeuble ou se situait son nouvel appartement. Distraitement, elle saisit ses clées, et s'approcha de la boite aux lettres qui lui était réservée. Elle ouvrit le panneau, et saisit une liasse d'enveloppes, qu'elle consulta ici même. Quelques factures, une lettre d'Irak, provenant de Teddy, qui lui disait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais son choix. Puis, Addison ouvrit la dernière enveloppe, et demeura en état de choc en lisant ce qui était inscrit sur le rectangle de papier plastifié. Finalement, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle éclata de rire, devant les mots qui voulaient tout dire:

« Calliope Torres et Arizona Robbins ont le plaisir de vous convier à leur mariage...»


End file.
